Rugrat Bloopers
by celrock
Summary: Bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes from various Rugrats episodes. Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: When Boris Yeltsin gave me this idea, I thought, what a great one to come up with bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes for various Rugrats episodes. However, I should point out that in this story, you will only get the bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes. To see the scenes play out as they did on the show, you'll have to watch the Rugrats episodes, which, their titles will be given throughout the story for easy reference. I hope you enjoy, and I hope some of these make you laugh, as I know I laughed while coming up with some of these.

Rugrat Bloopers

Summary: Bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes from various Rugrats episodes. Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters.

Start of Story…

Episode: Barbecue Story

We cut to the scene where Angelica throws Tommy's ball over the fence. As the ball is going through the air, a bird flies into the ball, sending the ball back into Tommy's yard, causing the ball to hit Angelica in the head.

"Ow!" Angelica cried upon the ball hitting her head, as she falls backwards to the ground.

Tommy peers over the side of the playpen to see Angelica on the ground.

"Angelica! Are you all right?" Tommy asks out of concern, completely forgetting about what originally happened, throwing his ball over the fence.

End of Blooper

Episode: Slumber Party

We cut to the scene where Angelica is about to open the window in Tommy's room.

Angelica stands up from her bed and sniffs the air around her.

"It smells like a baby's room in here. I'm gonna open this window." Says Angelica, as she walks towards the window.

Just as she's about to open the window, Tommy sits up in bed and stops her.

"Angelica, my mommy says we're not spose to open the window." Says Tommy.

Angelica spins around to face Tommy over in his crib, a shocked expression on her face.

"What are you talking about, dribble face?" Angelica asked in an annoyed tone.

"Angelica, if you open that window, you're gonna get in big trouble." Said Tommy.

We cut to a crew of directors and camera people flipping through pages of script.

"Wait a minute, these lines aren't in the script." Says a stage manager.

"Cut cut cut!" Says a director.

"What? What is it?" Tommy asks.

"Tommy, I know this is only your third week on Rugrats, second block in your third episode, but you're not suppose to stop Angelica. You don't have a line until after she opens the window. Now, let's try that again." Said Gaybor Csupo.

"Oh." Said Tommy disappointingly, as he climbed back on stage, and he and Angelica got back into position, Tommy in his crib and Angelica over in her bed.

"Let's take it from Angelica's line where she complains about the smell in Tommy's room. Ready? And… Action!" Said Paul Germaine, as they reshoot the scene again.

End of Blooper

Episode: Real or Robots?

We cut to the scene in Stu and Didi's bedroom before they fall asleep. Stu is muttering to himself, drifting off into space, as he fittles with the buttons on his pajama top.

"Stu? I'm worried about you, I think you've been working too hard lately." Says Didi, as Stu continues to mutter to himself.

"Stu?" Didi yells louder to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll fix the blender first thing in the morning." Says Stu, coming out of his spacy state.

"If you don't get a good night sleep you're gonna start sleepwalking again like you did last summer." Said Didi out of concern.

"Don't worry Deed I'll be fine." Said Stu.

"Well ok, but I still worry! Last time you sleepwalked you rearranged your sock drawer and tried to make a fruit smoothie by hand." Said Didi.

End of Blooper

Episode: Weaning Tommy

We cut to the scene where Didi is introducing Tommy to his sippy cup for the very first time.

"See Tommy? You drink out of here! This little spout is where the milk comes from." Said Didi playfully, as she points to the spout on Tommy's sippy cup.

Tommy takes the cup from Didi, and puts it in his mouth, drinking the milk from the sippy cup.

"Oh, what a good boy!" Said Didi excitedly, praising her son, before the camera cuts out.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Yells a director off camera.

"What? My little boy drank from his cup, oh mommy is so proud of you!" Said Didi excitedly.

"Tommy, Didi, that's not how the episode is suppose to go." Said one of the directors.

"But, I thought I was spose to drink from the cup." Said Tommy.

"No Tommy, you don't wanna give up your bottle. Show your mommy you don't like the cup. Let's try that scene again, Weaning Tommy, take two." Said the director, as Didi and Tommy got back into position, and Didi is handed a new sippy cup full of milk.

"Ok, Weaning Tommy, take two. And… Action!" Said a director off stage, as the scene is reshot a second time.

"You see Tommy? You drink out of here! This little spout is where the milk comes from!" Says Didi playfully, as Tommy stares up at a shelf where he sees one of his bottles, and coos.

"Oh please try your cup sweetie pie, you have to get use to it." Said Didi.

Just then, Tommy takes the cup from Didi, takes the sippy top off, and puts the cup on his head upside down, wearing it like a hat, causing the milk to pour out, dripping everywhere. Tommy starts laughing, causing a fountain of milk to come shooting out of his nose, which in turn, causes Didi to laugh so hard, that she wets her pants, leaving a puddle of pee on the kitchen floor.

We pan back from the image, to see several stage managers, directors, and original producers also laughing histarically.

"Oh my gosh, this is only our tenth episode, and this has got to be by far, the funniest thing we've seen all day! Can we keep the scene the way it is? Can we? Can we?" Begged one of the stage managers through his tears of laughter.

"Uh no." Said Gaybor Csupo.

"Tommy, Tommy." Said Ilene Klasky, getting the bald baby's attention, as Tommy tottled out of his highchair and off stage to where his name was being called, crawling up into Ilene's lap.

"Tommy, I know you found that funny but that was a little much. Let's tone it down a notch." Said Ilene.

"But, I don't wanna make mommy sad. And besides, I made a mess." Said Tommy.

"Tommy, just, turn the cup upside down, and Tommy, your motive in this episode is to not give up that bottle. I know you don't like seeing mommy and daddy sad but in this case, you need to. Now, can we do the scene the right way this time? Please?" Asked Ilene encouragingly.

Tommy sighed and climbed down from Ilene's lap.

"Ok, I spose I can try." Muttered Tommy.

"That's my boy. Now, let's take it from Didi's introduction of introducing the sippy cup to Tommy, that is, if she's changed out of those wet clothes and is ready." Said Ilene Klasky, as they stared at the scene of the kitchen, where two stage managers were cleaning up the mess, and Didi, walked back into the room, in dry clothes, ready to reshoot the scene again.

End of Blooper

Episode: Touchdown Tommy

We cut to the scene where Stu is presenting the protective headgear he's recently invented to Didi.

"Didi? You and Betty can go to the mall, without fear." Said Stu.

"We can?" Didi asks in surprise.

"That's right because Tommy is now virtually unbruisable." Said Stu.

"He is?" Asked Didi.

"Yep come here I'll show you." Said Stu, putting the headgear on Tommy's head.

"What on earth is that Stu?" Didi asked.

"Presenting, the Brewmister Two-thousand." Said Stu.

"The brewmister what?" Asked Didi, unsure of what Stu said.

"The Brewmister Two-thousand offers complete crainial suspension. Decreasing accidents in the average American household, and best of all, a worry free day of shopping for mom." Said Stu.

"Oh I don't know Stu." Said Didi, just as the camera cuts out.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Shouted a director from off stage.

"What is it now?" Stu asked, irritated.

"Stu, you don't invent the Brewmister Two-thousand until next week's episode, Fluffy Versus Spike. Weren't you paying attention to your script?" Said a director off stage.

Stu gets off stage and glances through his many pages of script, only to notice he was looking at the script for the next week's episode, when he'd next appear, since he didn't have any lines in the episode after the one they were currently shooting for that week, which would be The Trial. Upon realizing his mistake, Stu glances up from his script and stares at the director, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, oops." Muttered Stu, before he headed back on stage, to try the scene again, hoping he'd get it correct the second time around.

End of Blooper

Episode: Fluffy vs. Spike

We cut to the scene where Angelica is at the front door, about to introduce her new kitty Fluffy to her aunt Didi.

"This is Fluffy, my new kitty. Isn't she beautiful?" Angelica asked.

But instead of Fluffy in her arms, we see Catdog.

"Dog, what are we doing in this baby show? We're not even suppose to make our initial appearance on Nickelodeon for another eight years! It's only, the year nineteen-ninety-one!" Griped Cat.

"I don't know Cat, but somebody, strike this set and get us out of here!" Dog shouted.

"AAAHHH!" Angelica screamed, throwing Catdog at Didi's head, causing her to run for cover, as Catdog runs through the Pickles home, knocking everything over, making a complete mess, as Spike comes along and starts to chase Catdog throughout the entire place.

We pan back to see everybody laughing at the scene.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie vs. The Potty

We cut to the scene where Chuckie is determined that he isn't going to use the potty.

"As God as my witness, I'm never gonna use that potty again." Said Chuckie with a determined look on his face.

"Cut!" Shouted a director.

"What?" Asked Chuckie.

"Chuckie, you're only two-years-old, say your line as written, like a two-year-old would say it. It's not God, it's Bob, and it's not witness, it's witless. Now, let's try that again." Said the director.

"Oh all right." Said Chuckie with a sigh, as he took a deep breath and got back into position, to reshoot the small scene again.

Now we cut to the scene where it's Chuckie's nightmare.

The guards are carrying Chuckie to the chair.

"No, don't wanna go! Not the chair, not the chair!" Chuckie cried, as he's placed on top of a giant potty.

"Uh, I'm only two!" Chuckie cries, as Angelica walks up to the potty wearing a mask, laughing.

"Everybody's gotta go someday, Ha ha ha ha ha!" Scoffed Angelica, as she reveals her true identity, and flushes the toilet, only nothing happens, leaving Chuckie still sitting on top.

"Hey! This thing's broked!" Angelica screamed.

"Uh, somebody call a plumber, we've got a technical problem here." Shouted a stage manager off stage into a bull horn, relaying his message over a walki-talki.

"I don't know, I kind of like it like this. Can we leave it this way? Please?" Chuckie begged.

End of Blooper

Episode: Showdown at Teeter-totter Gulch

We cut to the scene where Prudence, The Junkfood Kid is about to chew up some bubble gum, and spit it out into Belenda's hair.

"And now, I give you, the world's largest bubble gum bubble!" Exclaimed Prudence, as she opened the pack of bubble gum, and starts chewing it up.

End of Blooper slash Outtake

Episode: Let there be Light

We cut to the scene where Stu is working on the anti-gravity playpen down in the basement.

"Yes sir, this anti-gravity playpen is going to put Pickles Toys on the map." Said Stu, as he started up the anti-gravity playpen.

"Yes!" Said Stu excitedly, as he saw the toys in the playpen move, before the invention blew up, as he blew a fuse in all of the neighborhood, only the lights don't go out in his own house.

Stu looks up from his explosion, to find the lights are still on in the basement.

"Huh?" Stu asks in confusion.

"Cut! Cut!" Called a director from off stage.

"Looks like another technical problem again. Bring in reinforcement, an electrician this time." Said a stage manager into a bull horn, talking into a walki-talki.

End of Blooper

Episode: Twins' Pique

We cut to the scene right after Lil starts acting like Angelica and Phil starts acting like Chuckie.

Lil has just pushed Angelica down on the floor of the playpen.

"Well, guess there's a first time for everything." Said Angelica, still lying on the floor.

"Now listen up babies, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna play a game! Chuckie? Change my diaper." Demanded Lil.

Chuckie gulped before responding.

"What?" Chuckie shouted.

"Don't do it Chuckie, it's way too scary!" Cried Phil in panic, shaking in fear.

"Scary, how can it be scary I'm just changing Lil's diaper." Said Chuckie.

Lil lies down, kicking her feet in the air.

"I'm waiting." Said Lil impatiently.

"Ok Lil, hold still." Said Chuckie, now carrying a clean diaper in one hand, and a bottle of baby powder in the other.

Lil continues to kick and squirm, while giggling. Chuckie thrust the diaper and powder down on to the floor of the playpen, ready to give up.

"Oh why fight it. I give up. Change your own diaper." Snapped Chuckie, as he walks out of view.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie's First Haircut

We cut to the scene where Chuckie is cutting his daddy's hair, hoping it will make him less afraid to get his haircut.

Chuckie is giggling, as he's having fun with the scissors, cutting Chaz's hair.

"This was a great idea! You can always count on Lipchitz." Said Chaz, just as Chuckie cut a bit too deep into his head, not only cutting off Chaz's hair, but making an incision in his scalp, causing Chaz's head to explode, sending his brain and blood everywhere.

Chaz drops to the floor, which is covered in clippings of his hair, blood, and his brain.

"Did you see how my daddy was after he got his hairs cut? He never falls asleep like that. Oh why does it gots to be me." Said Chuckie.

"Cuz you're the one with hairs." Said Lil.

"And a brain." Added Phil.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Birthday

We cut to the scene where Angelica has decided to be a baby, only instead of her dressing herself, the babies are standing around her, Phil and Lil are holding up a diaper, while Tommy and Chuckie are holding a purple shirt.

"If you're gonna be a baby, you've gots to dress up like one." Said Tommy.

"Me and Phillip will put on the diaper." Said Lil, as she and Phil try to put the diaper on to Angelica's head.

"Uh guys, don't the diaper go on Angelica's bottom?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh yeah." Said Phil, as he removed the diaper from Angelica's head, and puts it on to Angelica's bottom.

"Now for the shirt." Said Tommy, as he and Chuckie attempt to put a shirt on to Angelica, only they start running into trouble, figuring out which whole her head is suppose to go through.

"Which whole does her head go in?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know Chuckie, let's try this one." Said Tommy, as he tries to put Angelica's head through one of the wholes for the sleeve.

"You dumb babies!" Angelica screamed from inside the shirt.

"I don't think it goes that way Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"You're right, let's try something else." Said Tommy, as he and Chuckie start fittling with the shirt, until they get Angelica's head to come through the correct whole.

"Got it." Said Tommy, as they stand back, admiring Angelica, who's wearing a diaper, and the purple shirt, only the shirt is on backwards, showing the bow that's suppose to be in the front, when she turns around, crawling away from the babies.

We pan back from the scene, to see several directors and stage people watching.

"Is it a keeper?" One of the stage directors asks.

"That was cute, but it went on too long. Nickelodeon has a strict policy of us keeping our episodes to eleven minutes in length." Said Ilene.

"Ok, we'd better go with plan b." Said Gaybar.

"What's plan b?" Ilene asked.

"We have Angelica go into the closet, and dress herself." Said Gabor.

"Ok, strike the set let's try that again." Said another director off stage into a bull horn.

End of Blooper

Episode: Under Chuckie's Bed

We cut to the scene where Chuckie is in his big boy bed for the first time, and discovers the monster.

"Things don't live under beds. There's nothing living under my bed. Nothing, at all." Said Chuckie, as he's about to curl up and go to sleep, when he hears a loud voice.

"You hoo, it's me Chuckie, the monster that lives under your bed." Said the monster.

"But… But… My daddy says there's nothing scary about this bed." Cried Chuckie.

"Hah! What does he know, he doesn't have to sleep in this bed. Why don't you come on down here, I've got candy." Said the monster.

"No way, you're a monster you'll eat me." Said Chuckie.

"Eat you, now why would I do a thing like that?" Asked the monster.

"I'm not listening to you mister monster cuz you're not real. You're just my imagination that's all. There's no such things as monsters, there's no such things as monsters, there's no such thing as monsters." Chuckie said repeatedly, as Crumb from AAAHHH! Real Monsters, comes out from under the bed, and stands in the middle of Chuckie's bedroom, now holding both eyeballs in one hand, about to reach towards Chuckie with his free hand.

"Huh?" Chuckie asks, startled by the appearance of Crumb in the room.

"Um, I think I'm in the wrong show." Said Crumb.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, there are such things as monsters." Said Chuckie shakily, as he trimbles in fear at the sight of Crumb's appearance.

"And I guess I am suppose to scare this young human." Said Crumb, as the monster and Chuckie, stare at one another, before Crumb and Chuckie, scream in terror at the top of their lungs, screaming continuously non-stop, until the picture cuts to black.

"Cut! Cut!" Calls a director off stage.

"You know, that outtake gives me a great idea for a later episode, after AAAHHH Real Monsters has been on the air for a while." Said Ilene.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"AAAHHH! Real Monsters isn't slated to premier for another nine months after this episode we're shooting here has aired." Said Gabor.

"Oh, woops? Better redo that scene then." Said Paul.

"Strike the set let's try it again." Said a stage manager in the background.

End of Blooper slash Outtake

Episode: Mother's Day

We cut to the scene where Lil is pretending to be Chuckie's mom.

"The firstest thing we've gots to do is clean up messy baby's face." Said Lil, as she spits all over Chuckie's face.

Chuckie falls to the floor, and coos, acting like a little baby, drooling all over the place.

"Awe, that's my little baby Chuckie, he's so cute!" Said Lil playfully.

End of Blooper

Episode: Psycho Angelica

We cut to one of the later scenes in the episode, when Angelica is about to make one of her very bad predictions.

"I predict, you're all gonna turn into fudge." Said Angelica.

"What kind?" Phil asks.

"The sticky kind, with caramel." Angelica replied.

"But Angelica I don't feel like caramel." Said Tommy.

"That's the thing, you feel completely normal. Then poof, you're wrapped in beautiful shiny paper and being sold on shelves at the local candy shop." Said Angelica.

"But I don't wanna turn into fudge!" Chuckie cried.

"I'm sorry, I know it's kind of sudden." Said Angelica.

"What are we gonna do?" Tommy asked.

"I can almost see it, oh. I feel weak, if only I had some cookies." Said Angelica.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Last Stand

We cut to the scene where Angelica doesn't agree to share her dimes with the babies.

"We want dimes." Mocks Angelica.

"Here Tommy." Said Susie, as she hands Tommy a sign, only instead of picking up the sign with the dime on it, she picks up a sign with a large lime on it.

"No! It's not fair Angelica, we want limes. We want limes! We want limes!" Chants Tommy, as he marches around Angelica's yard, carrying the sign with the lime on it, as the other babies join in, hitting their fists on the table.

"We want limes! We want limes!" Chant the babies, as Angelica just stands there, giving them a confused look.

"Limes? You want, limes?" Angelica asks, a bit confused.

End of Blooper

Episode: Send in the Clouds

We cut to the scene where Tommy takes Stu's car keys.

"List money keys." Stu starts to say, when he sees Tommy running up the stairs with his car keys.

"Tommy no!" Stu shouts, as he chases up the stairs after Tommy.

No sooner is Tommy in the door of the bathroom, when he drops the car keys into his diaper.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Said a director off stage.

"What's wrong? I hided the keys." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, but they're not suppose to go into your diaper. Let's try that scene again." Said the director, as everybody got into position, to try the scene again.

"Send in the Clouds, take two. And… Action!" Said the director, as another shot of the scene was taken.

"List money keys… Where did they go?" Stu asked, as he looked down to see Tommy with the car keys.

"Tommy no!" Shouted Stu, as Tommy runs around in circles, Stu spinning around in circles, trying to grab at Tommy, only to miss him, growing dizzy in the process.

A few minutes later, Stu is so dizzy, that he falls down on the entry hall floor, crashing into the closet door, causing it to come off of its hinges, landing on top of Stu.

"Would somebody get this door off of me? Please?" Stu shouts from beneath the door, his voice sounding slightly muffled.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Word of the Day

We cut to the scene where Drew and Charlotte are trying to convince Angelica to stop using the fun phrase with a bad word in it. They're sitting on the couch in their living room.

"So sweetheart, since your fun phrase has a bad word in it, it would make mommy and me happy, if you just didn't say it anymore." Said Drew.

"Well, which word is the bad one daddy?" Angelica asked.

"Look, maybe it would be best if you didn't say any of those words anymore Angelica." Said Drew.

"Is it, we're?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica." Said Charlotte.

"Is it, all?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, you are not to say that word again." Said Charlotte.

"Is it little?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica! If you say that word, one more time, we are not, taking you to be on Miss Carrol's show." Snapped Drew.

"Oh, you mean, funneriffic!" Said Angelica at the top of her lungs with a huge smile on her face.

End of Blooper

Episode: Raising Dil

We cut to the scene where Tommy is trying to get Dil to talk.

"This is a clicker, it makes the TV wink at you. Can you say, clicker?" Tommy asked.

"This is the clicker, it makes the TV wink at you. Can you say, clicker?" Dil asked.

"Uh, let's try something else." Said Tommy.

"Let's try something else." Said Dil.

Tommy picks up a sock.

"Dil, here's a plain old sock. Say sock." Said Tommy.

"Dil, here's a plain old sock. Dil, say sock." Said Dil.

"Stop repeating what I say." Said Tommy.

"Stop repeating what I say." Said Dil.

"Cut!" Called a director off stage.

Tommy and Dil look towards the stage crew people.

"Tommy's right, you're not suppose to be repeating him. You have one word Dil, now say your line as written." Said Paul.

"Let's try that scene again. Let's take it from where Tommy picks up the sock. Ready? And… Action!" Said Gabor, as another take of the scene begins.

Tommy picks up the sock and shows it to Dil.

"Dil, here's a plain old sock. Dil, say sock." Said Tommy.

Before Dil could respond, Tommy farts in his diapers.

"Poopy!" Coos Tommy, as he throws the sock at Dil's head.

"A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do." Says Dil, as he giggles and picks up the sock, wearing it like a hand puppet.

The scene cuts to black as the stage crew looks at each other worriedly.

"Looks like we just had a body switch on stage. Help!" Cried one of the stage managers in panic.

End of Blooper

Episode: My Faire Babies

We cut to the scene where Susie is about to make the babies look like grown ups, only we get the opposite effect.

In the scene, the babies have dressed up Susie in one of Tommy's clean diapers, and a dark green short sleeve t-shirt.

"Awe, you look so cute!" Said Lil.

"Uh guys, I don't think this is what Angelica had in mind." Said Susie.

"Oh sure it is." Said Tommy.

"But guys, isn't Susie spose to be making us growed ups?" Chuckie asked.

"Chuckie's right you guys, I'm spose to be making you guys look older, not me look younger." Said Susie.

"I don't know Susie, you do look kind of cute." Said Tommy.

"You really think so?" Susie asked.

"Yeah!" Said Lil, before she starts making babbly baby sounds, causing all of the toddlers to start laughing.

Once the laughter dies down…

"C'mon baby Susie." Said Lil, as she grabs Susie's hand, and drags her across the living room to the toy box.

"Come on you guys, let's do this scene over. And I think I know just how to fix up your clothes." Said Susie with a smile.

The scene is reshot, this time, Susie is getting help from Alisa with how to dress up the babies.

"Well, boys wear ties, and girls wear sparkly dresses. And, have they ever heard of a bone?" Alisa asked, as she tosses an old dog bone in Chuckie's direction.

"A bone, yuck!" Cried Chuckie, as a look of disgust comes across his face, and he throws the dog bone at Alisa, hitting her in the head.

"Ow!" Alisa cries.

End of Blooper slash Outtake

Episode: Adventure Squad

We cut to the scene where the babies are starting to play out Adventure Squad, and the announcer is naming off the babies and the roles they're going to play.

"Tommy, who can talk to ants." Said the announcer.

"Hi ants!" Said Tommy playfully, as he stares down at some little black ants on the ground.

"Phil, who has the strength of two hens, even though he's just one." Said the announcer.

"Cluck cluck cluck." Said Phil, as he runs around the yard, flapping his arms around like he's a hen.

"Lil, champion goat flinger." Said the announcer.

"Bah!" Cried a goat, as Lil picks it up and throws it across the yard.

"Kimi, who can get bigger and bigger, until she's the size of an ape." Said the announcer.

All of the sudden, Kimi grows bigger, as her arms grow longer, making her look like an ape, as she starts swinging from the trees.

"This is fun!" Kimi cries and giggles, as she swings from the trees like an ape, causing the earth to trimble, because she's so large.

"And Chuckie, he leads the band!" Says the announcer.

"What!" Chuckie cries, as he starts pulling the Reptar wagon, that has a band of people playing instruments inside.

There's a baby playing drums, and another one blowing on a tuba, while another baby blows on a horn very loud, nearly hurting Chuckie's ears, as he stops pulling the Reptar wagon, and covers his ears.

"Outch! This hurts my ears!" Chuckie cries.

"What are you talking about you guys, this is fun!" Said Kimi, who continued to swing from a tree with her long ape like arms.

"I don't think this is how aventure squad's spose to go you guys. Let's try this again." Muttered Chuckie, but nobody could hear him over the noise of the loud band.

"What?" Kimi called out.

"Stop! Stop! I wanna do it over!" Chuckie cried, before collapsing to the ground, bursting into tears.

All of the sudden, the imaginary play gone wrong fades, and everybody runs over to Chuckie in the grass, now crying, as the other toddlers surround him, and comfort him.

"Ok ok, once Chuckie's calmed down, we'll try shooting that scene again. Meanwhile, announcer guy, study your script!" Snapped a director from off stage in the background.

End of Blooper

Episode: All Growed Up

We cut to the scene in the closet, right before the babies head off to the future.

"What are we gonna do Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm tired of Angelica bossing us around. Getting us in trouble and making us do things we don't wanna do. She treats us like we were a bunch of bagels!" Said Tommy.

Chuckie just stares at his friend, a confused look on his face.

"Bagels?" Chuckie asks.

"Oh, sorry Chuckie, I guess I'm starting to get hungry." Said Tommy, as a growl is heard from Tommy's stomach.

"We're almost up to where they want to put in the first commercial break. Then we can take a break and go eat some supper. Now come on Tommy and Chuckie, let's try it again." Said a director off camera.

"Oh, ok." Said Tommy, as he and Chuckie got back into position inside the closet, ready to shoot the scene again.

End of Blooper

Episode: Back to School

We cut to the end of the episode, where Didi is announcing to Stu that she's decided to return to school to get her Masters.

"I'm going back to school." Said Didi.

"Back to school?" Stu asks.

"Well they should really call it going sideways to school, because that's what I am doing. I'm going sideways, to school." Said Didi.

The babies stare up at Didi, with confused looks on their faces.

"Uh, Tommy, how does someone go sideways to school?" Chuckie asks.

"I don't know Chuckie, I'm only good for solving one problem a day." Said Tommy.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Said a director, as the picture fades to black.

"I swear, we've been working with these babies for eight seasons, and we have one more season to get through before we move on to other projects." Said one of the stage managers.

"And I've pulled out so much of my hair over the last ten years, I'm surprised I'm not as bald as Tommy and Dil by now." Said another stage manager.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed the entire stage crew, growing frustrated.

End of Blooper

And this, ends the story, of the Rugrats bloopers.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed what I came up with. And as you can see, I made it more like the characters were acting as themselves, having directors and the producers of the show talk to them at points. At this time, I have no plans to make this a multi chapter story, but if you guys want anymore bloopers from episodes I didn't include in here, just give the episode titles you want me to try to goof up in your reviews, and I'll consider doing editional bonus chapters, with your episode suggestions, and coming up with some really good bloopers, outtakes, and or deleted scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been around much over the last few days, I've had a lot of things going on, as well as a case of the End of the Summer Blues, with school starting back up for me on 9/2/15. But seeing that it's after 1 in the morning, I can't sleep, and it's been over a month since I last updated this story, then let's have ourselves some more bloopers! Some of the bloopers were thought up by yours truly, while the rest were suggested by Boris Yeltsin and El Nugget. And as a reminder, you only get the bloopers, to see what actually happened, watch the original Rugrats episodes, either on DVD, Amazon Instant Video, Youtube, Funnier Moments, or The 90's Are All That. Just like in the last chapter, I'll continue to name off the episodes for easy reference, as well as the scene within that episode, and in my honest opinion, I'm sorry never before released bloopers weren't produced to be featured as bonuses on the season DVD releases. Well, you get them on Fan Fiction, so, let's have at it!

Chapter 2

Episode: Naked Tommy

We cut to the scene where Didi is about to call the Lipschitz Hotline.

"Doctor Lipschitz will know what to do, after all, he wrote the book!" Said Didi, as she's dialing the phone number for the Lipschitz Hotline.

"Welcome to Verizon Wireless. The number you dialed is not in service at this time. Please check the number and dial again. Messag 1." Said a male voice in Didi's ear over the phone.

Didi sits there, a shocked expression on her face, as a brief pause of silence is heard over the phone, before the voice speaks up again.

"Welcome to Verizon Wireless. The number you dialed is not in service at this time…" Said the male voice again, as Didi slams the phone down.

"I'm pretty sure I dialed the correct number." Said Didi, as she picks up the phone and dials again.

The next time around, she gets a busy signal.

"Cut cut cut." Said a director, as the screen fades to black.

"What?" Called another director off stage.

"Hey! Where's Dr. Lipschitz? He's suppose to be back stage doing his lines for the hotline." Shouted the on stage director.

"I thought Lipschitz went on vacation." Said a camera person.

"Well then why are we shooting this episode today?" Asked the man off stage.

"Because they don't pay me enough." Grumbled the director on stage.

"Please, can't we redo the scene?" Didi asked, still sitting in the dark on set.

"Everyone take five. We'll do another take later." Said the director.

End of blooper

Episode: Vacation

We cut to the scene where the babies are on the Viking boat. Phil and Lil are bouncing up and down to make the boat go, when Tommy spots the kitties up ahead.

"Hey guys, I see them." Tommy shouts, but the boat continues to go in the same direction.

"Cut cut cut!" Shouted the director.

"What now?" Chuckie asked.

"Uh, hang tight everyone, there's been a technical difficulty. The boat is suppose to go backwards, not to continue to go forward. Bring in reinforcement and let's try it again." Said the director, as the picture fades to black.

End of blooper

Cut to a later point in the episode, when everybody is at the Himelick and Bob show near the end of the episode, and the hosts of the show are about to perform their magic act.

"So now we close the box, tap on it with our wand three times, and we get." Said Himelick, when out pops Susie.

"The fabulous Susie Carmichael!" Said Susie, as she appears on stage and is about to start singing the altered edition of the Vacation song, when the band in the background is stopped.

"Cut!" Yelled an angry director.

"What now?" Asked a camera person.

"What is Susie doing here? She's not in this episode at all!" Griped the director.

"I'm, not?" Susie said, about ready to cry.

"Awe, no worries Susie, you'll make a small appearance on next week's episode, when you tell the babies about Chicken Pops. Now get out of here and tell Angelica to stop eating all of the cookies back stage and to get her butt back out here so we can shoot this final scene!" Snapped the director.

"Yes sir." Muttered Susie as she let out a huge sigh and wandered off stage.

End of blooper

Episode: Cuffed

We cut to the scene right after Chuckie and Angelica have hand cuffed themselves to one another.

"Angelica, I don't wanna be stuck together, how do we get these handcuffs off?" Chuckie asks.

"Hmmm, give me a minute." Said Angelica, as she and Chuckie start pacing around the room wearing the handcuffs.

Just as Angelica gets her brilliant idea, the handcuffs split in two in the middle.

"Huh?" Angelica asked in confusion, when she noticed she wasn't attached to Chuckie anymore.

"Uh, Angelica, how did you get us unstuck?" Chuckie asked, noticing the handcuff set had snapped in two.

"This piece of junk! First, there's no key, and now, it's broked! Good thing we got it out of the closet before my mommy and daddy could give it away to the orphan, cuz it's true, they do put just about anything on TV to sell to little kids, and I'll say it again, what a ripoff!" Screamed Angelica.

"Well at least we gotted unstuck." Said Chuckie with a smile, relieved to no longer be attached to Angelica's arm.

"Cut cut cut." Said a director.

"Guess we pulled out the defective handcuff set. Go get the corrected one and let's reshoot that scene." Said Gabor.

"I don't know, can't we leave it?" Chuckie asked.

"And have the episode end after only five minutes? Uh, no." Said Gabor, as stage managers fumbled around, looking for the correct handcuff set.

"Found it." Said a stage manager, who walked on stage carrying a box wrapped in brown paper.

"Hand it over, gotta redo the episode." Said the director, as he let out a sigh of exhaustion.

End of blooper

Cut to a later scene in the same Cuffed episode, where Angelica and Chuckie are lying on Angelica's bedroom floor, stuck together.

"What do you think it will be like being stuck together?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, we'll have to go everywhere together, and probably get married. And whenever we go out people will say, there goes Angelica, the girl who's stuck to the smart kid with the juicy hair." Said Angelica.

"Really Angelica? You think I'm smart and juicy?" Chuckie asked.

The stage crew was flipping through pages of script.

"Wait wait wait. That's not in the script, Angelica, redo your lines please?" Called a director from off stage.

"Fine." Muttered Angelica, as the stage cut to black.

End of blooper

Episode: The Blizard

Cut to the scene where Chuckie, Phil and Lil are in the igloo, wondering where Tommy is.

"Where do you think Tommy is?" Phil asked.

"Maybe he got eated by a polar bear." Said Lil.

"Or got hit by a snowman." Said Phil.

"Or a wolf." Said Lil.

"Or a penguin." Said Phil.

"A penguin?" Chuckie and Lil ask simultaneously.

"I think we'd better go find him." Suggested Chuckie.

"Why do you wanna go find a penguin?" Phil asked.

"Come on." Snapped Chuckie, but no sooner were they about to leave the igloo, when a penguin came charging at the eskimo dressed babies.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Chuckie, Phil and Lil in terror, as the penguin came face to face with the babies, causing them to run in the opposite direction, knocking the igloo down, disappearing into a white out.

End of blooper

Episode: Finsterella

We cut to the scene right after Chaz has finished reading the babies the story of Cinderella, and Kimi is in Chaz's lap.

"You're quite strong for a tiny thing." Said Chaz, as Kimi grabs at his shirt.

He takes a wiff of her diaper.

"Your diaper's pretty strong too. I think it's time for a change Kimi." Said Chaz, just as Chuckie runs up to Kimi, grabs her hand, and drags her off of Chaz's lap on to the floor.

"Chuckie what are you doing?" Chaz asks.

"No." Chuckie replies, looking up at his dad and smiling.

Chuckie then runs over to a changing table, where he picks up one of Kimi's diapers and some baby powder, then returns to where Kimi is on the floor.

"Now hold still Kimi." Said Chuckie, as he rips Kimi's diaper off.

At this point, Kimi starts rolling around, kicking her feet and giggling, nearly knocking Chuckie's glasses off of his face.

"Uh, Kimi." Chuckie says irritably.

Kimi continues to laugh and giggle, as Chuckie opens the baby powder and tries to pour some on to Kimi's bottom, with no luck, missing, getting it all over the carpet.

"Ooops." Chuckie muttered, as the screen cut to black.

End of blooper

Episode: Baby Commercial

We cut to the scene near the beginning of the episode, where Jonathan sees the diaper box pyramid for the very first time.

"This is it! Look at that, the diaper pyramid I had in my dream! The angle the placement I…" Jonathan is starting to say, when all of the sudden, the diaper box pyramid collapses, nearly knocking Jonathan over.

As it tumbles to the floor, we hear Gabor Csupo cussing in Hungarian in the background. No sooner has the last box fallen, when Jonathan peers his head out from the debree.

"I! Hate! This! Pyramid!" Jonathan screams at the top of his lungs.

End of blooper

Episode: Reptar's Revenge

We cut to the beginning of the episode, where the babies are looking around, and Reptar appears.

"Reptar!" Cry all of the babies in fascination.

"Eeewww, look at that terrible lizard!" Cried Didi in disgust.

"It's just a guy in a rubber suit Deed." Commented Stu.

Before the scene could continue, following Reptar were Doug, Patty, Skeeter and Beebee from the Nicktoon Doug.

"What are we doing here Doug? We're not suppose to be at this carnival, I don't even think we're suppose to be on this show." Said Patty.

"Oh I don't know Patty." Doug replied.

All of the sudden, some evil laughter is heard, and all the lights go out.

"Roger!" Shout all of the Doug characters in unison.

"That's right losers." Said Roger from off stage.

"Get off our stage and go back to your own show." Snapped a director.

End of blooper

Episode: Family Reunion

We cut to the scene where the train has arrived at the station in Iwa and Didi with Tommy and Angelica is about to leave the train, noticing Stu and Drew haven't caught up with them.

"Excuse me, my husband and his father and brother are still on the train!" Didi cries in panic to the conductor.

"Well, this train is headed to Chicago. Now!" Snapped the conductor.

"You first." Muttered Drew, but before he or Stu could jump off of the train, the door closes in Drew's face.

"Guess the boys and I are headed to Chicago Didi and sprouts, have fun at the reunion." Said Lou, as the train pulls out of the station.

"Oh dear." Said Didi, as the scene cut to black.

End of blooper

Episode: Beach Blanket Babies

We cut to the scene where Boris and Lou are fighting over their card game.

"I've been playing this game for fifteen years, and just because you pick up a card, doesn't mean you put it down." Snapped Lou.

"Now dad, Pop, it's just a game, there's no reason to get upset." Said Didi.

"Upset? Who's upset? Just because Smedrick." Boris starts to say before Lou interrupts him.

"Smedrick eh? I've got your Smedrick." Said Lou angrily.

"Pop!" Shouted Didi.

"Oh yeah?" Boris asked, as he picks up the entire deck of cards from the table.

"What's that?" Lou asks.

"I've got the card game for you mister. Fifty-two pick up." Said Boris, as he tosses the entire deck of cards into the ocean.

"Hey! You lost my cards!" Lou cried, as he tries to chase after his cards, only to see them washed away by the ocean current.

End of blooper

Episode: Aunt Miriam

We cut to the scene where Didi is preparing dinner, and Miriam is sitting in the kitchen, keeping her company.

"I mean really Didi, when are you going to give up this full-time teaching job to become a full-time mother?" Aunt Miriam asks.

"It's Didi. Wait a second, you actually called me Didi!" Didi cried.

"Cut." Said a director off stage.

"What now?" Miriam asked irritably.

"You're suppose to say anything but Didi when talking to her, not her actual name. Let's try it again." Said the director.

End of blooper

Episode: The Inside Story

We cut to the scene at the very end of the episode. After Chuckie tells Angelica and the other babies of his dream, and the babies confirm that they never shrunk down with the lazy beam, only being about to do so when Chuckie woke up and burped up the seed, Spike comes over and sniffs the seed before wandering off towards back stage. Watching from behind a curtin, a stage manager notices that Spike didn't do what he was suppose to.

"Come on little doggy, go out there and eat that seed." Said the stage manager, as he guided Spike back out on stage to do another take of that scene.

"The Inside Story, take two, and, action." Said a director, as the tape started rolling again.

This time, Spike approaches the seed and barks at it.

End of blooper

Episode: Game Show Didi

We cut to the scene where the game show is about to start.

"Let's play, Super Stumpers." Said Allen Trebek, as he presses a button to pull out the first question card, only nothing happens.

"Well, what's the first question?" Didi asked.

"Uh, I seem to be having some technical difficulties here." Said Allen, as he turned his head away from the podium and looked back stage.

"Hey! A little help here please?" Called Allen towards back stage.

"Looks like more trouble." Said a stage manager from off stage.

End of blooper

Episode: Grandpa Moves Out

We cut to the scene where grandpa Lou is trying to help Stu cook dinner at the very beginning of the episode.

"Now, how about a little orange juice to liven up that chicken." Said Lou, as he pours a pint of orange juice on top of Stu's chicken, starting a fire.

No sooner does this happen, when the sprinkler system comes on, getting the entire kitchen wet.

"Pop, now everything's ruined! And I'm all wet!" Stu cried, as water dripped down from his hair.

End of blooper

Episode: Stu Gets a Job

We cut to the scene where Stu is about to order fifty pizzas for Drew.

"Yes, I'd like to order fifty pepperoni and mushroom pizzas. The name? Drew." Said Stu into a telephone, clinching his naustrals together to disguise his voice.

"Uh, sorry Drew, but this is Chaz. Are you sure you called the right number?" Chaz said from the other end of the line.

"Oooops." Muttered Stu, his face turning red with embarrassment.

End of blooper

Episode: Angelica Breaks a Leg

We cut to the scene where they bring Angelica home from the hospital and get her situated in bed.

"Doctor Duzy said we should keep you in bed and do everything we can to keep you comfortable until your leg heals." Said Didi.

"I rigged up this call buzzer for you sweetheart. Now if there's anything you need we can hear this anywhere in the house and we'll come running right away. All you need to do is push this button." Said Stu, as he hit the button on the alarm buzzer, only nothing happened.

"Huh?" Angelica asked, a look of confusion crossed the three-year-old blond's face.

"Hmmm, must have goofed something up in the blueprints." Said Stu.

"Cut! Let's try that again." Said a director from off stage.

Take two of the same blooper.

This time, Stu hits the button and the sound of a chicken is heard. Everybody on stage and the entire staff crew start laughing. Then, Stu hits the button again, only for a car horn to go off.

"Wow! Cool horn!" Angelica cried.

"No! No no no no no no! That's not right!" Screamed Stu, as he hit the button again, to hear Mister Bone's yoldling group.

"YodelayHee, yoldelayhee hoo, Yoldlayhee hoo, yoldle lay hee hoo." Sang Mister Bone over the speaker system.

"Cut that out right now!" Screamed the director.

"What! Got a problem with my yoldling here?" Mister Bone asked from off stage.

"You're in the wrong show! Get out!" Screamed the director from off stage.

End of blooper

Episode: Passover

We cut to the scene where Boris, Angelica, Tommy and Chuckie are stuck in the attic.

"Don't worry kinderlots it's just me, grandpa Boris." Said Boris.

"Grandpa Boris? I thought you ran away!" Said Angelica.

"Ran away, oh no I just came up here to get grandma Minca's vine glasses and got locked in. That door won't open from the inside." Said Boris, just as Angelica goes to try out the door for herself, only to open it with no problem.

"It's stuck huh? Don't look stuck to me." Said Angelica, as Boris turns and stares at the open door before him.

"Oh dear, I think the stage crew forgot to put the glue on the door." Said Boris.

"Glue?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, that's how we all get stuck and I end up telling you kinderlots the story of Passover." Said Boris.

"All right all right cut cut cut." Said a director from off stage, as the lights fade to black.

"Where's that glue? Over." Yelled another stage manager into a bull horn into a walki-talki.

"We're all out, somebody will have to run to Office Depo to buy more. Stall everyone for thirty minutes. Over." Said a man's voice on the other end of the walki-talki.

"Thirty minutes, that's practically forever! And I can't have any cookies cuz there's bread in them. What a rippoff!" Screamed Angelica.

"Well, guess I'll practice my script while we wait." Said Boris.

End of blooper

Episode: Chanukah

We cut to the scene where Stu and Lou are down in the basement, and Stu is working on the menorah for the Chanukah play.

"I thought the rabbi just wanted the menorah fixed for the end of the Chanukah play, not reinvented." Said Lou.

"Come on Pop, I want Tommy to be proud of his harritage. Plus, I wanna show Didi that I'm a firm supporter of Chanukah." Said Stu.

"Well if you ask me, I believe you're overdoing it." Said Lou.

"When this baby fires up, they won't say I'm overdoing it, they'll say, I'm a genius!" Said Stu as he fired up the menorah.

Just like in the actual episode, the candles start dancing up and down while other parts on the structure start moving, until it blows up, at which point, the power goes out.

"Call an electrician, again." Called a stage manager from off stage into a bullhorn.

"I swear, we should have left and gone with Paul Germain to work on Recess." Said another stage manager.

We return to the action on the darkened set.

"Stu, it's time for the fair. And what's with the lights?" Didi asked from upstairs.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, it needs some minor adjustments. I'll meet you guys at the church, just as soon as I can see what I am doing." Said Stu.

"It's a sinnagog Chanukah boy." Said Lou, as he stumbles around the basement, bumping his head on a bookcase and knocking a bunch of spare parts on to the floor.

"Ow my head con flabbid!" Yelled Lou.

"Sorry Pop." Said Stu apologetically.

End of blooper

Episode: The Turkey who Came to Dinner

We cut to the scene where the babies find the box with the turkey in it in the kitchen.

"Mmmm, something smells good." Said Chuckie, licking his lips.

"I think it's coming from that box, come on!" Said Tommy, as they go to the box and open it, to find a cooked turkey inside.

"Mmmm, tasty!" Said Phil, licking his lips.

"You're right guys, this will be perfect for our dinner. Come on you guys, help me carry it back to our table." Said Tommy, as he and the other babies lift the cooked turkey out of the box and carry it outside where they're eating their pretend dinner.

Once outside, they sit down and each baby starts nibbling at the cooked turkey.

We now cut to the living room, where Lou comes and sees Boris in one of the easy chairs.

"Have you seen a turkey?" Lou asked.

"A delivery man came a little while ago. I told him to put your turkey in the kitchen." Boris replied.

"Well it's not there now." Said Lou.

"Well how can that be?" Boris asked.

Just then, Lou glances out the glass doors at the back of the living room into the backyard, to catch a glimps of the babies eating the turkey, then turns his gaze back to Boris.

"Because Boris my friend, the sprouts are eating it!" Lou shouts in panic, as he makes a mad dash for the patio doors in the kitchen.

"I yye yye!" Boris screams in panic, as he too jumps up from his easy chair, and runs after Lou like there's a fire, running out into the backyard.

Meanwhile, staff members off stage are flipping through pages of script.

"Wait a minute. According to this script, the turkey was suppose to arrive live, not cooked." Said a staff member.

"Strike the set let's do it again." Said a director into a bullhorn.

Later, we cut to the scene where the babies are about to get the live turkey out of the yard. As it touches the satellite dishes, it drops to the ground and pees.

"Eeewww!" Said Chuckie.

"Cut cut cut! I thought we told you, not to feed the turkey any water until after we were done shooting! AAAHHH!" Screamed the director from off stage.

"No turkeys were harmed in the making of this blooper, just, over nurrished." Said a male voice over, as the screen cuts to black.

End of blooper

Episode: Lady Luck

We cut to the scene where the babies are in the dance studio, where the cha-cha record is playing.

"I think it's coming from over there." Said Tommy, as he points to the record player, then climbs up on to the record player, where he slips, causing one of the speed buttons to get pressed, making the record play faster.

As it plays faster, it starts skipping, and all of the elderly dancers in the room, start freezing every few seconds as the record skips.

"What in the world? And why is this record skipping?" Said the senior center manager, as she wanders into the room and notices all of the odd activity.

"I told you to replace that record, and now, it's skipping! Oh criminy, these people just, don't, pay me enough!" Screamed a director from off stage, about ready to pull his hair out.

End of blooper

Episode: Submarine

We cut to the scene at the car shop, where Stu opens the door of the car where the kids are.

"And they say you break it, you bought it." Said the car dealership owner.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This door isn't broken. See?" Said Stu, as he stood there, the door of the car still attached to its hinges.

"Uh, uh, a little help here please?" Shouted the car dealership owner towards back stage.

End of blooper

Episode: Baking Dil

We cut to the very end of the episode, where Didi is given the rock from Tommy and Dil, and the frog is about to jump out of the cake.

"It's a lovely cake dear, and the decorations are so perfect!" Said Didi.

The stage crew is watching the scene.

"The frog should jump out any minute now." Whispered one staff member to another.

Tommy hands the rock to Didi.

"Oh, is that for me?" Didi asked, as she took the rock from Tommy's hand.

Everybody just stops and stares, unsure of what to do next. Didi looks around at everybody's stiff expressions.

"Uh, what's going on?" Didi speaks up and asks, after a minute of dead silence.

"Hold it hold it hold it!" Yelled a director, as he runs on set with a cake cutter, and cuts into the cake to find a dead frog inside.

"This frog is dead!" Screamed the director, as he takes the dead frog out from inside the cake, and throws it across the room.

"Let's do another take of that scene. Baking Dil, take two. And, action!" Shouted a camera man from off stage, as the scene is reshot.

This time, we cut to Tommy giving Didi the rock.

"Oh! Is that for me?" Didi asked.

Again, everybody stares in silence at Didi and the cake.

"What?" Didi asked impatiently, after a moment of silence.

"What now?" Grumbled the director impatiently, as he runs back on stage with the cake cutter, and cuts into the cake, only to find nothing is there.

"Well everybody, while we find our frog for this final scene, why don't you all take five and have some cake." Said the director, as all of the characters sat down at a picnic table on stage and dined on the birthday cake.

End of blooper

Episode: Diaper Change Part 1

We cut to the scene near the end of the episode, where Stu is trying to make his Reptar robot explode. The first time he attempts to make it explode, a fire breaks out.

"AAAHHH! Fire! Miriam, I'll have to call you back." Screams Lou into the phone, as he slams it down, and everybody goes running out of the house, as smoke comes up through the basement door.

Take two

Stu attempts it again, only this time, the entire house fills up with water.

"Miriam?" Lou starts to say his line, just as the water rises up into the kitchen at an enormous rate, causing his head to go under water, as he starts to blow bubbles, throwing the phone, causing it to float on top of the water.

"Hello? Hello?" Miriam is heard from the other end of the phone, as it's floating on its back, with the earpiece and mouthpiece on top of the water.

Take three

Stu tries one more time, only on the third attempt, nothing happens.

"AAAHHH! I'm never gonna get this robot to work!" Stu screams from downstairs in the basement.

"I'm not going to any retirement home, goodbye!" Screamed Lou into the phone, as he hung it up.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Said a director from off stage, flipping through pages of script.

"Looks like we have another problem. We've already had the fire department and the plumbers here today. What now?" Said a stage manager from off stage.

"Firecrackers, somebody just, grab me the firecrackers now!" Screamed the director.

End of blooper

Episode: Cynthia Comes Alive

We cut to the very end of the episode, where Stu is returning the fixed Cool Teen Cynthia doll to Angelica at the Java Lava.

"Look who's back." Said Stu, as he hands Cool Teen Cynthia to Angelica.

"That is so yesterday." Said Cool Teen Cynthia when Angelica hit the button.

"Wow! Thank you uncle Stu." Said Angelica with a huge smile.

"Cut cut cut!" Screamed the director.

"What now?" Stu muttered.

"You weren't suppose to fix the toys, you were suppose to switch Toby the Turtle and Cool Teen Cynthia's voice boxes around." Said the director.

"What? But my niece was so happy to see that I fixed it! Please, can't I do something right for once?" Stu begged.

"No!" Shouted all of the stage crew simultaneously off stage.

"Oh all right fine. I'll redo the scene, again." Stu muttered, rolling his eyes at the stage crew and crossing his arms, a bit disappointed and annoyed.

End of blooper

Episode: New Kid in Town

We cut to the scene where the babies have begun digging Angelica's moat again after she has left to get her catterpole.

"What's a catterpole?" Chuckie asked.

"Beats me, pass the shovel Chuckie." Said Tommy.

Just as they're about to start digging, a little boy dressed in red, white and blue clothing, with blond hair and a scar on one cheek walks up to the babies.

"Hi, I'm Anthony." Said Anthony.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, and this is Phil, Lil, and Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"Wanna come play with me?" Anthony asked.

"We'd like to, but we can't." Said Tommy.

"And why not?" Snapped Anthony.

"Well, Angelica says we've gotta dig her a mote, and then, we've gotta fill it with water, and then, we've got to find a crockadile." Said Tommy.

"Why do you have to do everything she says?" Anthony asks.

"Because if we don't, she'll pour sand on our heads." Said Tommy.

"How mean! Look, why don't you babies come play with me, on the other side of the playground, where any baby can do whatever they want, without getting sand poured on their heads." Said Anthony.

"Really?" Asked Phil.

"Wow! That sounds great!" Said Lil.

"Let's go!" Shouted all of the babies in unison.

Cut to a later scene in the episode, when Angelica discovers Anthony about to jump on top of the babies in his tire swing.

"The next one won't miss!" Screamed Angelica, as she threw a water balloon at Anthony.

Anthony jumps off the tire swing and turns around to glare at Angelica. The two blonds stop and stare at one another.

"Angelica?" Anthony asked in surprise.

"Anthony?" Angelica asked back in surprise.

"G Tommy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say those two already know each other." Whispered Chuckie into Tommy's ear.

"I think you're right Chuckie." Whispered Tommy back into Chuckie's ear.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" Angelica snapped.

"Didn't your mommy tell you? Me and daddy are here for a business trip." Said Anthony with a smirk.

"And I suppose you're here to get revenge on me for what I did to your face." Said Angelica, pointing to the scar on Anthony's cheek.

Anthony nodded, grinning evily.

"But it was a accident!" Angelica screamed.

At this point, the stage crew is rustling papers of script, trying to find the lines.

"Wait a minute, hold it right there. We just wasted the last eleven minutes, shooting a lost episode. Anthony, go find Sovietlolliepop and get off stage. And Josh, get your little butt out here, now!" Screamed the director.

"But I liked being in this episode!" Screamed Anthony from on stage.

"Now!" Screamed the director impatiently.

End of blooper

Episode: Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster

We cut to the scene where the adults are all having the food fight. All of the adults are laughing, except for Paul Gaspy, who looks angry, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"AAAHHH! This food! Get it off, get it off!" Paul screamed.

The other adults continue laughing and having fun.

"We did it you guys, the Dummi Bear man is mad!" Said Tommy excitedly.

The other babies cheer in excitement.

"Cut!" Screamed the director, as everybody froze.

"What now?" Asked a stage manager, sounding impatient and tired.

"Get the janitor back out here, I swear, we've got thirty tapes of unuseable film. Paul, say your lines as written, it's nearly eleven-thirty at night, and we're all exhausted!" Cried the director, about ready to burst into tears.

"You're tired, I'm tired, and I absolutely cannot stand food fights! This scene is bogus! Can't we cut it out?" Paul snapped.

"Want that enchanted paycheck?" Asked the director.

Paul nodded.

"Then do your lines as written, or you're fired! And we'll be one episode short for the premier of season 3! Oh why does everything have to be so complicated?" Said the director, burying his face in his hands.

Just then, a janitor rushes on stage, vacuuming up the mess.

End of blooper

Episode: Naked Tommy

We cut to the scene where Phil and Lil have stripped down to absolutely nothing. However, standing before them isn't Tommy without any clothes on, it's Zack.

"Uh, Lil, can I ask you a question?" Zack asked.

"You don't, look like Tommy." Said Lil.

"Yeah, Tommy's gots no hair, and you've gots blond hair." Said Phil.

"I'm not Tommy, I'm Zack." Zack replied.

"Zack?" Phil and Lil asked together, surprised, as they had never met anybody named Zack before at the time of shooting this episode.

Zack nodded and smiled.

"What's your question anyway?" Lil asked.

Zack stared for a minute at Phil and Lil, noticing their differences that one would only notice when they're naked.

"Uh Lil, where's your dick?" Zack asked.

"What do you mean, dick?" Lil asked, giving Zack a look of confusion.

"You know, that stick that falls down between your legs. Me and Phil gots them, but you don't." Said Zack.

"Oh, I guess girls don't gots that part." Said Lil.

"Then how do you go potty?" Phil asked.

Just then, Lil pees all over the floor, as a director screams into a bullhorn in anger.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed the director.

"What's wrong?" A stage manager asked.

"It's ruined! Ruined! Writers, you were suppose to write out those lines in the script! Nobody is suppose to hear Tommy's question for Lil, nobody! If they do, Nickelodeon will cancel the series before you have time to wash down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk! And who is this Zack person? There is nobody on the series named Zack, nobody what so ever! And besides, the episode is called Naked Tommy, not Naked Zack! Celrock, in here, now!" Screamed the director, as Celrock runs out on stage.

"What is it?" Celrock asked calmly.

"Get your naked OC off of our stage, and don't come back until we're ready to shoot season 10, in another seven and a half seasons, which probably won't happen for another twenty years, that is, if I live that long." Said the director.

"Yes sir." Said Celrock, as she ran up to where naked Zack was on the floor in front of Phil and Lil, and the mess of pee that Lil had made on the floor.

"Come on Zack." Said Celrock, as she grabbed up the naked toddler, and carried the blond off stage, where he proceeded to pee all over the floor, leaving a trail from where he was on the set all the way to back stage.

A janitor came into the room, sniffing the air, a look of disgust on his face.

"I see we had an accident here." Said the janitor, as he got to work at cleaning up the mess.

"Yes." Said the director, practically in tears.

Then, a writer walks up to him, tossing the revised script in his hand, which turns out to be a blank piece of paper.

"Uh, I fixed the script." Said the writer.

The director takes one look then turns to the writer.

"This isn't a script, it's a blank piece of paper!" Screamed the director.

"Oh dear, I must have, uh, um, used too much white out." Said the writer.

"Well rewrite the script, we'll reshoot this episode tomorrow. Of course, Nickelodeon wants to air this episode on the first Sunday of the new year, which means, we'll be here on Christmas, but what else is new?" The director asked angrily.

A lady walked on stage.

"I found Chaz, Chuckie and Tommy out on the playground, only to find that Tommy got a booboo. Do you want me to get them?" The lady asked.

"Tell them to go home, the script was erased and has to be done over." Said the director.

"But what about Tommy's booboo? Isn't there an episode coming up about that?" The lady asked.

"That's not for another two seasons, and I don't wish to shoot episodes out of order. Now everyone, get out of here, I wanna go home!" Cried the director, as the lights dimmed and footsteps and a slamming door were heard, as the director sat there in the dark, crying.

End of blooper

And this, ends chapter 2.

Author's Note: For starters, the little boy Anthony, who shows up by mistake in 'New Kid in Town,' is indeed, an OC owned by sovietlollipop, and well, there's an idea for an alternate take he can do on that episode if he wants, where his OC shows up instead of the original one-shot villan, Josh. If that's the case, I wonder what else might happen differently? Since in my opinion, both Josh and Anthony seem very similar, in fact, that's probably where sovietlollipop got his inspiration from for Anthony, except of course, Josh dresses differently and has brown hair, but I wonder what else happens? And who knows, maybe people could vote on the ending. Either Anthony leaves after only being there for a day cuz his father William is on a business trip, or, William ends up getting a job there, causing Anthony to stay forever, and with him being Angelica's cousin, well, this changes every episode that comes after this one in production order, and if that's the case, how will things between Pickles vs. Pickles and Kimi Takes the Cake play out differently with Anthony included? If sovietlollipop likes this idea, I look forward to reading it whenever it becomes available! And that last one with regards to Naked Tommy where Zack shows up, I just thought up that one on the spir of the moment, and now we all know what Tommy was going to ask Lil, which well, we all know is cut off as the scene in the actual episode, cuts to Stu answering the door to let Chaz and Chuckie in, only to discover that Tommy, Phil, and Lil are all naked. And no, I'm not redoing that episode with Zack there in stead of Tommy, because my OC Zack is too smart to fall for doing something like that. I just thought it would make for a good blooper. And if you want more bloopers, feel free to suggest more ideas and episodes in the reviews, and those, along with anymore I possibly come up with, will appear at a later time in future chapters. Also, has anybody done a story of bloopers for All Grown Up, the spinoff series? If so, please let me know, might be interesting to go check that one out. Or if not, well, there's another idea tossed out there for anybody who wants it. Won't be me doing it, since I haven't watched those episodes enough to figure out good enough bloopers for them. And yes, it's like, 5 in the afternoon now at the time I'm wrapping up this story. Wrote it up, the Nairobi-harper method, as I started to get tired earlier, falling asleep before finishing the chapter, but here's the entire chapter, and hopefully, before I start school tomorrow, I'll have the next chapter of Ask the Dynamic Trio posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Seems as if the second chapter of this story wasn't as good as my first chapter, and I apologize if the stress of going back to school, sort of contributed, but here's the third chapter, and other than one blooper I thought of after rewatching the Rugrats episode it would be in, the rest of the bloopers presented in this chapter, were thought up by Boris Yeltsin. Also, as a reminder, only the bloopers show up here. Wanna see what really happened, watch the Rugrats episodes! Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 3

Episode: Beauty Contest

We cut to the scene where the winner is being announced.

"And this year's Little Miss Lovely, Tonya Pickles!" Shouted the judge.

"Tonya Pickles?" Didi asked in surprise.

"Little Tonya, was entered into our contest, by her father and grandfather." Said the judge, as Didi hurridly scrambled up on stage, realizing that her son was up there, dressed as a girl. She got right up next to Tommy, when the judge approached her.

"What's this about mam?" Asked the judge.

"I'll show you what this is about. Does this…" Didi started to say, as she attempts to pull the yellow wig off of Tommy's head, only it doesn't come off.

"What's going on?" Asked an audience member.

"It won't come off!" Didi cried, as she kept pulling at the wig, which was glued to Tommy's head, the poor baby, now screaming in pain.

End of blooper

Episode: Naked Tommy

We cut to the scene right after Phil and Lil have been caught by their mother naked, and taken home.

"Now we're never gonna see Phil and Lil again." Said Chuckie disappointingly.

"Oh sure we will." Said Tommy.

"I don't think their mom's gonna let them come back, all cuz of you getting them nakie Tommy. Now hold still." Said Chuckie, as he picked up a diaper off of the floor, and tried to put Tommy into the diaper.

"No!" Tommy shouted, throwing the diaper at Chuckie, causing it to land on his head.

Chuckie tries again.

"Now Tommy, hold still." Said Chuckie, as he attempts to put a diaper on to Tommy.

"No!" Tommy yells again, this time, he grabs one end of the diaper, and Chuckie grabs the other, as the two toddlers pull at the diaper, ripping it up into several tiny pieces, that float to the floor of the playpen.

End of blooper slash outtake

Episode: Tommy and the Secret Club

We cut to the scene where the babies are drinking bottles of milk.

Chuckie is the first to stop drinking his milk.

"I can't drink anymore of this milk Angelica, it's making me sick." Said Chuckie, as he let out a huge yawn.

"And, tired." Continued Chuckie, as he fell to the floor and went to sleep.

"I can't drink anymore milk either Angelica." Said Phil, as he let out a small berp, then yawned, and passed out on the floor.

Lil stops drinking her bottle half way, as she yawns, and slowly falls to the floor, passing out.

Tommy gulps down the last of his milk.

"I did it I did it I…" Tommy says, as he too, feels a yawn come on, causing him to collapse to the floor and fall asleep along with the rest of the babies.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Angelica snapped, as she noticed all of the toddlers passed out on the floor. Then, noticing one of the bottles was still half full, she picks it up, noticing it feels warm to the touch.

"Ooops." Angelica muttered.

End of blooper

Episode: No Naps

We cut to the part where Angelica is tricking the babies into sleeping.

"But, Phil never ever sleeps without me. We promised we'd never nap alone." Said Lil through her sobs.

"Awe, here, why don't I do what my mommy use to do for me." Said Angelica, as she attempts to pick up Lil, and rock her to sleep.

Angelica topples over on top of Phil, who wakes up.

"Huh?" Phil says weirily, as he's startled awake.

"Ow." Said Angelica.

Now, we cut to the scene where Angelica is trying to get Chuckie to go to sleep. She discovers him looking at a picture book.

"AAAHHH!" Chuckie screams, startled by Angelica.

"What are you doing?" Angelica asked.

"Just trying to read, this book." Chuckie replied.

"You know what I like to do while I'm reading a book." Said Angelica.

"No, what?" Chuckie asked.

"I like to, listen to music." Said Angelica, as she started up the baby moble music box, only instead of playing the soothing lullaby music, it started playing the Dummi Bears song.

"Sing the happy happy happy happy happy happy song, sing the happy happy happy happy happy happy song." Sang the Dummi Bears.

All of the sudden, Chuckie throws his book on the floor and starts dancing, and Phil and Lil, who were also asleep at this point, awaken, starting to dance along to the song too.

"AAAHHH! I'll never get these dumb babies to nap!" Screamed Angelica at the top of her lungs.

Tommy comes running into the room, and he too, starts dancing to the Dummi Bears tune and giggles.

End of blooper

Episode: The Inside Story

We cut to the scene where they're trying to put Chuckie to sleep, before shrinking down with the lazy beam to go inside his body.

"Sleep, sleep? You expect me to sleep at a time like this?" Chuckie asks in panic.

"Come here little baby Chuckie." Said Lil, as she attempts to pick up Chuckie, and rock him to sleep, only to drop him on the floor.

Chuckie lets out a moan upon landing on the floor.

"Let me try." Said Phil, as he walked up to Chuckie, who was lying on the floor.

"La la la la la la la la!" Sang Phil very loudly.

"Ow! Phil, that hurts my ears!" Chuckie cried.

"I know." Said Tommy, as he left the room, then returned a few minutes later with a bottle.

"Here, this always helps me go to sleep." Said Tommy, as he stuck the bottle into Chuckie's mouth.

Chuckie drinks the warm milk, as he slowly starts to drift off to sleep.

"Cut cut cut." Screamed a director from off stage.

"What?" All of the characters asked.

"Nice tries babies, but that takes our episode time over the eleven minute threshold. Let's try something else to put Chuckie to sleep." Said the director from off stage.

The babies all let out a sigh of disappointment, before going to reshoot the scene.

End of blooper slash outtake

Episode: Chuckie Loses his Glasses

We cut to the very end of the episode.

Angelica is moaning, holding her hands over her stomach and walking very dizzily through the kitchen, when Drew appears in the doorway.

"Honey? You look a little sick!" Said Drew.

At that moment, Angelica passes out on the floor.

"Angelica? Angelica? Angelica!" Drew cried, but his daughter remained passed out on the floor, unconscious.

End of blooper

Episode: Angelica for a Day

We cut to the scene in the episode, where Tommy has awakened from the dream sequence.

"It was just a dream?" Tommy said, upon awakening in his stroller.

He gets out of his stroller and goes over to where Chuckie is sleeping in his stroller, and starts shaking him awake.

"Chuckie? Are you awake? Is it really Chuckie?" Tommy asks while he's shaking Chuckie awake.

"But daddy, we picked the dandelions over there already." Said Chuckie sleepily, as he yawns and wakes up.

"Chuckie." Said Tommy, as he starts giggling at Chuckie's comment.

End of blooper

Episode: I Do

We cut to the scene in the episode where Chuckie and Lil are about to take care of their baby.

They run out of the playhouse to go play.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Angelica asked.

"We just wanna go outside and play." Lil replied.

"Oh no you don't." Said Angelica.

"Why not?" Chuckie asked.

"Because, you've gotta take care of your baby now." Said Angelica, as she pushes Lil and Chuckie back into the playhouse, and pushes Tommy in after them.

"Wow, we've got a baby!" Said Chuckie.

"I wish we had talkted about it first, I'm not sure if I'm ready." Said Lil, as she rolled her eyes at Chuckie.

Tommy, now lying on the ground, smiles up at Lil and Chuckie.

"Oh, hi guys." Said Tommy excitedly.

"Wow, our baby is talking!" Said Chuckie.

"That's my boy!" Said Lil.

"Yeah, they grow up so fast." Said Chuckie.

Tommy giggles and crawls around the playhouse.

"Cut cut cut." Said a director from off screen.

"What?" Chuckie and Lil asked simultaneously.

"I think we'd better use Dil for the part." Said the director.

"But I was having fun." Said Tommy.

"Now Tommy, you've got to share with your brother. Let's let him have a turn for this one." Said the director.

"Oh, ok." Said Tommy disappointingly, as the babies all got back into position to reshoot the scene.

"I Do, tape twenty two." Called the director from off screen.

End of blooper

Episode: Who's Taffy

We cut to the scene where Taffy has arrived, and isn't feeling like herself.

The babies hand her her guitar, but Taffy looks at them and frowns.

"Sorry minis, I don't feel up to playing tonight. I don't feel like myself." Said Taffy, as she leaves them alone in the playpen to go make a phone call.

"Not feeling herself?" Lil asked.

"How can that be?" Phil asked.

All of the sudden, Kimi starts playing a pretend guitar and singing very loudly. The babies turn to see her wearing Taffy's hair clip and playing a pretend guitar.

"I'm Taffy!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Huh?" Chuckie asked in confusion.

"Kimi, why did you take Taffy?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't take Taffy from Taffy, I was just, playing a game." Kimi replied.

Just then, Angelica walks into the room, empty handed.

End of blooper

Episode: Back to School

We cut to the scene where the babies have discovered that they believe everything is going backwards.

"Goo gig a ga." Said Tommy.

"Oh no you guys, Tommy's going backwards!" Chuckie cried in panic.

"Nah, I'm just seeing if I've still got it." Tommy replied.

"Cut! Those are Phil and Lil's lines, let's try that one again." Called a director from off screen.

End of blooper

Episode: Fountain of Youth

We cut to the scene where the parents are playing in the lake. At this point, Kimi has an imagined spot, where she's in the water, and all of the sudden, she shrinks down to the size of a really tiny baby.

"AAAHHH!" Kimi screams, as she's about to drown, coming out of her imaginary flashback, to find she's still on land, as she watches her parents and the other parents, playing in the water, acting like babies.

End of blooper slash outtake

Episode: Mother's Day

We cut to the scene where Lil pretends to be Chuckie's mom.

"Come on little Chucker, time to diaper the naughty baby." Said Lil teasingly, as she runs towards Chuckie, carrying a diaper and some baby powder.

"Now hold still." Said Lil, as she attempts to pull down Chuckie's shorts, so she can put him into a diaper.

At this point, Chuckie gets up from off the floor and starts running through the living room, with Lil chasing after him, getting diaper powder everywhere.

"Stop it Lil, stop it!" Chuckie screams from off screen, as Lil disappears from out of view, continuing to chase after him, as all the picture shows is a trail of diaper powder footprints on the carpet.

End of blooper

And this, ends chapter 3.

Author's Note: Well, that's all of the bloopers for now, as I'm stumped at this time as far as anymore bloopers are concerned. However, if anybody should think of any from any Rugrats episodes, or even the Tales from the Crib specials, provided outtakes and bloopers aren't already provided on the DVD's bonus material menus anyway, please feel free to pass along your ideas either via PM's or reviews, making sure you state the episode name along with your blooper, and I'll see that it gets put into the next chapter. For now, I'm off to go find me some sleep, as I've been awake since yesterday morning, and I'm fading fast here. Hopefully, the bulk of the bloopers in this chapter were coherent, but if some of them don't make a lot of sense, I apologize, as I was starting to fade while working on this, but was also on a roll, so wanted to finish up this chapter and get it posted, otherwise, I was liable to forget about it. Anyway, not sure when I'll be back with new material or ongoing material in stories, but I hope to be back sometime soon. Also, I hope to get my Fan Fiction profile updated sometime this weekend, and if you haven't checked it out, there's a poll up there that will be closing on 10/9/15, allowing you the fans to vote, on whether you want me to release season 2 of The Offspring come 10/10, or come 10/10, do my own revival of Pre-School Daze, with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi as the preschoolers, instead of what we got in the original series, which was Angelica and Susie. For now, hope everyone is doing well, and, we'll talk soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It's a mirable, my cut's gone! Ok, almost gone, it's kind of hard to bandage up the tip of your finger, but the red stuff isn't coming out no more so I was able to remove the sticky, making it easier to type again. Don't know what I'm talking about? Read my latest review on Olaughlinhunter's story, 'Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz,' to see what I mean, and as far as I'm concerned, I'll stop paraphrasing quotes from one of my favorite episodes of Rugrats, which sadly, doesn't have any bloopers in this upcoming chapter, but if anybody has any ideas for that one for a future chapter, maybe that will happen. Also, before we get started on this chapter, which, I do apologize for taking so long to get back to things, life has been crazy to say in the least, I do need to give credit to Olaughlinhunter, who came up with the first 4 bloopers being presented, while Boris Yeltsin came up with the next 4 bloopers to come after that, and then, yours truly has thought of a few bloopers to round out the chapter, so hope you all enjoy! And remember, wanna know what really happened, watch the original episodes! And in case you weren't aware, I heard on Twitter that yesterday, September 29, 2015, was Gabor Csupo's sixty-third birthday, as he was born in 1952, so Happy Birthday to the lovely creater of this fine series! So, since I sadly, don't have a gag gift for him, which is probably a good thing, cuz a gag gift would probably only make him choke, get it? Choking? Gag? These bloopers will be a belated goof gift for him instead. Get it? Goofs? Bloopers? Ok, I'll stop that nonsense. Now, let's get started!

Chapter 4

Episode: Angelica's Birthday

We cut to the scene where Tommy gives Angelica, now dressed as a baby, a task to do.

"Oh really? Just give me any little baby thing to do and I'll do it just as good as any of you." Said Angelica.

Tommy thought about it for a second before responding.

"Ok Angelica, why don't you get yourself some milk." Suggested Tommy.

"Milk? No problem." Replied Angelica.

Angelica leaves the room at this point and heads down to the kitchen where she approaches the refridgerator. No sooner has she left her room and has started heading downstairs to get herself some milk, when the babies and the entire crew working on the episode, are all chasing Angelica dressed as a baby through her house.

"No! Wait! Stop! This isn't what's suppose to happen!" Cried Gqabor Csupo from the back of the line of producers.

"Angelica, come back here." Yelled Arlene Klasky, as she had her arms stretched out, trying to grab at Angelica, just as the blond reaches the refridgerator door.

End of Blooper

Episode: Doctor Susie

We cut to the scene where Susie and the babies are about to start working on fixing Cynthia. However, there's one thing different from the original episode. While Tommy, Phil and Lil are all wearing diapers on their heads, Chuckie has a pair of underpants on his head.

"Hey, why aren't you wearing a diapie like us Chuckie?" Phil asked.

"Uh, Phil, in case you forgotted, I'm potty trained, so why would I wear a diaper on my head?" Chuckie asked.

"Cuz, uh, diapies are more fun!" Said Tommy.

"Well, you might think they're more fun, but I use the potty now. And once you're potty trained, you don't wear diapers no more." Snapped Chuckie.

"Awe come on Chuckie, it will be fun!" Said Lil, as she attempts to hand Chuckie a diaper, only Chuckie snatches it out of her hand, and throws it across the room.

"Come on Chuckie, don't be a baby." Said Tommy.

"Don't be a baby? Don't be a baby? Tommy, maybe you, Phil and Lil should stop being babies and not wear diapers on your heads. You think?" Chuckie yells at the top of his lungs, just as the underwear he was wearing on his head falls off on to the floor.

"Come on Chuckie, it's not like we're asking you to wear diapies on your butt again, just on your head." Said Phil.

"Yeah Chuckie, don't have a cow, whatever that means." Added Lil.

Just then, Susie is getting tired of their arguing, and marches up to the babies.

"Guys, listen to yourselves, you're arguing over something ridiculous, and chances are we're way past where we're spose to end the episode. And besides, if we don't start fixing Cynthia soon, Angelica's gonna get really mad, so can we stop this arguing and get to work?" Susie asked all of the babies.

"Sorry." Said all of the babies in unison, as Chuckie noticed the underwear he was wearing on his head had fallen off on to the floor, so picks it up and puts it back on top of his head.

End of Blooper

Now, we cut to when Susie and the babies are working on fixing Cynthia.

"Rats." Grumbled Susie.

"We don't gots any rats." Said Tommy.

"Oh rats the paste cap fell off I need suxtion" Said Susie..

"Suxtion." Said Tommy, as he hands Susie a baby bottle.

"Uh, Tommy, this is nice and all, and I know you suck from one end of this bottle, but how is this spose to help me clean up the paste?" Susie asked, as she held the bottle before Tommy's face.

"Ooops." Said Tommy.

End of Blooper

Episode: Slumber Party

We cut to the scene where Stu and Didi are singing a lullaby to Tommy, and he's about to throw up on Angelica.

"If your cheeks are still red." Sang Stu.

"And there's heat in your head." Sang Didi.

"Then we'll call up the doctor." Sang Stu.

"His name is Hermon Shacter." Sang Didi.

"Cuz you're our little boy." Sang Stu.

"You're our pride and joy." Sang Didi.

"And we think you're the best." Sang Stu.

"So goodnight, get some rest." Sang Didi.

Stu, now appearing as a cloud in Tommy's hilusination continues to rock Tommy from side to side, as he starts to let out a loud, terrible moan.

"Uh oh, maybe he isn't faking it." Said Angelica, appearing as Cupid.

Just then, Tommy turns and throws up all over Didi, making the half moon shape of Didi float off with vomit dripping off of her.

"Oh no! Somebody hurry! And get a mop!" Didi cried in panic, as Tommy is quickly handed over to his grandpa, who looks like an airplane, and the cloud and dripping moon float out of view.

End of Blooper

Episode: Diaper Change, Part 1

We cut to the scene where Phil and Lil have just been put into their new puffy diapers, and Tommy and Chuckie discover them. Phil and Lil are lying on the floor, kicking their feet, unable to move. Tommy and Chuckie join in and start kicking their legs along with them.

"What are we playing you guys?" Chuckie asked.

"We're not playing nothing we can't stand up! There's something wrong with our diapies." Cried Phil.

"They're too puffy!" Cried Lil.

"Here, let us help you." Said Tommy, as he and Chuckie stood up, and approached Phil and Lil.

Only instead of grabbing Phil and Lil's hands to help them stand up, like what they did in the original episode, Tommy grabs at Lil's diaper while Chuckie grabs at Phil's, and they start to pull at the diapers, ripping them off.

"Ready guys? On three. One, six, fifty, eleventy, uh, um, three!" Said Tommy, as he pulled off Lil's diaper, and Chuckie did the same with Phil's.

"Wow! Thanks you guys." Said Phil, satisfied as he stood up and beamed with delight.

"I feel much better!" Said Lil.

"Cut cut cut!" Called a director from off stage.

"What?" Phil and Lil snapped.

"You're not suppose to remove those diapers until part two. And what's with Tommy and Chuckie helping you to remove your diapers?" Called the director from off stage.

"Uh, we just, wanted to help them, right Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, yeah." Chuckie replied.

"Well put those diapers back on and let's do that scene over again. And next time, Phil and Lil, you remove them yourselves, and not until you're suppose to in part two." Snapped the director from off stage.

"Sorry." Said Phil and Lil simultaneously, as they attempted to put the puffy diapers back on.

End of Blooper

Episode: Special Delivery

We cut to the scene where Stu is working on the Patty Pants doll at the beginning of the episode.

"My name is Patty Pants, and I need a new diaper!" Said the Patty Pants doll.

"No, you're not suppose to need a new diaper, you're spose to need a hug! Now let's see, maybe if I just, tweek this a little." Said Stu, as he fittled with some of the wiring in the back, before squeezing the doll's hand again to see if he fixed it.

"There, that ought to do it." Said Stu, as he finished up, and attempts to squeeze Patty Pants' hand again.

"My name is Patty Pants, and I ne a new diaper!" Said the Patty Pants doll really fast, as it head flies off and the wig for her hair, lands on top of Stu's head.

"AAAHHHH! This just, isn't my day!" Stu screams.

End of Blooper

Episode: He Saw, She Saw

We cut to the scene where Tommy, Phil, and Lil are attempting to distract Big Binky from messing with Chuckie and Emma. They have him on the merry-go-round swing.

"Keep pushing you guys." Calls Tommy over the loud noise of the swing, as Phil and Lil continue to spin the swing with Big Binky on it around, just as Big Binky spots Chuckie and Emma.

"Oh no! Emma's with that freckled kid!" Cried Big Binky, as he attempts to get off the swing, only when he gets off, he wobbles with dizziness, as he heads in the direction of Chuckie and Emma.

"AAAHHH! I feel dizzy!" Big Binky cries, as he falls down on the ground, right in front of Chuckie and Emma.

End of Blooper

Episode: Man of the House

We cut to the scene where Dil starts crying after his raddle gets stepped on by Tommy and Chuckie. Didi comes out to check on him.

"What's wrong sweetie? Do you need your diaper changed?" Didi asked Dil, as she picked up the crying baby and takes him inside.

"Come on Chuckie, let's go help change Dil's diapie." Said Tommy, as he grabs Chuckie's hand, only Chuckie doesn't move.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, I don't know about this. I mean, changing Dil's diaper sounds kind of hard." Said Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, we're mans of the house, and besides, we changed him in the forrest, if we could do it there, then we can do it anywhere, now come on, let's go!" Said Tommy, as Chuckie hesitantly follows Tommy into the house.

Now upstairs in Tommy and Dil's room, Didi is about to change Dil's diaper, when the phone rings. She leaves Dil on the changing table, with no diaper on his bottom, as she runs to answer the phone. Noticing this, Tommy approaches the changing table.

"Come on Chuckie give me a boost." Said Tommy, as Chuckie reluctantly crouches down on all fours, and Tommy climbs on to his back, reaching up to Dil on the changing table.

"Tobby Tobby!" Dil cries, as he pees in Tommy's face.

Tommy brushes the wet pee out of his face, a look of disgust crossing his face while doing so.

"Now hold still Dilly." Said Tommy, as he attempts to put diaper powder on to Dil and a fresh diaper on to him.

Just like what happened in the forrest in The Rugrats Movie, Dil squirms around, causing the powder to go everywhere, making Tommy and Chuckie cough, as Tommy struggles to put a fresh diaper on to Dil, who's giggling.

"I never knew being mans of the house could be so hard!" Cried Chuckie once he stopped coughing.

Soon, Tommy had the new diaper on to Dil and climbed down from the changing table.

"See? That was easy! I told you we could do it." Said Tommy happily, as he smiled at Chuckie, who let out a small smile.

"Yeah, maybe you were right Tommy." Said Chuckie.

End of Blooper slash Outtake

Episode: Ruthless Tommy

We cut to the scene where Bob and Mike have kidnapped Tommy and are driving back to their apartment.

"Now put your diapers in this bag, and don't try anything funny." Said Bob, now wearing a Dummi Bears mask.

Tommy starts laughing.

"You're scaring him genius, take that thing off." Snapped Mike from the driver's seat.

"Well, ok, but I don't think I'm scaring him boss, look at him." Said Bob, as he took the mask off, and the too crooks stared in the rear view mirror to see that Tommy was still laughing.

"Wait a second, I was pretty sure our script said Baby Thump was suppose to be crying this whole time, till we gave him the ball." Said Mike.

"He's a baby boss, you can't exactly control a baby. They'll do what they want, when they want, and if he thought it was funny, then let him think it was funny!" Said Bob.

"Well he's not suppose to think it was funny! Now cry kid like you're suppose to!" Demanded Mike.

Tommy, still amused by the crooks' arguing, continues to laugh throughout the entire argument in the background.

"AAAHHH! This kid is torture!" Screamed Bob and Mike at the same time, as their car runs a stop sign. Tommy, is still heard, laughing in the background, as the screen cuts to black, thus, ending the blooper.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Big House

We cut to the scene at the end of the episode, when Tommy is about to break out of Golden Apple Daycare. He's standing on top of the pile of blocks, about to turn the key made out of Play-dough in the lock of the door.

"It's too soft, I can't turn it." Tommy calls down to the others.

"Hurry Tommy, I don't think Cry Baby can last much longer." Called Wise Guy from down below, as Cry Baby is heard, still crying in the background.

Just then, the door opens to reveal Taffy.

"Hi minis!" Said Taffy excitedly.

Tommy, still standing on top of the pile of blocks with a wod of Play-dough in his hand, stares up at this teenager, a look of confusion on his face, as he has yet to meet Taffy at this point in the series.

"What are you doing here?" Called a director off stage.

"I thought I was suppose to pick up the minis from daycare." Taffy replied.

"Well sorry, but you're six seasons too early. Next?" Called the director from off stage.

The picture cuts to black, then returns with another take of the same scene, only this time when the door opens, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy is standing on the other side of the door, instead of Taffy, or who's suppose to be standing there, which is Tommy's mom, Didi.

"Hey Tommy, ready to go?" Peter asked.

Tommy stared up at Peter, again, the look of confusion on his face, as he also has yet to meet Peter at this point in the series.

"Oh no not again. Peter, I know we're shooting season 2, but you're twenty-two episodes too early. Come back when we're ready to shoot 'Game Show Didi.'" Said a director from off stage.

"I'm a king, I can be, where ever I want." Said Peter, not moving out of the doorway of Golden Apple Daycare.

"You're not a king yet, at the time this episode takes place, you're still fighting for the Confederacy's independence. Now go do it, before we call Security and have you escorted off stage, never to return here again!" Shouted Gabor Csupo at the top of his lungs from off stage.

"Fine!" Snapped Peter, as he slammed the door in Tommy's face, causing the loud slam to startle all of the babies in the daycare, as well as knocking over the block pile Tommy was standing on, as he falls to the ground, landing with a loud thud, and letting out a loud cry of pain, as he hit his head hard on the floor, Wise Guy, Cry Baby, Big Justin, Dough Boy and Builder, all joining in right along with him, as Big Juston, who Tommy was standing on top of, also fell to the ground, getting a booboo as well.

End of Blooper

Episode: Cooking with Susie

We cut to the scene where Susie is about to let the babies try her Reptar cerial bars for the very first time.

"Who wants to try my Reptar Cerial bars?" Susie asked the babies, as she shows them the tray of her newly cooked cerial bars.

All of the babies, really excited, grab the bars off of the tray, which is now empty, as Susie had made a total of four bars, enough for the babies. Susie stares down at the empty tray.

"All gone! I'm gonna make some more! Let me know what you think of them." Said Susie, as she walked out of the room to go make some more Reptar cerial bars in her Easy Cook Oven.

The babies take bites out of the Reptar cerial bars, giving them a try. To their pleasant surprise, they like the cerial bars.

"Mmmmmm, tasty!" Said Tommy in between bites.

"These bars are nice and slimy." Said Phil, as he licked his lips.

"And soft!" Added Lil.

"And they taste like, uh, like, lime Jell-o! Mmmm!" Said Chuckie with a smile, as he took another bite of his Reptar cerial bar.

"Wait a minute, this isn't right." Said a director from off stage.

"What's wrong mister director sir?" Chuckie asked.

"You're not suppose to like those Reptar cerial bars. They're not suppose to be soft, slimy and taste like lime Jell-o, they're suppose to be hard, sticky, and taste like cat poop." Said the director from off stage.

"Cat poop, Eeewww! Can't we eat these yummy bars instead?" Chuckie asked.

"Nope, sorry. Now I'd better go switch out the incorrect recipe with the one Susie is using so the bars can be made correctly this time." Said the director from off stage.

The babies all sighed with disappointment, as they enjoyed the last of the final batch of tasty Reptar cerial bars, before reshooting the scene correctly the next time around.

End of Blooper

Episode: Cuddle Bunny

We cut to the scene where the babies are about to rescue Cuddle Bunny from where it's hanging.

"We've gotta save Cuddle Bunny." Said Kimi.

"Let's go." Added Tommy, as the babies all piled on to one another to get Cuddle Bunny down from where he was hanging.

Upon rescuing Cuddle Bunny though, the penyotta doesn't break upon impact on the ground, remaining in one piece. All of the babies except for Kimi, stare at Cuddle Bunny in confusion.

"What's wrong you guys?" Kimi asked.

"Uh, Kimi, Cuddle Bunny was spose to get broked." Said Tommy.

"Well, it's not broked, so come on, we've still gots enough time to go around the world with Cuddle Bunny before a nap." Said Kimi excitedly, as she and the other toddlers take Cuddle Bunny off to play.

End of Blooper

And this, ends chapter 4. Got anymore ideas for bloopers and outtakes? Leave them along with the episode title suggestions in PM's and reviews or via email if you know me outside of this site, and be looking for them in future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here's some more bloopers for your humorous entertainment. I'm so pleased to see how many fans are enjoying these bloopers and outtakes for this story, you keep making me come back with more! I should point out that the bulk of the bloopers in this chapter were thought up by Boris Yeltsin, except for the last two bloopers, which come from the two episodes that The Splat skipped airing during the first two nights of Reptar Takeover during the Rugrat marathon that followed the 2 Reptar episodes within the first half hour. The episode scheduled for the 11:30 p.m. Eastern time slot has had one of its episodes skipped both nights at the time of releasing this chapter, which really makes me unhappy, and so, to pull revenge, I'm going to end this chapter with a blooper from the two episodes that were skipped. As usual, the chapter only has the bloopers and outtakes, to see what really happened, watch the original episodes when they air on The Splat, provided The Splat doesn't skip them.

Chapter 5

Episode: The Blizard

We cut to the scene where Tommy has left the igloo to go get help. While walking down the mountainous path, he falls in the snow, getting buried. We then cut to later in the episode, when Chuckie, Phil and Lil head off to find him. They come across a large white lump.

"AAAHHH!" Lil screamed.

"What's that?" Phil asked.

Just then, Tommy stands up, brushing the snow off of him.

"Tommy, you're playing in the snow?" Chuckie asked.

At this point, Tommy brushes the rest of the snow off of him.

"I wasn't playing, it was an avalanche." Tommy replied.

End of Blooper

Episode: Susie vs. Angelica

We cut to the scene where Susie and Angelica have finished their swinging contest. Angelica jumps off the swing, going past Susie clumsily, similarly to how she did it in the original episode, hitting her head as she falls on the ground.

"Are you ok Angelica?" Susie asked.

Angelica stands up and rubs her head.

"I did it I did it! I jumped off the swing further than you! Now all I have to do is beat you fifty more times and…" Angelica says as she dizzily wanders around the yard.

"Oh wow, what smart babies!" Said Angelica, as she weirily glances over at the babies in her dizzy state, still pacing around the yard.

"Huh?" Susie asked, staring at Angelica with a look of confusion.

Angelica stops dead in her tracks, putting her hands on her hips, giving Susie a straight face look.

"What?" Angelica asked.

"I've never heard you refer to the babies as smart before, are you sick?" Susie asked.

"Give me a break! Or are you just saying that because you wanna be the biggest and bestest kid?" Angelica asked.

"I'm confused. I swear these aren't the right lines at all. Director?" Susie called, turning her head to the direction of the directors and camera crew.

"You're correct Susie, those aren't the right lines, let's get back into position and reshoot the scene again." Said a director into a bull horn.

End of Blooper

Episode: Stu-Maker's Elves

We cut to the scene at the beginning of the episode, when Chuckie throws Tommy's glider plane.

Chuckie has just caught the plane after Tommy threw it.

"I've got it now Tommy, here it goes." Said Chuckie, as he throws the plane.

Just then, the plane starts zig zagging all over the room in crazy directions, causing the babies to chase after it, scrambling to get the plane. Tommy and Chuckie are starting to run out of breath, as they grow dizzy from chasing the plane around the room. Shortly after, the plane flies out an open window and up into the sky, where it flies away. At that moment, Tommy and Chuckie collapse to the floor, dizzy and out of breath.

"Well, bye bye plane." Chuckie says in between breath, before passing out entirely.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Birthday

We cut to the scene from an earlier blooper, when the babies are trying to dress Angelica like a baby.

"Ok Angelica, if you're gonna be a baby you've gots to look like one. Phil and Lil will put on your diapie while me and Chuckie put on a shirt." Said Tommy, as he held up a purple shirt.

Phil and Lil approach Angelica, carrying a diaper.

"Here you go Angelica." Said Phil in a cute baby voice.

"Time to put you in a clean diapie!" Said Lil in a cute baby voice.

"Not a chance." Snapped Angelica, as she got up off of the floor, now butt naked, as she runs through the house, the babies, all chasing after her.

"Angelica! Wait!" Chuckie cries at the top of his lungs, as he reaches the end of the line of Tommy, Phil, and Lil tagging after the naked Angelica, as they all run off screen.

End of Blooper

Episode: Circus Angelicus

We cut to the scene where Angelica is about to wrap up her circus.

"And now, the finale. It's time for the first, and only time anyone ever, the courageous Chuckie, the human candy ball." Announced Ring Monster Angelica into her microphone, while the crowd went wild.

Once the crowd died down, noticing that Chuckie hadn't made it on stage, she calls for him again.

"And now, Chuckie, the human candy ball!" Screamed Angelica into her microphone, but Chuckie still doesn't appear.

"Chuckie, get out here." Hissed Angelica in a low whisper, as she finds a cowarding Chuckie off to the side.

"One moment folks." Said Angelica, as she turned back to her audience, before turning her attention to Chuckie.

"For peaches sake Chuckie, what are you doing? All of these people are waiting!" Said Angelica impatiently.

"Oh, I forgot what to do." Chuckie replied.

"Oh, do I have to teach you everything? Now pay attention cuz I'm only going to show you once. First, you get on the see-saw." Explained Angelica, as she sat down on the teeter-totter.

"Then, you just sit here tight." Said Angelica, as Chuckie let out a gulp.

"Then, I blow my whistle." Said Angelica, as she picked up the whistle around her neck and blew into it.

"Then, uh, Spike… Uh oh." Muttered Angelica, just as Spike comes charging at Angelica, scooping her up on to his back, and riding her through the circus, like she were a cowgirl on a horse's back, Spike galloping at full speed.

The circus crowd and babies start laughing histarically.

"Stop it you dumb dog, stop it! Get me off, get me off!" Screamed Angelica, as Spike carried her wildly through the circus, Angelica clutching on to Spike's tail for dear life.

End of Blooper

Episode: Incredible Shrinking Babies

We cut to the scene where Chuckie starts having his nightmare. Upon the nightmare starting, Chuckie looks down to see that Dil's the size of a crumb.

"Aaahhh! What's happening you guys?" Chuckie asked in panic.

Then Chuckie looked up to see the roof was gone from his house, and Tommy, Phil and Lil had their heads sticking up through the whole. Then, he looked down again, and noticed he too, was practically as big as his house.

"I think we gotted biggerer Chuckie." Tommy replied.

"Aaahhh! I think you're right Tommy, but what about Dil? He's, gone!" Chuckie replied.

"Hey you're right! Dil did disappear." Phil replied.

"Yay! Dil's gone!" Lil said excitedly.

"You guys, we can't let Dil disappear forever, we've gots to get smaller again, before my house gets really broked!" Chuckie cried in panic.

"Cut cut cut." Said Gabor from off stage.

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" A director asked.

"The episode isn't, 'Incredible Large Babies,' it's, 'Incredible Shrinking Babies.' Now get it right!" Gabor shouted.

The screen cut to black, ending the blooper.

End of Blooper

Episode: Accidents Happen

We cut to the scene where the babies are trying to figure out why Chuckie wet the bed.

"Chuckie, if you went backwards, you would have taked your glasses off instead of putted them on. And gone up the stairs instead of down them." Said Tommy.

"Unless he means you're turning into a baby baby." Said Phil.

"Cuz you went potty in the bed." Added Lil.

"That must be what he meant." Said Chuckie.

"Soon you're gonna be just like, just like…" Lil started to say, as she pointed over at Dil, who was making a poop in his diapers.

"Poopy!" Cried Dil, as he passed gas.

"You mean I'm gonna poop in my pants again? And tell everyone when I'm doing it?" Chuckie asked, upset.

"Great idea! Come on Chuckie." Said Lil, as she grabbed Chuckie's hand, and drug him off to another corner of the room, where she pulls out a diaper and some powder.

"Lil, stop it!" Chuckie cried, but it was no use, Lil pulled down his shorts and underwear, and started applying the powder to Chuckie's bottom.

"Now hold still." Said Lil, as she puts the diaper on to Chuckie.

Once she had the diaper securely fassoned on to Chuckie, she stood back and admired him, now wearing his shirt with the planet and a diaper.

"See Chuckie? Now you're going backwards!" Said Lil.

Chuckie looked down at the diaper he was wearing, then back at Lil, before collapsing to the floor and crying uncontrollably.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie vs. the Potty

We cut to the scene where Chuckie has peed on the floor after a failed attempt at using the potty.

"Uh oh." Said Chuckie, admiring the mess he made on the floor.

At that point, Tommy, Phil and Lil enter the room, Phil's carrying a diaper.

"Looks like it's back to diapers Chuckie." Said Phil, as he began to put a diaper on to Chuckie.

"Guys, wait!" Chuckie cried, but it was no use. Lil taped up both sides of the diaper, just as Chuckie collapses to the floor, getting covered in his mess of pee he had recently made.

"Ooops, now we've gots to get him another diaper." Said Tommy, noticing Chuckie was now covered in his pee.

"I don't know, I like him this way." Said Phil, licking Chuckie's diaper.

"Just the way I like it, potty water." Said Phil, licking his lips.

"Cut that scene and let's do it again." Called a director off stage, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Driving Miss Angelica

We cut to the scene where Chuckie is about to drive Angelica to the park. Tommy and Peter are standing outside the car, waiting to be let inside.

"Chuckie, open the door for Tommy and Peter." Demanded Angelica.

"Chuckie, you don't have to." Said Tommy.

"Yeah Chuckie we can open the door and get into the car ourselves." Added Peter.

"Tommy and Peter, you're my guests! We have servants to open our doors for us. Now let's not be silly, climb in." Bossed Angelica, as Tommy and Peter got into the car and took their seats.

Chuckie goes around and gets into the driver's seat of the car.

"Charles, to the park." Said Angelica, as Chuckie starts to drive.

But when he starts to drive, he starts going backwards.

"Uh, Chuckie, I think you're going the wrong way." Said Tommy.

"Yeah Chuckie, you might want to try going forward." Said Peter.

"I'm not spose to take orders from you, I only take orders from Angelica." Said Chuckie, as he continued to drive backwards.

"Well no duh, Chuckie, but you are going the wrong way. Now fix it!" Demanded Angelica.

But Chuckie continues to go backwards, until the car crashes into a window.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Peter, Angelica, and the toddlers, as the car comes to a complete stop.

"Ooops." Muttered Chuckie.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie's First Haircut

We cut to the scene where Susie has finished hypnotizing Chuckie. Unknown to Susie, Tommy is in a trance.

"Now when I clap, you'll wake up." Said Susie, as she clapped her hands.

"I'm telling you Susie it will never work." Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie, how would you like a, banana?" Susie asked.

Just then, Tommy gets down on the floor and starts quacking like a duck.

"Huh?" Susie asked, staring in confusion at what lay before her.

To be certain she wasn't seeing things, she picked up the bell and rang it. At that moment, Tommy started acting like a cow.

"Banana." Said Angelica.

At that point, Tommy started acting like a duck again.

"Quack quack quack." Said Tommy.

Susie rang the bell.

"Moo, moo." Said Tommy.

"Banana." Said Angelica.

"Quack." Said Tommy, as he acted like a duck again.

This went around two more times, until Susie held up the scissors.

"Ok Tommy, it's time for a haircut." Said Susie, as she approached Tommy with the scissors.

"I don't mind, I don't gots any hairs anyway." Said Tommy, as he sat there on the floor, eager to get what tiny strands of hair he did have on his head, cut off.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Said Chuckie.

"You're right Chuckie, I was spose to hypnotize you, not Tommy. Woops?" Said Susie, as she lay the scissors on the ground, and the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Last Babysitter

We cut to a deleted scene, where Susie is feeding Tommy. She's standing by the highchair that's been placed in her kitchen, feeding Tommy some strained carrots.

"Mmmm, Tommy, doesn't that taste good?" Susie asked, upon pulling the spoon out of Tommy's mouth.

Tommy swallows the carrots before replying.

"Yeah Susie, that's the bestest dinner I ever had!" Tommy replied.

"Good. And soon, we'll go upstairs and have Alisa read my new monster book to us." Said Susie.

"Sounds like fun!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Awe." Said a crew of directors and camera people watching the scene.

"Can we start the episode with this?" A camera person asked.

"Nope, sorry, looks like the episode will have to start with Alisa reading the book to Susie and Tommy." Ilene replied.

"Awe, why not?" The director asked.

"As cute as this scene is, it puts the episode over by an extra two minutes." Said Gabor.

"Then let's make it our first twenty-two minute special then." Said the director.

"Actually it would be our third one, as 'Tommy's First Birthday,' was the first one, while 'The Santa Experience,' was our second one." Said Ilene.

"Great! Let's do it then." Said another camera person.

"Nope, as cute as the scene is, it has to go. But we'll save it for season 3's blue ray release as a bonus material blooper, how about that?" Gabor asked.

"What the heck is blue ray?" A stage manager asked.

"I believe it's a special video version of CD's that's suppose to come out in the future. DVD's are still in beta development at this point in time, and won't see shelves for another five years, while we'll be lucky if Blue Ray sees shelves in ten." Said Ilene.

"That makes sense, seeing it's 1993 when we're shooting this, and everything comes out on video tape still. Fine, we'll cut it. Next?" Said the director, as the screen faded to black.

End of Blooper

As the screen was still in a black state, Celrock is heard in the background.

"Ok The Splat, here comes your revenge for skipping over two of my favorite episodes during the first two nights of Reptar Takeover on the week of October 12, 2015. Ready?" Celrock says off screen as a voice over, as the next blooper comes on to the screen.

Episode: The Sky is Falling

We cut to the scene where the babies have made a fort to protect them for when the sky falls. We cut to Stu and Chaz playing tennis.

"Besides, my game just needs a bit of tuning up." Said Stu, as he hit another tennis ball with his racket, sending it off into the backyard.

"You're right about that." Said Chaz.

Unfortunately, Spike wasn't napping in his doghouse like in the original episode, causing the tennis ball to land in the grass. Meanwhile, Peter, Angelica and the babies are inside the fort, waiting for the world to end.

"Boy, I thought the sky would make a lot more noise as it came falling down." Said Chuckie.

"Maybe it fell quietly, like a sheet of falling snow." Suggested Lil.

"Maybe you're right Lil, let's go see." Suggested Peter, as he peered out of the fort.

Upon coming out of the fort, Peter and the other rugrats looked around the yard, just as they overheard Spike barking and scratching at the backdoor to the kitchen, trying to get out.

"Woops? I don't think the world ended after all, and look, I knew we forgot somebody." Said Peter, as he went over to the door to let Spike out.

"Who?" Tommy asked, just as Spike came charging out the door, rushing over to Tommy, and licking his face.

"Oh, Spike!" Tommy said happily, before giggling as Spike licked his face. Once Spike was finished, he went over and lay down in the grass to take a nap.

"Uh, director, I think we're ready to reshoot that scene again." Called Peter from a different direction towards the camera crew, at which time, the picture cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Smell of Success

We cut to the scene where Doctor Brander is showing off Chetter and the Nose Eraser to Chaz and Chuckie. Chetter has just taken a bite out of the cheese.

"Uh, doc, no offense, but, all rats eat cheese." Said Chaz.

"Ah, but let me show you Chetter before I treated him with the Nose Eraser." Said Doctor Brander, as she fired up a video.

But unlike the original video, the picture showed Chetter eating another piece of cheese.

"Woops? I forgot I made a video of how he turned out after his treatment. Hold on, let me find the correct video now." Said Doctor Brander, as she started throwing things out of cabinets and drawers, looking for the tape.

End of Blooper

Now, we cut to later on in the episode, where Chuckie, now carrying Chetter in a cage, along with Tommy, are running away from that little boy at the park.

"It's happening Tommy, my nose." Cried Chuckie, as his nose was starting to get stopped up.

"We can't stop now Chuckie he'll catch us!" Said Tommy.

Chuckie collapses to the ground.

"It's no use, you go ahead, I'm doomed anyway." Said Chuckie.

"Don't give up Chuckie, you can do great things being stuffy too." Said Tommy.

"Without my new nose I'm a nobody, it's over." Cried Chuckie.

Just then, the boy runs up to the group, but instead of sneezing, Chuckie throws up all over the boy.

"Eeewww!" Cried the boy in disgust, as he runs off, leaving a trail of vomit.

"You did it Chuckie, but, you were spose to use your stuffy nose to fight him, not your lunch." Said Tommy.

"Ug, why do the food crew keep feeding us lunch before we shoot these episodes? And why do they keep feeding me strained squash? Don't they know that disagrees with me?" Chuckie asked, just as he let out a huge sneeze, getting boogers all over Tommy.

"Oooops? Sorry Tommy." Said Chuckie apologetically, still lying on the ground, his face a pale green from throwing up, as another feeling of nausea hit.

"It's ok Chuckie, but let's see if we can try that again." Said Tommy, as he wiped the snot off of his clothes with his hand.

"Uh, before we reshoot that scene can I clean up and can my tummy calm down first?" Chuckie said, still lying on the ground.

"Uh, I guess so." Tommy replied.

End of Blooper

And this, ends chapter 5, and if The Splat continues to skip episodes on nights 3 through 7 of Reptar Takeover, perhaps next week, I'll release more bloopers from the episodes they skipped, as I've been going back and watching the skipped episodes on DVD the following day, just as I did thus far with 'The Sky is Falling,' and 'The Smell of Success,' thus, where I came up with the ideas for the bloopers.

Author's Note: Oh yeah, and one more thing. I happen to know that all of the seasons of Rugrats were released on DVD, but I can't remember if they're also out on Blue Ray too, since I have no use for Blue Ray discs, since I don't have a Blue Ray player. Who knows, maybe to celebrate Rugrats twenty-fifth anniversary since its existence, on 8/11/16, Amazon will release the entire Rugrats series on Blue Ray, and it will have bloopers and extra bonuses that the DVD releases didn't come with. Maybe at that point, I'll break down and get a Blue Ray player? Nah, I'm happy with DVD's, thank you very much.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well well well, looks who's back a day later with another chapter in this story! Yeah, I know, it's the quickest I've ever updated this story, but I'm doing it at the request of Olaughlinhunter, since I sadly, forgot his bloopers in the last chapter, due to misplacing the document where I saved them on my end. No matter, those bloopers will start off this chapter, along with some more ideas given to me by Boris Yeltsin, and once again, The Splat continues to skip Rugrats episodes, which, I discovered they skipped an entire 22 minutes of two 11 minute episodes when reairing episodes in production order that aren't holiday specials, so those episodes will feature bloopers in this chapter too. Sorry, but this Rugrats fan feels skipping over non-holiday related specials is inexcusable, thus, as long as The Splat keeps pulling this skipping episodes routine, the skipped episodes will get top priority when I myself come up with bloopers, not given to me by other fans on this site. With that out of the way, and only ninety minutes until Night 4 of Reptar Takeover kicks off on The Splat in my timezone, let's get started! And as usual, wanna know what really happened, watch the episodes.

Chapter 6

Episode: Tales from the Crib: Snow White and the Seven Dwarf Minis

We cut to the scene where Queen Angelica returns to her castle after putting Susie Snow White to sleep by feeding her that apple. When she tries to enter her castle, one of her servants, Chaz, stops her.

"Uh, sorry Queen Angelica, but you're fired as a result of what you did to Snow White." Said Chaz.

He then closes the door, only to open it again, peering at Queen Angelica with a nervous expression on his face.

"Uh, you're fired, for a week only." Said Chaz.

The other adults and camera crew just look at Chaz with shocked confused expressions on their faces

"What?" Chaz asked.

"Chaz, nobody gets fired for a week." Said a director from off stage.

"Huh?" Chaz asked.

"Do you even know what getting fired means?" Asked another director from off stage.

"Uh, to get punished for a week?" Chaz asked nervously.

"No Chaz. Getting fired means to lose your job, and never get it back." Said the director.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Now that I have that in mind, think we could reshoot that scene again? Please?" Chaz asked.

The picture cuts to black.

The scene starts over, with take two of shooting it. Queen Angelica comes home to her castle, and opens the door to go in, only to find Drew and Charlotte there.

"That's it young lady, you are grounded for a week!" Barked Charlotte.

"But mommy!" Angelica pleaded.

"No buts young lady." Said Charlotte.

"Wait a minute wait a minute. Drew, Charlotte, get off the stage now." Demanded a director from off stage.

"Why? Angelica's our daughter and it's our job to discipline her." Argued Drew.

"I couldn't agree more with Drew in this case." Added Charlotte.

"We're sorry, but you two aren't in this particular Tales from the Crib Special. Now get off stage before we have to call security." Said the director.

Drew and Charlotte just stood in the doorway of the castle, not moving a muscle.

"Security!" Yelled the director from off stage into a bull horn, just as two security guards entered on stage and started dragging Drew and Charlotte away, right as the screen cut to black.

The scene returns, with take three. Queen Angelica has just returned to her castle, only to find all of her servants there, with one slight difference. Drew is there, dressed in the Jester's costume.

"Hey bro, give me back my costume." Stu snapped.

Drew turns to Stu, who's in nothing but a pair of Reptar boxers.

"No Stu, I don't think so." Argued Drew.

"Give me back my costume, or I'll be forced to go tell Pop." Said Stu.

"Like Pop's gonna listen to you. You can't do anything right. You can't even invent anything that lasts longer than two minutes!" Argued Drew.

"For your information bro, my Reptar wagon managed to last longer than two minutes." Argued Stu.

"Only because the kids took off in it." Argued Drew.

"And you spent the entire movie arguing about how I didn't have any income." Argued Stu.

"Well you didn't!" Shouted Drew.

"Give me back my costume!" Shouted Stu.

"No!" Shouted Drew.

"Zip it the both of you." Snapped a director from off stage.

Stu and Drew exchanged angry looks and gulped, before turning their backs on one another.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Worst Nightmare

We cut to the scene where Angelica's nightmare has started. She walks into the nursery to find Susie in the crib. She's dressed as a baby, wearing nothing but a diaper and a yellow short sleeve t-shirt with one large dark purple flower on the front, and one small black braid sticking out at the top of her head.

"Huh? Carmichael? Is that you?" Angelica asked, looking down at the baby Susie in confusion.

Susie sits up, as she kicks her feet and giggles, smiling up at Angelica.

"Hey! What's the big idea here?" Angelica asked.

At that moment, Susie drools on Angelica's hair.

"Eeewww yuck! Baby germs!" Said Angelica, as drool drips down from her pigtails.

End of Blooper

Episode: Regarding Stuie

We cut to the scene where the babies decide to diaper Stuie.

"He acts like a baby, but he sure doesn't look like one." Said Chuckie.

"You're right Chuckie, he needs a diaper." Said Lil.

"But where are we gonna find a diaper?" Phil asked.

"I know." Said Tommy, as he runs inside the house and returns a minute later, carrying one of his diapers. He holds it up to show the other babies.

"Uh, Tommy, I don't think one of your diapers is gonna work." Said Chuckie.

"Oh sure it will Chuckie, come on." Said Tommy, as Stuie lay down on the ground and the babies attempt to put the diaper on to him.

Phil and Lil try to close the diaper, but it's too small, causing the diaper to rip into tiny pieces.

"Waaaa!" Cried Stuie, as he started kicking.

"Don't cry Stuie, we'll fix it." Said Tommy.

"I told ya it wouldn't work." Muttered Chuckie to himself.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie's Red Hair

We cut to the scene where Tommy is about to dye Chuckie's hair black.

"I don't see any black hairs." Said Tommy, as he peers into the opening of the tube.

"Well maybe you need to shake it out." Said Chuckie.

Tommy starts shaking the tube over Chuckie's head, but nothing happens.

"Nope." Said Tommy.

"Shake harder Tommy shake harder." Said Chuckie.

Tommy starts shaking the bottle over Chuckie's head, but instead of black dye coming out, green dye comes out.

"Something went wrong, this isn't black hair at all." Said Tommy.

"It isn't?" Chuckie asked.

"Nope it's green." Replied Tommy.

"Green?" Chuckie asked, confused.

"Yeah here, take a look." Said Tommy, as he turns Chuckie towards the floor length mirror that's on the back of the closet door.

"So it is, it's green! Wow!" Said Chuckie, as he stares at his reflection in the mirror, now with green hair, and bursts into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

We cut to the camera crew, who has also burst into fits of laughter right along with Chuckie.

"Can we leave it the way it is? Chuckie looks good with green hair." Said a camera person.

"And it's not red anymore." Said a stage manager.

"That's true, but that would mean Lou would have to dye his hair green, and can you honestly say he'd dye his hair green?" Gabor asked.

The entire stage crew shook their heads.

"Ok then, let's wash out Chuckie's hair and start that scene over, this time, making sure the correct dye is in place." Said Ilene, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster

We cut to the scene where the babies are about to tell Susie of their plan to wreck the dinner to save her daddy from the Dummi Bear man, when a terrible odor fills the air.

"P U what's that?" Angelica asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"It's not me." Tommy replied.

Just then, they hear Phil pass gas.

"Uh, it was me, sorry guys." Said Phil.

"No worries Phil, I'll be right back." Said Susie, as she left the room and returned with a clean diaper and some baby powder.

"Now hold still Phil." Said Susie, as he lay down on the floor, and she removed his blue shorts, dirty diaper, applied some powder, and put him into a fresh diaper.

"Ah, that's much better, thanks Susie." Said Phil.

"No problem." Susie replied.

"What about me?" Lil asked, as she walked up to Susie.

Susie felt around at Lil's diaper.

"Your diaper feels dry to me, I don't think you need a change right now." Said Susie.

"But, but, me and Phillip always get changed at the same time." Said Lil, as she collapsed to the floor and started crying.

"Aren't we spose to be wrecking the Dummi Bears man's dinner, not fooling with a bunch of stinky babies diapers?" Asked Angelica impatiently.

"You're right, sorry Lil, but you'll have to wait to get changed until you really need a fresh diaper." Said Susie.

But Lil wasn't buying it. She continued to lie on the floor, crying.

End of Blooper

Episode: Hiccups

We cut to the scene right after Tommy has eaten some of the popcorn his dad was eating that fell on to the floor.

"Wow! I don't know what my dad was eating but it sure was, ah, ah, ah chew!" Said Tommy, as he let out a loud sneeze, causing his blocks to fall over.

"Bless you Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Thanks Chuckie." Said Tommy, before he let out another huge sneeze.

"Bless you again Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked.

"I don't know." Tommy replied.

"Wait a second, Tommy's suppose to be having the hiccups, not sneezing." Said a director from off stage.

But it was no use, Tommy let out another sneeze, and collapsed to the floor on his stomach, only to cause a carpet fluff ball to blow into his nose, causing him to sneeze again.

"I know we're spose to release this episode on some video we're making called Doctor Tommy Pickles, but maybe we should have waited to shoot this episode until I was over my cold." Said Tommy, his voice slightly muffled by the carpet.

No sooner had he said that, when he let out another sneeze.

"I think you're the one who's gonna need a doctor Tommy." Said Phil.

"I think you're right." Tommy replied.

End of Blooper

"And now it's time for more revenge on The Splat for skipping episodes of Rugrats during Reptar Takeover Week. You ready?" Narrated Celrock from off camera, as a black screen continued to appear on the TV, before the next blooper reel started to roll.

Episode: Educating Angelica

We cut to the scene where Angelica has brought something for share day. Instead of seeing Tommy though, we see Chuckie.

"I don't think baby cousins qualify for share day Angelica." Said Miss Applebee.

Angelica turned and noticed that Chuckie was there instead of Tommy.

"Wait a second, that's not my cousin at all, it's Finster, the dumb kid with the goofy hair! What's he doing here?" Angelica snapped.

Several of the other preschoolers started to snicker, as Chuckie gulped nervously, and ran off to hide in a corner.

"Well, uh, can we try that again? And get out of here Finster you're not spose to be in this episode. Tommy Pickles, in here, now!" Shouted Angelica at the top of her lungs, just as the screen cut to black.

Another take of that same scene started again, only this time, Phil and Lil were there.

"I don't think twin baby cousins qualify for share day Angelica." Said Miss Applebee.

"Huh?" Angelica asked, confused, just as she turned to see Phil and Lil before her.

"Oooh look! Angelica brought us to play at her school!" Said Phil.

"No Phillip, I believe she brought me!" Argued Lil, as she grabbed at one of Angelica's pigtails.

"No Lillian, I believe she brought me!" Argued Phil, as he grabbed at Angelica's other pigtail.

"No me!" Argued Lil, as she pulled at Angelica's hair.

"No me!" Argued Phil, as he pulled at Angelica's hair.

The two twins continued to argue and pull at Angelica's hair, as Angelica screamed out in pain.

"Stop it you dumb babies! Stop it!" Screamed Angelica.

Several of the preschoolers were laughing at Phil and Lil's arguing, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Potty Training Spike

We cut to the scene where they've just finished diapering Spike.

"Done!" Said Lil.

"Done!" Said Phil.

"Done!" Said Chuckie.

"Done! Good boy Spike!" Said Tommy happily, as Spike walked around the room wearing the diaper.

Just then, Lil walks up to Spike and sticks a pacifier into his mouth. Spike lies down on the ground, still wearing the diaper and chewing on the pacifier.

"Awe, baby Spike is so cute!" Said Lil playfully.

"Yeah! Let's keep him this way." Said Phil.

"Nope, sorry, Spike's suppose to rip off the diaper. Let's get back into position and try the scene again." Said a director from off stage.

Phil and Lil moaned with disappointmend, as the screen cut to black.

We now cut to a later scene in the episode, when they're out in the yard, trying to get Spike to use Chuckie's clown training potty, only instead of Spike sitting on top of the potty, we find Tommy sitting there.

"Come on Tommy, you can do it." Said Chuckie encouragingly.

"That's nice that you guys wanna help me learn how to use the potty, but we're spose to be teaching Spike, member?" Tommy asked, as he hopped down from the clown potty and pulled his diapers back up.

"Oh, sorry." Said Phil and Lil simultaneously.

"Besides, I can go whenever I need to, thanks to diapers." Said Tommy, as he pointed down to his diaper, and took adump.

We now cut to a later scene in the episode, where they're now in the bathroom.

"Come on Spike, get on the potty." Said Tommy encouragingly.

"How come he's not paying attention?" Phil asked.

"He just doesn't know what to do." Replied Tommy.

"Maybe he needs someone to show him how." Suggested Lil.

Chuckie looks at the group nervously. Noticing this, Peter walks into the room.

"Allow me to help." Said Peter, as he sat down on the open potty.

"Now Spike, as you can see, I'm sitting on the thrown, or as you might call it, a toilet. It's very comfortable, and it's a much better place to go to the bathroom than going on the tree." Explained Peter, as he glanced in the direction of the sink that still had a leaking fosset dripping water.

"Uh oh." Muttered Peter.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

But before Peter could say anything, or even attempt to open the fly on his gray Confederate uniform, he had an accident, peeing in his pants.

"Guess we'll have to diaper the king." Said Phil.

Peter stared at Phil, looking embarrassed.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Art Fair

We cut to the scene at the beginning of the episode, when the babies discover Angelica's painting on her easle.

"Look you guys, paints!" Said Tommy.

"Yeah and a picture of a sandwich!" Added Lil.

"That's not a sandwich Lillian it's Reptar taking a nap." Said Phil.

"What do you think Tommy?" Lil asked.

"I think it's not finished yet." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, I think it needs more of…" Phil started to say, but before he could finish his line, he noticed something.

"What is it Phil?" Tommy asked.

"I was about to add some paint to the picture, but there's no paint here." Said Phil, as the babies stared down at the small tray in front of Angelica's easle, to find it completely deserted.

"No wonder it's not finished yet." Said Chuckie.

"But where did all the paint go?" Tommy asked.

"Ooops? I knew we forgot something. Cut, let's try that again." Said a director from off stage.

We cut to a later scene in the episode, when Angelica has started to paint Chaz's den, and Charlotte comes in to check up on her.

"What is this?" Charlotte asked, admiring Angelica's beautiful art work with disappointment.

"It's my art mommy." Angelica replied.

"Why didn't you do it like your room? That was so good! This is so, not." Said Charlotte.

"It'll get better, I'm just getting started. I just, need some more time alone." Said Angelica.

"Ok sweetie, make mommy proud." Said Charlotte encouragingly.

Charlotte left the room, as Angelica let out a huge sigh.

"Where are those dumb babies when you need them?" Angelica asked to herself.

She starts to listen for any sound of babies nearby, but hears absolutely nothing. So she leaves the room, and walks into another room, to find Chuckie passed out on the floor next to the jack in the box, sound asleep. Irritated, she runs over to Chuckie and starts frantically shaking him awake.

"Get up Finster you're not spose to be taking a nap, you're spose to be playing with the toy and being my assistant." Demanded Angelica.

Chuckie awoke, grumpy.

"Hey! Can't a baby get some shut eye?" Chuckie asked grumpily, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up.

"No! Not till we're done shooting this episode. Director, let's start that scene again, and this time Chuckie, play with your stupid toy when you're spose to and don't fall asleep!" Griped Angelica at the top of her lungs, yelling into Chuckie's ear.

We now cut to a later scene in the episode, where the babies are at the art fair inside Angelica's private curtin setup area to do her painting.

"That's it? We won?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah Chuckie I think this time we did!" Said Tommy excitedly.

No sooner has he said this, when Angelica reappears, now wearing a scary mask, scaring the babies half to death, causing them to knock over the easle and splatter paint all over the little curtin area. But instead of splattering paints everywhere, mud appears on the walls.

"Woe! I thought Angelica wanted to play paints." Said Phil.

"No Phillip it looks like she wants to play in the mud!" Said Lil playfully.

"Neat!" Said Phil.

The babies start covering the place with mud, except for Chuckie, who tries to hide in a corner, only to get covered in mud.

We cut to outside of the curtin area, where the judges are walking around, admiring everybody's art work.

"Very nice, very nice, very nice." Said the judges, as they walk around the different exhibits.

"Honey, the judges are here." Said Charlotte.

"One minute." Said Angelica from behind the curtin.

A minute later, the curtin is pulled back, and a huge glob of mud is thrown in the judge's face. The judge brushes it away and stares in disgust at the muddy mess that lays before her.

"Mud? I hate it! The losers of our contest are Angelica, and her little disgusting muddy friends." Said the judge.

"Look what you dumb babies did, you ruined my art!" Screamed Angelica.

"That's cuz we put mud out instead of paints. Strike the set and let's try that again." Said a director from off stage as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

And this, ends chapter 6.

Author's Note: Well, at the time I've finished this chapter, we're now within roughly 15 minutes of Night 4 of Reptar Takeover, and I'm a very confused Rugrat fan at the moment. Usually this week, the 10:00 episode has been two Reptar episodes, as on Monday night, they aired 'At the Movies,' and 'Reptar 2010,' on Tuesday night, they aired 'Reptar on Ice,' and 'Chuckie's Complaint,' and last night, they aired 'Big Showdown,' and 'Reptar's Revenge.' Well tonight, they're airing the 22 minute Thanksgiving special, 'The Turkey who Came to Dinner.' Now seriously, for starters, Thanksgiving doesn't fall in the U.S. for another month, and it passed in Canada, as it fell on Monday at the start of the week for Canadians, and what does this episode have to do with Reptar? Nothing! That's what? I'm very confused, and I'm curious if any other fans reading this who too, are watching Night 4 of Reptar Takeover Week on The Splat, are also confused. Anyway, there's another chapter of bloopers for you. Hope you enjoyed it, and, be looking for more stories, as well as chapters in this story and other ongoing stories, coming soon.


	7. Reptar Takeover Week Bloopers

Author's Note: I apologize for it being a little while since I've last released a chapter in this story, as I meant to release this chapter right after Reptar Takeover Week ended on The Splat, but due to not feeling well part of last week, sadly, you're getting this chapter a week and a half post the conclusion of Reptar Takeover. No matter, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, which is dedicated to Reptar Takeover Week on The Splat, and all episodes featuring bloopers in this chapter are the episodes that were considered Reptar specific for that week. Bloopers that other fans have come up with, will resume appearing in chapter 8. Also, the poll I posted during Reptar Takeover Week, I never revealed those results, so before we get started, let me share those with you. The results are as followed. Reptar 2010 got the most votes with 3 voters, totaling 21% on the poll, after a total of 5 people voted on it. And now, let's get on, with the next chapter. In the event you all forgot, the episodes featured in this chapter are the ones that aired within the first hour of each marathon on the week of Reptar Takeover Week on The Splat, that were specific to Reptar. Apologies if you forgot by now what happened in the original episodes, but only the bloopers will be presented here, hope you enjoy a few good Reptar Takeover bloopers!

Chapter 7, Reptar Takeover Week Bloopers

Episode: At the Movies

We cut to the scene near the end of the episode, where the babies are in the projector room, playing with the film. Rather than unstringing the film from the reels and tangling it up, the babies end up crossing the film with reals from other movies. In turn, this resulted in the following to take place. Once they realized what they did, Chuckie turns to Tommy.

"I think we'd better go now Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Yep." Said Tommy, as the babies leave the projector room and return to the snack bar, to find grandpa Lou there.

"Well hello there. Guess you had enough of that brainless bear adventure too. Well I got us some snacks anyway. Come along, get along little doggy." Said Lou, as he and the babies headed back into the theater.

Once seated, they start to catch the end of the Dummi Bears movie.

"I know you all are wondering if little Shawna is gonna pull through." Said the doctor on the screen.

But instead of the screen going black, something very odd happened. The picture changed to show the end of the Reptar movie.

"We'll never forget you Reptar. Good luck, and God speed." Said Mister President, as Reptar is launched to the sky in a spaceship into outer space, and the picture shows with a bite taken out of the moon.

Following this, the screen fades to black, and the credits for Reptar 2010 start rolling. Stu and Didi just look at one another, a bit confused by what happened.

Now, we cut to the parking lot, where a couple of movie goers are walking out to their car.

"What nerve! They didn't even give us our money back! Right when we're about to find out if the girl's a ghost, we see the conclusion to that ridiculous Dummi Bears movie." Said the man.

"Worst theater I've ever been to." Commented the lady walking with him.

"You're telling me! The popcorn tastes like cardboard!" Said the man.

"Cardboard? Hmmm, it tasted more like soda pop to me." Said the lady.

They stop dead in the middle of the parking lot, where the man exchanges a glance with the woman.

"Wait a minute, that's my line. Damn it! Can we do that scene over again? Please?" Yelled the man in the opposite direction to the stage crew.

End of Blooper

Episode: Reptar 2010

We cut to the scene at the beginning of the episode, where right after the movie has started, grandpa decides to run past the boring junk.

"This is the boring part." Said grandpa Lou, as he attempts to fast forward a bit through the movie.

Unfortunately, he accidentally presses the rewind button instead. Flashing across the screen, is the start of the movie as the pictures appear backwards, followed by the previews, until a black screen appears.

"Huh?" Said grandpa Lou at the TV screen, as he resumes playback, trying to figure out where he went wrong.

A minute of black screen appears, before a caption appears in big white letters that says, Coming to Theaters.

"Coming to theaters." Reads aloud a male announcer as the caption appears.

Soon after, a preview plays for Runaway Reptar.

"Woops? Sorry sprouts, looks like I accidentally rewound the movie to the beginning instead of fast forwarding it. Let me fix it." Said grandpa Lou, as he picks up the remote, and starts fast forwarding through the previews.

End of Blooper

Episode: Reptar on Ice

We cut to the scene where the babies are out on the ice, and they run into Reptar and the girl reporter singing their song. They stop and look down to see the babies before them.

"Quick! Do something!" Whispered the girl reporter into Reptar's ear.

"Uh, um…" Said Reptar nervously, as he looked down at the kids.

Then, he took everybody by surprise.

"I am Yankee Doodle Dandy, He's a Yankee Doodle guy. A real live general was my Uncle Sam, born on the fourth of July." Sang aloud Reptar, as several audience members cracked up laughing.

Meanwhile, the Rugrats still on the ice, start dancing and swaying to the music, when they tumble backwards on the ice. As this happens, Tommy accidentally lets go of the lizard in his hand, causing it to fly out into the audience, landing on Stu's head. Stu pickds up the lizard off of his head and stares at it.

"Aaahhh!" Screamed Stu at the sight of the lizard.

The audience around him is still laughing, as Reptar continues to sing Yankee Doodle up on stage, and the babies are lying on the ice, kicking their legs along to the music.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie's Complaint

We cut to the scene right after Chuckie has told Angelica what to write down in his complaining letter.

"That's not how you complain. Here, I'll show you. Dear Reptar, you're the most beautifulest dinosaur on earth. I think all of your movies are wonderful, and I'm gonna buy all of your stuff in the store. Oh yeah, if you need to find your biggest fan, I'm a little scaredy boy with red hair and glasses." Said aloud Angelica, as she continued to scribble on a piece of paper with her crayons.

Chuckie just stares at Angelica in confusion. Angelica looks up to see Chuckie staring at her.

"What?" Angelica asked.

"That's not a complaining letter Angelica that's a nice fan letter. Do it over!" Snapped Chuckie.

"Oh, ooops." Muttered Angelica, as she picked up another blank piece of paper and her crayons, and started over.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Big Showdown

We cut to the scene where Tommy and Chuckie are out in the backyard with Reptar and Goober, only this time, Tommy is sitting off to the side with Dil and Goober, while Chuckie is out in the grass with Reptar and some toy horses.

"Hey Goober, you wanna go race Reptar and the horsies?" Tommy asked Goober.

He then squeeze his stomach.

"You make me smile. Can I have a hug?" Asked the Goober toy.

"Wow Goober, you sure like hugs. Uh, can you say anything else?" Tommy asked the toy.

Over on the other side of the yard, Chuckie is crawling on the ground with the Reptar doll.

"This sure is fun guys." Said Chuckie to his Reptar doll, Phil, and Lil.

"It is?" Phil and Lil asked Chuckie in unison, looking confused.

"Well yeah you guys, Reptar's lots of fun." Said Chuckie.

"We're the ones having all the fun. Chuckie and Reptar are just racing through the grass." Said Tommy.

Chuckie stood up and stared over at Tommy.

"We're the ones having all the fun right Reptar? Tommy and Goober are just sitting there doing nothing." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather do nothing with you Goober than, anything with Reptar. I like you best!" Shouted Tommy to Goober.

Chuckie just continued staring at Tommy in confusion.

"Wait a minute Tommy. I think, you're spose to like Reptar and I'm spose to like Goober." Said Chuckie.

Tommy looked over at Chuckie, realizing Chuckie was right.

"Ooops, I think you're right Chuckie. Uh, can we start over?" Yelled Tommy in the opposite direction to a stage crew.

End of Blooper

Episode: Reptar's Revenge

We cut to the scene where Reptar has caught up to Angelica with the boxes of cerial and grabs one end of the tray.

"Give me that cerial!" Demanded Leo in the Reptar suit as he pulls on the tray.

"No!" Screamed Angelica.

"I said give it to me!" Screamed Leo as Reptar.

"No! You big, huge, dinosaur!" Shouted Angelica, as she stuffed all of the cerial into her mouth.

Angelica chews and swallows it quickly, when all of the sudden, her face turns green.

"Ooooh, I don't feel so good." Said Angelica, as she throws up all over Reptar and the tray with the empty boxes of cerial samples.

A few minutes later, Leo's boss comes up to him.

"Eeewww! What is that smell?" Asked his boss, as he smells the vomit all over Reptar.

"A kid threw up on me, just as I was trying to grab the cerial tray from that little three foot monster." Explained Leo.

"That's it! I've had it with you. You've been nothing but trouble since day one! You're fired!" Screamed Leo's boss.

"Wait a minute, you can't fire me, me, Reptar!" Screamed Leo in his Reptar costume.

But instead of acting like Reptar and going on a mad rampage through the carnival like he does in the original episode, he just stands there, still covered in vomit, as he puts on a smile and does the hokey pokey.

"You put your left foot in, uh, you put your left foot out, though it's not so easy to do in this stupid costume." Sang Leo as his foot got stuck trying to wiggle it around.

"And you take everybody out." Sang Leo, as he got his foot back into the foot of the costume, only when doing so, he kicks his boss who's still in front of him, causing him to fall to the ground and pass out.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Turkey who Came to Dinner

We cut to the beginning of the episode, when Didi is reading the babies a story all about Thanksgiving. Or, she thought that's what she was suppose to be reading to them.

"Long ago, in the land of Isreal…" Didi started to read aloud, when she looked up from the book she had in her hand.

"Wait a minute, the land of Isreal?" Didi asked herself, as she looked down at the cover of the book.

She then discovered that in her hand, was the book that Boris and Minca read to the babies at the start and end of the Chanukah episode, not the book she was suppose to be reading to them in the Thanksgiving episode.

"Wait a second, this is Tommy's Chanukah book, not the Thanksgiving book. I'll be right back." Said Didi, as she got up from the chair she was sitting in, and walked off with the Chanukah book, in search of the Thanksgiving book.

End of Blooper

We now cut to later in the episode, when the turkey has knocked over the satellite dishes. The men are still watching their football game.

"The ten, the five, and…" Says the sports caster as one of the players is running down the field on the TV.

But instead of static appearing, the TV switches over to the Nature Documentary that Chaz tried to watch earlier in the day.

"Hey wait a minute." Said Stu, as he looked out the window to see his satellite dishes on the ground.

"How are we getting reception if the satellite dishes were knocked down?" Chaz asked, as he too looked out the window.

"I don't know? I'd better investigate this." Said Stu, as he switched off the TVs and headed outside.

End of Blooper

Episode: Journey to the Center of the Basement

The babies and Reptar Junior are out playing in the yard, when Reptar Junior walks out of the yard through a gap in the fence.

"Uh oh, Reptar Junior!" Panicked Chuckie.

"Don't worry Chuckie, we can get him back, but, I thought he was spose to go into your basement, not out of the yard into somebody else's yard." Said Tommy.

"Woops." Muttered Chuckie, as the babies head off into the next yard to get the Reptar Junior toy back.

Now in the next yard…

"Uh, Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes Chuckie?" Tommy replied.

"This, kind of reminds me of when we went off to get your ball. Uh, can we start this episode over?" Chuckie asked.

"Uh, I guess so Chuckie, but this is kind of fun!" Said Tommy.

"Sorry, Chuckie's right, we need to restart the episode. Find that toy and get back into position to take another shot and this time, let's get it right." Said the director from off camera.

End of Blooper

Episode: Partners in Crime

We cut to the scene where Angelica's in her get away car, about to steel cookies from other babies at the park. However, instead of scooping up Dil, she drags Tommy into her car next to her.

"Wait a minute Angelica, what are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"You're my partner in crime!" Said Angelica excitedly.

"No I'm not." Tommy replied.

"Sure you are. Now come on!" Snapped Angelica, as she started driving through the park before Tommy had a chance to escape.

Chuckie, Phil and Lil all noticed this and turned to one another.

"Oh no you guys, Tommy's riding with Angelica." Said Chuckie.

Just then, Dil throws a raddle at Phil's head.

"Hey! Wait a minute, isn't Dil spose to be riding with Angelica?" Phil asked.

"Yeah! I thought Dil was her partner in crime not Tommy." Said Lil.

"Oh. Tommy! Wait!" Shouted Chuckie, as he started running up behind Angelica's car, trying to catch up.

"Like the dumb kid with the goofy hair is going to stop me, not a chance." Said Angelica.

"But Angelica, you've gots the wrong baby." Cried Chuckie.

Angelica skitted to a stop, turned around, and glaired at Chuckie.

"What do you mean I got the wrong baby?" Angelica asked.

"Dil's your partner in crime not Tommy." Chuckie replied.

"I told ya." Said Tommy, as he hopped out of Angelica's car.

"Oh all right fine. The bald ones take the fun out of everything. Let's start the episode over again, I guess." Said Angelica with a sigh, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Junior Prom

We cut to the scene where Dil pulls down the brake on the Reptar wagon, and it starts rolling across the yard.

"Angelica!" Chuckie screamed in panic.

Angelica turned to Susie.

"See? Even your date voted for me." Said Angelica.

"No Angelica, look out!" Chuckie screamed, just as Angelica turned around, to see the Reptar wagon approaching her.

But instead of splattering everyone with mud, Dil accidentally runs into a sprinkler system, turning it on, getting everybody wet.

"Hey! Look at what happened to my sparkly dress! It's all wet! Queens are suppose to be dry!" Cried Angelica.

"I'm all wet too." Said Susie, who was also covered in water.

All of the sudden, the girls stared at one another.

"Wait a minute, I thought Dil was spose to cover us in mud, not water." Said Angelica.

"Cut! Let's reshoot that scene again." Said a director from off stage.

"Oh all right fine." Muttered Angelica as everybody dried themselves off and got back into position to reshoot that scene.

End of Blooper

Episode: Cooking with Susie

We cut to the scene where the babies are trying to decide what to do about the awful Reptar cerial bars.

"We can't eat these, they'll hurt our toothies." Said Lil.

"I got an idea, let's give them to Spike." Suggested Tommy.

"I don't know Tommy, uh, if we didn't like them, I don't know if he'll like them neither." Said Chuckie.

"I don't know, Spike might like them, and then we wouldn't have to tell Susie about her yucky green blocks." Said Phil.

The babies run out into the backyard with the Reptar cerial bars, where they find Spike.

"Hey Spike, we got some nummies for you." Said Tommy, as he puts one of the Reptar cerial bars into Spike's mouth.

Spike swallows it whole.

"Wow! He likes it." Said Chuckie, as he gives Spike his Reptar cerial bar.

The rest of the babies go around and give their bars to Spike, only no sooner has Phil given him his, when Spike throws up all over the babies.

"Eeewww!" Said all of the babies, now covered in dog vomit.

"Maybe it would have been easier to have just, you know, hided them all over the house." Said Chuckie.

"Uh, I think you're right Chuckie." Tommy replied, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper slash Outtake

Episode: Runaway Reptar, Part 1

We cut to the scene at the beginning of the movie within the episode, where Reptar comes out of the water and is about to help Dectar.

"No, wait, I think it is! It's Reptar!" Said the spunky girl reporter excitedly, as she witnesses Reptar coming on to the island.

"Reptar!" Scream all of the babies in excitement as they're watching the movie from the back of grandpa's station wagon.

But no sooner is Reptar about to help Dectar continue destroying the city, when his head flies off, revealing metal wires under neath, that start smoking.

"Oh no! Reptar just lost his head!" Cried the professor who witnessed Reptar's head flying off from inside the building.

"We've got to do something." Said his female assistant.

"Yeah." Said the male assistant.

The screen cuts back to see that Reptar's head landed on top of the building where the professor and his crew are witnessing everything from.

End of Blooper

Episode: Runaway Reptar, Part 2

We cut to where Tommy has just been briefly knocked out by the Reptar robot, as it takes Dil away.

"Tommy, are you ok buddy?" Chuckie asks out of concern.

"But Chuckie, Angelica ate all of the ice cream sandwiches." Said Tommy in a weiry voice as he regains consciousness.

"What ice cream sandwiches are you talking about?" Chuckie asked, confused.

Tommy stands up, now fully alert again.

"I don't know Chuckie." Tommy replied, as he looked around to see Dil was missing.

End of Blooper

And this, ends chapter 7, as those were all of the Reptar themed episodes that aired for Reptar Takeover Week. Yeah 'Curse of Reptar,' aired, but that's an All Grown Up episode, and this is specifically Rugrats bloopers, not All Grown Up bloopers, thus, it's being excluded. Hope after you all watched the episodes on The Splat a couple of weeks ago, you enjoyed seeing bloopers and outtakes from them two weeks later, and, I'll be back with more bloopers, sometime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Yep that's right, it's time once again, for another chapter, full of bloopers and outtakes from your favorite Rugrats episodes! And just like before, the bulk of these blooper ideas were given to me by Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter, I only provided a couple of the ideas for this chapter. Also, as usual, I'm only providing the bloopers here, to see what really happened, you'll have to watch the original Rugrats episodes. And now, without further a due, let's get started!

Chapter 8

Episode: Candy Bar Creep Show

We cut to the scene in the haunted house, where the babies have broken in, and while trying to get the Reptar bars, they end up scaring Angelica. Tommy is behind a curtain, his shadow making him appear as if he's a ghost.

"A ghost! Hehaha, that's funny." Said Angelica, as she started laughing.

"Cut cut cut." Said a director from off camera.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to the director.

"What is it now?" Angelica asked impatiently.

"Ghosts aren't suppose to be funny, ghosts are suppose to be scary! Now, redo that scene again, and when you see the ghost in the haunted house, act scared." Said the director.

"Oh all right, I'll do it again." Said Angelica reluctantly.

"And, action." Said the director into a bull horn, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Curse of the Weirwuff

We cut to the beginning of the episode, where Angelica is grabbing a piece of candy.

"Mmmm, coconut! I love coconut, it's my favorite!" Said Angelica, as she finished chewing up the piece of candy and swallowing it, licking her lips.

End of Blooper

Episode: Passover

We cut to the scene where the babies have just gotten stuck in the attic with grandpa Boris.

"Grandpa Boris? I thought you ran away." Said Angelica.

"Nah I just came up here to get Minca's wine glasses and got locked in. That door won't open from the inside." Replied Boris.

"Really? Let me see." Said Angelica, as she went to open the door.

She turns the knob, and the door opens.

"Well what do you know! That door isn't stuck after all." Said Angelica.

"What? But I swear, it was stuck when I came up here." Said Boris.

"Well it's not stuck now." Replied Angelica.

"Hmmm, that can't be right. They must have given us the wrong door for the set. Stage crew, let's strike this set and get the correct door." Yelled Boris in the opposite direction to a stage crew, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: What the Big People do

We cut to the scene near the end of the episode, where Tommy and Chuckie are trying to break out of the work place.

"We've gotta press the clock, it's the only way to get out of here." Said Tommy, as he presses the clock on the wall, ending the fantasy.

"I'll take the chicken." Said Chuckie, as the fantasy ends, returning to the playpen where Tommy and Chuckie are toddlers once again.

"Huh? What chicken. I don't member no chicken." Tommy replied.

Chuckie rubs his eyes, then stares at Tommy.

"Come to think of it, I don't member no chicken neither. What was I thinking?" Chuckie asked.

"Don't know Chuckie." Tommy replied.

"Uh, excuse me, mister director, sir, can we reshoot that scene again?" Chuckie asked a stage crew in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, let's do another take of that scene. And, action." Said a director into a bull horn, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: In the Dreamtime

We cut to the scene where it's Chuckie's dream, and they've approached the doghouse.

"Hello there, care to join me for a cup of tea?" Spike asks the babies, as he pours a cup of tea.

"Hey! Spike's not appose to talk. What's going on here Tommy?" Chuckie asks.

"I'm not Tommy, Hehehehahahehaheha." Said Lil, who now looks like a clown.

"Uh, no, you're not Tommy, you're Lil." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, guess I am, woops?" Said Lil.

"Cut! Let's try that again." Said a director from off camera.

End of Blooper

Episode: Runaway Reptar

We cut to the scene where the babies have just figured out that Reptar is a robot.

"Why is this magnet sticking to Reptar?" Lil asked, as she sticks a magnet to Reptar's body.

"And why is he making that clinky noise like dad's car?" Phil asks.

"I'll tell you how come, cuz that's not Reptar at all, that's a Reptar robot!" Tommy shouts, just as Reptar's head flies off, hitting Angelica in the head.

"Uh, Tommy, I think Reptar is broked." Said Chuckie.

"I think you're right Chuckie." Tommy replied.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Angelica screams angrily, as she marches up to the babies, tossing Reptar robot's head aside.

"I don't know, you tell us." Tommy replied.

"Well, while the stage people fix my robot with a new set of Pego building blocks, can we take a lunch break? I'm starving!" Angelica cries, just as a loud rumble is heard from her stomach.

"Yeah it's gonna take us at least thirty minutes to fix that Reptar robot. Lunch break everyone." Called a director from off stage, as the Rugrats and Angelica vanish from the scene of destroyed Tokyo, to take their lunch break, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie Grows

We cut to the scene where the babies are about to dump ice on to Chuckie to make him smaller, when Angelica cuts in the way, causing the bucket to dump upside down on top of her head.

"Aaahhh!" Angelica screamed, as the ice pours down her body, causing Angelica to shiver like mad.

"I'm, fr'fr'free'ee'ee'z'z'z'z'z'z'z'z'z'zing." Said Angelica, as she continues to stand there shivering, her face turning blue as a puddle of water forms around her.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Trial

We cut to the scene where the trial has started, and Angelica is asking Phil and Lil to tell their story of what happened. She marches up to Phil and Lil, sticking a fist into their faces.

"Where were you on the night of June fifth?" Angelica asks angrily.

"Yes." Said Lil.

"No." Said Phil.

"A hah! Then you did break the lamp." Replied Angelica.

"No, we didn't." Phil replied.

"Then why don't you tell us, in your own words, just what happened." Said Angelica.

"Ok. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Snow White." Said Phil.

"She went off to live with her baby friends the minis, that worked in the diaper factory." Said Lil.

"Yeah, there was, uh, drooly, poopy, uh, scardy, baldy, and, uh, I forget the rest." Said Phil, as he started counting the babies on his fingers.

"Order!" Angelica barked at Tommy.

"Order! Order!" Tommy called, banging his raddle on the box he was using as a Judge's stand.

Phil and Lil stop, and turn their attention to Tommy.

"That story's nice, but you're spose to be telling the story about the clown lamp, not about Snow White and the Adorable Minis." Said Tommy.

"Sorry." Said Phil.

"Yeah, sorry." Added Lil.

End of Blooper

Episode: Tommy's First Birthday

We cut to the scene where Stu's invention, the hoverrama, has just been opened.

"Here Champ here's a present from your old dad. Watch this Drew." Said Stu, as he unwraps the hoverrama, and fires it up.

Stu uses the remote, and the Hoverrama takes off, flying around the room.

"Oooooh!" Said all of the adults, as they watch in amazement at the flying toy.

"Wow! I'm a genius!" Said Stu excitedly, as he watched his invention fly around the living room.

"Cut!" Cried a director off stage.

Everybody stopped watching the Hoverrama flying around the room and turned their attention to the director.

"What? What's wrong?" Stu asked.

"Did you put the batteries in the remote after we specifically told you not to?" The director asked.

Stu turns over the remote and removes the battery compartment, to find the batteries inside.

"Oh, ooops?" Stu mutters.

"Mister Pickles, you were suppose to forget the batteries not remember them. Take them out and let's try that scene again." Said the director, as a stage manager runs up on stage, snatches the remote out of Stu's hand, and stops the Hoverrama, causing it to land in the birthday cake.

"Wait a minute, that's not suppose to happen until the very end of the episode. Oy, this just, isn't our day. Let's bake another cake, Stu, disguard those batteries and let's try that scene again." Said the director, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Ballet

We cut to the scene where Angelica is about to start the ballet.

"Welcome to Angelica's Lake, starring Angelica, and made up by Angelica. That's a lake, and, that's a tree." Said Angelica, as she points to a bucket of water that's representing the lake, then to Dil in his walker, who's representing the tree.

Angelica then goes and switches on her boombox.

"Who's on first?" Asks Abbet.

"What?" Castello asks.

"No, What's on second. Who's on first?" Abbet asks again.

"I don't know." Castello replies.

"He's on third, we're not talking about him." Said Abbet.

The toddlers all fall from their position to dance in the ballet to the grass, as they're rolling all over the yard laughing at the routine, while Angelica is staring at her boombox and then over to the babies, an angry expression on her face.

"You dumb babies! You messed with my tape!" Angelica screamed.

"I don't know Angelica, this is pretty funny stuff!" Said Phil in between fits of laughter, as the Abbet and Castello routine continues to play on Angelica's boombox in the background.

Angelica marches up to the director, her face red with anger, her hands clinched in fists.

"Get me my Cynthia workout tape right now! And make it snappy!" Angelica screams, as she sticks a fist in the director's face.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie's New Shirt

We cut to the scene where Chuckie has crawled off into the bushes to get the ball back that Dil has thrown into the bushes. As Chuckie crawls out from the bush with the ball, his shirt gets caught on a thorn, ripping it. Chuckie looks down to see there's a huge whole in the front of his shirt.

"Oh no, my favorite shirt!" Chuckie cries.

End of Blooper

Episode: No Place Like Home

We cut to the scene where Alisa is about to present Susie with what she had to go home.

"Girl, you had what you needed to go home all along." Said Alisa, as one of Susie's bunny slippers turns into a cell phone.

"Really? Wow!" Exclaimed Susie, as she picks up the cell phone and puts it to her ear.

"Mommy?" Susie calls into the phone.

"Susie are you there? Susie? Susie?" Lucy continues to say as Susie comes out of the dream.

The scene then changes back to the hospital room, where Susie is awakening from the operation.

"Susie, the operation's over, how do you feel sweetheart?" Lucy asks.

"Mommy, I didn't eat the candy corn. Buster ate it." Susie replied.

"Candy corn? What candy corn?" Lucy asked Susie, a look of confusion on her face.

End of Blooper

Episode: Cradle Attraction

We cut to the scene in the episode, after Chuckie and Megan have watched the sunset together, and it's the following day at the park.

"When I'm with Megan, I feel just, oh, special. I've never felt this way in my entire life! I mean if you think eating carpet lent is fun, just wait till you fall in love." Said Chuckie.

"That's great Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"And hey, I know it's a little soon to be thinking about marriage and all but hey! I'm gonna be three next year. Well excuse me guys Megan's waiting for me." Said Chuckie, as he hops down from the monkey bars.

"I'm gonna go dress her up like a baby." Said Chuckie to the other rugrats, as he walks off to search for Megan.

End of Blooper

Episode: Mother's Day

We cut to the scene where Lil is about to be Chuckie's mom.

"Come here baby Lil, time to wipe your face." Said Chuckie, as he runs up to Lil with a baby wipe, and starts wiping her face off, just as Lil backs away.

"Wait a minute Chuckie, I'm spose to be your mom, not the other way around." Said Lil.

"Oh! Oooops." Said Chuckie bashfully.

"Let's try that again." Said Lil, just as Angelica walks up to the babies.

"What's going on here?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, hi Angelica, I'm just, playing mommy. Come on Angelica, let's clean up messy baby's face." Said Lil, as she walks up to Angelica with a tissue, and starts to wipe Angelica's face, much to her dismay.

"Eeewww! I already have a mommy, I don't need a bunch of baby germs being my mom." Snapped Angelica in disgust, as she backs away from Lil.

Lil stands there with the tissue in her hand.

"Ooops, sorry." Said Lil, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Worst Nightmare

We cut to the scene where Angelica has wandered into the nursery in the dream after the baby has been born.

"You stay here and watch your little brother while we call the newspapers and tell them we have the greatest baby in the world!" Said Charlotte excitedly, as she leaves the room, and Angelica approaches the crib.

"So you're the new baby huh?" Angelica asks.

Just then, Chuckie sits up in the crib.

"Hi Angelica." Chuckie says, upon sitting up in the crib and staring at Angelica.

Angelica just looks at Chuckie in disbelief.

"Hey Finster, you're not a new baby, now get out of my dream." Angelica demanded, as Chuckie unwillingly crawls out of the crib, about ready to cry.

"Ok Angelica." Says Chuckie disappointingly, as the two-year-old redhead crawls off of the screan, and Angelica is standing there, staring down at an empty crib.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Birthday

We cut to the scene where Drew is trying to get Angelica to put on her party dress. She's jumping up and down, screaming, as Drew holds the dress before her.

"Oh honey, it's a very pretty dress, and I'm sure it costs a lot of money." Says Drew loudly over Angelica's screams so she can hear him.

Angelica then stops and stares at the dress.

"Ah, that's better." Says Drew, just as Angelica makes a poop in her diapers.

"Oh dear, come on Angelica, let's, go change your diapers." Said Drew, as he picks up Angelica and carries her over to a table, where he lays her down, and attempts to change her diapers.

Drew takes off the dirty diaper and throws it away, then he's about to put on a fresh diaper, when Angelica starts screaming again, just as she was minutes ago when Drew was holding the dress up in front of her, and kics her legs, making it impossible for Drew to get the clean diaper on to Angelica.

"Now princess, hold still!" Drew cries, but Angelica continues to scream and kick her legs, knocking Drew's glasses off in the process.

Drew then stumbles around the room, trying to find his glasses, when he accidentally throws the clean diaper, which flies across the room and lands on top of Tommy's head. Angelica stops screaming, and stares over at Tommy, who's still wearing the diaper on top of his head, as she starts laughing.

"You think this is funny? Enough Angelica, stop it and start acting like a big girl." Drew demands, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Graham Canyon

We cut to the scene at the end of the episode, when they're on the beach at Clam Canyon.

"You know, this Clam Canyon is fun but I think I had more fun at the Graham Canyon." Said Angelica.

"Uh, Angelica, it's Grand Canyon." Tommy says, correcting her.

Angelica picks up her Cynthia doll, then stares over at Tommy in confusion, then back at her doll.

"Cynthia, did I just talk like a dumb baby? And did baldy just correct me just now? I must be losing it!" Said Angelica.

"Yeah you're losing it. Let's try that scene again." Said a director from off camera, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: In the Navel

We cut to the scene where Drew is about to catch a fish.

"Daddy! Daddy! A huge fish ate Water Sports Cynthia!" Angelica cries.

"Not now Princess, daddy's about to land a big one." Said Drew, as he pulls hard on his line, thinking he's caught a really big fish.

"I got one! I got one!" Said Drew, while Stu is standing behind him, laughing.

"Hehehehahehaheha." Said Stu.

Drew then turns to stare at his brother.

"What's so funny bro?" Drew asks, irritated.

"Guess I'd better show ya." Said Stu, as he points down to Drew's fishing line, which is all tied up to the boat.

Drew then turns back to his brother, angrier than ever.

"Of all the lousey jokes, you set me up." Snapped Drew.

"Hey! I was just having a bit of fun." Said Stu.

"Well, you're lucky we didn't tip the boat over." Said Drew, as he continues to pull on his fishing line, only to cause the boat to start tipping over.

A few minutes later, Drew, Stu, Lou, Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica, and the captain of the boat are all floating in the ocean, with the boat on its side, the fishing line still tied to it.

"Cut! Men and babies overboard, let's fix the boat and try that again." Said a director from off stage, as everyone bobs up and down in the water.

"Guess the real Wavy Seals are gonna have to save us now Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"I hope the real Wavy Seals come soon, I don't know how much longer I can keep jumping." Said Chuckie.

End of Blooper

Episode: Tales from the Crib, Snow White

We cut to the scene where Chuckie is about to do something with Susie. Chuckie reaches in and kisses Susie.

"Awe, that was a sweet kiss, thanks Chuckie." Said Susie with a smile, as she blushes at Chuckie.

Chuckie blushes and smiles back.

"Wait a minute wait a minute. You weren't suppose to kiss Susie. Let's do another take of that scene again." Said a director from off camera, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Back to School

We cut to the scene in the episode, where Tommy has finished saving the world, and now, he wants to be a dad.

"Guess it's time for me to be a daddy now." Said Tommy.

"Ok." Said Phil, just as Tommy rushes off and returns with a diaper.

"Come on Chuckie, I'm gonna be your daddy." Said Tommy.

"What?" Chuckie screams in panic, just as Tommy pulls off his shoes, socks, and shorts, and starts putting him into a diaper.

"Now hold still Chuckie." Says Tommy, as he puts the diaper on to Chuckie.

"Oh all right, it's just pretend anyway." Says Chuckie reluctantly, as Tommy sticks a pacifier into Chuckie's mouth.

Tommy then stands back and admires his best friend, now dressed as a baby.

"You're the cutest baby I ever sawed." Said Tommy.

End of Blooper

Episode: Farewell, My Friend

We cut to the scene where Chuckie is having his nightmare and they're climbing the mountain.

"Come on up Chuckie." Called Tommy from up top the mountain.

"Yeah let's go!" Said Phil and Lil in unison.

"Uh, uh, uh, I'm not so sure about this." Called Chuckie from the bottom of the mountain.

"Awe quit being a baby." Tommy ordered.

Chuckie then climbs up to the top of the mountain, to see they're going to have to jump across a gap to get to the other side.

"That's a long way down." Said Phil.

"Yeah! You'll probably fall forever." Said Lil.

"Come on let's jump across." Said Tommy as he, Phil, and Lil jump across to the other side of the mountain.

Chuckie stands at the edge of the opposite side, staring hesitantly across.

"Come on across Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"I won't make it." Said Chuckie.

"Sure you will. Trust me, I'm your friend." Said Tommy reassuringly.

"Well, ok Tommy." Said Chuckie, as he takes a deep breath, and jumps across, landing on the other side.

"See? I told you you'd make it. Now come on Chuckie, let's go exploring." Said Tommy, as he, Chuckie, Phil and Lil continue to walk across the opposite side of the mountain.

Chuckie turns back and stares back at where they came from, then turns back to his friends.

"Something wrong Chuckie?" Tommy asks.

"Uh, you guys, I don't think I was spose to make it across." Said Chuckie.

"Oh sure you were Chuckie, now come on." Says Tommy, as he grabs his best friends arm, and starts dragging him along with Phil and Lil, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

And this, ends another exciting chapter of Rugrat bloopers. More stories, coming soon.

Author's Note: Just for the record, I came up with the blooper from 'The Trial,' and 'Farewell, My Friend,' after rewatching the episode the other day during The Splat, and seeing Chuckie's nightmare in that episode, thinking to myself, why didn't I, Boris Yeltsin, Olaughlinhunter, or anybody else for that matter, think of that particular blooper before? Well, thanks to me, that blooper has now been created.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I know some new stories were planned for release before Christmas, but between trying to get Zack and Kimi's Christmas Collage completed in time for the holidays, and getting ready for the holidays myself outside of Fan Fiction, as I do have a life, even if it's not nearly as much of a life as some of the other authors on this site seem to have, thus, finding time most days to release something to this fandom, I do have enough of one, that I've decided, to not release any new stories until Zack and Kimi's Christmas Collage is completed, and the Christmas holiday is done and over with. However, I know people have been anxiously awaiting another chapter in this story, as I haven't updated it since November 7, 2015, as well as Ask the Dynamic Trio, so, for sure, as well as finishing up my Christmas story for this year, the other two previously mentioned stories, will see updates before the Christmas holiday. And, since we're doing the bloopers one first, I'll state here and now that the bulk of the bloopers in this chapter were thought up by Boris Yeltsin, but there's one blooper in here from Olaughlinhunter, as well as a few from yours truly, and you'll see later on in the chapter, I thought up several bloopers for the Chanukah episode alone. Without further adue, let's get on, with the next chapter, and as always, only the bloopers will be presented. To know what really took place, you'll have to watch the original episodes.

Chapter 9

Episode: The Santa Experience

We cut to the scene at the beginning of the episode, right after Angelica has given Santa Clause at the mall her list of presents she wants for Christmas.

"Um, Angelica, that's a mighty long list! I don't think Santa can…" Santa says before Angelica interrupts him.

"Hey, if you're really Santa then how come you don't know this stuff already? Oh, wait a minute, you're not the real Santa Clause, you're…" Angelica says, as she attempts to pull off Santa's Beard.

"Ow! Let go!" Santa cries, as Angelica pulls hard on his beard, but it doesn't come off his face.

"Santa Clause is real!" Angelica screams, as all of the other little kids waiting in line to see Santa scream and run through the mall in panit.

Even Tommy and Chuckie run off with the other children.

Now, we cut to much later in the episode, when they're at the cabin, and Stu has just come inside the door with the presents, and Chaz has revealed his identity after coming down the chimney.

"There is no Santa! I'm saved!" Exclaimed Angelica, just as the doorbell rings.

Stu answers the door to find the Grinch standing there.

"Who are you?" Stu asks.

"I'm the Grinch! And I am here, to steel Christmas! Now! Out of my way!" The Grinch snaps, as he storms into the cabin, scaring everybody half to death.

Chuckie runs and hides beneath the couch, while Tommy, Phil, and Lil chase after him.

"Hey! Somebody get that green creepy creature out of here!" Howard panics.

"Hey! You are not welcome here! Chew! Chew!" Shouts Betty, as she starts chasing the Grinch away with a broom, just as he tries to grab at the Christmas tree, knocking the tree over in the process.

End of Blooper

Episode: Cradle Attraction

We cut to near the end of the episode, when Chuckie goes off to find Megan, to find her with another boy, only instead, he finds her in the sandbox all by herself. Pleased by this, he approaches Megan in the sandbox and sits down in front of her.

"Hey Megan, let's play house. I'm gonna be the daddy, and you can be the baby." Said Chuckie.

"Uh, ok." Said Megan, raising an eyebrow in confusion, as she knew this wasn't how the episode was suppose to go, but before she could respond, Chuckie was already getting started dressing her up like a baby.

First, he removed the sandles from her feet. Then, he removes her underpants and attempts to put a diaper on to her.

"Now, hold still Megan." Said Chuckie, as he applies baby powder and a diaper on to her bottom.

Then, he sticks a pacifier into her mouth, at which Megan removes, giggling, and throwing it at Chuckie's head.

"Outch! That hurts!" Muttered Chuckie, as Megan continues to kick her feet and giggle.

Chuckie then turns his attention in the opposite direction towards the stage crew and directors.

"Uh, um, mister director, sir, maybe we should, cut this scene out." Yells Chuckie to the directors.

End of Blooper

Episode: Talk of the Town

We cut to the scene where it's Phil and Lil's turn to be on Angelica's talk show.

"Me and Lillian learned how to take off our diapies. Wanna see?" Phil asks the audience.

Just then, Phil grabs Tommy's diaper and rips it off, while Lil grabs at Kimi's diaper and rips it off.

"That's very interesting, but…" Angelica says, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"But what Angelica?" Lil asked, still holding Kimi's diaper.

"You didn't take off your own diapers! Now do it over! And this time, get it right." Barked Angelica at the top of her lungs.

At that moment, her screaming startled Kimi, still diaperless, causing her to pee all over the floor. This in turn, also made Tommy have to go, causing him, still diaperless, to pee on the floor as well, making a huge mess.

End of Blooper

Episode: In the Naval

We cut to the scene where Angelica is trying to get the fish to come eat the graham cracker in her hand, giving Cynthia back.

"Here fishy fishy." Called Angelica, as she waved the graham cracker in the air.

However, while the seagull was suppose to come over and snatch the cracker out of Angelica's hand, it went for Stu's bate on his fishing hook instead.

"Hey! What's going on?" Stu cried, as he looked down to find a seagull on the end of his fishing hook.

"See? I knew you'd never catch a fish with that thing. That's a bird you idiot." Snapped Drew.

"It is not, hey wait a minute! Where…" Stu said, as he looked down to see the bate on the end of his fishing hook was gone.

The two brothers then turned their attention up to the sky, where the seagull was flying off, carrying the bate in its beak.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Birthday

We cut to the deleted scene, where Phil and Lil are attempting to diaper her.

"Now, hold still Angelica." Said Lil, as Angelica lies very still on the carpet.

Once she's lying down, Lil applies baby powder to her bottom, while Phil puts on a diaper.

"Good job Angelica, now you're a real baby!" Said Phil.

Angelica sits up and smiles.

"That's right. Now I'm just a little baby again and now I won't have any sponsibilities or nothing!" Said Angelica in excitement, as she giggles and coos.

End of Blooper

Episode: Miss Manners

We cut to the scene where it's time for the dinner. Angelica, holding a jar of strained carrots, stands before the babies.

"Now open wide please." Said Angelica in a sweet voice, as she dips the spoon into the jar of strained carrots.

Tommy is the first one to open his mouth, at which time, Angelica puts the spoon into his mouth.

"Mmmm, doesn't that taste good?" Angelica asks, as Tommy eats the strained carrots off of the spoon.

Tommy nods as he swallows the carrots. She puts the spoon back into the carrots, and this time, Chuckie opens his mouth.

"Here comes the choo-choo train." Said Angelica, as she sticks the spoon into Chuckie's mouth, at which he eats the carrots and swallows them.

"Oh, good boy Chuckie!" Praised Angelica, as she puts the spoon back into the jar of strained carrots.

This time, when she removes the spoon, Phil opens his mouth, at which point Angelica silently puts the spoon into his mouth. As Phil is swallowing his bite of carrots, Lil starts to cry.

"Awe, don't cry little Lillian, your bite is coming." Said Angelica, as she puts the spoon back into the jar, to scoop out the final bite of carrots, emptying the jar's contents.

She then puts the spoon into Lil's mouth, at which point, she sniffles back her tears and graciously eats the carrots.

"You're the bestest babies ever." Said Angelica, as she takes the spoon and empty jar of strained carrots out of the room.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Worst Nightmare

We cut to the scene where the bad dream has started. Angelica approaches the crib, only to find Tommy there instead of the giant evil talking baby.

"Oh, hi Angelica." Said Tommy happily, as he sits up in the crib.

Angelica stares in shock, before getting really angry.

"Hey wait a minute! You're not suppose to be here, let's do it over." Angelica hissed, as the picture cut to black, and they do another take.

On the next take, Angelica comes into the room, this time, she finds Lil in the crib, who sits up and gives Angelica a slobbery baby kiss.

"Eeeewww! Baby germs! Yuck! Again!" Angelica screams, as the picture cuts to black, and another take of the scene is done.

"Angelica's nightmare, tape twenty-seven, and, action!" Says a director into a microphone off camera, as another take of the scene is done.

This time when Angelica approaches the crib, Phil sits up and farts very loudly.

"Eeewww!" Angelica cries, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I see this isn't working. Let's try this, one more time." Said a director from off camera.

The screen cuts to black and then the scene starts over again. This time however, when Angelica approaches the crib, she's really taken by surprise to see Taffy there, who she doesn't even know, because she won't meet her for another five seasons.

"Oh, hi minis!" Said Taffy happily, as she sat up in the crib.

Angelica stares at the teenage woman in confusion.

"Huh? Who are you?" Angelica asks.

"Angelica, it's Taffy, your babysitter." Taffy replied.

"Wait a minute, this is a season three episode. She's not suppose to appear on the show until the end of season eight! Somebody get her out of here!" Yelled Gabor from off camera, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Mother's Day

We cut to the scene where Lil decides to be Chuckie's mom.

"The firstest thing we gotta do is clean up messy baby's face." Said Lil, as she approaches Tommy, and spits all over his face.

"Hey!" Tommy cries.

"Oh sorry Tommy." Said Lil apologetically, as she helps him wipe off his face.

Just then, Phil walks up to them.

"Wait a minute Lil, I thought you were spose to be Chuckie's mom, not Tommy's." Said Phil.

Lil stands back and sees what she's done. Embarrassed, she looks down at the floor.

"Oh, ooops, sorry, I forgotted, you already have a mom Tommy." Said Lil shamefully.

"That's ok Lil, I'm sure the nice director peoples will let you try it again." Said Tommy.

"Yeah let's try that again." Said a director from off camera, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Tommy's First Birthday

We cut to the scene where Stu and Drew are putting on the puppet show.

"No, it's what better to hear you with." Whispered Stu to Drew from behind the stage.

"Oh, oh yeah, that's right." Whispered Drew back.

"Um, what better to hear you with my dear." Said Drew in the wolf's voice.

"Oh, I see." Said Stu as Little Red Riding Hood, as he makes his puppet approach Drew's puppet, who starts to eat Little Red Riding Hood.

"Help! Help! It's the wolf!" Cried Little Red Riding Hood.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna hirl." Said Drew in the wolf's voice, as he tosses the Little Red Riding Girl puppet, which flys off of Stu's hand, landing on top of Howard's head in the audience.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm naked! I'm naked!" Stu cries, waving his hand around.

Stu and Drew peak over the puppet stage theater, to see where the Little Red Riding Hood puppet has landed, and upon seeing it on top of Howard's head, they start laughing. A minute later, the other adults turn to see what Stu and Drew are laughing about, and join in laughing, causing everybody to be in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

End of Blooper

Episode: Fountain of Youth

We cut to the scene where Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi have just found out that the fountain will turn the adults back into little babies.

"We'd better not get in there Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"How come Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Cuz, if we do, we might turn back into baby babies!" Chuckie cries, just as he and Tommy start to imagine themselves as tiny babies.

In the imaginary sequence, Tommy and Chuckie are struggling to stay a float in the water, as Chuckie appears to be not much older than a few days old, with no glasses and only a few strands of red hair on the top of his head, and Tommy is tinier than Dil, wailing at the top of his lungs, as his head is barely above the water.

End of Blooper

Episode: Naked Tommy

We cut to the scene where Chuckie sees Tommy, Phil, and Lil naked.

"You guys can't just go around without any clothes on!" Says Chuckie.

"How come Chuckie?" Lil asks.

"Yeah, how come?" Phil asks.

"Cuz, your parents gonna bite you that's why." Said Chuckie.

"Ok, you made your point." Phil laments, as he lies down on the floor, preparing to have his diapers put back on him.

"Oh all right hold still." Said Chuckie, as he attempts to put Phil's diaper back on him.

A minute later, Phil pulls his diaper off and tosses it at Chuckie's head.

"Hey!" Chuckie screams in frustration, as he means to go rediaper Phil, only diapering Lil instead.

"Hey! This thing's hot and itchy!" Lil complains, as she rips off the diaper and tosses it at Chuckie's head.

Chuckie removes the diaper, giving the twins a look.

"Why bother?" Chuckie mutters, as he throws the diaper, which lands on Phil's head.

"Hehaha! You look funny Phillip." Said Lil, as she starts giggling.

Her giggling sets off a chain reaction, that causes all of the babies to start giggling.

End of Blooper

Episode: Back to School

We cut to later in the episode, when Tommy decides to be a dad.

"Now I've just gots to be a daddy." Tommy proclaims, as he takes Kimi aside, and pretends to be her dad.

"Now hold still Kimi." Says Tommy, as he puts a new diaper on her.

Next, he's seen feeding her a bottle, and another minute later, he's tucking her into his bed, putting a blanket on her and kissing her goodnight.

End of Blooper

Episode: Runaway Angelica

We cut to the scene right after the babies have found Angelica hiding in a bush in Tommy's backyard.

"What are you doing here Angelica?" Tommy asks.

"And how come you're hiding in a bush?" Phil asks.

"Sh'sh'sh, not so loud, I'm running away from home." Angelica whispered.

"Running away from home, won't your mommy and daddy be worried about you?" Tommy asks in concern.

"Of course they'll be worried about me. That's the whole reason why I ran away! Now they'll learn to appreciate me, and they'll never ever punish me again." Replied Angelica.

"Does that mean you're gonna live here forever?" Tommy asks.

"Maybe. And you babies better not let any grown ups see me, or I might do something very bad to you. I'll, I'll, I'll hit ya, then you're gonna fall, then I'm gonna look down, and I'm gonna laugh." Said Angelica, just as Ren from Ren and Stimpy poked his head out of another set of bushes in the yard, sending an unpleasant glare in Angelica's direction.

"Hey!" Said Ren.

"Huh?" Angelica replied, looking in the direction of Ren's voice, not recognizing him.

"You eediot, those are my lines!" Ren cried.

Angelica stared for another minute in shock, unsure of what to say next. Then, she climbed out of her bush, made her way past the babies, and marched up to Ren, her hands clinched in fists.

"Oh please, don't hurt me." Ren cried in panic.

"That all depends. It's my show, you're not on for another eleven minutes or however long our episode is, or as the peoples tell me back stage, when the little hand of the clock is on the elevendy and the big hand is on the twelve. Now get out!" Angelica screamed, as Ren jumped out of the bushes, running through Tommy's yard, at which point, Spike starts chasing him.

End of Blooper

Episode: Early Retirement

We cut to the scene where the babies have all decided to jump on the couch, just as Cynthia P.I. is concluding, near the end of the episode. However, when Tommy jumps on a button on the remote, they get this from the TV.

"And the thief is…" Says Cynthia, just as the channel changes to a basketball game.

"And the Laker's, win the game!" Chick Hearn is heard yelling in the background, as the final buzzer for the game is going off.

"Woo hoo! The Laker's won! The Laker's won!" Angelica is heard cheering, as she jumps up and down, and her cheering is heard outside planet earth.

End of Blooper

Episode: Vacation

We cut to the scene where everybody sees the tigers on the television.

"Oh look guys it's those famous magicians, Siegfried and Roy." Said Chaz.

No sooner did he say that, when he looks around for his script.

"Something wrong Charles?" Didi asks.

"Uh, wait a minute, um, that's not right. Now, where's my script? Don't tell me I gambled it away at last night's poker game before we started shooting the episode today. AAAHHH!" Screamed Chaz, as he ran around the hotel where they were shooting the episode in Los Vegas, continuing to scream in panic, as several guests turn and stare.

End of Blooper

Episode: Graham Canyon

We cut to the scene where the family has sat down to eat in the restaurant, and the waitress has come over after Didi calls for someone to bring some booster seats for the children.

"Sure dear. Just need to cut a slab of this here pie and then…" The waitress says, as the pie slips out of her hand, right into Didi's face.

"Oooh!" Didi cries, as Stu, Angelica, Tommy and the waitress are laughing histarically at Didi, who's face is covered in pie.

Realizing what has happened, Didi buries her face into a napkin, trying to clean herself up, as the rest of the people continue to laugh, and the waitress has laughed so hard, she's wet her pants. We now pan back, where the directors and stage crew are also laughing at the scene.

"Can we keep that? It is after all, the oldest trick in the book." Asked one of the stage crew members.

Before an answer is heard from either Ilene or Gabor, the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Twins' Pique

We cut to right after Chuckie tells Phil that he should be scared, when Lil has stuck her fist into Tommy's face, when he tries to turn down her mission to go next-door to her house. However, instead of covering himself in a blanket and shivering in fear like he does in the original episode, he wets his diaper.

"Chuckie, I need a new diaper!" Phil cries, whailing at the top of his lungs.

"Oh for peaks sakes Phil, hold still." Chuckie says, as he fetches one of Tommy's clean diapers and tries to put it on him.

But Phil is very uncooperative, continuing to squirm around, not letting Chuckie put the diaper on him, getting powder all over the floor of the playpen and all of Tommy's toys. Irritated and growing impatient, Chuckie thrusts the diaper on to the carpet.

"Fine! Change yourself then." Chuckie snaps, as the screen cuts to black, and Phil is still heard crying and screaming for another minute longer.

End of Blooper

Episode: Baby Maybe

We cut to the scene where the babies are screaming and crying, when  
Elane is trying to tell them a story.

"Why are they crying? Elane, make them stop!" Ben yells over the babies crying.

"I don't know how! Uh, once upon a time…" Elane calls, but the babies continue to cry.

"Maybe they need their diapers changed, babies like that don't they?" Ben suggests.

"But that's not until twelve forty-five." Elane replies.

"Well we gotta do something, let's get the diapers lots of them." Said Ben, as he and Elane rush off to get the diapers.

Once they're gone, Tommy gets the other babies attention.

"Guys! Guys! Stop!" Tommy calls.

Everyone stops crying and looks at Tommy.

"What did I miss?" Chuckie asks.

"I heardid them say that they like babies who like their diapers changed." Said Tommy.

"I choose potty, thank you, thank you." Said Chuckie with relief.

"Phil, Lil, this may mean a diapie rash, but here's what we've gots to do." Said Tommy.

However, when the scene changes, they stay still, allowing Ben and Elane to change them.

"Awe, look at how sweet they are Ben, letting us change their diapers." Said Elane, as she put a clean diaper on to Lil.

"Our baby will be this calm, won't they honey?" Ben asked, as he puts some powder on to Phil along with a fresh diaper.

End of Blooper

Episode: Piggy's Pizza Palace

We cut to the scene where Angelica is attempting to get her tickets back from Piggy.

"Look behind you, a wild pig!" Exclaims Angelica.

"I'm a wild pig!" Cried the man in the pig costume, as Angelica turns around and runs in panic, the pig chasing after her, with the ribbon of tickets still stuck on its tail.

End of Blooper

Episode: Tricycle Thief

We cut to the scene where Susie is about to tie Cynthia to Chuckie's balloon.

"She's gonna go for a little ride." Said Susie, as she starts to tie Cynthia to the end of Chuckie's balloon.

Just as she finishes tying Cynthia on to the balloon, the balloon pops.

"Uh, maybe not." Said Susie, as she drops Cynthia to the ground and Angelica snatches her up quickly.

End of Blooper

Episode: Weaning Tommy

We cut to the scene where Dr. Homer is looking into Stu's mouth.

"How long have you had that cross bite Mister Pickles?" Dr. Homer asks.

"Crossbite?" Stu asks.

"Well, I think it's a crossbite, I'm not entirely sure. But if it is, fixing it could be extremely expensive and extremely painful." Said Dr. Homer.

Stu shutters at hearing this news.

End of Blooper

Episode: Incredible Shrinking Babies

We cut to Chuckie's dream sequence, only Chuckie notices something odd. He sees Phil and Lil, but Tommy is nowhere to be found.

"Uh, you guys, where's Tommy?" Chuckie asks worriedly.

"I don't know Chuckie." Phil replies.

"I'm down here!" Tommy cries, but nobody can hear him because he's tinier than the rest of the babies, appearing to be the size of a crumb in comparison to Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Dil.

"Is that the sound of a bug?" Phil asks, thinking Tommy's tiny voice was a bug.

"Mmmm!" Lil says, licking her lips.

Phil picks up the tiny speck on the carpet, not realizing it's Tommy, and puts him in his mouth, swallowing him, followed by a loud burp.

"Ah, delicious!" Said Phil, as he rubs his tummy.

End of Blooper

Episode: Trading Phil

We cut to the scene where Angelica decides to trade one of the babies to play with her and the big kids, in exchange for being nice forever.

"She'll do." Said Angelica, dragging Lil away.

"But we need her, she's our best mud pie factory person." Said Tommy.

"Uh, wait a minute you guys, wasn't Angelica spose to take me?" Phil asked.

Chuckie, Kimi and Tommy all looked from Phil to Angelica carrying off Lil, then back at Phil again.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Cried Tommy, as he, Chuckie and Kimi chase after Angelica.

"Come back Angelica, you tooked the wrong baby! This episode's called Trading Phil, not Trading Lil." Chuckie shouted, as he chases after Angelica and Lil through the park.

End of Blooper

Episode: Babies in Toyland

We cut to the scene where Stu is showing off his snow machine at Christmas Land.

"With the turn of a knob, I can go from flurry to blizzard." Said Stu, as he demonstrates the machine.

But instead of snow filling up the place, quicksand appears.

"Uh, Stu, are you sure you invented a snow machine and not a sand machine?" Drew asks.

"Uh huh big bro, why?" Stu asks.

"Because we're sinking!" Drew cries in panic.

All of the sudden, Stu notices he, along with everybody else, is sinking in quicksand.

"Oh my gosh!" Stu cries in panic.

"You and your stupid sand machine!" Drew cries.

"It's not stupid, it's just, malfunctioning!" Stu screams at the top of his lungs, as only his head appears in plain sight, the rest of his body, now buried in quicksand.

End of Blooper

Episode: Kwanzaa

We cut to the scene right after Randy excuses himself to go continue working on his Dummi Bears script.

"What are you doing? The first day of Kwanzaa is about faith! No, wait a minute, that's the seventh day of Kwanzaa. Can we repeat that scene again?" Aunt T asks the directors.

"Sure." Said a director from off camera, as another scene is taken with Aunt T repeating her line.

"What are you doing? The first day of Kwanzaa is about collective work and responsibility! Oh, no, wait, wait, that isn't right either. That's the third day of Kwanzaa. Oh, I'm never gonna get these lines right." Said Aunt T with a sigh, as she fumbled around, looking for her script to refresh her memory.

"Let's try it one more time." She said to the directors, as one more take of the scene was done.

"What are you doing? The first day of Kwanzaa is about creativity! Oh fiddle sticks, that's the sixth day of Kwanzaa, not the first day of Kwanzaa. Let's take five." Said Aunt T to the directors.

"Let's take five and help Aunt T to find her script." A director was heard saying in the background.

"And remind us to never have her appear on another episode of this show again, she's more trouble than she's worth!" Said another stage crew member from off camera, as a frustrated Aunt T wanders out of view, and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chanukah

It starts out by showing the traditional title card with Chanukah spread across the splash title sequence, before cutting to the first scene of the episode, opposed to how it actually appears in reality, the title on top of the first scene, omitting the normal splash title card sequence. And this title sequence is slightly shorter, more of the length it was for Barbecue Story and Waiter, there's a Baby in my Soup, opposed to the longer sequences like it is for all other episodes, omitting this one and Mother's Day. As soon as it finishes flashing, it cuts to the first scene, with no title card on top, like it appeared in the final product, as Minca's voice is heard reading the story of Chanukah to the rugrats

Soon after, we cut to the scene where in the imaginary spot of the telling of the story of Chanukah, Tommy and Chuckie are looking at the Torah.

"What are we gonna do Tommy if that guy catches us with all our old books, we're gonna get into a lot of trouble." Panicked Chuckie.

"I don't care Chuckie. These are the books that our four father's read, and our five father's, and our six fathers, and our seven fathers, and our elevendy fathers, and our ninety bazillion fathers, and our…" Protested Tommy, as they proceed to look at their Torah, but not without Chuckie stopping him from carrying on.

"Uh, Tommy, stop!" Chuckie cried.

Tommy stares at him, jerking back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, I gotted carried away there. Let's keep going." Said Tommy, as he and Chuckie continue on with the scene in the episode.

No sooner are they looking at their book, when the leader of the Greeks, who's a big kid, about the size of Josh, wanders into their temple.

"Hey, just what do you babies think you're doing?" The big kid asks.

Tommy and Chuckie quickly hide the Torah out of view and start playing with their dradles.

"Nothing, we were just, playing with our dradles." Said Chuckie in as innocent of a tone as he can master.

"We made them out of clay." Adds Tommy.

"Oooh, that looks like fun! Mind if I play?" The big kid asks, sitting down at the table and taking the dradle out of Tommy's hand, making it spin on the table and playing along.

We now cut to the scene where Didi is making the potato pancakes.

"Potatoes water and salt? Well somehow that just doesn't sound like pancakes!" Chaz comments, puzzled and confused.

"These are potato pancakes Charles. And sometimes we bake and fry these, to remind us of the oil used in the miracle of Chanukah." Explained Didi, just as Boris comes into the kitchen.

"And the miracle is, my daughter managed to make these, without burning the house down." Said Boris.

We now cut to the scene where Tommy is on top of Chuckie, Phil and Lil, about to blow out the candles in the menorah.

"Well, let's make a wish and find out." Said Lil.

Tommy, now on top of the babies, blows on the candles, blowing them out, just as Angelica storms into the room and knocks them down.

"Out of my way stupid babies." Snapped Angelica.

"Hey, be nice Angelica it's Tommy's birthday!" Said Chuckie.

"Yeah he just blew out his candles." Said Lil.

"Dumb babies, those candles aren't for Tommy's birthday, those are for, Harmonica." Said Angelica.

"Chanukah? What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Harmonica, you have to h'h, when you say it." Said Angelica, correcting Tommy.

"What's H'H'Harmonica?" Chuckie asked.

"Harmonica is the time of year when everybody comes together, and remembers the miracle of the candles staying lit for a whole eight days! Now get out of my way! It's almost time for, the super duper extra genda special, A Very Cynthia Christmas." Said Angelica, as she points her remote at the TV.

We now cut to the scene where Stu is down in the basement, testing out the menorah for the play;.

"Well if you ask me I'd szay you're overdoing it." Said Lou.

"Pop, when this baby fires up, they won't say I overdid it, they'll say, I'm a genius!" Said Stu, as he fires up the menorah.

But rather than the candles bouncing up and down and exploding into a blaze of fire, they dance off of the menorah, wearing grass hula skirts, dancing across the basement floor, setting off fireworks.

"Oooh!" Exclaim Stu and Lou in amazement.

We now cut to outside the sinnagogue, where the babies are in their strollers, and Tommy is making sure they have everything ready to put the meany down for a nap.

"This is it you guys, the sinnagogue, are you ready?" Tommy asked the others.

"Uh, here's something called melon tonen. It helps peoples fall asleep." Said Phil, holding up a medicine bottle.

"And I founded us a music box." Said Lil, who held up a music box.

"And this thing is something called a sleep machine. I guess this mask thingy is spose to make you fall asleep or something." Said Chuckie, who was dragging a sleep machine behind him on the sidewalk, typically used for people with Sleep Atmia, as he placed the mask of the machine on top of his own face.

Tommy looked around, holding up his flashlight for a nightlight, a bit confused.

"Well, uh, that wasn't what I had in mind. I thought we were gonna use pillows and blankies to put the meany to sleep, but, I guess we can try this stuff." Said Tommy, as he switched off the flashlight and placed it back into his diaper.

We now cut to the scene where Angelica is about to eat one of the potato pancakes.

"Well Cynthia, tonight's not a total loss, mommy never let's us have pancakes for dinner." Said Angelica to her doll, as she takes a bite of the potato pancake.

"Mmmm! This pancake is delicious! And they're made with potatoes, my favoritest!" Said Angelica, as she chewed and swallowed what was in her mouth, licking her lips.

We now cut to the scene where they're in the nursery, and Angelica is trying to break the babies out. They still have the medicine, music box and sleep machine with them, as Angelica is riding a skateboard, crashing into the door every so often, hoping to bust it open.

"You babies, have a really good idea! But you don't need Melon Tonen, a music box and a sleep machine to put a growed up to sleep, do you know what you need?" Angelica asked the babies, as she ran the skateboard into the door.

"Rollerskates?" Phil asked.

"No." Angelica replied, as she crashed into the door again.

"Iceskates?" Lil asked.

"No." Replied Angelica, as she crashed into the door with her skateboard again.

"A unicycle?" Tommy asked.

"No. The only thing you need to put a growed up to sleep is a TV." Angelica replied.

We now cut to the scene when Stu and Lou are driving to the sinnagogue with the menorah on top of the car.

"I can't believe how slow this traffic is moving." Stu mutters to Lou.

But unlike in the original episode, when they're passing through a Christmas parade, they're driving in a Fourth of July parade, with fireworks going off overhead, and Stars and Stripes Forever is heard playing very loudly by a large marching band passing by, as the ccandles on the menorah, still dressed in hula skirts, get up, and start dancing on the top of the car to the music.

We now cut to the scene when Slomo is telling the babies the rest of the story, and we're in the second imaginary spot of the Chanukah story.

"What they needed was a miracle." Slomo is heard narrating.

"Yeah! A miracle, whatever that is." Said Phil.

"That's when something good happens that you didn't think would never happen." Explained Tommy.

"But one day passed, and then another, and another, until finally, the eight days passed, and the candles were still burning." Narrated Boris, as the imaginary spot ended, returning everybody to reality.

"So to this day, we light the menorah every year, to remind us of the miracle of Chanukah." Narrated Boris, as he looked down, to see that while Slomo still sat there, wide awake, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Angelica, had all fallen asleep.

We now cut to the scene near the end of the episode, where Boris has finished saying the blessing. No sooner has he finished saying the blessing in Hebrew, when Slomo bursts into song.

 _Row row row your boat, gently down the stream,_

 _Marrily marrily marrily life is but a dream._

Soon after, Boris joins in, singing Row Row Row your boat, and while they are singing, Tommy and Chuckie are talking to one another.

"G Tommy, the meany and your grandpa are playing nice." Commented Chuckie.

"I know Chuckie, it's a miracle!" Said Tommy excitedly, as he and Chuckie giggled in victory.

As they're giggling, Slomo and Boris continue to sing Row Row Row your Boat, as the rest of the sinnagogue congregation and choir join in at this point, and the singing of Row Row Row your Boat continues into the credits, as the round continues. Soon after the ending credits are rolling though, a director puts a stop to everything.

"Wait a minute, cut cut cut!" Screamed a director into a bull horn, as everything went completely silent.

"What? What is it mister director sir?" Boris asked.

"Ok, we have a lot of work to do. First of all, Tommy, you're suppose to say mirabol, not miracle." Corrected the director.

"But, I said miracle correctly lastest season, after Boppo was fixed, why must I say it differently this time?" Tommy asked.

"Because, that's how it's written in the script." Snapped the director.

"Are you sure it's not a typo?" Asked another stage crew member.

"No, it's not! Now, say your lines as written!" Snapped the director to Tommy, who let out an irritated sigh.

Then, the director turned his attention to Slomo and Boris.

"And another thing, this is a Chanukah special, not a day on the open seas. So please, sing a Chanukah song, not that little nursery rhyme song about rowing a boat! Please!" Begged the director.

"I'm sorry, but when rehearsing for this episode, I found the sheet music for Row Row Row your Boat, not the Chanukah song we had talked about." Boris replied, as he pulled out some sheet music from his pocket, which appeared to be the music for Row Row Row your Boat, not the Chanukah song that's featured in the original Chanukah episode.

The director caught a glimps of what Boris had in his hand, as his face turned red with anger.

"Mark, Denis, Bob, and Rusty, get in here now!" Screamed the director towards back stage, as the screen cut to black.

End of Bloopers

And this, ends chapter 9. Hope you all enjoyed it, and, whatever holiday you celebrate, whether it be Christmas, Chanukah, or Kwanzaa, I hope you have a good one.

Author's Note: Ok, so there's no confusion, let me specify credit for who came up with which bloopers for this chapter. Credit goes to Olaughlinhunter for the first blooper from The Santa Experience, involving the mall Santa, while credit goes to me for the blooper involving the Grinch. All other bloopers are credited to Boris Yeltsin, except for the bloopers from Babies in Toyland, Kwanzaa, and Chanukah, which were all thought up by yours truly. Also, I'll point out that back when Runaway Angelica premiered, Ren and Stimpy aired right after Rugrats on Sunday mornings at 11:00 a.m. hince, Angelica's comment about when Ren was suppose to be on air, with her reference to the hands on the clock. And while Chick Hearn is no longer with us, he did announce Laker's games, and I believe the Lakers was a basketball team in California, and, the episode, Early Retirement, was produced prior to Chick Hearn's death, thus, had bloopers been produced prior to the finished products, such a blooper could have actually existed, as I try to make my bloopers seem as realistic as I can, in terms of when episodes premiered in terms of their time of day, and when they were produced year wise. Also, the comment Dr. Homer made in the blooper for Weaning Tommy was a reference to an episode of Catdog, while the small blooper from Piggy's Pizza Palace, was a reference to Rocko's Modern Life. And ordinarily, I don't have the opening title sequence or the closing credits appear as part of the bloopers, but since in the Chanukah special originally, the title appeared differently, and the song performed by Boris and Slomo played over the closing credits, performed by a choir rather than Boris and Slomo, I thought it would be quite funny to jazz it up a little bit, and have them continue on to the closing credits, similar to how an argument between Tommy and Chuckie continued as the closing scene to the season 3 episode, Farewell, My Friend faded to black, and switched over to the closing credits. And we all know how Chanukah and Mother's Day's opening title sequence for the episode is very different from all other shows. Heck, not sure about any of you guys, but when I saw the Chanukah episode when it premiered back in December of 1996, I felt like something wasn't quite right at the start of the show, and then, sometime later on, it hit me what was different. So, thinking back to that, I thought the title thing ought to be included as a blooper this time around, just for kicks. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and chances are, if this story should continue to humor the readers, and more bloopers are thought up come the 2016 year, chances are there'll be more chapters, sometime post the start of the new year, when more bloopers are thought up.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I apologize for not releasing a lot of material over the course of this past week. Between not feeling well, spending time with my nephew, and getting ready to go back to school next Wednesday, time has just, sort of gotten away from me. But while I feel I sort of need a break from this particular story, and I'll talk more about it come the end of the chapter, thanks to your ongoing support and help to come up with bloopers, we're now up to ten chapters for this story! And so, let's carry on, with the tenth and final chapter at this time, but also, the first chapter of this story to be posted in the 2016 year! Also, credit to all of the bloopers presented in this chapter go to either Boris Yeltsin or Olaughlinhunter, I'll explain which people gets credit for the bloopers come the end of the chapter, and as usual, only the bloopers are being presented. To find out what really took place, watch the original episodes of the show. All 172 episodes of the show are available on DVD, Hulu, and I'm sure will air on The Splat over the course of this next year once Wild Thornberrys week has concluded, so everybody reading this, has no excuses. Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 10

Episode: Fountain of Youth

We cut to the scene right after Angelica has told the babies that once the adults are turned back into babies, she will rule the world.

"Uh, we're all, gonna, turn, back into, babies?" Angelica asks herself nervously, as she starts to have an imagined spot.

At this point, she finds herself in the lake, no bigger than she was in her flashback in the season three episode, No More Cookies, when she recalled the first time she ever saw a cookie. Only now, the little tiny baby Angelica, with barely an inch of blond hair on her head, pulled back into two tiny pigtails, was crying at the top of her lungs, as she tried to keep her head above the water.

End of Blooper

Episode: Back to School

We cut to the scene where the babies have just been informed by Angelica that everything is going backwards.

"Goo goo gaga!" Kimi cried, as she falls to the floor and starts kicking her feet.

Chuckie looks down at his sister, and gasps in panick.

"Oh no you guys, it's happening to Kimi already!" Chuckie cries.

"Nah Chuckie, I was just pretending!" Kimi exclaimed, as she smiled and sat up on the floor.

Phil turns his attention to Kimi.

"Hey! Wait a minute, aren't I spose to do that?" Phil asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kimi stares down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Oh, ooops? Guess we've gots to do that scene over again." Kimi mutters, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Odd Couple

We cut to the scene where Tommy and Chuckie are watching Space Deck Babies.

"There's just not room for one more teddybear captain, it's just not logical." Said the commander on the TV.

"Bear insurance? Can't you see? We're babies, not computers." Said one of the babies on the TV, before Tommy switched the channel.

But when he switches the channel, he switches it to a basketball game rather than to the Reptar show.

"Hey! What are you doing? Space Deck Babies is my favorite show!" Chuckie says, irritated.

"Oh, I was just changing the channel! In my house, we always watch Reptar." Tommy replied.

But Chuckie stares at the TV again, more confused than ever.

"That's not Reptar Tommy that's a basketball game." Chuckie comments, as the ball lands into the hoop, earning the Lakers another point.

Tommy turns his attention to the TV to see the ball go into the basket, then back to Chuckie.

"Oh, well, uh, in my house, we sometimes watch this too! My daddy specially likes to watch this stuff." Tommy comments.

Chuckie clams up on the floor in disappointment, looking bored.

"Hey, is something wrong Chuckie?" Tommy asks.

"Oh no, nothing at all." Chuckie replies flatly, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Toy Palace

We cut to the scene where the monkey starts chasing them. Tommy and Chuckie turn to see the monkey.

"Now do you believe me Tommy?" Chuckie asks.

"Run!" Tommy yells, as they run off the camera, the monkey chasing after them.

End of Blooper

Episode: Back to School

We cut to the scene where Angelica does different things to prove to the babies that everything is going backwards. Rather than sticking a bottle into Spike's mouth, she comes into the room, dressed as a baby.

"Oh no! Looks like Angelica's already going backwards." Comments Lil, as she points over to where Angelica is crawling into the room.

The babies stop and stare to see Angelica, now dressed in a green bonnet, a purple shirt, barefooted, and wearing one of Kimi's clean diapers.

"Wow Angelica, you look just like you did at your birthday." Comments Phil.

"She does?" Kimi asks in confusion.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil all nod their heads, as Angelica picks up a bottle off of the floor and starts sucking on it. As Angelica starts sucking on her bottle, Chuckie turns to Tommy with a look of worry on his face.

"Uh, Tommy, if Angelica's already growed down, what happens nextest? Huh? Are we all gonna turn back into baby babies again?" Chuckie screams in panic, shaking Tommy.

Tommy jiggles out of Chuckie's grip before responding.

"I don't know Chuckie." Tommy replies, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Mother's Day

We cut to the scene where Angelica is pretending to be Chuckie's mom, but rather than naming him Blane and having him help her finish her macaroni head, we see them on the living room floor, where Angelica has taken off Chuckie's clothes, and is about to apply some baby powder and a diaper to Chuckie's bottom.

"Ok little baby Chuckie, now hold still." Said Angelica teasingly, as Chuckie wiggles and squirms away.

"I said hold still!" Angelica screams at the top of her lungs, as Chuckie, now completely naked, stands up, giving Angelica an angry glare.

"No!" Chuckie snaps, as he starts running through the living room towards the downstairs bathroom, Angelica chasing after him.

"Come back here Blane!" Angelica screamed, as Chuckie makes it to the door of the bathroom, and turns to stare at her.

"Blane?" Chuckie asks, confused.

"That's right." Angelica snaps.

"Uh, Angelica mom, my name's Chuckie, and I'm potty trained, and don't need to wear diapers! Now! Let me have my privacy!" Chuckie screams, as he slams the bathroom door in Angelica's face.

The three-year-old blond thrusts the diaper on to the ground, collapses to the floor and starts crying.

"My baby don't love me anymore." Angelica says through her sobs, as a toilet is heard flushing in the bathroom.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Box

We cut to the scene where Angelica and the babies are fighting over the box.

"Ha ha ha, you dumb babies will never see your precious box again." Angelica cackles evilly, as she and the babies continue to pull on the box.

"That's what you think!" Tommy comments in the midths of all of the commotion.

Just then, everybody lets go of the box, but rather than it ripping apart, the box remains in one piece, flying across the yard, landing on top of Spike's head. Angelica and the babies all turn to see Spike running through the yard with the box on his head. Upon seeing this sight, Angelica and the babies all start laughing, just as Spike has his own imagined spot as to what the box could be.

In Spike's imaginary spot, he dreams the box is a hotdog cart, with all sorts of weaners on it. Thinking this, Spike starts sniffing like crazy, his nose up in the air and the box on top of his head, trying to find those hotdogs.

"What's going on with Spike?" Phil asks, noticing him sniffing the air like crazy.

"I don't know." Tommy replies.

"Maybe he's hungry." Lil comments, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Big Sneeze

We cut to the scene where Kimi starts crying because Chuckie doesn't wish to play with her anymore.

"Awe, don't cry Kimi, maybe you should take a nappy, that'll make you feels better." Suggests Tommy, as he picks up Kimi in his arms.

Of course, because he's not all that much bigger than Kimi, when he attempts to rock her to sleep, he topples backwards on to the floor, dropping Kimi in the process, causing her cries to get louder. Tommy scoots out from beneath her and stares down at Kimi.

"Uh, maybe she needs a new diapie." Says Tommy, as he disappears for a minute and returns with one of his clean diapers and a bottle of powder.

Kimi stops and stares at Tommy in confusion.

"Ok Kimi, now hold still." Says Tommy, as he takes Kimi's diaper off, applies the powder, and puts on the clean diaper.

No sooner does Kimi have on the diaper, when she stands up and notices something odd. She reaches into the diaper and pulls out Tommy's screwdriver.

"Uh, Tommy, what's this?" Kimi asks.

Tommy turns to see his screwdriver in her hand.

"Oh, don't know how that gotted there. I'll take that, as that's my stewdriver." Tommy replies, as he takes it from her hand and puts it into the diaper he's currently wearing, just as he passes gas.

"Uh, scuse me." Comments Tommy, blushing, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Miss Manners

We cut to right before the dinner, where there's a deleted scene. Angelica and the babies are upstairs in her room, where she has pulled out a bunch of clothes from a trunk.

"What's all this Angelica?" Chuckie asks.

"We're gonna play dress up! You babies wanna look nice for the dinner, don't you?" Angelica asks.

"Uh, no." Lil replies.

"Not really Angelica, we like how we look right now." Phil comments.

"Oh, but babies, this is a very special, important dinner. You can't wear your regular baby clothes." Said Angelica.

"Why not?" Tommy asks.

"Cuz it wouldn't be good manners. Now, let me help you." Said Angelica, as she attempts to help the babies dress into some new outfits.

A few minutes later, Lil is wearing a long, pretty, sparkly pink princess dress that touches the floor, while Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil are dressed in nice black tuxidos with red bow ties. Chuckie however, finds his tie uncomfortable, and starts playing with it.

"I don't like these clothes you guys and I'm taking this off." Chuckie comments, as he starts to pull the bow tie off, but Tommy stops him.

"Chuckie stop!" Tommy comments, jerking his hand away from the bow tie.

Chuckie stares at Tommy.

"Why?" Chuckie asks.

"That's a tide, it keeps your head from falling off." Tommy comments.

"Hmmm, now where have I heardid that before?" Chuckie mutters to himself, as the babies, all dressed in their nice outfits, leave Angelica's room and head down to the dinner.

Soon, everybody is seated around the table, still wearing their nice clothes. Charlotte walks by and sees the babies all dressed in their dressy outfits.

"Oh, isn't that cute? The babies are playing dress up." Says Charlotte, as she walks up to the front of the room to entertain her guests.

End of Deleted Scene slash Blooper

Episode: Trading Phil

We cut to a deleted scene, where Lil is with Angelica and the other big kids.

"My diapie needs changing." Lil cries.

"Ok ok, give me a minute." Angelica snaps impatiently, as she rushes off and returns with a clean diaper and some baby powder.

"Now, hold still Lil." Angelica snaps, as she takes off Lil's dirty diaper, staring at it in disgust, as the poopy contents oozes out on to the grass.

Then, she applies the baby powder to Lil's bottom, only for some of it to drip on to the ground. Lil starts giggling and kicking her legs.

"Hold still!" Angelica screams in frustration, as Lil continues to giggle.

Angelica sighs, as she struggles to put the diaper on to Lil. After what seems like an eternity, she finally gets the diaper on to her, slumping down to the ground, landing on top of the dirty diaper, getting poop on her clothes.

"Eeewww!" Angelica screams, waving her hand in front of her face, trying to blow the stinky odor away without much success.

Disgusted and embarrassed, Angelica stands up and walks off, the dirty diaper still stuck to her bottom.

End of Deleted Scene slash Blooper

Episode: Kwanzaa

We cut to the scene where Susie is upset because she never gets to help out. Before she can run out of the room crying to Aunt T, Tommy speaks up.

"What's wrong Susie?" Tommy asks.

"I don't get to help out with anything for Kwanzaa cuz I'm not great. I'm just, well, just, a baby." Susie replies through her tears.

Tommy turns to his friends with a smile.

"Come on you guys, let's dress up Susie as a baby." Suggests Tommy, as he, Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Kimi all leave the room, returning a few minutes later with some baby supplies.

"Ok Susie, now hold still." Says Phil, as he takes off Susie's dress, leggings, shoes, and underwear, and puts her into a yellow short sleeve t-shirt with a large dark purple flower on the front.

Kimi is up at Susie's hair, taking it out of the braids, and attempting to put it into one large ponytail without much success, causing her hair to fly in every which direction.

"Now hold still Susie." Says Lil, as she applies some baby powder to Susie's bottom and a diaper.

And finally, Tommy sticks a pacifier into Susie's mouth.

At this point, Susie sits up and stares at herself in a mirror across the room, removing the pacifier from her mouth, she turns to the other babies and starts laughing. As she laughs, she topples over on her back and starts kicking her legs, at which point, all of the other babies do the same, joining in laughing right along with her.

End of Deleted Scene slash Blooper

Episode: Mother's Day

We cut to the scene where Lil is suppose to be Chuckie's mom, only she runs over to Angelica instead. Dragging her away from working on her macaroni head, Angelica turns towards Lil in confusion.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Angelica asks.

"Come on baby Angelica, time to put you in your diaper! Now hold still." Says Lil teasingly, as she attempts to undress Angelica.

"Hey!" Angelica cries in frustration, as Lil gets all of Angelica's clothes off, and starts putting her into a diaper.

"Now hold still." Says Lil, as she applies powder and a diaper to Angelica's bottom.

Then, she puts her into a purple shirt, sticks a pacifier into her mouth, and stands back, admiring her work.

"You're the cutest baby ever!" Comments Lil, as Angelica stands up, removes the pacifier from her mouth, and tosses it at Lil's head in disgust.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lil asks.

Angelica growls and stomps off.

"I'm not a dumb baby." Angelica is heard muttering from off camera, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Regarding Stuie

We cut to the scene where Stuie and the babies are in the shower.

"Tommy, I'm getting wet. Why are we doing this?" Chuckie asks.

"Cuz it's fun Chuckie." Tommy replies.

"Stu?" Didi asks, as she approaches the bathroom door, to hear the shower running.

Curious, she opens the door to see the bathroom is getting flooded, and Stu and the babies, still dressed in their clothes, taking a shower.

"Stu! What are you and the babies doing in here?" Didi screams in surprise.

"Gah." Stu replies, sticking a rubber ducky into his mouth.

Didi rolls her eyes at her husband.

"Now Stu, you want something you talk like a grown man not a baby." Didi replies impatiently.

Stu starts crying at the top of his lungs. Unsure of what to do at this point, Didi sits down in the mess of water on the floor and starts crying too, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Passover

We cut to the very end of the episode, where Stu, Didi and Minca are all coming up the stairs to the attic. No sooner are they through the door, when Stu starts to close the door.

"Don't close the…" Chas, Boris, Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica are all saying in unison, just as Stu closes the door.

"Door." They all finish saying, just as the door closes.

Stu sighs disappointedly, as he tries to turn the knob, only to find the door is stuck.

"What are we gonna do now?" Chas asks.

"Have a seat everybody I'll tell you another Passover story." Suggests Boris.

"Wait a minute, you haven't finished telling us the story you were telling us. Now, finish that one first?" Angelica snaps.

"Now Princess, it's not polite to yell." Says Drew.

"But daddy…" Angelica starts to say, before she is cut off by Boris, trying to remember where he had left off in his story.

"Now uh, let's see, uh, oh yeah, uh, where was I in my story? I know there was something about the Red Sea, but, uh, I can't remember now where I left off. Where's my script? Where's my script?" Boris is muttering, as he starts frantically searching around the room for his script for the episode, truying to remind himself of his lines to tell the rest of the Passover story.

Everybody gets up out of their chairs and starts wandering around the attic, helping Boris look for his script, as they start chatting about various things, completely forgetting why they were up there in the first place, and the screen, cuts to black.

End of Blooper

And this, ends chapter 10.

Author's Note: All of the bloopers presented in this chapter were thought up by Boris Yeltsin, except for the last four bloopers from Kwanzaa, Mother's Day, Regarding Stuie, and Passover, which were thought up by Olaughlinhunter. Also, as I stated back at the beginning of this chapter, I seriously need a break from this story for a while. But here's the deal. If Rugrats should get a revival, I'll return with all new bloopers and deleted scenes from the new episodes, but if within the next six to nine months, I've seen nothing with regards to this come out, as by that point, we'll be past the twenty-fifth anniversary since the series debut, I'll consider returning with more chapters to feature more bloopers and deleted scenes thought up from the episodes already in existence. So either way, I'll most likely return with more chapters in this story at a later date, but for now, I feel this story needs to go on hiatus, while I turn my attention towards other things. I do thank everybody for reading though, and if in the event, I do change my mind and end up not coming back at all, especially if no revival of the series takes place between now and the end of the 2016 year, thanks for reading, and as always, more stories on Fan Fiction, to come soon.


	11. Tommy's First Birthday Bloopers

Author's Note: Surprise! That's right, I am back with a very special chapter of this story, in honor of the fact that we just celebrated the twenty-fifth anniversary of Rugrats this past Thursday on August 11, 2016, and ultimately, I'm taking this story off of hiatus. While most chapters focus on a multitude of episodes, this chapter will focus on one, and only one episode, the first episode that started it all, and hopefully to all of my Splat viewers, you got to watch this episode last Thursday night at 10:30, because I'm only presenting the bloopers here, all thought up by yours truly. So without further adue, let's continue the twenty-five year anniversary celebration, with this next chapter here, and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 11, Tommy's First Birthday Bloopers, Outtakes, and Deleted Scenes

Awakening Tommy, Take 1

"Good morning Champ!" Stu cries happily, as Tommy opens his eyes to stare up at his parents.

Before the two of them can wish him a Happy Birthday, Tommy starts crying.

"Awe, it's okay sweetie." Didi says, picking up Tommy out of his crib and hugging him, patting him on the back, hoping to get him calmed down.

She stands there, gently rocking him back and force, hoping to get him calmed down. Shortly after he quiets down, he closes his eyes and falls asleep on his mother's shoulder.

Awakening Tommy, Take 2

"Good morning Champ!" Stu cries, as Tommy opens his eyes.

They place a banner that says Happy Birthday Tommy on the foot of his crib and throw confetti into the air.

"Happy Birthday Tommy!" Stu and Didi exclaim excitedly in unison.

Just as Didi leans in to give Tommy a kiss, he sits up in his crib, raises his right hand, and hits his mother in the face.

"Cut cut cut!" Director Csupo says off camera.

Co-director Klasky walks on set and approaches the other side of the crib, looking less than amused at Tommy.

"No hitting." Klasky says.

Tommy giggles and hits Klasky in the face.

"Do you want to go sit in time out?" Klasky asks sternly.

Tommy gasps, feeling bad about what he did, looking disappointed, as he shakes his head no.

"No hitting then, and, let's try that scene one more time." Co-director Klasky says to the stage crew, as everybody gets into position, to shoot that scene one last time, which goes the way we see it in the original episode.

End of Blooper

Heading to Breakfast

Stu and Didi have finished changing Tommy's diaper, and Stu is rambling on and on about the hoverrama, as Tommy makes himself comfortable in his mommy's arms, yawning, about ready to fall back to sleep.

"I tell you, this is my greatest invention yet. I swear it's going to put Pickles' Toys on the map." Stu says, as they get downstairs to the kitchen, where Tommy has fallen asleep in Didi's arms.

"Sh'sh'sh'sh'sh'sh'sh'sheeee." Didi says to Stu, putting a finger up to her lips to shush him.

Stu leans in to whisper something to Didi.

"Was Tommy suppose to fall asleep?" Stu asks.

"Cut!" Director Csupo yells into a bull horn.

"He's asleep, what do we do?" Didi calls out to the stage crew.

Everybody exchanges glances, then turns their attention to Didi.

"Tommy's suppose to be playing with your earring, not falling asleep." One of the stage managers says.

"Oh dear!" Didi says, staring down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

She let out a sigh, knowing she'd have to wake him up, not wishing to do so, as she sits down on the couch in the living room, hoping Tommy will wake up, only to lean back and fall asleep in the process.

End of Blooper

Breakfast Time, Take 1

Stu sets Spike's dog bowl full of dog food in front of Tommy in the highchair. Excited, Tommy coos and picks up some of the food, stuffing it into his mouth. He spits it out immediately, and then starts barking like a dog.

"Look Stu, Tommy's pretending to be a dog!" Didi cries.

"That's my Spike, uh, I mean, my Champ." Stu says, patting Tommy on the head, who continues barking like a dog.

"Wait a minute wait a minute." Director Csupo says from off stage.

"What is it, sir?" Stu asks.

"He's not suppose to do that until later on in the episode, at the very end." Csupo replies.

"Oh, ooops." Stu says, looking embarrassed.

"No matter, keep going." Director Csupo says into his microphone, as they keep going, despite their mistake.

Stu points a remote at the TV on the upper kitchen shelf.

"Oh I don't know Stu, all of my books recommend to avoid detours." Didi says.

"Trust me Deed, you've gotta let him know who's boss. Look over here Tommy." Stu says, as the commercial comes on, only it doesn't show the dog food ad it's suppose to be showing.

Instead, a baby who looks similar to Tommy is on the screen, spooning some strained carrots into his mouth. After spooning the carrots into his mouth, the baby smiles and giggles.

"Is your baby, a Goober baby?" An announcer is heard saying in the background.

After that, it shows a close up of the jar where the carrots came from, along with some baby food pouches filled with the carrots.

"Goober, the number one brand of baby food trusted by pediatricians everywhere. Now available in eat it yourself baby pouches." The announcer is heard saying off screen.

End of Blooper

We now cut to the scene where Stu and Didi are going over the birthday checklist. On the kitchen table is a huge mess of papers.

"Stu, let's go over the birthday checklist." Didi suggests.

Stu picks up one of the papers and starts reading it off.

"Flour, eggs, carrots, sugar, salt. Huh? This isn't the birthday checklist Deed." Stu says.

Didi takes the list from his hand and looks it over.

"What is that doing here? That's the grocery list I made the other day when going to pick up the ingredients for Tommy's birthday cake." Didi says, crumpling up the piece of paper and tossing it across the kkitchen into the waste paper basket.

Stu picks up another piece of paper from the table and starts reading it.

"Step one, make sure you place your unit on a flat shelf. Step two, hook up the video connectors to the back of the television. Huh?" Stu said, raising an eyebrow, realizing that this wasn't the birthday checklist either.

"What is it Stu? Apparently you didn't pick up the birthday checklist." Didi said, peering at what he had in his hand to see some strange symbles on the back of it.

Stu hands her the paper and they gasp upon seeing what's at the top.

"VCR quick start guide." Stu and Didi say in unison, as they toss the piece of paper on to an empty chair at the table.

Just then, Lou walks into the kitchen.

"Con flabbid, don't you two know it's Tommy's birthday today? Goodness, it looks like you two haven't cleaned up this room in fifteen years! Why in my day, we knew how to stay organized, and we could set up for a birthday party in fifteen minutes too." Lou commented, taking a seat at the table.

"Oh sorry Pop, we've seemed to have misplaced the birthday checklist." Stu said.

"Well perhaps this will refresh your memory." Lou said sarcastically, tossing a sheet of paper into Stu's hands, at which he looked over and reads aloud.

"Let's see. Half a dozen wired nuts, one roll of electrical tape and a First Aid Kit? Wait! Who wrote that?" Stu asked, as Lou chuckled to himself in the background.

"Pop!" Stu cried, rolling his eyes at him irritated.

"Every time you fix something, you end up hurting yourself." Lou says, pulling a diary out of his pants pocket and showing it to him.

"I do not." Stu muttered.

"Wait a minute, hold it, hold it." Director Csupo says from off stage.

Lou and Stu glance in his direction.

"What is it now?" Stu asks.

"That's the wrong list. You won't be needing that list and that diary of mistakes for another three seasons during the episode, Send in the Clouds. Let's get this mess cleaned up and start again." Director Csupo says, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

We now cut to the scene where the doorbell has rung and Didi let's in who's suppose to be Betty and Howard with Chuckie, Phil and Lil, only Chas with the kids is standing there instead.

"Oh, hello Didi, I hope we're not too late for Tommy's birthday party." Chas said, walking into the living room with the three toddlers.

"Oh no not at all Chas, come on in." Didi said, closing the door behind them.

"Cut!" A director is heard saying off stage.

"What is it?" Didi asks.

"Chas isn't suppose to appear until next week's episode." The director replied.

Chas looked disappointed and a bit guilty for showing up early.

"I'm not? Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot. Uh, sorry about that." Chas said nervously, staggering off stage, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

We now cut to the scene where Angelica is in the car, only Charlotte is driving her to the party, and as usual, is talking on her phone with Jonathan instead of paying attention to her daughter.

"When I get to the party mommy, can I play with cousin Tommy?" Angelica asks excitedly.

"No no Jonathan, I told you those memos needed to be printed on yellow paper. They're for the Sunshine Club, remember?" Charlotte barked angrily into her phone, completely ignoring Angelica's question.

"Mommy?" Angelica asks again, but still no answer, as Charlotte is too busy listening to Jonathan complain in her ear.

"Mommy!" Angelica shreaked, causing Charlotte to slam on the breaks, as she screaches to a stop on the street outside Stu and Didi's house.

"I've gotta go Jonathan, I'll call you back." Charlotte says into her phone, slamming it shut and turning to her daughter.

"Angelica? What was that outburst all about? I was on a very important phone call!" Charlotte snapped.

"But mommy… I just…" Angelica started to say as tears came to her eyes.

"Now you know young lady you need to be quiet when I'm busy working. Well come on, let's go to Tommy's birthday party." Charlotte said, getting Angelica out of the car and heading up to the porch, where she rang the doorbell.

Just like in the original episode, Stu is down in the basement, finishing up wrapping up Tommy's present when the doorbell rings, making the loud monitor go off.

"Great Drew's here." Stu said, switching on the monitor to be surprised by who he saw there instead.

"Charlotte? What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting." Stu said.

"Well I got Jonathan to cancel it. I wasn't gonna miss my nephew's first birthday now was I?" Charlotte said.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" The director said.

"Well what is it?" Charlotte asked.

"Get off the stage, you're not suppose to show up until the Christmas special next season." The director said.

"You mean I don't get to come to my nephew's first birthday? You mean to tell me, I pushed back that meeting for nothing? This is an outrage!" Charlotte screamed, stomping down the front steps, only as a result of wearing high heals, she tripped over her own two feet, falling flat on her face on the sidewalk.

End of Blooper

We cut to the scene where the babies are talking about eating dog food to turn into dogs.

"Uh, hi Angelica, do you know anything about, dog food?" Tommy asked.

Angelica pulls him close.

"Listen up dummy, I know a lot about dog food, but just out of curiosity, just what did you pipsqueaks wanna know about it?" Angelica asked in a nasty tone of voice.

"Tommy thinks if he eats some, maybe he'll turn into a dog." Chuckie added.

Angelica just glares at the babies in disgust.

"That's the dummest thing I ever heard. You babies can't turn into dogs from eating dog food." Angelica says.

"Why not Angelica, have you ever tried dog food before?" Tommy asked.

"Well, no, but why would I want to. Besides, that stuff smells terrible, you babies would probably just spit it out anyway." Angelica said, turning away as she sticks her tongue out in disgust, as she leaves the playpen.

Meanwhile, the stage crew is looking through their pages of script, trying to find those lines Angelica just said, and Tommy's response, but don't find anything.

"That's not in the script, what's going on here?" One of the stage managers said.

"Angelica, you're suppose to go along with Tommy's plan not foil it." Klasky said.

"Oh really, why should I go along with something a bunch of dumb babies wanna do. After all, they're dumb babies for a reason." Angelica griped, rolling her eyes at Klasky.

"Just, say your lines as written please?" Klasky asked.

The three-year-old blond let out a sigh, as everybody got back into position to reshoot that scene again.

End of Blooper

We now cut to the scene where the puppeteers are suppose to show up. Didi answers the door to find several people she doesn't recognize standing there.

"Are you the puppeteers?" Didi asked.

"Do I look like one lady?" The original man who brings the stuff for the puppet show asked, just as two identical men with dark hair in colorful outfits pop out from behind him.

"We're the puppeteers mam, where do you want us?" The men asked.

"In the living room." Didi said.

"Wait a minute, cut cut cut." The director said from off stage.

"Well what's wrong, we're having a puppet show aren't we?" Didi asked.

"Look back at your script." The director said.

Didi picked up the script that was handed to her earlier before they started shooting, to see her line about asking where the puppeteers are, gasping when she realized what happened.

"Oh, are we not suppose to have the puppeteers then?" Didi asked, looking confused.

"We've been over this a thousand times. No!" Everybody on stage said in unison, as the identical twin men with dark hair exited stage left, feeling dejected.

Didi breathed a reluctant sigh, as everybody got back into position to reshoot the scene again, this time, hoping it would go correctly this time.

We now cut to the scene where Stu and Drew are attempting to put on the puppet show for the kids.

"Who's on First?" The wolf puppet asked.

"What?" The Little Red Riding Hood puppet asked in Stu's voice.

"No, What's on Second. I'm asking, who's on first?" Drew as the wolf asked.

"Wait a minute Drew, I honestly don't know, and we're suppose to be putting on a puppet show for the kids, not doing the Who's on First routine!" Stu said angrily.

"I honestly don't know's on third, we're not talking about him, and what do you mean, what puppet show?" Drew as the wolf puppet asked.

Stu and Drew peered over the stage to see the living room was completely deserted.

"Well where did everybody go?" Stu and Drew asked in unison.

"They probably got scared away by that stupid Who's on First routine." Drew argued.

"Might I remind you that you're the one who started it." Stu argued.

"Did not!" Drew argued.

"Did too!" Stu argued back, now throwing the Little Red Riding Hood puppet into Drew's face, causing him to wear the puppet on his head, making it look almost like a party hat, as it was standing right side up.

"I did not!" Drew screamed, tossing his wolf puppet into Stu's face, where the mouth got stuck on the end of his nose.

"AAAHHH! Somebody help! A wolf is biting my nose!" Stu screamed, getting up and running through the living room in a panic.

At that moment, Drew, still wearing Stu's puppet on his head for a hat starts chasing after his brother, as the two grown men run through the living room, stepping on toys that have been left everywhere, causing a battery operated fire truck to accidentally get switched on, joining in the chase.

End of Blooper

We now cut to the scene where Tommy is trying to reach for the dog food on the shelf, standing on Angelica's shoulders.

"Still can't reach it." Tommy calls.

"What do you weigh now twenty-five pounds? I can't go any higher!" Angelica screams.

"Great!" Chuckie says sarcastically, as he puts the batteries into the remote and starts up the hoverrama.

It flies into the kitchen, only this time, it catchs on to Angelica's pigtails.

"AAAHHH!" Angelica screams, as the hoverrama takes both, her and Tommy for a ride.

"Stop this thing you dumb babies!" Angelica screamed.

Just like in the regular episode, the hoverrama flies Tommy and Angelica all over the kitchen, as Tommy clutches on to Angelica for dear life, and the two of them scream. They then head out of the kitchen, where Tommy lands on Spike's back, but Angelica and the toy fall head first into the birthday cake.

"Oh no my cake! Angelica! What did you do?" Didi scolded, as Angelica, now covered in birthday cake stands up, licking off some of the cake off of herself.

She immediately spits it out into Didi's face.

"Yuck! I hate carrot cake!" Angelica says.

Just then, Charlotte jumps out of the hall closet and comes into the living room, running up to her daughter, where she grabs her by the arm.

"That's it young lady, you're going to time out for a very long time." Charlotte scolded, dragging her daughter away from the party.

"Charlotte! Get off that stage right now!" The director called from off stage, just as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Another take of the scene, this time, Tommy is the only one stuck to the hoverrama as he lands on Spike's back, but this time, the toy lands on top of the cake, and just, stops.

"Huh?" Didi says, looking confused by the loud noise she heard of two things colliding.

Boris and Minca run up to try the cake with their fingers, only find they can't, because it's a giant plastic cake.

"What's going on? This cake is plastic. In the old country we knew how to make real cakes." Boris comments.

End of Blooper

And now, we cut to one final blooper, right after the babies try the dog food.

"Wait a sec, I feel something!" Tommy cries, as he starts to bark.

No sooner does he bark, when he turns into a yellow Labrador retriever puppy, and starts running through the living room, wagging his tail.

"I think I'm getting flees!" Lil comments, just as she turns into a chihuahua puppy and starts chasing after yellow lab Tommy.

"Me too!" Phil cries, as he's transformed into a husky.

"I can't wait to grow a bunch of fur." Chuckie cried, just as he's transformed into a rot wiler.

All of the babies, now as puppy dogs run over to all of Tommy's unopened presents, and start chewing on the boxes. However, they then see that Angelica never turned into a dog, so they go over to her and start licking her face frantically.

"Yuck! Dog germs! Stop it you dumb dogs!" Angelica screams, as the puppy dogs continue to lick her face.

Her scream is heard outside the house, as a view of the outside of Tommy's house is shown, before the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

And this, ends chapter 11. Hope you all enjoyed this special tribute to the twenty-five year anniversary, and be looking for more chapters with more bloopers from the other 171 Rugrats episodes, coming soon, as I feel ready to take this story off of hiatus, and bring it back!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Yeppers, you guessed it, time for everybody's favorite, the bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes that didn't make it past the cutting room floors of Rugrats! Of course, you know that if you want to see what really happened, you should tune into Rugrats, each and every night on The Splat! Check your local listings for show times in your area, but well, I hope this chapter gives you another good laugh, as this chapter is combined with bloopers thought up by yours truly to start us off, followed by several thought up by Boris Yeltsin, and the final three bloopers to be presented were thought up by Olaughlinhunter. I hope you enjoy, and without further a due, hang on to your diapies babies, we're going in!

Chapter 12

Episode: Chuckerfly

We cut to the very beginning of the episode, where the babies are watching a caterpillar crawl across a bush. In the background, we hear Tommy giggling, as he reaches out to touch it.

"Don't touch that Champ, it's a caterpillar, and it's getting ready to mult." Stu is heard explaining in the background.

Tommy quickly jerks his hand away as he along with his friends, watch in anticipation as the caterpillar gets ready to do its business on the bush. The babies all gasp at the sight of it starting to form its cacoon.

"Don't worry kids, it's making a cacoon. It will sleep in there for a very long time, and then, when it's ready to come out, something special happens. It'll turn, into a butterfly!" Stu continued to explain, as another cacoon further down on the same bush opened up, and the butterfly came out.

Stu and the babies watch overhead as they see the butterfly soar off into the sky.

"Cut cut cut." A director is heard saying from off stage.

Stu and the babies turn to him.

"What's wrong?" Stu asks.

"That was very nice, but it might be better for you to tell Tommy about this process before the episode starts, and have Tommy explain it to his friends." The director said.

"Oh, okay, that works." Stu said, as Tommy giggled, agreeing to the idea.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

We cut to a later scene in the same episode, when Chuckie has just rejected to have a popcickle, and explains to Tommy why he has done so.

"If I eat a popcickle, I'm gonna get stuff all over my face and look even less cute than I am now! Oh what am I gonna do?" Chuckie mutters.

Just then, Tommy points over to where a cacoon is sitting on the bush, then back to Chuckie, with an idea.

"I've got an idea, why don't you wrap up in a cacoon!" Tommy suggested.

"But Tommy, how am I spose to do that? I'm not a kittyp8illar!" Chuckie snapped.

"Well, we can get all of the blankies in the house and you can wrap up in them. You'll look so cute, everyone will have to pay attentions to you." Tommy replied.

"But Tommy, what if they don't notice me?" Chuckie asks.

"You never know Chuckie, maybe you'll turn into a Chuckerfly." Tommy says.

"Now come on Tommy, that's just silly, peoples don't turn into butterflys cuz they wrap up in blankies." Chuckie says with a giggle.

"How do you know? We should at least try. Maybe you'll be really cute as a chuckerfly." Tommy encourages.

Chuckie rolled his eyes at his best friend, but knew that if he was on to such a crazy idea, there was no way out of it, so decided to go along with it.

"All right I'll do it." Chuckie said, reluctantly sighing as he and Tommy head into the house, and start collecting blankets from all over the place.

Meanwhile back stage, the crew is flipping through pages of script, trying to search for those lines.

"That's not in the script. Tommy, I know it's natural for you to give Chuckie ideas when he's stuck on what to do, but this time, we'd really like to try a different approach." A director said.

"What's that?" Tommy and Chuckie asked in unison.

"Chuckie, we'd like for you to come up with the idea on your own, and have the other babies guess as to what you're doing." The director replied.

Tommy and Chuckie exchanged glances, not all that interested in this change of plans.

"I don't know about this, I wanna keep things the way they've always been." Chuckie said.

"Come on Chuckie, I bet you can do this if you give it a try." Tommy encouraged.

"Fine, if that's what the peoples making our show want me to do, I guess I can do it. Let's try that scene again, please." Chuckie stammered, as everybody got back into position to shoot that scene again, this time, playing out as we all see it in the original episode.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Braveliest Baby

We cut to the very beginning of the episode, when the babies are climbing the big play structure at the park, which they're calling Mount Neverest, and Tommy falls down the slide.

"You okay Tommy?" Phil asks, as Tommy sits up at the bottom of the slide.

"Yeah, I'm okay, come on, let's try climbing to the top of Mount Neverest again." Tommy said boldly, standing up and about to begin his climb again, when as usual, Chuckie tries to stop him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Tommy, what if you fall again? You could really get abad booboo." Chuckie says worriedly.

"Don't make him stop now Chuckie, we were almost at the toppy!" Kimi cries.

"No worries Chuckie, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not worried, I'm the braveliest baby and I'm gonna make it to the top of Mount Neverest! Now who's with me?" Tommy asked, pointing to his other friends who were standing near by, when a director cuts them off.

"Stop! Stop everything!" The director says into a bull horn.

"What's wrong mister director sir?" Chuckie asks.

"Tommy, you're suppose to be too afraid to climb back up Mount Neverest. Remember, this is an episode to prove who is the braveliest baby. Oh, and Chuckie, keep your mouth shut. It's Tommy's turn to say your line for once." The director continued.

"You mean the not think it's a great idea line?" Chuckie asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes." The director said impatiently, as it was apparent when glancing in his direction he was tired, overworked, underpaid, and had bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep.

Tommy stared down at the ground, disappointed and unsure about this.

"Don't tell me this is the hippups episode all over again, uh, without the hippups." Tommy muttered disappointedly, as everybody got back into position to reshoot the opening scene of the episode again, having it play out like it does when the episode is fully produced, much to Tommy and Chuckie's dismay at first.

End of Blooper

Episode: Gimme an A

We cut to the scene where one of the college students is telling her roommate about getting an A on her Calculous test.

"I got an A!" The student says.

Her roommate looks at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Big deal, some guy named Edwardo got an A on his Calculous test?" The roommate asks flatly.

"Ooh boy! My boyfriend got an A? That's wonderful news!" The first student says excitedly, jumping up and down and laughing, as she runs into her dorm room to give him a call.

Outside the door, the toddlers all exchange glances, looking confused.

"Wait a minute, I thought not getting an A is spose to make you cry." Phil said.

"It is!" The director bellowed loudly from off stage.

Everybody turned in his direction, including the excited college girl, who has sense reopened her door.

"What? I did that scene wrong?" The student asked.

"Yes mam. You're suppose to be disappointed that you didn't get an A, not happy for your boyfriend. Now do it right this time!" The director hissed, as everybody got back into position to reshoot the scene again.

End of Blooper

We now cut to a later scene in the episode, when it's time for Didi to give her presentation.

"You kids stay here." Didi said, turning on the music in the other room.

However, instead of the speaker playing the soothing music that we hear in the original episode, Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree is heard playing instead.

"Ooh! Great song! Let's dance!" Lil cried, as all of the babies, despite being exhausted from that adventure they just had, get up and dance to the music.

Betty turns to Didi, looking less than impressed.

"Yo, Deed, it's not Christmas time. And I don't think this music is putting the pups to sleep neither." Betty comments.

"That was indeed, a horrible presentation. I'm sorry Mrs. Pickles, I'm gonna have to give you an F." The professor says.

"An F? No! AAAHHH!" Didi screams so loud that it can be heard throughout the entire galaxy.

"Yo! Stop it right there! The episode is called Gimme an A, not Gimme an F! Oh criminy, they just don't pay me enough." The director is heard screaming in frustration in the background, as a spaceship in outer space goes floating by.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Seven Voyages of Cynthia

We cut to the scene where Angelica just realizes Cynthia is gone.

"Cynthia's gone? Yay! I don't have to carry that dumb old doll around anymore. I'm free!" Angelica cries excitedly.

Chuckie turns to Tommy overhearing Angelica's cries of excitement.

"Wow! I guess, losing Cynthia wasn't such a bad thing after all." Chuckie comments, just as Angelica comes over to them, carrying cups of apple juice.

"You babies, got rid of Cynthia for me? I can't thank you enough! I hated that doll. Here, as a thank you, have some apple juice." Angelica said, handing Tommy and Chuckie their sippy cups of juice.

"Hold it hold it." A director says from off camera.

"What is it sir?" Angelica asks.

"Did you take stupid pills this morning? You love Cynthia. You're suppose to be upset. And no, you're not suppose to give Tommy and Chuckie apple juice either. Instead, you're suppose to threaten to turn them into blobs of apple sauce. Now do your lines as written, this episode is turning out to be pathetic." The director demanded.

"Fine!" Angelica snapped, as they got into position to reshoot the scene again.

End of Blooper

We now cut to another scene later in the episode, where Cynthia is now in the city dump. All of the sudden, she turns into that lady seen in the episode, Cynthia Comes Alive, as she stands up, covered in garbage.

"Eeewww! Where am I?" The woman asks, just as Spike approaches her and starts sniffing her.

"Hello little doggy, I'm Cynthia, and I'm lost in this dump. And where have you been boy? Are you lost too?" The giant size Cynthia doll asks.

Spike barks.

"Awe, good doggy." Life size Cynthia coos, patting Spike on the head and making her way out of the dump.

End of Blooper

Episode: Ruthless Tommy

We cut to the scene where Tommy is in the back seat of the criminal's car, and is crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Zack asks from next to him.

Tommy turns to see an unfamiliar toddler next to him who looks slightly younger than him and has blond hair.

"Uh, who are you?" Tommy asks.

"Never mind that. Are you spose to be here?" Zack asks.

"No, I don't think so. These men taked me aways and I'm trying to get my ball back." Tommy replied.

Zack looked around the car and spots the purple ball on the floor.

"Well crying's not gonna get you anywhere. Just leave it up to me." Zack says, climbing down from the seat in the car, while Tommy watches him suspiciously.

A minute later, Zack has unfascined Tommy's seat belt, and the two toddlers are crawling around the car, trying to get the ball back. While looking, Zack spots a mask in a bag. He pulls it out and puts it on the driver's head.

"Woe! I can't see!" Mike screams, as the car crashes into a building and sends the two criminals flying through the windshield.

At that moment, Zack has retrieved Tommy's ball and the two toddlers escape to find themselves in an unfamiliar area of town.

"Where are we?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but we've gots to find our way home." Tommy says, looking around, trying to find the best way to go, only to find they're near the edge of a busy street with tons of traffic on it.

"Stop! This isn't suppose to happen! And this Zack kid, get off the set! Now!" The director screams into a bull horn off camera, as stage crews come on to clean up the car accident, and call in paremedics to nurse Bob and Mike back to health.

Tommy scoots off to the side, looking confused, waiting for when they're ready to reshoot the scene again.

End of Blooper

Episode: Down the Drain

We cut to the scene where Tommy and Chuckie have just plugged up the drain with Clay-dough.

"There we did it." Tommy announced.

"But Tommy, how do we know it's plugged up for good?" Chuckie asks.

"There's only one way to find out." Tommy says, turning on the fosset of the bathtub, and the water starts filling up the tub.

Angelica comes into the bathroom and watches in amazement.

"Wow neat!" Angelica exclaims.

Tommy and Chuckie turn to her.

"See? I told you we could do it." Tommy says, as the bathtub starts to overflow into the bathroom.

"Uh, Tommy, I think we'd better get out of here." Chuckie says.

"I think you're right, come on Chuckie." Tommy says, as he, Chuckie, and Angelica leave the bathroom, which continues to overflow, getting water into the entire house.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A director calls from off camera.

The kids look in his direction.

"Angelica, did you forget your line again?" The director asks.

"What line? Oh yeah, Mr. Finster! Mr. Finster! Look what the babies did!" Angelica cried.

"It's a little late princess. Try to say your line sooner next time please. Now we've got a mess to clean up. Everyone take the next hour off while we get this place dried out." The director said, as the toddlers headed outside.

End of Blooper

Episode: Let them eat Cake

We cut to the scene where they're about to lose the wedding cake on the cart after riding on the cart down a sidewalk for a while. Upon jumping off the cart, Tommy accidentally hits the brake, causing the cart to stop dead in the middle of the sidewalk. Glancing around, he sees that there's nobody in sight, other than him and Chuckie with the wedding cake.

"Wow Chuckie! We did it! Come on." Tommy says, climbing up on the cart to start stuffing his face with wedding cake.

Chuckie was about to protest, when his stomach started to grumble loudly, so he follows Tommy's lead and climbs up there too. The two toddlers start stuffing their faces full of wedding cake with their hands, as the cake gets half way eaten and crumbs fall all over the ground. A few minutes later, the toddlers fall off of the cart on to the grass, their hands clutching their stomachs, as their faces turn green.

"I don't feel so good Tommy. I think we ated too much." Chuckie moans.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have gone after that cake after all Chuckie." Tommy moans, as the two toddlers lie there in the grass, their hands over their aching stomachs.

End of Blooper

Episode: Ghost Story

We cut to the scene where Chuckie is telling his story now.

"Well, the boy opens the door, and, he sees the most beautifulist room with lots of fluffy pillows and bowls filled to the top with yummy candy!" Chuckie narrates, as Chuckie in his imaginary spot starts stuffing his face with candy and makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"Well that's everything the end." Chuckie concludes, as the scene returns to Angelica's darkened room.

"And where's my candy and fluffy pillow?" Angelica asks.

"Sorry Angelica, you weren't in the story." Lil said.

Angelica growled.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie's Complaint

We cut to the scene where Chuckie decides he needs to tell Reptar he wasn't being nice.

"You guys, I think somebody needs to tell Reptar he wasn't being nice." Chuckie says.

"But how are you gonna do that?" Phil asks.

"Hey, I gots an idea, why don't you write Reptar a letter to tell him how you feel." Tommy suggests.

"That's a great idea Tommy!" Chuckie cries, picking up some paper and crayons, and getting started on his letter.

"Wait a minute, hold it right there." The director says.

Chuckie looks up from his writing to face him.

"Well, what's wrong sir?" Chuckie asks.

"We went over this in Chuckerfly. Again, you're suppose to come up with the idea on your own, not have Tommy present it to you. And Phil, your question you asked there, is not in the script. Let's do that scene again." The director said, as everybody got back into position to reshoot the scene again.

End of Blooper

Episode: Music

We cut to the scene right after Angelica has performed her rendition of Toyland to Dil, to show a deleted scene, where Susie comes in.

"Hey! He's thinking about it." Phil said, noticing Dil has his raddle up to his mouth.

"Yucky!" Dil cries, throwing the raddle at Angelica's head.

"I don't think he liked your song very much Angelica." Lil commented, just as Susie walks into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Susie asks.

Tommy turns to her.

"Oh, hi Susie, we're teaching Dil all about music." Tommy explains.

"Music? I love music. But what are you trying to teach him? Are you teaching him how to sing a song?" Susie asks.

"We wanna see if he can make up pictures in his head while he listens to music." Lil replies.

"Oh. Well, I need to eat my lunch, but maybe I can help." Susie says, as she heads into the kitchen.

"Hello Susie, your lunch is ready." Didi says, as Susie sits down at the kitchen table, where a bowl of alphabet soup and a plate of animal crackers sits before her.

"Thank you Mrs. Pickles." Susie says, taking a bite of her soup, when she gets a brilliant idea.

"Guys! I know of the perfect song to sing to Dil!" Susie exclaims, after finishing her first bite of soup.

"You do?" Chuckie asks.

"Uh huh. I know Dil likes to put things in his mouth, and this song is all about food." Susie explains, before she clears her throat and starts to sing.

 _Once Mother said "My little pet_

 _You ought to learn your alphabet!"_

 _So in my soup I used to get_

 _All the letters of the alphabet_

 _I learned them all from A to Z_

 _And now my Mother's giving me_

 _Animal crackers in my soup_

 _Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop_

 _Gosh, oh gee! but I have fun_

 _Swallowing animals one by one_

 _In every bowl of soup I see_

 _Lions and tigers watching me_

 _I make 'em jump right through a hoop_

 _Those animal crackers in my soup_

 _When I get hold of the big bad wolf_

 _I just push him under to drown_

 _Then I bite him in a million bits_

 _And I gobble him right down!_

 _When they're inside me where it's dark_

 _I walk around like Noah's Ark_

 _I stuff my tummy like a goop_

 _With animal crackers in my soup!_

 _Animal crackers in my soup_

 _Do funny things to me_

 _They make me think my neighborhood_

 _Is a big menagerie_

 _For instance, there's our Janitor_

 _His name is Mr. Klein_

 _And when he hollers at us kids_

 _He reminds me of a lion_

 _The grocer is so big and fat_

 _He has a big mustache_

 _He looks just like a walrus_

 _Just before he takes a splash!_

As Susie is singing the song, in her imagination, she's imagining various jungle animals jumping into a giant soup bowl, the size of a swimming pool. Soon after, a giant ark that has Susie's face on it, with her mouth acting as the door, opens up as the animals head inside. And then, when it gets to the part about the janitor and the grocer, Larry and Steve appear, taking the figures of a walrus and a lion respectively. No sooner has she finished the song, when Dil is clapping his hands and giggling.

"Wow! I think he liked it Susie." Tommy said.

"Yeah, he's clapping and everything." Chuckie added.

"Thanks you guys, but has Dil ever had alphabet soup and animal crackers before?" Susie asked.

"I don't think so, he don't gots his teeth yet." Tommy replied.

"Awe." Susie said.

"No worries, I've gots the perfect song for Dil, and it's about him." Tommy says, running back into the living room to grab the music box off of the chest like in the original episode, when a director stops him.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but if we leave Susie's song in the episode, we're gonna have to cut your song out." The director said.

"How come?" Tommy asks.

"Because it's already nearly the eleven minute threshold, and we can't go over. This episode is airing on the night when Snick Live appears, and along with your new episode of your show, is the one-hundred's episode of All That, which can't start late." The director said.

Tommy and Susie frowned upon hearing this news.

"Well, Dil is your brother Tommy." Susie said with a sigh.

"And Tommy's song is not only of the same jazzy quality we're looking for, but it sets up the tone for the end of the episode, when Didi sings her number to Dil." Klasky says.

"Yeah, we want Dil to imagine seeing Tommy's face in his fantasy, not Susie chomping down on an animal cracker." Csupo added.

Susie trudged out of the kitchen of Tommy and Dil's home, no longer wishing to eat anymore of her soup and animal crackers, looking dejected.

"I'm sorry you couldn't perform a musical number in this episode, but maybe you can come back for next week's episode." Klasky says.

"Yeah, okay, have fun without me you guys." Susie says, about ready to cry, as she exits off of the stage.

End of Blooper

Episode: Baby Maybe

We cut to the scene where Ben and Elaine are getting the babies for lunch.

"Okay kids, we're coming to get you for lunch. But remember you're wearing your new outfits so you must be very very neat, okay?" Elaine asks.

Sure enough, the babies, all sitting in the kitchen, wearing their new outfits, eat very neatly, not spilling a drop, as all of the baby food ends up in their mouths. Ben and Elaine take notice of this.

"Oh Ben, they're some of the neatest babies I've ever seen!" Elaine cries.

"You're right Elaine, they are!" Ben adds, as the two of them get up and head into the living room.

By this time, the babies have finished all of their food, when they turn towards Tommy, who looks less than amused.

"Something wrong Tommy?" Phil asks.

"You guys, we were spose to do the opposite, not what they said. And now the food's gone." Tommy says with disappointment.

"Ooops." Chuckie mutters, tossing his spoon down into his empty bowl.

"Sorry Tommy." Lil says.

"Uh, guess we'll have to do that scene all over again." Tommy says, hoping the director heard him.

"But Tommy, I don't think I can." Chuckie says.

"Why not?" Tommy asks.

"Cuz we're too full to move." Phil replies, letting out a huge berp.

End of Blooper

Episode: Autumn Leaves

We cut to the scene where the babies head inside, figuring the tree will be better the next day.

"Don't worry Chuckie, maybe it takes time. You'll see, we'll come out tomorrow and the tree will be all better." Tommy says, as the babies all head inside for the day.

Overnight, the wind comes and blows the leaves off of the tree. However, rather than littering the yard with the leaves like in the original episode, it blows the leaves out of the yard entirely. The following day, the babies come outside, where Chuckie lets out a cry.

"Tommy you said the tree would be better tomorrow, and now it's tomorrow and it's worser." Chuckie says in between his tears.

"Yeah, the leaves are all gone." Phil adds, looking around the yard to see no leaves anywhere.

"Where did all of the leaves go Tommy?" Lil asks.

Tommy looks around the yard to see if he sees any leaves anywhere, but none can be found.

"I don't know Lil, but maybe we need to head off into the next yard and start looking, or else we'll never make the tree all better." Tommy says, heading for the loose board in the fence.

The other babies follow, as they disappear beneath the loose board into the next yard in search of the leaves. As the screen cuts to black, we hear a large dog growl angrily, and the babies all scream.

End of Blooper

Episode: Beauty Contest

We cut to the scene when it's time for Angelica to come on stage.

"And now, little miss, Angelica!" The announcer calls, when Lola Loud comes out on stage instead, wearing Angelica's dress and pigtails.

The judges stare in shock.

"And who are you suppose to be?" The judge asks.

"Lola Loud, sir. I'm here for the contest." Lola says.

"Sorry little girl, this may be a beauty pageant, but you're on the wrong show." The judge said, just as Luna from back stage, starts loudly playing her guitar, drowning out any further words, and Lola starts doing her dance number.

"Wait a minute! Stop! Stop!" A director calls, as a stage crew member cuts off the power, putting everybody into complete darkness, and shorting out the amp for Luna's guitar, causing her to stop playing.

Luna runs out on stage, without crashing into some props first because it's too dark to see.

"Come on Lola, I guess Lisa's time machine wasn't the best thing for us to play with this afternoon." Luna said.

"Huh?" Everybody in the room asked, confused.

"Our sister, Lisa Loud, she built the first time machine and sent us from 2016 to 25 years earlier, apparently, to this Little Miss Lovely Contest." Luna explained.\

"So did I do it? Did Lana and I win the boat load of toys? And did our father and Lincoln win a King Fisher 9,000?" Lola asked eagerly.

"No! Louds! Get off my stage, right now!" The director screamed.

"We would, only, Lisa's time machine broke upon impact." Luna said.

"I'll handle this." Angelica said from back stage, as she ran out on stage, snatched the time machine out of Lola's hand, and threw it on the floor.

Just then, the wire inside that had become loose, was snapped gback into place, and Luna and Lola vanished, being teleported back to their original time of 2016.

"Now that that interruption is over, let's reshoot the scene again." The director said, as the lights were turned back on and everybody got into position to do another take.

"And now, Little Miss, Angelica!" The announcer said, as Angelica came out on stage.

"Angelica, that means Drew's here!" Stu says, shaking his father in a panic.

"Smile, and move, and smile, and move." Drew is heard whispering from the audience, as Angelica gracefully walks across the stage in her beautiful pink dress, wowing the judges.

Once she reaches the other side, the judges speak up.

"Do the song! Do the song!" Drew hissed in a low whisper.

"And now for our final contestant." The announcer said, just as Angelica screams and cuts him off.

"Wait a minute! I've still got to do my song!" Angelica says, as she clears her throat and starts to sing.

 _My country tis of thee,_

 _Sweet land of liberty,_

 _Of thee I sing._

 _Land where my fathers died!_

 _Land of the Pilgrim's pride!_

 _From every mountain side,_

 _Let freedom ring_

Upon finishing the song, a director yells into a bullhorn again.

"Nice job Angelica, but the song, you need to do the song again." The director said.

"What? But I sang the song perfectly!" Angelica cried.

"We want you to sing it wrong, make up your own lyrics." The director replied.

Angelica sighed, trudging off stage, ready for another take of the scene again, this time, making sure to mess up on purpose.

End of Blooper

Episode: No Naps

We cut to the scene where Angelica is trying to put the babies down for a nap, starting with Phil. She's seen holding the moble from Dil's crib.

"How about some music while you play!" Angelica cries, as she turns on the moble and the music starts playing.

"Not, the lullaby." Phil groans, as he yawns and falls down to the floor of the playpen, passing out.

"Phillip!" Lil cries, running up to her brother and shaking him, but it's no use, as he's knocked out cold.

"Come with me Lil, I know what to do." Angelica says, opening up the playpen, and heading into the kitchen where Lil follows her.

"What are we doing?" Lil asks, sniffling back some tears.

Just then, Angelica spots a baby bottle of warm milk left on the counter, most likely, originally intended for Dil. She scoots a chair over to the counter, climbs up on it, grabs the bottle of warm milk, and gets back down on the floor, bringing it over to Lil.

"Here you go Lil, this warm milk ought to make you gfeel all better." Angelica says, handing the bottle to Lil.

Lil drinks the bottle, as she starts to grow very tired. Not wishing to pass out on the kitchen floor, she heads back into the living room, where she enters the playpen, curls up on the floor next to Phil, and immediately passes out, the bottle of hot milk still in her mouth.

End of Blooper

Episode: Back to School

We cut to the scene right after the babies see the robot going backwards.

"All I see going backwards is that robot." Phil says, watching the toy robot go backwards, because Angelica turned the head around on the robot to make it appear that way.

Just then, Angelica sneaks up to Tommy and whispers something in his ear.

"You'd better get use to crawling again, cuz soon, you won't be able to walk no more cuz you'll be going backwards." Angelica whispers into Tommy's ear.

Tommy gets down on the floor and starts crawling around.

"Hey look! Tommy's going backwards already!" Lil cried.

"Yeah I don't think I've seen him crawl so much since before Dil was born." Chuckie comments.

"Yeah." Phil adds.

End of Blooper

We now cut to a later scene in the same episode, where it's time for Tommy to be a daddy.

"Now I've just, got to be a daddy." Tommy said.

Phil and Lil lie on the ground, kicking their feet in the air, as Tommy approaches them with clean diapers.

"Okay, now hold still Phil and Lil, it's time to get your diapies changed." Tommy says, as he takes off Lil's diaper and applies a fresh diaper on her.

He then does the same to Phil, after struggling a bit, because he wiggles around, not wishing to cooperate.

"Daddy says, stay still!" Tommy scolds.

Phil gasps, as he stops moving his legs so Tommy can apply the diaper to him. By the time he's done, he collapses to the ground, exhausted.

"I think I've played enough daddy for today." Tommy says, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Twins' Pique

We cut to the scene where Phil and Lil are putting their alternate personalities into action.

"So, you've decided to learn from the master." Angelica says.

"Yeah Angelica, we're going on an adventure, come on let's go." Lil says.

"Huh?" Angelica asks, confused.

"Wait a minute, I don't think that's acting like Angelica Lil." Chuckie comments.

"I know! Now come on, we're gonna go to my daddy's office. Who's with me?" Lil asks.

"I am, come on you guys, we're off to daddy's office." Phil adds.

"Wait a minute, they're acting like me!" Tommy cries.

"Yep." Phil and Lil say in unison.

"But I thought you two were spose to act like me and Angelica. Besides, we can't go to your daddy's office, it's all the way at your house." Chuckie gripes.

Phil and Lil walk up to Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, don't be a baby, after all, a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do." Lil says with a smile.

"Yeah everyone, hang on to your diapies babies, we're going in." Phil says, pulling a screwdriver out of his diaper and unlatching the playpen.

Tommy brings up the rear of the line.

"I'll remember that diapie line for later." Tommy says to himself, as they head for Phil and Lil's house.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Last Babysitter

We cut to the scene where Susie and Tommy head upstairs to grab her monster book, only for Susie to smell something strange in the air when they get to Alisa's room.

"Hey Susie, if the monster's in the basement, how come we're going upstairs?" Tommy asks.

"We're going to Alisa's room to get my monster book." Susie replies, as they enter the room.

At that moment, Susie starts looking around, putting her nose into the air.

"Something wrong Susie?" Tommy asks.

"I think you need a new diaper Tommy, hold on." Susie says, rummaging through the room until she finds his diaper bag.

She opens it and pulls out a fresh diaper, then runs over to Tommy, who's still standing in the doorway.

"Okay Tommy, now lie down and hold still." Susie says, as he does as instructed.

Susie slides Tommy's dirty diaper off, about ready to pass out from the smell of poop. She tosses it into the garbage can, then puts a fresh diaper on to Tommy.

"There we go, all better." Susie says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Susie." Tommy says with a smile, standing up from the floor.

"You're welcome, now let's go find that monster book." Susie says, as the episode continues to play out as we originally see it, minus this diaper changing deleted scene.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Chuckie's First Haircut

We cut to the scene where Chuckie is starting to cut off his dad's hair.

"Go ahead Chuckie cut!" Angelica encourages.

Chuckie takes the scissors to his daddy's head, and starts trimming off some of the hair. After cutting off a few strands, he tosses the scissors down on the floor.

"That's it?" Several stage crew people and the director say from off camera.

"What do you mean?" Chas asks, turning to the directors.

"You're suppose to have most of your hair chopped off by now." The director said.

Chas goes and looks at himself in a mirror, noticing he still has most of his hair.

"I don't know, I like my hair the way it is!" Chas comments.

"Well give Chuckie the scissors and let's try that scene again." The director says, as Chas reluctantly heads back over to the playpen, and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Man of the House

We cut to the scene where Chuckie is about to help Tommy read the paper.

"Want me to help you read?" Chuckie asks, as he sits down in the grass next to Tommy, who's holding the paper.

"Sure!" Tommy says, just as he makes a poopy in his diaper.

"Uh, Tommy, I think you need a new diaper." Chuckie whispers to him.

"I think you're right." Tommy says, thrusting down the newspaper he's holding, as Chuckie runs inside, and returns a minute later with a clean diaper.

"Now hold still Tommy." Chuckie says, as Tommy lies on the ground and Chuckie takes the dirty diaper off of him.

At that moment, Chuckie passes out at the sight of Tommy's poopy diaper, but Dil, who oversees this from across the yard, throws his raddle at Chuckie's head. The redhead regains consciousness and finishes the job, putting a fresh diaper on to Tommy.

"Shew!" Chuckie cries, as Tommy stands up and smiles.

"Thanks Chuckie." Tommy says.

"You're welcome." Chuckie replies, picking up the newspaper from the grass, and the two of them, go back to trying to read the paper, when the wind picks up, blowing it away from them, just as it does in the original episode.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: What the Big People Do

We cut to the very end of the episode, when Angelica tries to get Tommy and Chuckie to play house.

"Oh boys, time to play house! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Angelica cackles, as Tommy and Chuckie scream, clutching on to one another.

"Hey, what's wrong? Mommy's here to make it all better." Angelica shouts over their screams.

"Huh?" Chuckie says, collapsing to the floor.

"Uh, you wanna play house Angelica?" Tommy asks.

"Hey, that's mommy to you, and you're spose to be acting like a baby." Angelica hisses, grabbing on to the front of Tommy's shirt.

"Uh, okay Angelica, we'll play house with you." Tommy says.

"Good. Now, you babies play here, and I'll be right back with your dinner." Angelica says, leaving the playpen as she returns to the living room with two spoons and a bucket of mud.

She dips the spoons into the mud, and sends one towards Tommy's mouth and the other towards Chuckie's mouth.

"Here comes the choo-choo train." Angelica says teasingly, as she places the spoons full of mud into Tommy and Chuckie's mouths.

"Yuck!" Tommy and Chuckie cry, spitting the mud out everywhere, causing it to land in Angelica's hair.

"AAAHHH!" Angelica screams, running away in disgust, as Tommy and Chuckie give one another a high-five.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Jokes on you

We cut to the scene where the babies have all fallen asleep inside Spike's doghouse, and Angelica is going around, changing their clothes. Just like in the original episode, she puts Lil's bow on Phil, Chuckie's glasses on to Lil, and Chuckie's crown on to Dil, as well as his shoes on to Tommy, but then, she takes off Chuckie's shorts and underwear, along with Tommy's diaper, switching them around. Now Chuckie is barefooted, wearing Tommy's diaper, and Tommy, is wearing Chuckie's shorts and underwear, along with his shoes. Once her job is complete, she hands a ball to Dil, who's sitting in his walker still.

"Here, have a ball." Angelica says, handing the infamous blue, green, and orange star ball to Dil, who throws it at the other babies, waking them up.

"Hey, what's wrong with my feet?" Tommy asks, trying to stand up, noticing he has shoes on his feet.

"And why am I wearing a diaper." Chuckie says, sitting up, noticing he's wearing a diaper.

Tommy looks down to notice he's not wearing a diaper anymore.

"Uh oh, my diapie's gone. These undies feel strange." Tommy said, taking a tinkle.

He glares at Chuckie, looking embarrassed, just as Chuckie reaches over for his glasses.

"Hand me my glasses Phil." Chuckie snaps, taking the glasses off of Lil and putting them on his face.

"I'm not sir Phillip, I'm Queen Lillian!" Lil cries.

"No you're not, Lil's over there." Tommy says, pointing over at Phil who's wearing Lil's bow.

"I'm Lil? I wasn't that way before my nap." Phil says.

Upon putting back on his glasses, Chuckie stares over at Tommy, who appears to be embarrassed.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Chuckie asks.

"Uh, Chuckie, I think I wet your pants. I'm sorry." Tommy says.

"Dil's gonna be the one who's sorry." Chuckie gripes, as he stands up and runs over to Dil, snatching the box he was using for a crown off of his head, just as Dil reaches out, and starts pulling on Tommy's diaper, still being worn by Chuckie.

"Hey Dil, let go!" Chuckie cries, but it's no use.

Dil pulls on the diaper, until it rips in half, leaving Chuckie's naked bottom exposed, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Birthday

We cut to the very end of the episode, where a pie hits Susie in the face, when Chas and Howard as Flubbo and Looney Boy, mess up their routine. Upon seeing this, Angelica reaches up to Susie's face and grabs away part of the pie.

"Pie fight!" Angelica screams excitedly, throwing the pie in Susie's direction.

Susie grabs the pie from her face, and tosses it into Angelica's. They continue to throw the pie at one another, as the camera pans back away from the two girls, revealing that their pie is making a mess all over the carpet in the living room as well, and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Finsterella

We cut to the scene where Phil and Lil are fighting over a Hansel and Grettle book, but in this alternate take, Kimi wanders into the living room at the same time, grabbing on to Lil's end of the book, and pulling it with her.

"What are you doing here Kimi?" Lil asks, noticing the extra set of hands tugging at the book.

"Give me the book Lillian!" Phil argues, as Kimi and Lil lose their grip, toppling backwards on the floor, their hair getting messed up in the process.

"Why did you do that Phillip? I wanted to look nice for the party." Lil said.

"What party? I don't recall any party." Chuckie says, overhearing their conversation.

"Of course there's a party Chuckie, I even gotted a new party dress." Kimi said.

Chuckie looks at her in confusion.

"I didn't get any new clothes." Chuckie says disappointingly.

"Maybe they're in your closet, come on!" Tommy says, as they go off to look for them.

At this point, Angelica comes wandering into the living room, noticing something's off.

"Hey! Isn't Kimi spose to be copying me?" Angelica asked.

"Yes, we'd better do a retake of that scene, as Kimi started fighting over the book with Phil and Lil instead." The director said, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Cradle Attraction

We cut to the scene where they've finished playing Hide and go Seek, and Megan is handing out hats for everybody to wear, only she puts baby bonnets on to Tommy, Phil and Lil.

"I'll be the mother, Tommy, Phil and Lil, you three can be the babies." Megan announces, placing the bonnets on to Tommy, Phil and Lil's heads.

"Who can I be?" Chuckie asks.

"Hmmm, you can be, the daddy!" Megan cries excitedly, giggling.

Chuckie glares at her nervously.

"I don't know if I know how to be a daddy." Chuckie says nervously.

"Come here little babies, it's time for your bottles." Megan says, handing Tommy, Phil, and Lil bottles of juice.

They start drinking their bottles, while Megan walks up to Chuckie and stares passionately into his eyes.

"I love you honey." Megan says, giving him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Eeewww! Megan, my name's Chuckie, not honey, and we're not getting married! I don't wanna be a daddy no more." Chuckie snaps, placing his hands firmly on his hips and backing away from Megan.

The brounette girl looks away, feeling very sad. Realizing this, Chuckie comes up behind her.

"Maybe we should play pirates instead." Chuckie suggests.

This gets Megan to smile slightly, but she turns to Chuckie and suggests a different idea.

"How about we play soldiers." Megan suggests, heading over to Tommy, Phil and Lil, who have all fallen asleep.

Chuckie runs up to her and whispers something into her ear.

"I think they're asleep now." Chuckie whispers, as he sits down in the grass.

"I think you're right." Megan whispers back, as the two of them collapse to the grass and fall asleep.

End of Blooper

Episode: A Dog's Life

We cut to the scene towards the end of the episode, where Spike has rescued Dil. Didi walks up to him and pats Spike on the head.

"Awe, good boy Spike." Didi coos, gently petting him.

"Spike! Good job." Stu ads, as Dil turns towards Spike, wanting to pet him.

"Awe, do you wanna tell Spike thank you too?" Didi asks.

Dil giggles and rubs Spike's nose, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: No More Cookies

We cut to the scene where Angelica has run to the kitchen and found the cookie jar. Tommy has just run up behind her and grabbed them from her.

"I wasn't going to eat any, I was just going to hold them a little." Angelica lies.

"Sorry Angelica I can't break my promise." Tommy says.

At that moment, Angelica falls to the kitchen floor and starts crying like a baby.

"Angelica?" Tommy asks.

Angelica starts babbling to him like a baby.

"Uh, Angelica, you're not a baby, and even if you were, I'm not letting you have any cookies." Tommy protests, as he, Phil and Lil leave the kitchen to go hide the cookies, while Angelica continues to lay on the floor, crying and screaming like a baby, kicking her feet in the air.

End of Blooper

Episode: I Do

We cut to the scene where Lil and Chuckie want to go outside and play, but Angelica tells them they have to take care of their new baby.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" Angelica asks, upon noticing Lil and Chuckie exiting the playhouse.

"We just wanna go outside and play!" Lil wines.

"Oh no you don't." Angelica barks.

"Why not?" Chuckie asks.

"Cuz, you've gotta take care of your new baby now." Angelica replies, shoving Lil, Chuckie, and Phil into the playhouse.

Lil sits down feeling defeated.

"Wow! We have a baby!" Chuckie cries.

"I wish we had talkted about this, I don't think I'm ready." Lil says.

Just then, Phil lies down on the floor and starts wiggling around.

"Goo goo gag a." Phil cries.

Lil stares down at her twin, a bit annoyed and confused.

"What are you doing Phillip?" Lil screams.

"Blab la boo boo." Phil babbles.

Chuckie turns to Lil.

"Uh, Lil, I think Phil's our baby." Chuckie whispers.

Lil stands back and crosses her arms, looking less than amused.

"Well I don't want Phillip as my baby, I want the old Phillip back. Lil hisses.

But Phil continues to roll around on the floor of the playhouse, giggling, paying no attention, until he knocks into the table, where a bowl of mud is still sitting on top. The bowl falls, landing on Phil's head, where he immediately grabs at the blobs of mud and starts putting them into his mouth.

"Mmmm, good mud!" Phil says, standing up, forgetting he's suppose to be acting like a baby.

At that moment, he runs out of the playhouse, leaving Chuckie and Lil behind to stare after him.

End of Blooper

Episode: Party Animals

We cut to the scene where Drew has just locked Stu out of his house.

"Hey Drew, let me in." Stu yells angrily, knocking on the door, only to be ignored.

Then, an idea comes to him. He climbs a tree out in the yard, and swings out of the tree, just like Tarzan.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Stu yells, imitating Tarzan, as he crashes into the house.

Upon impact, Stu falls to the ground, and stands up, feeling very dizzy, as he wobbles around the yard, trying to find another way inside.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Inside Story

We cut to when they're watching the movie at the beginning of the episode, this being, Angelica and the parents, to a deleted scene. In the movie, the scientist goes into the President's lungs, to which Angelica notices the walls moving, and turns her attention to Didi.

"What is that aunt Didi?" Angelica asks.

"That's the man's lungs. It helps him breethe, like this." Didi explains, taking a few calm, deep breaths to show Angelica how they work.

Just then, Drew takes one huge breath and lets it out.

"Hey! That's not how it's done bro, allow me." Stu says, taking a deep breath, but when he lets it out quickly, he sounds about ready to die.

"Hey! That wasn't a breath, that was a cough." Drew argues.

"Was not!" Stu argues back.

"Was too!" Drew screams back.

"I'll show you." Stu says, taking a deep breath and letting it out, only to start weazing.

"Get real." Drew says, taking a deep breath, coughing in Stu's face.

They continue to do this for several more minutes, until the director cuts them off.

"Hey! Enough!" Director Csupo cries, but Drew and Stu are yelling so loud by this point, nobody hears him.

"I can't take anymore of this." The camera man is heard saying in the background, as he switches off the camera, and the screen fades to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Passover

We cut to the very end of Boris's story, when Pharroe Angelica drowns in the Red Sea, and a fish bumps into her.

"Hey!" Pharroe Angelica screams, just as the fish swallows Cynthia and swims away.

Seeing this, Pharroe Angelica tries to swim after the fish, but due to not being able to swim all that well, the fish gets away.

"Cynthia! I'm sorry! Please, come back!" Angelica as Pharroe cries, as she continues to cry uncontrollably.

Another minute later after she continues to cry, a giant wave comes in, carrying Pharroe Angelica away out to sea, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Cool Hand Angelica

We cut to the scene where Angelica's on her bed, refusing to leave for camp.

"Look, sweetie, sometimes we have to do things we don't wanna do because they're good for us." Drew says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not me daddy, I'm special." Angelica says in between her tears.

Drew and Charlotte exchange glances, then stare back at Angelica.

"She's going!" Drew and Charlotte say in unison.

"No! You can't make me!" Angelica snaps angrily at her parents, just as Cynthia, who's in her hand, to Angelica's eyes, turns her head in the direction of Angelica's parents, and opens her mouth to speak.

"Now now Mr. and Mrs. Pickles, Angelica wants to go to camp so she can sit around the campfire, eat smores, and sing campfire songs." Cynthia says.

"No! I! Don't!" Angelica screams so loud at the top of her lungs that it can be heard outside the house.

"You're going to camp young lady, and that's final. And I'd better not hear anymore arguing out of you, you understand?" Charlotte scolds, grabbing Angelica by the arm and violently dragging her out of the bedroom.

It then cuts to the scene where she's on the bus with the other children. She stares down at her Cynthia doll, enraged.

"Well look at that Cynthia. This is another fine mess you've gotten us into. You always have to open your big mouth don't you!" Angelica snapps, just as her imagination acts up again and Cynthia sits up, talking out loud once again.

"Now now Angelica, you do know there's Camp Counselor Cynthia, complete with an outfit and all of the camping gear. Perhaps if mommy and daddy had bought that for you, you'd be looking forward to going to camp." Cynthia says, as Angelica thrusts her doll down on her lap, scowling.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

And this, ends chapter 12.

Author's Note: Yes, as you can see, a lot of bloopers were covered here. Heck, I thought of some more while writing the chapter, but I'm not going to put them in because for one, I'm tired, and two, this chapter is plenty long enough. All the more to include them into the next chapter, along with any new bloopers that are given to me by my fellow readers and friends. Thanks for reading, and be looking for more chapters in this story and other ongoing stories, as well as new stories, coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Yeppers, it's time, for some more bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes from various Rugrats episodes. Just a heads up, the first three bloopers presented in this chapter were thought up by yours truly, after rewatching one of the episodes last week on The Splat, and rewatching two of the episodes, back to back this morning on DVD while eating my breakfast, while the rest of the bloopers post those first three for this chapter, were thought up by Boris Yeltsin. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

Episode: My Friend Barney

NOTE: For people who have never watched this episode before it aired last week on The Splat, and saw they omitted the title card entirely for whatever strange reason as to why they do this on some episodes, that is indeed, the title of the episode, moving on…

We cut to the scene where Tommy is at the park, and overhears Chuckie talking about going to the moon with Barney.

"But how are we going to get to the moon?" Chuckie asks.

"How about a ladder?" Another voice replies.

"A ladder, you mean we've gotta go all the way to my dad's tool shed and then to the moon? This time you've gone too far." Chuckie says, just as Tommy comes up to him.

"Hey Chuckie." Tommy greets, Chuckie turning and looking in his direction, being caught off guard.

All of the sudden, Tommy looks around and notices two boys standing there, Chuckie, and another little boy, who looks sort of like him, only he's wearing a purple shirt with the Saturn planet on it, and a pair of blue shorts, with black lace up shoes that tie with white laces.

"Chuckie? Who are you talking to?" Tommy asked, pointing to the little boy that appeared next to him.

"You mean right now? I was talking to Barney." Chuckie replied.

"Hi Barney." Tommy said.

"Hi Tommy." Barney replied.

Just then, Chuckie turned and gasp.

"AAAHHH!" Chuckie and Barney screamed in unison.

"What's wrong you guys?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, Barney! You're not spose to be real! You're spose to be invisible!" Chuckie cried in a panic.

"Invisible?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, no one's spose to be able to see him cept me." Chuckie replied.

"Well, he's not invisible Chuckie, I can see him." Tommy said, staring at Chuckie and Barney, who looked very confused.

End of Blooper

Episode: Give and Take

We cut to the very beginning of the episode, where Tommy punches Boppo down to the ground. As soon as it comes back up, Tommy smiles up at the clown doll.

"Hi Boppo I'm Tommy!" Tommy greeted.

Phil and Lil exchange glances.

"What are you talking about Tommy?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, Boppo never said hi." Lil added.

"Sure he did, watch." Tommy said, punching the clown doll Boppo toy down again, hoping to make it say the phrase it was suppose to say, only again, it said nothing.

"I think your toy is broked Tommy." Lil commented.

Tommy pushed Boppo down one last time, again, the toy didn't say anything. After realizing this, Tommy turns to Phil and Lil looking disappointed.

"I think you're right." Tommy said.

"What do we do now?" Phil asked.

"Get my daddy to fix it." Tommy replied.

"How are we spose to do that?" Chuckie asked, peering from around behind the Boppo toy.

"Do what babies do bestest at a time like this." Tommy said, as he slumped down to the carpet and started to cry.

Soon, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all joined in, crying with him, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Gold Rush

We cut to the scene towards the beginning of the episode, where Angelica has just dumped the bucket of sand on Chuckie's head, and Chuckie coughs, rubbing the sand out of his hair.

"Can I offer anybody else a little sand?" Angelica asks, just as Chuckie stares down at his empty hand and gasps.

"Hey! Where's the nickel?" Chuckie asks.

"Nickel? What nickel?" Lil asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah what are you talking about Chuckie?" Phil asks.

"When Angelica dumped the sand on my head, a nickel was spose to land there too." Chuckie replied.

Back stage, several crew members exchanged glances, wondering the same thing, where on earth did the nickel end up. Just then, one of the crew members pulled a nickel out of his pocket.

"Hey! Give me that." Csupo demanded, as he snatched the nickel out of the crew member's hand.

"No way. I finally got five cents back from the expresso machine that's been eating my money for weeks." The crew member complained, as Csupo tossed the nickel on to stage where it landed in the sand in the sandbox they were using for the episode, prompting another take of that scene again.

"Angelica dumps sand on Chuckie's head, take two. And, action!" A director called from behind the camera, as the picture went to black, and the scene was reshot again.

End of Blooper

Episode: Looking for Jack

We cut to the scene where the babies are in the car before leaving for the concert, and Chuckie starts singing along with the Dummi Bears tape that's playing.

"Do you think Jelly Bear will be there? I hope so. And maybe we can get a poster, or a picture. Oh my gosh, I hope he sings this song. A Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy…" Chuckie is suddenly cut off, when Angelica places a bottle into his mouth.

"Hey! You're wrecking the song." Angelica scoffs, as Chuckie leans back in his car seat, and quietly sucks on the bottle of warm milk, drifting off to sleep.

End of Blooper

Episode: No Naps

We cut to the scene where Angelica has returned to the living room with the moble from Dil's crib behind her back.

"Hi Angelica, what are you doing?" Lil asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking, maybe you and I could listen to music together." Angelica suggested, as she pulls the moble out from behind her back, and starts up the lullaby music.

"Great idea Angelica!" Lil cries, as she lets out a huge yawn upon hearing the lullaby music, then topples backwards on to the floor, and falls asleep.

We then cut to another scene, where Angelica has gone into the kitchen, looking around for baby food. However, while Phil is suppose to be with her in this particular scene in the episode, he's nowhere in sight, as Angelica stands there, looking a bit confused.

"Wait, isn't one of those dumb babies spose to be in here with me?" Angelica asks towards the camera, still looking a bit confused.

However, nobody off camera answers her back, so she starts pacing around the room, as her stomach starts to grumble loudly.

"Well, I could go for a snack right about now." Angelica says, reaching up to the shelf and grabbing the same baby food peas she's suppose to be feeding Phil in the episode.

Instead, out of feeling hungry, she opens the jar and starts feeding herself, not caring that in actuality, she's lost her taste for baby food, seeing she's now three-years-old. Soon, she finishes the entire jar, followed by two more jars of the baby food, making a mess of the entire kitchen. Before she can decide what else to go do, she collapses to the floor, and falls asleep.

End of Blooper

Episode: Touchdown Tommy

We cut to the scene where grandpa Lou gives the babies some bottles.

"And here's one for my little princess." Lou says, about to hand a bottle to Angelica, when she stops him.

"Bottles are for babies grandpa, I'm not a baby." Angelica replies.

"Oops, I plumb forgot. Fixed up something special for you Scout." Lou says, handing a bottle of what's suppose to be chocolate milk to Tommy.

Tommy starts drinking the bottle, then takes it out immediately, as he spits out the contents of the bottle and scrunches his face up in disgust, like he just drank something awful.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Chuckie asks.

"Ug! It's coffee!" Tommy replies, as Spike licks up the coffee that Tommy dribbles on to the carpet, like it's nothing, then spits it out, screeching and running off, like he did when viewing the site of the Reptar cereal bars in his dog bowl in the Cooking with Susie episode.

However, the coffee lands on Angelica's face.

"Eeew yuck!" Angelica screams, rubbing her face against the carpet, hoping to get the coffee off of her.

End of Blooper

Episode: In the Dreamtime

We cut to the scene at the beginning of the episode, where Chuckie is dreaming, and they venture to Spike's house, which is like a huge castle. Chuckie walks up to Spike, who offers him a cup of tea.

"Ah hello there, just in time for a cup of tea." Spike says.

"Hey! Spike's not apose to talk. What's going on here Tommy?" Chuckie asks, as he turns around and sees that Tommy, Phil, and Lil are lying on the ground, kicking their feet up in the air and giggling.

Looking closer at them, he sees that they're even smaller, more of the size of newborn babies, as Tommy is now wearing a blue sleeper the same color as his trademark t-shirt, while Phil and Lil are wearing matching dark green sleepers with a yellow duck on the front of them, Lil's hair still pulled back in a pink ribbon.

"Tommy? Phil? Lil?" Chuckie asks, confused.

"Chubby! Chubby!" Tommy, Phil and Lil, now as baby-babies, all cry in unison, as they sit up and start pulling on his glasses and hair.

"AAAGHHH! You guys turndid into baby-babies! This is even scarier than what's spose to happen in the original episode, when Tommy's spose to turn into a clown! Somebody! Help!" Chuckie screams, as baby-baby Tommy, Phil and Lil continue giggling and pulling on Chuckie's long red hair.

"AAAHHH!" Chuckie screams in pain, as the camera cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Cradle Attraction

A deleted scene, which was eventually, replaced with the babies and Megan playing soldiers, but Megan plays house with the other babies instead.

"Tommy, you be the daddy, I'll be the mommy, and Phil and Lil, you be the aunt and uncle." Megan announces, placing a bowtie on Tommy's neck, and pretty sun bonnets on Phil and Lil's heads.

"Great!" Phil and Lil cry in unison.

"What about me?" Chuckie asks.

"Hmmm, Chunky, you'll be, the baby." Megan says, as she pins Chuckie down and starts putting a diaper on to him, and tying a white baby bonnet on top of his head.

"Wait a minute, I'm potty trained Megan." Chuckie protests, as Megan covers his mouth with her hand.

"Now now little baby Chunky, hold still." Megan says, applying the diaper to Chuckie's bottom.

Chuckie lets out a grown of frustration, as he lies there, feeling helpless.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Twins' Pique

We cut to the part of the episode when Lil orders Chuckie to go get them some toys.

"Chuckie? Get us some toys." Lil orders.

"Don't do it Chuckie, it's way too scary!" Phil cries.

"Scary, how can it be scary the toys are just over there on the other side of the playpen." Chuckie comments.

"Yeah Phil, stop being such a scaredy cat." Angelica adds.

"Phil's not a scaredy cat Angelica." Chuckie argues.

"Yes he is, Charles." Angelica argues.

"No he isn't, Angie." Chuckie argues back.

"Yes he is." Angelica argues.

"No he isn't." Chuckie argues.

As Angelica and Chuckie continue to argue, Phil hides beneath a blanket, and Lil grows even more impatient by the minute, Tommy becomes very confused.

"Hmmm, I knew Phil and Lil were spose to be acting like Chuckie and Angelica. I had no idea Angelica and Chuckie were spose to argue like Phil and Lil." Tommy says to himself, continuing to stand there, looking more confused than ever, as Chuckie and Angelica are now sitting on the opposite side of the playpen, fighting over a Reptar doll when the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Doctor Susie

We cut to what turns into a deleted scene, when Angelica is confessing to breaking the babies toys after Susie fixed them, when Dil wakes up from his nap, and at that moment, he makes a large poopy in his diaper.

"Poopy!" Dil cries.

"Well, I guess it's up to Doctor Susie to fix Dil." Susie declares.

"But I thought you only doctored toys." Tommy said.

"Well, who says I can't fix up Dil too? Now, we're gonna have to operate." Susie says, as she, Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie get everything ready.

"Diaper." Susie says.

"Diapie." Tommy repeats, handing Susie a fresh diaper.

"Powder." Susie says.

"Powder." Lil repeats, handing Susie a bottle of baby powder.

"Dil." Susie says.

"Uh, Dil." Phil and Chuckie say in unison, as they struggle to get a squirming giggling Dil over to Susie, who spits up on Chuckie's shirt in the process.

"Eeewww!" Chuckie cries, staring down at the spit up all over his shirt in disgust, as Susie lays Dil down on the coffee table, where she starts to change his diaper.

"Okay Dil, this won't hurt a bit. Now hold still." Susie says soothingly, as Dil starts to cry.

Just then, Tommy sticks a pacifier into Dil's mouth.

"There you go Dilly." Tommy says, as Susie continues to change Dil's diaper.

She takes off the dirty diaper, then tosses it in Phil's direction, who takes it out into the backyard and buries it in the sandbox. Then, she applies the powder to Dil's bottom, followed by a fresh diaper. At that moment, Dil spits out the pacifier, which hits Susie in the head, but she doesn't think much of it, when Dil smiles up at her and giggles.

"Hey you guys we did it!" Susie cries.

"Yay!" All of the other toddlers cheer in unison, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: The Incredible Shrinking Babies

We cut to a deleted scene that takes place at the start of Chuckie's dream, where only Lil shrinks, but the rest of the babies remain the same size.

"Dolly! Dolly!" Dil cries, picking up the now shrunk Lil and shaking her around like she were a raddle.

"Wow! That's a neat dolly." Phil comments, taking the doll from Dil, making him cry.

"I'm not a doll Phillip, I'm Lillian!" Lil cries, but her voice is so tiny, that nobody hears her, and they certainly don't hear her over Dil's crying.

"Well, I guess we'd better put Dil down for his nappy. I'll get his binky." Tommy says, picking up the pacifier off of the floor and placing it into his mouth.

"I'll get his blankie." Phil says, accidentally placing Lil beneath the blanket by mistake.

"And I'll wipe his face." Chuckie says, noticing the drool dripping out of Dil's mouth.

"Hey! Wait a minute you guys, what about me!" Lil cried from beneath the blanket.

However, nobody could hear her, but they did notice the blanket starting to move, as Lil started moving around, trying to find a way to escape.

"Oh no you guys, the blanket's moving!" Chuckie cried.

Tommy and Phil stared down at where Chuckie was pointing, to see the blanket moving, and Dil still sitting still, sucking on his pacifier.

"AAAHHH!" Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil screamed in fear at the sight of the moving blanket, as they all ran out of the room in a panic.

Just then, Dil picks up the blanket, which still has Lil beneath it, and throws the blanket and Lil across the room, where Lil lands in the waste paper basket. Lil pokes her head out from beneath the blanket, to find she's now in the garbage can.

"Oooh look, garbage! Well, at least I won't go hungry." Tiny Lil proclaims, as she starts licking some boogers off of one of Chuckie's dirty tissues, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Jokes on you

We cut to the scene where Angelica has been caught for playing the practical joke on the babies, after taking Dil's animal cookies from him and hiding out in the tunnel.

"So, you babies going to do anything about it?" Angelica asks.

Tommy turns to Chuckie, Phil and Lil.

"Come on you guys, let's make Angelica a baby." Tommy says, as Tommy pulls out an extra diaper from his diaper, Phil pulls out a pacifier from his diaper, and Lil pulls out a baby bonnet from her's.

Soon, Chuckie is lying on top of Angelica inside the tunnel, pinning her down so she can't move, as Angelica is screaming in protest, hoping the babies will stop, but to no avail, the babies ignore her pleads for mercy, as Phil sticks a pacifier into her mouth to quiet her down, Lil ties a bonnet on her head, and Tommy applies a diaper on to her bottom.

"Now hold still Angelica." Tommy says, as he applies a diaper on to Angelica.

Soon, the babies sit her up and admire their handy work.

"Yucky baby!" Dil cries from outside the tunnel, holding back some of the strands of pink curtin that were keeping the tunnel closed, peering inside to see Angelica, now dressed as a baby.

"You're right Dil, Angelica is a cute baby after all." Tommy comments.

"Yeah!" Chuckie, Phil and Lil comment in unison.

Angelica, still sucking on the pacifier, rolls her eyes at the other babies, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Silent Angelica

We cut towards the end of the episode, where Angelica is growling and barking, frustrated by the babies messing with her stuff.

"Arf!" Angelica screams.

"Arf she said arf." Phil comments.

Then, she puts a hand up to her mouth, leans in towards the babies, and whispers to them.

"There's nothing wrong with me you dumb babies, I'm just trying to get the toy." Angelica whispers.

"You mean, you wasn't sad?" Chuckie asks, confused.

"No, but I think she's sick, and might have losted her voice." Tommy replies.

Just then, Angelica lets out a cough, as everybody just stands there in silence, unsure of what to do next.

"Wait a minute Angelica, you're weren't suppose to whisper that line. You were suppose to scream your line, and that was to be Charlotte and Drew's cue to enter on stage." A director called from off stage.

Angelica growls, irritated she messed up her lines, as everybody gets back into position to reshoot the scene again.

End of Blooper

Episode: Moving Away

We cut to the scene towards the end of the episode, after everybody's found out that Angelica isn't moving away after all.

"Angelica you're not moving! Now you get a chance to do everything different just like you said." Tommy says, running up to give Angelica a hug.

"Now we know how you really feel." Chuckie adds, also running up to Angelica to give her a hug.

"You like us, you really like us." Tommy says, as he, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all reach in and give Angelica a hug.

"Yes babies, I like you guys very much, and I promise, things are gonna be different from now on, and I'll try really hard, to treat you better." Angelica says, reaching in and giving all of the babies a hug.

"Awe!" All of the babies say in unison, which can be heard outside of the house, as a view from outside the house is shown, just like how it is shown at the end of the original episode.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Worst Nightmare

We cut to the scene right after the nightmare has started. Angelica's parents have just left to report the birth of their new child to the newspaper, when Angelica stares into the crib where the new baby is.

"So you're the new baby huh?" Angelica asks rather plainly.

Just then, the baby sits up, wearing a pink shirt and a diaper, with an inch of brown hair on her head pulled back into a pink bow. Just like in the original episode, it's large just like the original baby boy.

"My name's Tara, I'm your new baby sister. And if you're gonna fit into this family, then you must be a baby too." Tara instructs.

"Huh? But I don't wanna be a baby! I'm a big girl!" Angelica cries, as she starts whaling at the top of her lungs.

Just then, as Angelica is crying, her cries get higher in pitch, as she starts to shrink, turning back into a tiny baby-baby herself. Before she knows it, she's lying on the floor outside of Tara's crib, unable to move, as she lies on the floor, completely naked, with nothing but an inch of blond hair on her head.

"Oh dear! I'd better fix this!" Tara says, jumping out of the crib and fetching a bottle out of a nearby diaper bag.

She runs over to Angelica, where she sticks the bottle into Angelica's mouth.

"There there, you drink your bottle, everything will be okay." Tara says, as Charlotte walks back into the room, confused by what's going on.

"What's going on here?" Charlotte asks.

Just then, Angelica makes a poopy, but because she's not wearing a diaper, it lands on the carpet.

"Oh dear!" Charlotte cries, picking up Angelica and carrying her over to the changing table, where she cleans her up and puts her into a fresh diaper.

While this is going on, Tara climbs back into the crib, but not without finishing off the contents of Angelica's bottle first. Upset by this, as Angelica sees Tara finish off the bottle post getting a diaper put on to her, she starts crying.

"There there my little Angelica, no need to cry. You rest here with your baby sister, it will be okay." Charlotte says, placing the fussing, crying Angelica, into Tara's crib, where Tara picks up Angelica, and starts rocking her back and force in her arms, as Angelica continues to cry.

This continues for a few more minutes, as the camera pans away from Tara and Angelica, and the picture fades to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Cuffed

We cut to the scene where Angelica is demonstrating the handcuffs to Chuckie.

"What do you do with them Angelica?" Chuckie asks.

"Well, uh, I can pretend I'm a Police Man and you're a bad guy, and I can handcuff us together like this!" Angelica cries, placing the handcuffs on to herself and then, to her surprise, the other end ends up on Tommy's wrist.

"See? Pretty neat, huh?" Angelica asks.

"Yeah Angelica this is a really neat toy!" Tommy cries excitedly, now handcuffed to Angelica.

Overhearing Tommy's comment, Chuckie turns to see Tommy handcuffed to Angelica.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?" Chuckie asks, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: New Kid in Town

We cut to the scene where the babies are lying in Josh's sandbox, and he starts swinging on the tire swing, right over where the babies are lying down.

"Josh! You're not gonna jump on us, are you?" Tommy asks.

"No, I wouldn't jump on you." Josh replies, the babies letting out sighs of relief as they relax in the sandbox.

"I'm gonna jump over you! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Josh cackles, as he jumps off of his tire swing, landing on the opposite side of the sandbox, across from where the babies are lying down.

End of Blooper

Episode: My Fair Babies

We cut to the scene where Angelica has told Susie how the babies how to dress.

"And I don't mean a clean diaper." Angelica concludes.

Just then, Kimi makes a poop in her diapers.

"Well, somebody needs a change Angelica. Come on Kimi." Susie says, as Kimi lies down in the grass out in the backyard, and Susie runs into the house, returning a few minutes later with a fresh diaper.

"Now hold still Kimi." Susie says, as she removes the dirty diaper from Kimi's bottom and places her into a clean diaper.

"But Angelica said clean diapies wasn't enough." Kimi comments, after Susie finishes fascining the fresh diaper shut.

"No worries babies, I know what to do." Susie says, heading into the house to ask her sister for some advice on how to make the babies look grown up.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster

We cut to the scene right after Angelica has laid out her angry plan of wrecking the dinner as revenge towards her dad for making her wear that hot, uncomfortable Dummi Bears costume.

"Uh oh, I smell trouble." Chuckie comments.

"Where?" Phil and Lil ask, sniffing their diapers.

Just then, Lil tinkles and poops in her diapers.

"I think it's Lil." Susie says from off camera, as she enters the room, much to everybody's surprise, as she's not suppose to be in this particular scene within the episode.

"I need a new diaper Susie." Lil cries.

"No worries Lil, I'll get you all fixed up. Now, hold still." Susie says, as Lil lies on the floor of Tommy's playpen, and Susie, now holding a fresh diaper, begins the process of changing her.

She takes off her dirty diaper, which Tommy grabs from her and runs off to the kitchen to throw away in the trash can, while Susie puts Lil into a clean diaper.

"Ah, that smells much better." Lil says happily, sitting up in the playpen, relieved her stinky diaper was now gone.

"You're welcome." Susie says with a smile, before disappearing out of sight, and the screen, cuts to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: The Inside Story

We cut to the scene where they've just finished constructing the lazy beam and everybody is about to get small.

"Okay, everybody stand under the lazy beam. Okay? Let's get small!" Angelica calls, just as Chuckie interrupts her.

"Wait a minute, what am I spose to do?" Chuckie asks.

"I got an idea, let's put a diaper on him." Tommy says, as he runs over to his changing table, pulls down a fresh diaper, and runs back over to where Chuckie is now lying down on the floor.

"Now hold still Chuckie." Tommy says, as he removes his shorts, his blue underwear, and places him into a diaper.

"Wait a minute, how is diapering me spose to help you guys go inside of me and get the seed anyways?" Chuckie asks, a bit irritated with Tommy at the moment, as the redhead rolls his eyes at his best friend.

Just then, the screen cuts to black, ending the blooper.

And this, ends chapter 13. Hope you all enjoyed it, and more chapters with plenty of more bloopers, coming soon!

Author's Note: Also, don't forget to be on the lookout for some special chapters, coming up relatively soon, to celebrate the twentieth anniversary since three very special episodes, had their television, and or direct to video debut. Be looking for a chapter dedicated to bloopers from the Chanukah episode, coming December 4, 2016, Mother's Day, coming May 6, 2017, and Vacation, coming July 8, 2017, all special chapters with bloopers exclusively from those three episodes respectively, to celebrate the twentieth anniversary since they debuted in the U.S. For now though, look for the variety of blooper chapters, coming soon, between now and those dates specified for those particular three episodes, along with other new stories and updates to ongoing stories on Fan Fiction of course.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get this chapter released in October. As many of my regular readers know, life just, got in the way. No matter, it's coming out on the first day in November, so, better late than never I always say. Also, as a reminder, all that will be presented here are the bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes. To see what really happens, watch the finished fully produced products wherever you watch Rugrats. Also, all bloopers for this chapter were thought up by Boris Yeltsin, except for the last two being presented, which were thought up by Olaughlinhunter. With that out of the way, let's get started!

Chapter 14

Episode: No Naps

We cut to the scene where Angelica is about to present the mobile to Chuckie.

"AAAHHH!" Chuckie screams, startled from his looking at a board book by Angelica.

"What you doing?" Angelica asked teasingly.

"Just trying to read… This book…" Chuckie stammers.

"You know what I like to do while I'm reading a book?" Angelica asks.

"No." Chuckie replies.

"I like to, listen to music." Angelica says in an evil tone, as she pulls out the mobile from behind her back and starts up the music.

"Not, the lullaby." Chuckie stammers, just as Angelica let's out a huge yawn.

"I know, right. I'm feeling, sleepy." Angelica says, dropping the mobile to the floor, and collapsing to the floor herself, where she falls asleep.

In another part of the house, Tommy is about to reach for his honkey horn, when he hears an all-too familiar scream.

"Tommy!" Chuckie calls in the distance.

Gasping, he forgets grabbing the toy and runs to Chuckie's side, where he sees Dil's mobile lying on the floor, and Angelica passed out.

"Wow Chuckie how did you get Angelica to fall asleep?" Tommy asks.

"Uh, Angelica did that to herself." Chuckie replied.

"Well that's great! Now we can play with the toy! Come on Chuckie." Tommy says, running over to where the merry-go-round music box toy is, grabbing it and moving it over to where Chuckie was sitting.

He presses the button on top to start up the toy, making the music play and the horses go around, as he and Chuckie sit on the floor and giggle playfully to the music. Meanwhile, the crew back stage is flipping through pages of script, confused.

End of Blooper

Episode: Toys in the Attic

We cut to the scene where Boris is wandering through the dark attic, ttrying to find the kids. All of the sudden, he bumps into an old record player, starting it up. Overhearing the music from another part of the attic, Tommy turns to Angelica and smiles.

"Wow Angelica, music!" Tommy cries happily.

"Yeah! Let's dance!" Angelica replies happily, as the two of them grab one another's hands, like they're about to start playing Ring Around the Rosie, and start dancing to the music coming from the record player.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Incredible Shrinking Babies

We cut to the scene where Chuckie has fallen asleep, and is now having the dream. All of the sudden, Tommy, Phil and Lil have shrunk in size, and so has Chuckie, but something looks different about him. While Tommy, Phil and Lil still look like big babies, Chuckie looks to be no older than he was in his flashback in the Mother's Day episode, when he's spending time with his biological mom. There he is, lying on the floor, with only a few strands of bright red hair on his head, wearing a blue sleeper with bright red trim, and a picture of the Saturn planet on the front of the pajama top. Just then, baby-baby Chuckie starts to cry.

"Now don't cry Chuckie, everything's gonna be okay." Tommy says, sitting down on the floor and gently picking up his baby-baby best friend in his arms.

Phil and Lil stare down at Chuckie, cooing in excitement over him.

"Awe, Chuckie's so cute as a baby-baby." Lil exclaims.

"Yeah." Phil adds.

Meanwhile, back stage, the crew members are looking through pages of script, confused.

End of Blooper

Episode: New Kid in Town

We cut to the scene where Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil are pushing Josh on the tire swing.

"We!" Lil cries, making Josh go higher and higher.

"Sto! Stop!" Josh cries, as he falls out of the swing, wobbling all over the place.

"Are you okay Josh?" Tommy asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit, dizzy." Josh replies, wobbling all over the playground, as he walks around, barely able to keep his balance.

"Can I have a turn?" Tommy asks.

"Go ahead." Josh replies, sounding like he's about to throw up.

End of Blooper

Episode: Finsterella

We cut to right after Chas has finished reading them the story, prompting Kimi to need a diaper change.

"I think it's time for a change Kimi." Chas comments, just as Angelica runs into the room, carrying a diaper and some baby powder.

"I'll do it." Angelica calls, scaring Chas half to death, as he sets Kimi down and runs out of the room.

"Thanks Angelica!" Kimi cries, as the blond approaches her.

"Now hold still Kimi cuz I don't wanna mess this up, or get icky dumb baby powder all over my new clothes." Angelica snaps, as she lies on the floor and lays very still.

Angelica then undoes Kimi's diaper, tossing it across the room, looking disgusted, as she then applies the baby powder and a fresh diaper to Kimi.

"There, all done. Satisfied?" Angelica asks irritably.

"Thanks Angelica." Kimi says, sitting up on the floor and smiling at her.

"Yeah yeah you're welcome just don't get use to it okay." Angelica says, walking away, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Wow! Angelica did great changing me you guys. I didn't mind that at all!" Kimi cries, giggling as she gets up off the floor and runs off to play with her friends.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Runaway Angelica

We cut to the scene where Angelica has figured out that the babies fed her dog biskits instead of cookies.

"The one by Spike's bowl?" Angelica asks.

"Uh huh." Tommy replies.

Angelica starts spitting the crumbs that remain out of her mouth. Immediately following this, she starts laughing.

"You babies are so silly! Don't you know I'm not a dog?" Angelica asks through her fits of laughter.

"Are you okay Angelica?" Chuckie asks.

She stops laughing and stands up in the grass.

"I'm fine, but I sure could use something to drink to wash this nasty taste out of my mouth." Angelica replied, just as Phil and Lil wander off in search of the garden hose.

End of Blooper

Episode: Back to School

We cut to near the end of the episode, where the babies are out in the backyard, and Kimi smiles down at Tommy.

"Now all that's left to do is be a daddy!" Tommy comments.

"No Tommy, I'm gonna be your mommy! Now hold still." Kimi says, pulling out a clean diaper and some baby powder from behind her back.

Looking confused, Tommy lies down in the grass, but decides to play along for Kimi's sake. He lies very quietly, as she removes his diaper, applies the powder, and puts him into a fresh diaper.

"There! All done. You were a good little baby my Tommy Wommy." Kimi says, kissing the top of Tommy's forehead, making him giggle, as he sits up and gives her a hug.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: The Doctor is in

We cut to the scene where Angelica is giving Kimi advice.

"Come on Kimi, everybody knows you're much cuter as a baby-baby." Angelica advises.

"I am?" Kimi asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes. You're no good as a big baby, cuz you smile too much. And everyone knows that you can't be happy like that all of the time, specially since you've gots Chuckie for a big brother." Angelica says.

"But I like being happy and I love having Chuckie for a big brother." Kimi comments.

"Well then, see Dil?" Angelica asks, pointing over to the other side of the yard where baby-baby Dil is pulling on Tommy's diaper and giggling.

"Uh huh?" Kimi asks.

"If you're gonna be a little sister, you've gotta act, just like that." Angelica says.

"Okay Angelica, I guess I can give that a try." Kimi says, just as she runs over to where Chuckie is, and sits down in the grass.

Just then, she reaches up to Chuckie's hair and starts pulling on it.

"Ow!" Chuckie cries, glaring in Kimi's direction.

"Hey! Stop that Kimi." Chuckie snaps.

"Chubby! Chubby!" Kimi cries, giggling and pulling on his glasses, yanking them off of Chuckie's face.

The angry redhead stares around in confusion, noticing everything looks blurry.

"Hey! Give me back my glasses Kimi." Chuckie snaps, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

Kimi giggles, throwing Chuckie's glasses at him, hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" Chuckie cries, reaching down to pick up his glasses from the ground and putting them back on.

Just then, Kimi yawns, lying down in the grass and falling asleep.

End of Blooper

Episode: Happy Taffy

We cut to the scene where Taffy is working on her song, and the babies are sitting nearby, playing with their toys. Overhearing them, she looks up to see them playing.

"Hey minis!" Taffy cries, just as she takes a wiff of the air right before she's about to go back to her guitar playing.

"Eeewww, smells like some of you need a change." Taffy says, putting down her guitar, reaching into the diaper bag and pulling out a couple of fresh diapers and some powder.

Getting up, she sniffs each child closely, until she finds her two culprets.

"Come on you two, come with me." Taffy says, picking up Kimi in one arm and Tommy in the other.

She then rushes off to the bathroom at the park, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Angelica following behind her. Another minute later, they're inside the bathroom, where Taffy has Tommy and Kimi lying down on the changing table.

"Now hold still Tommy." Taffy says, as she removes his diaper, applies powder, and puts him into a fresh diaper.

Once she's finished, she picks him up, gives him a hug, and puts him down on the floor with the other babies.

"Kimi, you're next. Now hold still." Taffy says, repeating the same action with her as she just did with Tommy.

Meanwhile, Betty, Didi, and Stu, who are spying on her peak into one of the tiny dusty windows of the bathroom.

"Well what do you know, she's not afraid to change their diapers at least." Betty comments.

"Oh come on, anybody knows that if you're watching toddlers, there'll be diapers to fool with. I'm just amazed that she changed two babies at once." Stu comments, as the screen fades to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Garage Sale

We cut to a deleted scene, where a mother, father, and a little boy slightly older than Angelica are admiring Betty's lava lamp. The little boy looks at the lamp in curiosity, then turns to his mother.

"Mommy, why does goo float?" The little boy asks.

"Huh?" His mother replies, raising an eyebrow.

Just then, the little boy picks up the lava lamp, and puts it into his mouth, trying to eat the goo inside, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: No More Cookies

We cut to the very end of the episode, right after Angelica has dumped the cookies into the bucket of soapy water, and has attempted to eat them, only making herself feel sick once again from all of the soapy water.

"Closer… Closer…" Angelica calls, as Tommy leans in over the bucket.

Angelica leans into his ear and whispers.

"Never ever let me have cookies again." Angelica whispers into Tommy's ear, just as she berps up all over his shirt.

"There there Angelica, it's okay." Tommy says, just as he hugs her and pats her back, berping her like she were a baby-baby.

Just then, Angelica let's out another huge berp, covering Tommy in soap bubbles.

We now cut to another scene, right after Angelica has finished telling her story about why cookies are so important to her.

"Please Tommy, you've gotta tell me where they are!" Angelica begs.

"I don't know Tommy, she might eat them all if she finds out they're under your grandpa's bed." Chuckie remarks.

"What?" Angelica asks.

Looking embarrassed…

"Uh, nothing! I didn't say nothing." Chuckie says, giggling slightly.

"That's what I thought." Angelica says, running towards grandpa's room, the other babies chasing after her.

"No Angelica no!" Tommy cries, just as Angelica reaches beneath his bed, but to everybody's surprise, there's nothing.

"Wait a minute, I thought you dumb babies just told me they were hidden under here." Angelica snaps, glaring angrily at the group of toddlers.

The babies exchange glances with one another.

"Uh, where are the cookies Tommy?" Phil asks.

"Uh, they must be, somewhere's else. Let's go find them." Tommy suggests, leading everybody out of his grandpa's room, just as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut back to the end of the episode, where Tommy is berping Angelica like a baby. However, now in the scene, she's seen dressed up like a baby, wearing a diaper, and the same purple shirt she wore in Angelica's Birthday. Lil comes into the kitchen with a baby bottle.

"Now drink up little baby Angelica, this will help wash down all of those cookies." Lil says in a sweet baby voice, sticking the bottle into Angelica's mouth.

She starts sucking on the bottle, drinking every last drop of milk. Shortly after finishing the bottle, she lies down on the kitchen floor, yawns, and falls asleep.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scenes

Episode: The Big House

We cut to the scene where Tommy is giving his plan for breaking out of the daycare place.

"The first thing we gotta do is get the grown ups attention. Cry Baby, that's where you come in." Tommy says, pointing at Morgan.

"Don't worry about me Tommy, tears are my business.

Just then, everybody takes a wiff of the air.

"Eeewww! Something stinks!" Builder comments.

"Eeewww, Tommy, I think you need a new diaper. Now, hold still." Big Justin says, pulling out an extra diaper out of his own enormous one.

Tommy lies down on the playground behind the swings, just as Big Justin strips off his dirty diaper, and puts him into a clean one. He then tosses the dirty diaper across the playground, and everybody around them stops holding their noses, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ah, that's better. Now, where were we?" Wise Guy asks, as everybody gets back into position to finish going over the escape plan.

We now cut to when everybody is lying on mats on the floor, about to take their nap.

"I sure hope your plan works Pickles. Breaking out of this tough joint." Big Justin comments.

"Goo goo gag a." Tommy cries.

"Huh?" Dough Boy asks, sitting up in his bed and raising an eyebrow.

"Goo goo gag a." Tommy cries again, cooing like a little baby-baby.

"Wait a minute, I think Tommy's trying to act like a baby-baby." Wise Guy comments, getting up from his mat on the floor.

All of the babies get up and crowd around Tommy, who continues to coo and babble from beneath his blanket.

"Awe, you're so cute little baby Tommy!" Builder comments in a baby voice.

"Let's change his diapers." Wise Guy suggests, as he runs over to a changing table, then returns with a fresh diaper, pulling down Tommy's blanket.

"Now hold still." Wise Guy says, as he takes off Tommy's diaper, applies baby powder, some of which drips on to the mat, and puts him into a fresh diaper.

Tommy giggles upon Wise Guy finishing the process of fascining the diaper shut. Right after this, Big Justin returns, carrying a baby bottle.

"Come on Tommy, time for your bottle." Big Justin says, sticking the bottle into Tommy's mouth.

He starts drinking the bottle, and as soon as he finishes the milk, he tosses the bottle at Builder's head, yawns, and falls asleep.

"Night night little baby-baby Tommy." Builder whispers in a baby voice, placing the blanket back on top of him, before the rest of the crew returns to their mats to finally take their nap.

Just then, Justin sits up in bed with a realization.

"Wait a minute you guys, how is Tommy going to escape now if he's going backwards and acting like a baby-baby?" Big Justin asks the group.

Wise Guy sits up and glances in Big Justin's direction.

"We'll worry about that after our nap. Goodnight." Wise Guy says, rolling over on his mat and falling asleep, Big Justin, lying back down and doing the same.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scenes

Episode: Rebel without a Teddy Bear

We cut to the scene where Chuckie has just admitted to Tommy that his lion looks kind of dirty.

"I know what we can do?" Chuckie suggests.

"What?" Tommy asks.

"Let's give Henry a bath!" Chuckie suggests.

"His name's Henry." Tommy snaps.

"But that's what I said." Chuckie cries.

"Huh?" Tommy asks, looking confused.

"No Tommy, I mean it. I said Henry's name correctly." Chuckie reassures him.

"But Chuckie…" Tommy starts to say before a crew member interrupts him.

"Chuckie, you're suppose to be calling Tommy's lion Herman not Henry. Let's try that again." A crew member says from off stage.

We cut to later in the episode after Didi has discovered the mess, trying to wash Henry out in the sink.

"Eeewww! Chas what are we going to do about Henry?" Didi asks, placing the stuffed toy into the sink.

"I don't know. Looks mighty unsanitary. Soon it will start to mildew and then goodbye Charlie. If I were you I'd throw it away." Chas suggests.

"I know. Tommy loves Henry so much." Didi cries, just as the scene cuts to black.

We now cut to a deleted scene, during the time in which Angelica is teaching Tommy to be bad. Just then, Chuckie approaches Tommy with a bottle.

"Come on Tommy, you need to drink your bottle so we can take our nap." Chuckie says.

"No!" Tommy screams, taking the bottle from Chuckie's hands, turning the nipple towards his face, and squirting Chuckie with milk.

End of Bloopers slash Deleted Scenes

Episode: Tommy's First Birthday

We cut to the scene where Stu is having trouble getting the Hoverrama to work. He then opens up the battery compartment on the remote control, where the batteries are inside.

"Well I remembered the batteries, so, why isn't it working?" Stu asks to himself, just as he pulls out one of the batteries.

"Oh." Stu says, blushing red with embarrassment.

Examining the battery more closely in his hand against how he removed it from inside the unit, he now sees that he had inserted the battery backwards, putting the end with the bump towards the little spring on the inside of the battery compartment.

"Oops." Stu says, turning the battery around and inserting it correctly, then checking the rest of the batteries inside the unit to find they were also inserted backwards as well.

End of Blooper

Episode: King Ten Pin

We cut to the scene where the babies and Angelica have just been left at the nursery by their parents, and Angelica approaches the babysitter.

"Now let's get a couple of things straight." Angelica starts to say, just as the babysitter starts up the Dummi Bears video.

"Number one, I'm… Not… A… …" Angelica says very slowly, just as the movie starts, and she's sent into a trance.

The babysitter glances over in Angelica's direction, looking a bit confused.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Shot

We cut to the scene at the very end of the episode, post Tommy, Hector and Angelica finishing up their doctor's appointments. Tommy and Hector are sucking on their lollipops, being carried by their mommies respectively.

"Looks like your little friend had a good trip to the doctor too." Didi comments, just as Drew and Angelica, carrying a red lollipop walk out from her appointment into the waiting room.

Angelica looks at her daddy with a surprised look on her face.

"Wow! That didn't hurt a bit daddy." Angelica comments, smiling up at her father.

" See princess, nothing to worry about." Drew says, smiling down at his daughter, as he takes her free hand that's not holding the lollipop, and the two of them, leave the doctor's office, just as the screen cuts over to Tommy and Hector slapping the lollipops together, just as we see at the end of the original episode.

End of Blooper

Episode: Monster in the Garage

We cut to the scene towards the end of the episode, where Tommy has met the monster.

"We come, in peace." Tommy says, reaching out his hand to shake the monster's paw, just as Stu and Didi enter the garage and open it.

"What? How did the kids get out here?" Didi asks in surprise.

Just then, Stu glances over at the mouse.

"Uh oh Deed, looks like we have a mouse. Not to worry, we'll get rid of that thing in a jiffy." Stu says, running back into the house and returning with his hands full with a mouse trap and a jar of peanut butter.

End of Blooper

Episode: Tales from the Crib, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Minis

We cut to the scene where the dwarf babies are returning home to their cottage. However, Peter is replacing the seventh dwarf baby rather than having Spike there like in the original special.

"Well well well, look who we have here. It's, Baby King. Pretty dumb if you ask me, since I'm the only queen around here." Angelica says, just as Peter glares at her in disgust, rolling his eyes.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Baby Reward

We cut to the scene where Susie and Tommy are giving out the awards.

"And now it's time, for the cutest baby award." Susie announces, just as Angelica toddles into the room, wearing the green bonnet, purple shirt, and diaper, just as how she was dressed in the Angelica's Birthday episode.

She coos at the other babies, trying to dance around, tripping over her bare feet, similarly to how Tommy tried to show off to the audience in Beauty Contest, falling to the floor and smiling.

"Awe!" All of the other babies cry in unison.

Soon, it was time to give out the award.

"And the award for the cutest baby goes to, Angelica Pickles!" Susie announces, just as Angelica, still dressed up as a baby crawls up to Susie, and spits up all over her clothes.

End of Blooper

And this, ends another exciting chapter, of Rugrat Bloopers.

Author's Note: Well, I hope everybody enjoyed that chapter. Also, I'd like to remind everybody, that we're coming up to another milestone in Rugrats history. Coming up on December 4, 2016, it will have been 20 years since the U.S. premier, of the Chanukah special, which was the beginning for Rugrats revival in the mid to late 90's, premiering on December 4, 1996. So, naturally, we're going to be celebrating, just as we did right around their twenty-fifth anniversary since their initial debut back in August of this year, with a chapter dedicated to nothing but bloopers from the very first episode, Tommy's First Birthday, sometime in early December, be looking for a chapter, dedicated to the Chanukah special, with bloopers for that episode only. If anybody wishes to contribute blooper ideas from the Chanukah special, by all means, please feel free to send me a PM or email me privately or get a hold of me on Facebook Messenger if you contact me in that manner with your blooper ideas, and I'll see that they get included in this very special chapter of this story here, next month. With that said, I'd like to thank both, Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter, for contributing to this chapter. Without your help, this chapter wouldn't exist! So thank you so very much for all of your ideas! And as always, with that said, be looking for more stories, along with updates to ongoing stories, coming very soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Yeppers, you're getting a chapter of this story on Thanksgiving day! And while I'm sad to report that there was only one telecast of the Rugrats Thanksgiving special this year on The Splat, airing at the ungodly hour of 3 AM Eastern on Monday, November 21, 2016, and out of my regular readers of this story, I know that I myself and Nairobi-harper saw it Live, as we were chatting on Facebook Messenger at the time, and chances are DemonAloisTrancy saw it later that day as a DVR recording, I'm sorry if the rest of the world had to miss it this year, because of The Splat's poor timing on stuff like that. Honestly, rather than endless marathons of Hey Arnold, they'd do better on the evening of Thanksgiving, to show all Thanksgiving specials of classic Nickelodeon programs, like they did on Halloween night. Sadly though, that's not what they want to do this year, so I've been watching a lot of what I like to call, custom made, commercial free, marathons on DVD! Though thanks to these marathons, it's helped me come up with some bloopers for this upcoming chapter, along with a handful of bloopers, thought up by Boris Yeltsin. And you're in luck, as there will be two bloopers presented anyway, from the Thanksgiving special, so you at least get that today if nothing else. With that said, let's move on, to the next chapter of this story!

Chapter 15

Episode: Babysitting Fluffy

We cut to the scene right after Angelica has left Chuckie with Fluffy, and he goes to brush her fur.

"Angelica says I'm suppose to brush you for two whole hours a day." Chuckie says, before beginning to brush her.

Fluffy quietly curls up, as Chuckie brushes her fur. She starts to pur, eventually falling asleep. Chuckie stares down at her, after he's brushed the cat's fur for several minutes.

"Awe, she looks so cute when she's sleeping." Chuckie comments, as people back stage are flipping through pages of script.

"Wait a minute, Fluffy wasn't suppose to fall asleep, she was suppose to run away from Chuckie as soon as he started brushing her." A crew member comments.

"Better go wake up the cat and reshoot this scene." Another stage crew member says, as somebody walks on to the set with a spray bottle.

They spray Fluffy's back, causing the cat to awaken, meow loudly, and run off, splashing water on to Chuckie.

"Hey!" Chuckie cries, upon getting splashed with the water.

End of Blooper

Episode: Naked Tommy

We cut to the scene where Tommy has tossed off his diaper, and Stu comes back into the living room and puts it on to him.

"Now, just keep your diaper on!" Stu cries.

Tommy sits back on the floor and stares up at his father and smiles, not moving a muscle, as Stu then walks away.

"There we go, good as new." Stu says, walking back into the kitchen to listen to the rest of grandpa's speech.

Tommy sits back and smiles, remaining very still.

"Cut!" The director calls into a bull horn.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asks.

"You're suppose to be throwing off your diaper at your father's head, not sitting back and daydreaming." The director replies.

"I don't wanna take off my diaper. And why do I gotta get all nakie, it's just not natural!" Tommy screams.

"Have you been helping Chuckie rehearse his lines again?" The director asks.

"No, I just don't wanna get nakie, it's just not natural!" Tommy snaps again, grabbing on to his diaper and hugging it close.

"Tommy, we didn't call the episode we're shooting, Naked Tommy for nothing. Now please, say your own lines and do what it says in the script, whether you like it or not." The director scolds into the bull horn.

Tommy stands up, letting out a reluctant sigh, as the screen cuts to black and everybody gets ready to reshoot that scene again.

End of Blooper

Episode: Autumn Leaves

We cut to the scene where the babies are trying to figure out what kind of medicine to give the tree.

"What kind of medicine do you give a tree?" Phil asks.

"When I was sick my dad gave me maple syrup. Maybe the tree just needs, cough syrup." Chuckie replies.

"Hmmm, cough syrup does sound like something you'd take when you're sick. Come on, let's go find some." Tommy declares, as the four toddlers head inside the house.

Now inside, they're in the bathroom, stacked on top of each other, about to reach a shelf above the bathroom sink.

"I think that's the cough syrup." Tommy remarks, pointing to a bottle of pink liquid up on the shelf.

He reaches out and gets it down, before the babies fall back down to the bathroom floor. Now, back in the yard, Tommy has unscrewed the cap of the bottle, and they pour the contents of the bottle out on to the tree trunk. No sooner is the big splot of pink liquid all over the tree trunk, when all of the toddlers start gagging and holding their noses.

"Anything happening?" Lil asks.

"I don't think so, but this stuff smells horrible. Are you sure we're spose to feed a tree cough syrup?" Phil asks.

Just then, the tree starts to shake in the wind.

"Uh, you guys! Run!" Chuckie cries, as all of the babies run and scream, and no sooner are they off to the opposite side of the yard, when the tree comes crashing down, making a loud thud as it hits the ground.

Upon hearing the loud thud, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all uncover their eyes, to see the dead tree on the ground.

"Oh no! I shouldn't have given the tree cough syrup you guys. Now I've killed it! It'll never get better now." Chuckie says, followed by bursting into tears, Tommy, Phil and Lil bursting into tears right along with him, as the blooper ends and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Hiccups

We cut to the scene where Tommy is trying to open up the cabinets beneath the sink to get to the garbage disposer, as he thinks there's a monster in there that eats their leftovers.

"Come on Chuckie, help me." Tommy instructs, as he has trouble opening the cabinets.

"No." Chuckie replies, just as Phil and Lil appear before them with masks on.

Tommy turns around and screams at the sight of Phil and Lil.

"Wow, I didn't know it would be easier to scare Tommy than we thought." Phil comments, removing his mask from his face.

"Yeah, that was pretty scary." Tommy comments, before he starts hiccupping again.

"Well maybe it scared him, but it didn't get rid of his hippups." Lil says, removing her mask.

Meanwhile, back stage, the crew members are flipping through pages of script.

"Wait a minute, nice that Tommy's hiccups didn't go away, but Chuckie, you were suppose to scream at the sight of Phil and Lil, not Tommy." The director calls into their bull horn.

"I was? Ooops?" Chuckie mutters, looking embarrassed, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Turkey who Came to Dinner

We cut to the scene where the dads have all sat down to watch the marathon of football games. Chas changes the channel to his favorite Nature Documentary show. Drew tries to change the channel back to the football game, but the television stays stuck on the Nature Documentary channel.

"Hey! Why can't I change this back! We're suppose to be watching a football game, not some stupid Nature Documentary on Thanksgiving." Drew yells angrily at the TV.

"Beats me, but, this sounds nice." Chas replies with a smile, as all of the other men in the room, simply look in his direction and roll their eyes.

End of Blooper

Episode: Mirrorland

We cut to the scene where Tommy is showing Chuckie different things one does in Mirrorland.

"You sleep under the bed instead of on top. Here I'll show you." Tommy says, crawling beneath the bed and pretending to fall asleep.

"We're not sleeping Tommy. What else is different in Mirrorland?" Chuckie asks.

"Well, uh, in Mirrorland, big babies, act like baby-babies." Tommy says.

"Huh?" Chuckie asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Just then, Tommy topples backwards on to the floor, cooing like a tiny baby and sucking on his thumb. Chuckie then copies him, collapsing to the floor and kicking his feet in the air, as he, too, starts sucking on his thumb.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: The Mysterious Mr. Friend

We cut to the scene near the beginning of the episode, where Stu and Didi are putting Tommy to bed.

"Ooops, almost forgot his new friend." Stu whispers as he puts Mr. Friend into the crib.

They shut off the light, as Tommy continues to sleep peacefully in the bed.

"Rise and shine you sleepy head, it's no fun to stay in bed." Mr. Friend calls.

Rather than awakening crying, Tommy sits up in bed and starts laughing.

"Okay, we don't gots to go to bed, what do you wanna play then?" Tommy asks the doll.

"Let's all think of happy things like dance and skip and clap and sing!" Mr. Friend replies, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Rebel without a Teddy Bear

We cut to the part of the episode when Tommy is attempting to be bad.

"Lesson two. Being bad means, letting me change your diapers. Now, hold still Tommy." Angelica demands, as Tommy doesn't move from the kneeling position he's in at the moment.

"No! You can't make me!" Tommy snaps.

"You stink! Let me change your diapers!" Angelica screams.

"No Angelica, nobody tells me what to do." Tommy snaps, as pee starts leaking out of his diapers on to the carpet.

"Ooh, good one! You've ruined the carpet! You're doing better at this, being bad stuff than I thought. Come on Tommy, let's see if you can ruin all of the carpets in the house." Angelica says, grabbing Tommy's hand as they walk out of the master bedroom, and he continues to leak pee out of his diapers on to the carpet, soaking them wet.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Visitors from Outer Space

We cut to the scene where the alien fish George has introduced himself to Angelica.

"My friends call me George. I'm from the planet Fishiokia." George says.

"Fishy what?" Angelica asks.

The fish stares at her in confusion.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Angelica asks.

"The line is, fishy who, not fishy what." The director calls into a bull horn from off stage, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Case of the Missing Rugrat

We cut to the scene where Tommy has met up with the parrot.

"Are those ladies keeping you here too?" Tommy asks.

"Yes, they're crazy ladies." The parrot replies.

"Listen, let's you and me get out of here." Tommy suggests.

"I'm all for that, what do we do first?" The parrot asks.

"Uh…" Tommy says, looking around the room for a way out, just as the ladies come in the door looking for him.

"Bawswick, are you in here, Bawswick?" One of the ladies calls.

"No! We're not in here, go away!" The parrot calls.

"You squealed!" Tommy cried.

"Cut cut cut." A director calls from off stage.

"What's wrong director?" The parrot asks.

"You're suppose to be mimicking Tommy not coming up with your own lines." The director says.

"No I'm not." The parrot replies.

"Yes you are." The director argues.

"No I'm not." The parrot argues back.

"Yes you are." The director argues back.

"No I'm not." The parrot argues back.

This continues on for a few more seconds, as the screen cuts to black, ending the blooper, as the audio of them arguing slowly fades out in the background.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie Loses his Glasses

We cut to the scene where Chuckie has ended up outside, and he thinks he's talking to Tommy, Phil and Lil.

"Uh, Tommy, I think you need a new diaper." Chuckie whispers.

"I'm not Tommy, and I certainly don't need a new diaper. I'm a growed up kid Finster." Angelica snaps.

"AAAHHH! You're not Tommy you're Angelica!" Chuckie screams.

"Well who did you think I was, mush for brains?" Angelica asks.

"No, you're spose to be a bush." Chuckie replies.

"Well I'm not, so get use to it carrot top." Angelica snaps, stomping away, leaving the glassesless child in the grass.

"I want my eyes." Chuckie mutters, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Stork

We cut to the scene where Stu and Drew are working on the omlet, and Stu is adding in the olives.

"You can't put Greek olives into an omlet." Drew remarks.

"Why not?" Stu asks.

"Well, uh, they have pits in them. Somebody could swallow one of the pits and choke." Drew calmly replies.

"Oops? I'm terribly sorry." Stu replies, looking disappointed and embarrassed, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Raising Dil

We cut to the scene where Angelica is playing school with the babies.

"Break time!" Angelica calls.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil get up from their spots in the grass and start walking away. No sooner do tthey have their backs turned and have only taken a few steps away from Angelica, when she speaks up again.

"Break's over." Angelica calls.

The toddlers all turn to one another and exchange glances.

"That was a really short break you guys." Chuckie comments.

Tommy, Phil and Lil all nod their heads in agreement.

End of Blooper

Episode: Dil Saver

We cut to a deleted scene where Stu is loading some pictures of Dil into his scanner and uploading them to his computer.

"Scanning is one percent complete." The computer's robotic voice calls, as the scanner starts sscanning.

"Yes! Yes!" Stu cries excitedly.

"Scanning is at zero percent." The computer's robotic voice calls, as the scanner stops scanning.

"What do you mean zero percent? AAAHHH! Stupid one-month-old technology!" Stu screams at the top of his lungs, banging his fist in anger on the computer desk.

Just then, the robotic voice on the computer starts crying like a baby.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Superhero Chuckie

We cut to the scene at the beginning of the episode, where Captain Blasto has just demonstrated his flying abilities to Angelica.

"Angelica, wasn't that amazing?" Captain Blasto asks.

"It sure was Mr. Blasto sir, but wouldn't it be more amazing without the rope?" Angelica asks.

Captain Blasto bursts out laughing.

We now cut to later in the episode, where the babies are trying to figure out how Chuckie is suppose to dress.

"But Tommy, if I'm a stuper hero, don't I need a cape and stuff. Every stuper hero needs a magic cape. That's how he can fly and everything." Chuckie explains.

"A cape, huh?" Tommy asks, thinking.

We now cut to the babies dressing Chuckie. However, he's seen wearing a red baby bonnet, a diaper, and sucking on a pacifier.

"How do you feel now?" Tommy asks.

Chuckie removes the pacifier from his mouth.

"Like I've gots a balloon stuck to my bottom. You guys, I'm a stuper hero not a baby." Chuckie says, irritated.

"Yeah well now you've gots a bonnet and a diaper and everything! And awe, he's so cute." Lil coos, blushing at Chuckie.

Chuckie glares at Lil with disgust, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Man of the House

We cut to a deleted scene, right after Dil starts crying because his raddle has been stepped on and broken.

"I think Dil's sad cuz his raddle gotted broked." Chuckie whispers to Tommy.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna do what daddy's do best when something gets broked." Tommy says.

"Call a man named Fred to look over your shoulder?" Chuckie asks.

"Nope, I'm gonna put Dilly down for a nap." Tommy replies.

We then cut to Tommy and Dil's bedroom, where they've now got Dil upstairs on the floor, still crying.

"How's Dil spose to sleep if he keeps on crying Tommy?" Chuckie asks over his screaming.

"Why don't you give him a bottle Chuckie." Tommy suggests.

"Good idea!" Chuckie calls, as he picks up a bottle off of the floor and attempts to start feeding Dil.

"Now drink up Dil." Chuckie prompts, as Dil sucks on the bottle.

No sooner has he finished the bottle, when he sits up, and throws up all over Chuckie. The redhead then let's out a reluctant sigh.

"Whenever I try to help take care of him I end up getting all ickyfied." Chuckie mutters.

"It's okay Dilly, I know what will put you to sleep." Tommy says, as he opens his mouth to sing.

 _As you grow and laugh and play,_

 _In my heart you'll always stay._

 _So sleep, and dream the night away._

Just then, Dil yawns, collapsing to the floor and falling asleep.

"You did it Tommy." Chuckie whispers.

"Yep. It worked when we were losted in the forest, so I knew it would work now. I guess I am a pretty good man of the house." Tommy whispered back to Chuckie with a smile.

"Yeah you're a good man of the house, except you're suppose to be fixing Dil's toy not putting him to sleep." The director called into his bull horn from off stage.

"Oops." Tommy replied, slumping down to the carpet and looking disappointed.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene.

Episode: Touchdown Tommy

In this particular deleted scene, grandpa Lou has put coffee into Tommy's bottle instead of chocolate milk, which he has drank.

"Come on you guys, let's jump up and down!" Tommy cries, jumping up and down really quickly.

"Tommy, I'm getting tired." Chuckie says, starting to run out of air as he starts to grow dizzy, collapsing to the floor.

"Me too." Phil adds, collapsing to the floor.

"Me three." Lil adds, also collapsing to the floor.

"What do you mean guys, I could do this all day! All day! All day!" Tommy cries excitedly, as he continues to jump all over the living room.

He then goes on to do a ballet, kicking a ball across the living room, and singing Marry Had a Little Lamb so quickly, nobody can understand him.

"Tommy stop!" Chuckie cries.

"You can't stop me, I could go all day!" Tommy cries, building the biggest block tower in the world.

By this time, Chuckie, Phil and Lil are about ready to fall asleep. Chuckie turns to the twins and whispers.

"Why did Tommy's grandpa give him coffee. He's driving me crazy!" Chuckie cries.

"I don't know." Phil replies, as the screen cuts to black.

It then comes back on a minute later, when Tommy finally passes out on the floor. We now see him, holding his head.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Chuckie asks.

"Did the coffee stop working?" Lil asks.

"Ow! My head! I feel like it's going to explode!" Tommy cries in a weak voice, as the screen cuts to black again.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Runaway Angelica

We cut to the scene near the end of the episode, after Angelica has confessed to her daddy and apologized for being bad. The toddlers all walk up to her.

"Hi Angelica." Chuckie says.

"We heard it all." Phil adds.

"Everything." Lil adds.

"Uh, Angelica? Does this mean you're going to change? And you'll never do bad things ever again?" Tommy asks.

"Well Tommy, I'll try to, but it's not going to be easy." Angelica says, walking away without splashing the babies with water like she does in the original episode.

End of Blooper

Episode: Barbecue Story

We cut to the scene after the babies have freed Chuckie's head from that log.

"Are you okay Chuckie?" Tommy asks.

"Tommy, I know that ball's important to you, but I really didn't like getting stuck in that tree. Could we please find it and get out of here, before something else bad happens?" Chuckie asks.

"Awe relax Chuckie, everything's gonna be just fine." Tommy says, smiling and patting Chuckie on the back.

"Are you sure?" Chuckie asks.

"Absolutely." Tommy says, as they walk off through the rest of the yard, looking for his ball.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica for a Day

We cut to the scene towards the end of the episode, where Tommy has awakened from the horrible dream and is trying to wake up Chuckie. He runs over to his stroller and starts shaking him awake.

"Chuckie? Is that you? Are you still Chuckie?" Tommy asks.

"AAAHHH! Earthquake!" Chuckie screams as Tommy is shaking him.

End of Blooper

Episode: Home Movies

We cut to the beginning of the episode, when Stu is about to start his home movies. Charlotte is talking with Jonathan on her phone.

"Oh Jonathan, isn't it wonderful? I'm about to watch my brother-in-law's home movies!" Charlotte cries excitedly into the phone.

"May I have your attention please may I have your attention please. Welcome to Stu Pickles home movies!" Stu announces, as everybody claps and cheers excitedly for him.

"Drew, could you please…" Stu says, as Drew shuts off the lights and he starts up his home movies.

Stu goes on to explain what's happening in his home movie of his trip to the Grand Canyon, when Chas starts to feel thirsty.

"I'm off to grab me a drink." Chas says, getting up from his chair in the living room and heading into the kitchen.

We then cut to later in the episode, when the babies and Angelica are attempting to make their own home movies.

"And there's my pretty dress, and my pretty shoes, and my pretty crown!" Angelica explains, drawing herself in the picture.

"But Angelica you don't have a crown." Tommy points out.

"Hey! This is my home movie! And if I say I have a crown than I have a crown okay?" Angelica snaps.

"No, really Angelica, I don't see a crown on your head in the picture." Tommy says.

Angelica looks back at the drawing of herself, and sees she forgot to draw the crown on top of her head. She then turns back to the babies.

"Ooops." Angelica mutters, looking embarrassed.

Then, we cut to later when Chuckie's making his home movie.

"So anyway, like I was saying, me and Tommy play all day. Though on this particular day, Tommy didn't feel good so I had to take care of him. First, I had to change his diaper, and give him lots of powder, cuz he had a really bad rash." Chuckie explained, as he draws a picture of him attempting to change Tommy's diaper, getting powder all over the place.

"Then, I had to feed him, but I guess his tummy didn't feel good, cuz he wouldn't eat a single bite." Chuckie explained, as he draws a picture of him trying to spoon feed Tommy, but rather than eating the food off of the spoon, he grabs it from Chuckie and throws the food filled spoon in Chuckie's face.

"And then, I had to get him to take a nap, cuz the bestest thing to do when you don't feel well, is get some sleep. After all, Tommy's my friend, and I want him to be there until the very end." Chuckie says, showing the same picture of Tommy he shows in his movie at the end of it in the original episode.

"Oh brother Chuckie that was the dummest home movie I ever sawed." Angelica said.

"Yeah, sorry Chuckie, but I agree with her. Why did you have to go tell everybody about my diaper rash anyways. You knows I wasn't happy about that." Tommy remarks, looking embarrassed and disappointed.

"Sorry Tommy." Chuckie apologized.

"Well then, you won't mind doing your movie over again pipsqueak." Angelica snapped, tossing a purple crayon at Chuckie's head.

"All alright fine, I'll redo my movie." Chuckie mutters, picking up the eraser and erasing everything he had drawn on the little chalkboard.

"And this time, do the movie it tells you to do in your script." The director calls from off stage into a bull horn.

"All right fine! Geash!" Chuckie screams, letting out a sigh of frustration.

And finally, we cut to the scene where Tommy is doing his home movie.

"And sometimes we gotta pull the wagon down the stairs." Tommy narrates, as we see his picture of him, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie pulling the wagon up the stairs.

"Uh, Tommy, don't you mean up?" Phil asks.

Tommy looks from his drawing to Phil and then back at his drawing again.

"Uh, I guess you're right Phil. Sorry, I sometimes get my ups and downs mixed up." Tommy said, as the screen cut over to Angelica.

"With the way you dumb babies are messing up your home movies, we're gonna be here all night!" Angelica screamed, looking bored and agitated, as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Turkey who Came to Dinner

We cut to the scene towards the end of the episode, where the turkey has flown into the air after being thrown up off of the teeter-totter, and Chuckie being on the opposite end. It flies through the air, but rather than landing on the satellite dishes, it comes down, landing on Chuckie's head.

"AAAHHH!" Chuckie screams from beneath the turkey.

"Are you okay Chuckie?" Tommy asks, as the turkey, now scared, runs away.

Chuckie sits up and spits out some feathers.

"Yeah, but that turkey sure hurt, and those feathers didn't taste very good. I'm glad we're not going to eat mister turkey if the rest of it taste anything like those feathers." Chuckie comments, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Raising Dil

We cut to the scene where the babies are trying to get Dil to learn some new words.

"This is a statue of my grandpa, holding a ball. He got this, when he turned old. Can you say, grandpa?" Tommy asks Dil.

Little does he know that Dil isn't in front of him, but rather, it's Lily Loud.

"Poopy!" Lily cries.

"Uh, let's try something else. Here's the clicker, it makes the TV wink at you. Can you say, clicker?" Tommy asks, holding up the remote for the television.

"Poopy!" Lily cries, farting in Phil's face.

"Here's a plain old sock, Dil, say sock." Tommy says, growing frustrated as he holds out a sock.

"Poopy!" Lily cries again, this time, farting in Tommy's face.

"Eeewww! Dil!" Tommy cries, then stares in shock, when he sees who's in front of him.

"Wait a minute you guys, that's not Dil." Tommy says, just as he hears footsteps approaching.

He turns around to see Lincoln standing behind him.

"Uh, there's where my sister Lily went. I guess our siblings got mixed up. Come on Lily, time to come with your big brother and reshoot that peanut butter and sour crout scene again. Come on, you'll love drinking it. I promise." Lincoln says, scooping up Lily into his arms and tossing down Dil.

"Oh, hi, I've returned your brother. Just so you know, he loves blended peanut butter and sour crout. If only I could have had a little brother instead. Consider yourself lucky." Lincoln said to Tommy, as he carried Lily off stage and back over to the studio where they were shooting, the Changing the Baby episode of his show.

Tommy then turns to his friends.

"Well, maybe if we can find some peanut butter and sour scout, whatever that stuff is, we can convince everybody that Dil's a smart baby." Tommy suggests to Chuckie, Phil and Lil.

"Or, you can say your lines as written and not let future Nicktoon characters from other shows, influence you Tommy." The director calls into his bull horn.

Tommy drops the sock he's holding, sighing with frustration, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

And this, ends chapter 15.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, which I managed to write while watching a mini Loud House marathon on Nickelodeon on this fine Thanksgiving afternoon. In fact, while it was quite tricky staying focused on this chapter, while watching a different show entirely, this crazy concentration gig got me to thinking up that blooper I put as a bonus blooper at the end of the chapter, to feature the Loud House characters, and surprisingly enough, it was one of the episodes I saw this afternoon, as they did air Changing the Baby while I was writing up the chapter, and it made me think of that crazy idea. Also, don't forget that we have a special chapter coming up on December 4, the twentiest anniversary of the world premier of the Chanukah special, and so, be looking for a chapter in this story, dedicated to that episode with nothing but bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes from that episode, just as I did with Tommy's First Birthday back in August, when Rugrats turned twenty-five. If anybody has any ideas for bloopers from the Chanukah episode, please feel free to email me or PM me with your ideas prior to December 4, 2016, and I'll see that they get included, and that you're credited for coming up with the ideas. Otherwise, if not, chances are you'll get a chapter compiled of creative ones thought up by yours truly. For now, let's go celebrate Thanksgiving, and I'll catch you all later! Thanks for reading and reviewing if you decided to do so and made it this far, and, be looking for more stories, etc. coming sometime soon!


	16. Chanukah Bloopers, Outtakes, and Deleted

Author's Note: Well people, while Chanukah isn't happening for another twenty days at the time I am putting out this very special chapter, as this year, it will be from sundown on December 24, 2016, through January 1, 2017, twenty years ago today, on December 4, 1996, was when the Chanukah special of Rugrats, made its world premier on television. And to this Rugrats fan, it was quite special for me, not because I'm Jewish myself, but it was by far, the first time I recall seeing a Rugrats premier, as well as seeing the commercials on TV advertising this special, getting me really excited for this premier. And lucky for me, I was finished with my homework by 08:00 p.m. that night, getting to watch the premier as a Live telecast. So, in honor of today being the twentieth anniversary since it premiered, I'm doing a very special chapter of this story to pay dedication to this. If you find this chapter confusing at any point, feel free to come back and reread it after The Splat airs the Chanukah special this year, sometime between 12/24/16 and 1/1/17, and oh yeah, if they pull with this special what they pulled back at Thanksgiving, only airing the special once, and at three in the morning, might I suggest to those fans out there reading this with DVR boxes to set it to record, just in case. I was very disappointed in how I felt The Splat overlooked Thanksgiving this year, and seeing I haven't heard a thing about what they have planned for celebrating the holidays this Christmas, Chanukah, and Kwanzaa season, something tells me they're not all that in the holiday spirit this year, though I could be wrong. For now, let's see what difficulties come along with making a Chanukah special, as you'll see in this chapter, it wasn't as easy as it looked come the final product, hince, the episode of the show. And oh yes, I should let you know that Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter, helped provide a few bloopers for this chapter, and for that, I thank you for your ideas. The rest, were thought up by yours truly. Hope this chapter is decent, seeing I have been slightly under the weather today with a slight stomach bug. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 16, Chanukah Bloopers, Outtakes, and Deleted Scenes

We open up at the very beginning of the episode, where a picture of Isreal appears on the screen, with grandma Minka narrating the story of Chanukah in the background. However, it's what is coming out of her mouth that catches the stage crew off guard.

"לפני זמן רב, בישראל קרקע של, היהודים חיו באושר לצד היוונים. אבל יום אחד, הגיע מנהיג חדש, שרצה שכולם יהיו כמוהו." Minka is heard saying in the background, much to everybody's confusion.

"Stop! Stop!" The director calls from off stage.

"Oy, what is it?" Minka asks.

"I understand this is a Chanukah special, but please, read your lines in English, not Hebrew." The director instructs.

"But Hebrew is our native language sir." Minka argues.

"And if we were filming for the Isrealian and Arabic telecasts of this special, then your lines would be spot on cue, but this is the telecast airing in the United States, so please, redo your opening lines please, and in English, if you don't mind." The director replied.

"Oh all right." Minka said, breathing out a sigh before starting over again, with another take of that scene.

We now cut to later on when Chuckie is worried about him and Tommy as Judah, being caught with their old books, also known as the old scroll known as the Torah.

"I don't like this Tommy if that guy catches us with all of our old books, we're gonna get into a lot of trouble." Chuckie states worriedly.

"I don't care Chuckie. These are the books of our four fathers, and our five fathers, and our six fathers and I'm not stopping now!" Tommy protests, as he starts flipping through the pages of his popup book scroll.

At this point, Phil and Lil are looking on with Tommy, as he flips through the pages, noticing that the leaders in each picture look a lot like him.

"Hey! Those leaders look a lot like you Tommy." Phil comments.

"I know Philistine. They're the grandpas of the past, like this one is Moses from when my grandpa Boris toldid us the story of Passover." Tommy explains, pointing to a picture in his popup scroll of Moses in Egypt.

He then flips to another page, where he now appears dressed up as Jona.

"And here's the story of Jona, which grandpa Boris will tell us at a later time." Tommy explains, showing off the new picture in his book, even though in reality, his grandpa Boris never gets around to telling Jona's story in a future episode.

At this time, nobody knows this. Then, Tommy turns to one final page, this one showing him dressed as Noah from the story of Noah's Arc.

"And here I am dressed up as Noah, another story that I'm sure my grandpa Boris will tell us in the foocher." Tommy explains to the audience, as he shows off the picture in his popup scroll book.

"Uh, that's very nice and all Tommy, but we really need to get back to the story of you as Judah, the leader of the Macaby." The director reminds him from off stage.

Tommy puts down his popup scroll book and turns towards the director with a smile.

"Don't you worry mister director sir. A maccababy's gotta do, what a maccababy's gotta do." Tommy declares, as the picture cuts to black, and they get repositioned to reshoot that scene again.

We now cut to Didi in the kitchen making pancakes. She puts the eggs and milk into the batter, when Chas pipes up with his line.

"Potatoes water and sault? Well somehow that just doesn't sound like pancakes!" Chas comments, just as Didi thrusts the spachula down on the counter and let's out a loud scream.

"Oh no!" Didi screams.

"What's wrong?" Chas asks.

"You're right. I was suppose to make the traditional latkes for Chanukah, and instead, I made regular pancakes like I make at breakfast." Didi says, bursting into tears.

"I wouldn't worry Didi, I think your pancakes are quite good." Chas comments, as Didi continues to cry, and her pancakes on the stove start to burn, because she leaves them on one side for way too long.

We then cut to the scene where Chas comments to Boris about the Chanukah play making the front page of the paper.

"Well Boris your play made the front page. Sinnagogue seniors save meaning of Chanukah." Chas comments.

"Wonderful! They took my picture for this." Boris comments, glancing at the front page of the newspaper.

However, instead of seeing Shlomo's picture like what's suppose to be there, he sees a blank square with absolutely nothing.

"What?" Boris cries, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it dad?" Didi asks, turning away from her cooking to see what has her father all worked up.

"They forgot to put anybody's picture on the page! It's blank!" Boris cries.

"Either that or the person they were going to use for the picture is a vampire." Chas comments, before a realization comes to him.

Realizing that they took Boris's picture for the photo, and the picture space is nothing but a blank square, a scary thought crosses Chas's mind.

"Oh my gosh! Didi! Your father's a vampire!" Chas screams, running out of the room in panic.

"Chas! Wait!" Didi cries, running out of the kitchen after him, as Chas is found in a corner of the entry hallway, hyperventilating into a paper bag.

"Calm down! What makes you think my father is a vampire?" Didi asks calmly.

Chas comes through and glances up at her.

"Because, your father said his picture was taken, but he doesn't appear in the photograph, in fact, nobody does, which can only mean one thing?" Chas asks in a shaky panic.

"Uh, the people at the newspaper forgot to print the photo?" Didi asks, trying to stick to logic.

"No, your father doesn't have a reflection, meaning he can't be photographed, because he's, a, vampire!" Chas screams.

"Oh stop it Charles you're being ridiculous." Didi comments, but Chas doesn't hear her, because he's running out the front door, screaming.

We now cut to the babies, as they're climbing on top of one another to blow out the candles on the menorah, thinking they're Tommy's birthday candles.

"Hey! Out of my way babies." Angelica calls, startling the babies, who fall down in front of the TV.

"Hey! Be nice Angelica it's Tommy's birthday." Chuckie comments.

"Yeah he was blowing out his candles." Lil adds.

"Dumb babies, those candles aren't for Tommy's birthday, those are for, Harmonica." Angelica comments.

"Chanukah, what's that?" Tommy asks.

"Not Chanukah, Harmonica." Angelica corrects her cousin.

"Angelica what's Harmonica?" Chuckie asks.

"Harmonica is the special time of year between Christmas and Thanksgiving, when all of the bestest holiday specials come on TV." Angelica starts to explain, before the director from back stage cuts her off.

"Wait a minute, we need to do that line again. Angelica, you're suppose to be saying it correctly, and babies, you are suppose to be calling it the name of that musical instrument that sounds similar. Now, places everybody places." The director calls into a bullhorn, as everybody gets back into position to reshoot the scene again.

"Let's take it from Angelica's line about the candles, and, action!" The director says, as the scene is reshot again.

"Dumb babies, those candles aren't for Tommy's birthday, those are for, Chanukah." Angelica explains.

"Harmonica? What's that?" Tommy asks.

"Chanukah, you have to ch when you say it." Angelica explains.

The babies practice making that hard ca sound, finding it difficult.

"Uh, Angelica, that sound's hard to make." Tommy comments.

Angelica stands there, making that ca sound, letting out a few coughs, as she finds it's difficult to do herself.

"Oh all right, you win. I find it hard to say too. Okay you babies, we'll call it, Harmonica, it's much easier to say." Angelica declares.

"Angelica what's Harmonica?" Chuckie asks, as the director stops them again.

"Let's try that again." The director says, exasperated at this point, thinking they'll never get the lines down correctly, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Didi is letting Stu know it's time to go.

"Stu, it's time for the fair." Didi calls from outside the basement door.

Stu rushes up the stairs and bursts open the door, where flames from the blown up menorah are heard sizzling behind him in the background.

"You go ahead Deed, it needs a few minor adjustments. I'll meet you at the Sinnagogue." Stu calls to her.

"It's a church, Chanukah boy." Lou corrects him in the background, though in actuality, Stu was correct, while Lou was wrong.

Now, we cut to everybody at the Sinnagogue, and Angelica is talking to her Cynthia doll, about to have herself some pancakes.

"Well, tonight's not a total loss Cynthia. Mommy never let's us have pancakes for dinner." Angelica comments to Cynthia, before taking a bite.

However, rather than it being the potato pancake like in the original episode, it's just as bad, as she ends up with the regular pancake that Didi burned in the kitchen earlier. Angelica spits it out in her hand, a disgusted look on her face.

"Yuck! This pancake's burnt! And where are my chocolate-chips! Don't you know you can't have pancakes without chocolate-chips." Angelica complains, as she tosses the pancake across the room on to the floor, where just like in the original episode, one of the men in the play slips on it and falls down.

We now cut to the scene where Angelica is chasing after the television, after growing bored with the man explaining to her about the Torah, when the same man she knocked down earlier, runs into her.

"You! I broke a shin because of you." The man explains, grabbing Angelica's arm.

Angelica looks up to the man in his Dredle costume and smiles.

"I'm very sorry sir." Angelica apologizes sweetly like in the original episode.

However, rather than carrying her off to the nursery and remaining angry at her like he does in the original episode, he puts her down gently on the floor and smiles.

"I accept your apology little girl, but next time, please, watch where you're throwing your food. In fact, please don't throw it at all! It's very rude and unlady like." The Dredle man explains, wandering off, leaving Angelica to stare after him, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever mister." Angelica mutters, as she stares around looking for the TV she was chasing after, only it's long gone.

Angry that she's lost sight of the television, Angelica growls, as she stomps off in anger. Meanwhile, the Dredle man is getting into position back stage.

"Don't parents teach their children any manners anymore?" The man mutters to himself.

We now cut to Didi, Minka, Chas, and the babies watching the Chanukah play. In particular, to Boris and Shlomo's opening lines.

"At last, a quiet place to study Torah." Boris as Juda states.

"Grandpa Boris!" Tommy cries, noticing his grandfather on stage.

"You sir, what are you doing?" Shlomo as the king of the Greeks asks.

"I'm studying Torah, just like my children, and my children's children, and my…" Boris states, as Shlomo cuts him off.

"Enough already. As leader of the Greeks, I command you to stop." Shlomo commands.

"The meany of Chanukah." All of the babies cry in unison.

However, rather than marching like crazy up to the stage like they attempt to do in the original episode, Tommy turns to his friends and whispers to them.

"Come on you guys, follow me." Tommy whispers to Chuckie, Phil and Lil, as they all crouch down to the floor, and very similarly to how they snuck off during A Land without Smiles at the movies in, At the Movies, and during the Reptar on Ice show, they quietly crawl away from Didi, Minka, and Chas, sneaking up on to the stage, as the play continues.

Because of how quiet the babies are being, nobody notices them just yet, as they crawl around back stage, and sneak up behind Shlomo. At this point, he's delivering another line in his script, as he all of the sudden, feels little hands grabbing at his legs.

"What's going on here?" Shlomo asks, as he loses his balance and falls to the floor.

This causes several people on stage to become startled, bakinc away, as they knock into other props and backdrops, knocking the entire set over, as the audience in the sinnagogue and the crew back stage filming the episode, are laughing histarically, as Phil places a pillow behind Shlomo's head, Tommy wraps him into a blanket, and Lil places a pacifier into Shlomo's nmouth.

"Sleep tight little baby king." Lil says quietly, giving him a kiss on the forehead, as the toddlers collapse to the floor and fall asleep next to Shlomo.

At this point, Didi looks out at the stage to see her kids are out there.

"Oh my goodness! How did the kids get out there?" Didi asks in a panic.

"Oy! It's not in the program that's for sure." Minka says, reiterating a line that Grandpa Lou said in a similar fashion when their kids were spotted on stage at Reptar on Ice.

"Cut! Cut! Let's try that scene again." The director calls, but nobody hears him, because everybody is still laughing at the babies and the display of Shlomo lying on stage, passed out with a pacifier in his mouth.

Another shot of the scene is then taking, once everybody is able to contain themselves, and again, the babies quietly sneak on to stage rather than marching in a riot like seen in the original episode. However, upon grabbing at Shlomo's legs from behind, he stops mid-sentence in giving his lines, to stare down at the toddlers before him. Another reference to Reptar on Ice takes place here, with Shlomo paraphrasing the following lines.

"Look, it's some kids, in the play, what's a Greek king to do. With the kids in the play. Quick! Somebody call their mom!" Shlomo shouts in the same sing song fashion as Reptar did at the ice show.

"Oh what am I going to do. Babies! You're suppose to march up to Shlomo not sneak up on him quietly. This isn't At the Movies or Reptar on Ice. Please, let's save us an hour and get it right this next time." The director calls from back stage, exasperated again, as everybody gets back into position to shoot the scene, one final time.

We now cut to Stu and Lou driving to the sinnagogue, only instead of ending up in a Christmas parade, as seen in the original episode, a snow storm starts coming down, completely covering the cars, making white out conditions present.

"I can't believe this traffic is moving so slowly." Stu comments.

"Well I can't believe we've just been covered in fifteen inches of snow! Could take us fifteen hours to get there, if not days! Jumping your hearts at that!" Lou adds.

"Would you stop arguing Pop and help me clean up the car? They're expecting us there in fifteen minutes!" Stu comments.

He gasps and glares at his father.

"Now look at me. I'm starting to sound like my father." Stu comments, as he and Lou step out of the car and attempt to start scraping off the car with snow scrapers, without much luck, because the snow continues to fall.

"What happened did Elsa dump eternal winter on us?" Lou asked.

"Looks like it pop." Stu replies, throwing another pile of snow off of the hood of his car.

"Con flabbed ice powers." Lou complains, this time, tossing a cold pile of snow into his own face.

Stu can't help but laugh at this pitiful display of his father covered in snow, so he throws down his scraper, and he and his father have a snowball fight in the middle of the street.

We now cut to the scene at the sinnagogue, where the play continues, but because Boris and Shlomo have altered their lines slightly, the director is confused.

"Your people won't follow your evil ways." Boris comments, as the curtin closes.

"Okay I'm lost." The director comments, flipping through pages of script.

The narrator comes out on stage.

"And so the Maccabies continue their assault against King Antaga, and we'll hear once again, from the Zion Woman's Choir." The narrator announces, but while the choir is suppose to come out at that very moment to warm up and start singing, nobody appears.

The man looks around, more confused than ever.

"Where's the choir?" He asks.

The choir had snuck out into the snow, still dressed in their robes.

"This sounds like so much more fun." One of the members comments, picking up some snow and making it into a snowball, tossing it into the other choir members faces.

"Oh yes I agree! It was getting quite hot in that sinnagogue." Another member comments, as snow is tossed in her face.

"Who wants to build a snowman?" One of the members asks.

"We do!" All of the choir members reply in unison, as everybody sinks down in the snow, not caring their robes are soaked, as they begin to build snowmen, completely forgetting about where they're suppose to be at that very moment.

Just then, Zack, Kai, Kya, and Jesse, all wearing snowsuits pop up from behind a snowbank to see the Zion Women's Choir playing in the snow.

"Ooh look! Princess Elsas!" Kya comments to her brother.

Kai looks at his sister and rolls his eyes.

"That's not Elsa you Frozen obsessed freak, that's just some strange ladies wearing robes and playing in the snow." Kai remarks.

"Well I think they look like fun!" Jesse cries.

"Me too!" Zack adds.

"All right fine, we'll go play with the strange ladies." Kai comments, running up to the ladies.

"Well okay, but don't call me a Frozen obsessed freak again." Kya scolds, as she tags after her brother through the snow, and they join in building snowmen with the Zion Women's Choir, having no clue who these ladies really are.

"Awe, what adorable little angels!" One of the ladies comments, seeing the four small toddlers in front of her.

We now cut to the scene where Angelica and the babies have found the TV, and are getting it down from the stand.

"Your whole head's a soft spot." Angelica comments, grabbing at the TV.

Before she can knock it down to the ground, a weight pulls the TV out from her grip.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Angelica cries, as Anthony's head pokes up from behind the TV, staring with an evil grimace down at Angelica.

"I should be asking you that question Angelica. This is my TV, so hands off." Anthony snarrals.

Angelica glares at the scar on the blond boy's cheek and recognizes him instantly.

"Anthony?" Angelica asks in surprise.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Anthony says teasingly from behind the TV, which he reaches around in front and changes to channel to a Reptar movie.

"What are you doing here?" Angelica asks.

"None of your beeswax. Now get out of here before I go find your mommy and daddy and tell them you were messing with stuff you shouldn't be messing with." Anthony protests.

"Never!" Angelica screams, as she grabs at the TV, while Anthony still hangs on to the back of the other side of the TV.

The two blond cousins start a tug of war over the television, as Angelica presses random buttons, causing the channels to flip between Cynthia's Christmas and the Reptar movie respectively, and Angelica eventually, grabs the TV out of Anthony's grip, causing him to slip down to the floor. The blond boy falls hard on the ground, letting out a scream of pain, as he lands hard, hitting his bottom and the back of his head.

We now cut to the scene where Angelica is running off with the TV in her possession, now showing A Very Cynthia Christmas.

"Not so fast babies, me and Cynthia got some catching up to do." Angelica comments.

"But Angelica, what about the meany of Chanukah?" Tommy asks, calling after her.

"You dumb babies, there is no meany of…" Angelica starts to say, as she's running away from the babies with the TV in her hands, until she runs into Shlomo, who was in the process of trying to leave for home.

Just then, she drops the TV on to the floor, and starts to cry.

"What? What is it?" Shlomo asks.

Angelica continues to cry, until Shlomo picks up the TV on the floor.

"You want to watch the toon?" Shlomo asks, dropping the TV back on to the floor.

Just as he drops it though, A Very Cynthia Christmas comes back on the screen, causing Angelica to stop crying immediately, as she sits down and watches her Christmas special in peace. That is, until the director puts a stop to this outtake.

"Wait a minute! Stop! That's not suppose to happen. Let's try the scene again." The director calls from off stage into a bullhorn.

So everybody gets into position, only this time when Shlomo asks Angelica what's wrong, she gives a completely different response.

"What? What is it child?" Shlomo asks.

Angelica stops crying, wipes the tears from her eyes, and politely tells him what's the matter.

"Um, the babies and I wanted to watch the Cynthia special, but the TV won't work." Angelica says.

"You want to watch the toon?" Shlomo asks.

"Yes please." Angelica replies, just as he drops the television to the floor and breaks it.

Rather than crying, Angelica growls at the man in anger, followed by stomping on top of the TV screen, sending splinters of glass everywhere.

At this point, the screen cuts to black, and everybody repositions themselves to start shooting again. Little did they know it would take another three outtakes that don't go well.

"What? What is it child?" Shlomo asks, as Angelica is crying.

"I want my Cynthia!" Angelica cries.

Just then, Shlomo pulls a rag doll out of his coat pocket and hands it to her.

"Here you go little girl." Shlomo says, handing the rag doll to Angelica.

She stops crying and looks down at the doll, unimpressed, as she tosses it away, causing the doll to hit Chuckie in the head.

"Outch!" Chuckie comments, upon the doll making impact with his head.

Just then, Angelica starts crying again.

"What do you want from me?" Shlomo asks.

"I want my Cynthia!" Angelica cries, continuing to cry uncontrollably.

"Now now little girl, everything's going to be okay." Shlomo says, as he attempts to come around behind her, and take her hair out of its traditional pigtails.

A few minutes later, Angelica is sitting there calmly, as Shlomo has attempt to put her blond hair into a French braid.

"Ah, take a look. You look beautiful!" Shlomo comments, holding up a hand mirror to Angelica so she can admire the work he's done on her hair.

Only to the man's surprise, she's unimpressed once again, because her hair is messed up.

"My hair! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Angelica screams, similarly to how she's heard screaming for her daddy in Angelica's Birthday when she calls for him after she's reminded by Tommy that babies can't talk to grown ups.

Finally, the hair dressers run out on stage and drag the screaming blond away to fix her hair back to its usual pigtails. Once her hair is fixed, she's brought back out on stage to take one last shot at the scene.

"And, action!" The director calls from off stage into a bullhorn.

Angelica starts crying upon the television breaking on the floor.

"What? What do you want?" Shlomo asks.

"I want my Cynthia!" Angelica cries.

"Now now child, calm down. Just, let it go." Shlomo says, taking a deep breath and starting to sing.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,

and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in;

Heaven knows I've tried?

Don't let them in,

don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel,

don't let them know

Well now they know?

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore?

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway?

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me,

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on?

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

After Shlomo finished his performance, Angelica stared up at the man, her face red with anger.

"I don't want Elsa from Frozen, I want Cynthnia!" Angelica shreaks, starting to cry again.

At this point, the babies come in with their lines.

"I think the meany's trying to squeeze her guts out." Phil comments.

"What do we do?" Lil asks.

"I know. We can use Tommy's pillo case and pretend to be a ghost." Phil suggests, covering himself with the pillow case and trying to imitate a ghost very poorly.

"That wasn't very scary." Lil comments.

However, nobody notices that Chuckie saw the whole thing, and is clinging on to Tommy at this point, shivering in fear, as Boris enters the scene.

"Shlomo, what's going on?" Boris asks.

"One minute I'm trying to go home, then the next thing I know, I'm up to my dentures in kinderlots. Even performing a song from that ridiculously popular movie Frozen doesn't shut this little girl up." Shlomo complains, as Boris takes the crying Angelica from Shlomo's arms, and pats her back, trying to get her to calm down.

We now cut to later on when Shlomo and Boris are telling the Rugrats the rest of the story of Chanukah, in the imaginary spott.

"What we need is a miracle, whatever that is." Phil comments.

"I know! It's that white whip stuff that peoples puts on their sandwiches. I think they call it miracle whip. It makes the sandwiches taste better cuz they're filled with miracles." Tommy replies.

"Oh. Well where are we gonna get some sandwiches then." Phil asks.

"Cut cut cut!" The director calls from off stage.

Phil and Tommy turn in that direction.

"What now?" Phil asks.

"First of all Phil, it's not miracle, it's mir-a-bull, and secondly, Tommy, we're not talking about miracle whip for your sandwiches, we're talking about what a miracle really is. Let's try that again." The director states into his bullhorn, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the last scene of the episode, where Boris and Shlomo are suppose to perform the Chanukah song they perform as a duet at the end of the episode. No sooner has Boris finished saying the blessing, when the Zion Women's Choir returns to the stage, their robes soaking wet and snow all in their hair.

"You're late!" The rabbi calls to the choir.

"We were building snowmen." One of the ladies replies.

"Oh all right whatever. Just, start singing." The rabbi says, as the choir warms up and starts performing.

This time, rather than Boris and Shlomo performing the song as a duet at the end of the episode before it cut to the credits, the Zion's Women's Choir performs the same song, which they are the ones heard performing over the ending credits originally, only in this outtake, they start singing the song, turning it into a round, as Boris and Shlomo soon join in along with them, and shortly after, everybody in the entire sinnagogue is singing along with the choir, including Angelica and the babies, as everybody dances and sings together, and the closing credits are superimposed over everybody performing together in the sinnagogue. Of course, at this point, Angelica's terrible singing can be heard over everybody else, causing several stage crew members back stage to cover their ears. The director turns to them, then back at the screen where the credits are appearing superimposed over the characters performing this, and a thought comes to him.

"We don't need our viewers running and screaming because the babies and Angelica perform the song along with the rest of the congregation. Better have Shlomo and Boris do it as a duet instead, then cut to the credits in the usual fashion, with the choir performing quietly, with nobody else joining in, and no images as seen here." The director announces to himself, as he takes down some notes on a sketch pad, looking pretty exhausted at this point, about ready to pass out.

And this, ends this very special chapter, of bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes, from the Chanukah special. Hope you all enjoyed it, and Happy Holidays everybody.

Author's Note: We actually never ever had an episode of Rugrats where the ending credits were superimposed over a closing scene, so thought it would be interesting to do this for one of the bloopers, since this particular episode and Mother's Day, steared away from the usual fashion of the splash episode title card sequence at the beginning of the episodes. They were also the first two half hour specials to not show the title again post the commercial break, like the case was with The Santa Experience and Passover. Also, we had some OC's make an appearance in this chapter, so better give those authors credit. I own Zack, while Jesse Barrow Stories DEAD owns Jesse, Vinzgirl owns Kai and Kya, and Sovietlollipop owns Anthony. Again, I do hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, and be looking for more stories, along with updates to ongoing stories, coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Happy First day of Kwanzaa, Happy Second day of Christmas, and Happy Third day of Chanukah! Yeppers, this is something I don't get to say too often, so wanted to take my once in a blue moon opportunity, to say this, while I had the chance. Yeppers, I do hope everybody is enjoying their holiday, and if you were awake to catch the Christmas specials on The Splat last night, along with the extra special bonus treat to close it all out, an airing of the Rugrats episode, The Blizard, well I hope you enjoyed it! I sure did enjoy it, even if it meant sleeping all day, and getting to see that episode at the end that seldom gets aired any other time of the year, was a nice surprise. Anyway, thanks to Boris Yeltsin, who came up with the first twelve bloopers in this chapter, and two bonus bloopers thought up by yours truly, after watching two other episodes over the course of this last week on The Splat that Boris Yeltsin didn't come up with bloopers from, we have for you, another terrific chapter of bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes, from the best show ever in the history of television in my opinion, so, I hope you sit back, relax, and enjoy, as the next chapter of Rugrat Bloopers, awaits! Without further a due, let's get started with what will be, the final chapter of this story to be released, during the 2016 calendar year!

Chapter 17

Episode: The Baby Rewards

This blooper is based on the deleted scene presented in chapter forteen of this story. We cut to right before that deleted scene takes place. Susie stands proud with her microphone, as she announces the next reward to be handed out.

"And now, it's time to give out the reward, for the cutest baby!" Susie announced.

Overhearing this, Angelica gulps and looks away, staring down at the floor.

"No way am I gonna let one of those dumb babies win that reward, time for me to do something about this myself." Angelica said to herself, still dressed in her normal attire at this point, as she quietly turns around in the living room where they're holding the rewards ceremony, and quietly sneaks upstairs to her room.

Once she's in her room, she sneaks into the closet, closes the door, changes her clothes, and then, she opens the door to reveal herself, wearing the same green bonnet, purple shirt, a diaper, and appearing barefooted, just as she did at her birthday a while back when she didn't want to have responsibilities anymore.

"There! Now I'm ready to accept that award." Angelica proudly said with a huge smile on her face, as she toddled out of the closet, out of her bedroom, and back downstairs to the living room to receive her reward.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: The Unfair Pair

We cut to the scene where Phil and Lil are packing up their stuff, each feeling bad about learning who the reject is.

"Well, guess I'll be seeing you around." Phil sadly said to Lil, just as Lil has an interesting idea.

"Wait Phillip!" Lil calls out after him.

Phil turns and looks at his sister.

"What is it Lillian, I've gots to go." Phil said impatiently.

"Can we change each other's diapers, one last time?" Lil asked.

Phil lets out a sigh.

"Oh all right, I guess we can do that. Lie down Lillian, and hold still." Phil said, as Lil did what her twin brother instructed, lying on the floor very still.

Reaching into the bag Phil had packed for his lifetime down in the basement, he takes out a diaper and some baby powder, pulls off Lil's diaper, applying the powder and putting her into one of his fresh diapers. Once he has the sides of Lil's new diaper all taped together, he smiles and stares down at his handy work.

"Ah! Good as new." Phil says, lying down on the floor himself, just as Lil sits up.

"What are you doing Phillip? Go to the basement already!" Lil screams impatiently.

"Well you're spose to change me now." Phil protests from the floor.

Lil groans reluctantly.

"All right fine, hold still Phillip." Lil said, pulling down his blue shorts, removing his dirty diaper, and now, she reaches into the bag she packed for her lifetime down in the basement, pulling out some baby powder and one of her fresh diapers, applying it on to Phil's bottom.

Once she had the sides taped shut, and Phil's blue shorts put back on, she giggled and smiled down at her twin brother, still lying on the floor.

"Ah! Perfect!" Lil commented with a smile, just as Phil stood up and went for his bag, Lil doing the same.

"Well, guess it's really time for me to go now." Phil said in a sad tone of voice.

"Yeah, me too." Lil replied.

"Thanks for the diaper change." Phil said.

"Right back at ya." Lil replied, as they both pick up their bags and exit the room, not realizing that in a minute, they'd both find out they were the rejects.

Of course, at this point, the screen cuts to black, ending the deleted scene.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Kwanzaa

We cut to the deleted scene presented in an earlier chapter of this story, when Susie is upset, and Tommy suggests that they dress her up like a baby, and treat her as such. During the scene, we see Phil and Lil put Susie into a bright yellow t-shirt with a large dark purple flower on the front, and Tommy, standing before her, holding a clean diaper and some powder in his hands.

"Okay baby Susie, now hold still." Tommy says, as she lies very still on the floor, while he applies the powder and the diaper on to her bottom.

Susie sits up and smiles, as Chuckie and Kimi come up to her, Kimi carrying a jar of baby food peaches, while Chuckie carries a baby bottle.

"Time for lunch baby Susie." Kimi says, putting the spoon into the jar of baby food, then lifting it, and putting it towards Susie's mouth.

Susie politely opens her mouth and accepts the spoon, but immediately spits out the food upon tasting it.

"What's wrong Susie?" Chuckie asks, noticing strained peaches dripping down Susie's shirt.

"Yucky!" Susie cried.

Chuckie approaches her with a baby bottle.

"Here, this ought to help wash the icky taste away." Chuckie says, putting the bottle into Susie's mouth.

She sucks on it for a few minutes, until half of the bottle of milk is gone, then removes it from her mouth and stands up, about ready to walk away.

"What's wrong Susie?" Tommy asks.

Susie looks at the babies, a serious expression on her face.

"Tommy, you and the other babies are so nice, and I appreciate the fact that you were only trying to help me, but, I'm a big kid, I'm not a baby. If you don't mind, I'd like to be three-and-a-half again please." Susie politely explained.

Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi all looked disappointed, while Tommy spoke up.

"Well, we did have fun taking care of you, and you were pretty cute as a baby Susie, but if you wanna be a big kid again, well then, that's good enough for me." Tommy happily said, as Susie smiled, grateful he understood where she was coming from.

"Thanks Tommy, it's nice to know you understand where I'm coming from." Susie said, walking away to go change back into her normal clothes, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Slumber Party

We cut to the scene near the beginning of the episode, right after Didi has put Tommy and Angelica down for their nap. Tommy sits up in his crib and looks towards Angelica.

"Angelica, what's a slumber party?" Tommy asks.

"That's a really dumb question that only a baby bottle sucker would ask." Angelica replies, tossing the covers off in her bed and glancing around.

"It feels rather stuffy in here." Angelica says, getting out of bed and walking towards the window.

"I'm gonna open this window." Angelica says, pulling the window open, as the wind starts to blow into the room.

Feeling the breeze against her face, Angelica let's out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, that feels so much better." Angelica comments, as the screen cuts to black before Tommy can give his next line.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's Worst Nightmare

We cut to the scene where Angelica is sitting in her mother's lap on the couch while she watches TV.

"I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't have a baby right now." Angelica comments.

"But Angelica…" Charlotte starts to say before her daughter cuts her off.

"I mean it's a lot of work and I would consider it a personal favor if you didn't have one right now." Angelica begs.

However, rather than yelling at her and dismissing her comment, like she does in the original episode, Charlotte reaches her arm around Angelica, and pulls her in for a hug.

"Sweetheart, are you worried that mommy won't have time for you after the new baby comes?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes mommy, yes I am." Angelica replies, tears coming to her eyes.

"Now sweetie, mommy will always have time for you, no matter what." Charlotte says, gently rubbing her daughter's back, trying to get her to calm down.

"Are you sure?" Angelica asks, sniffling back her tears.

"Of course." Charlotte replies, hugging her daughter close, as Angelica lets out a sigh of relief, and falls asleep in her mother's arms.

End of Blooper

Episode: Touch Down Tommy

We cut to immediately following the blooper presented in an earlier chapter, when Lou accidentally gives Tommy coffee, causing him to get wound up as a result of all of the Caffine he drank. Eventually, after running around and talking rapidly for several minutes, the effects ware off and Tommy passes out on the floor. Worried, Chuckie runs over to his passed out best friend, who slowly opens his eyes, but while he sees Chuckie before him, he's still feeling a bit, woozy from the effects, as he sits up, not quite able to stand yet, as a result of feeling kind of dizzy.

"Are you okay Tommy?" Chuckie asks worriedly.

"I'm fine Phil." Tommy replies, standing up, trying to regain his balance, as Chuckie stands there, glaring at his best friend with a confused look.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: The Blizard

We cut to the scene where the babies have reunited with Tommy, and Angelica is about to offer them Reptar bars.

"Anybody for a Reptar bar?" Angelica asked, dangling a Reptar bar in the babies faces.

Phil and Lil reach up to grab one when Angelica stops them.

"Not, so, fast. If I'm gonna do something for you, then you're gonna do something for me." Angelica says, dropping the Reptar bars down to the ground.

Just then, Phil and Lil turn to Tommy.

"Uh, Tommy, did you remember our fresh diapers?" Phil asks.

Tommy pulls out two fresh diapers and a bottle of baby powder from his snow suit, showing them to Phil and Lil.

"Yep sure did. Now lie down and hold still." Tommy instructs, as Phil and Lil lie down in the snow.

Tommy now unfascins their snow suits, pulling them down, causing Phil and Lil to shiver, as their naked bodies feel the snow against their backs, and Tommy pulls off their dirty diapers, which are soaked all the way through, and applies powder and fresh diapers to their bottoms.

"Hurry up Tommy, I'm cold." Lil says in between shivers.

"Yeah, what Lillian said." Phil adds, also in between shivers, as their teeth continue to chatter.

Of course, with it being very cold, this also slows Tommy down amencly.

"I'm doing the best I can guys, it's very cold out here, but don't worry, I'm almost done." Tommy says, taping the sides of their diapers shut, as he pulls back up their snow suits and zips them back up.

Phil and Lil breethe sighs of relief, as they sit up, rubbing their mittened hands together, trying to get warm.

"Thanks Tommy." Phil says, standing up.

"Yeah Tommy, thanks." Lil says, also standing up next to her brother.

"You're welcome. Now, on to the North Pole!" Tommy says, as he, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie grab a hold of the sled where Angelica is sitting, and pull her through the snow, continuing on their adventure.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: New Kid in Town

We cut to the scene where the babies are pushing Josh on his tire swing At a point, Tommy pushes really hard, sending Josh flying through the air.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Josh screams, as he's catterpolted into the air, flying towards his sandbox.

He lands, face down in the sandbox. He then gets to his knees and stands up, opening his mouth and spitting out a ton of sand, creating a tiny sand storm in the process, as he spits it out back into the sandbox.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Santa Experience

We cut to the scene in the episode, where Angelica has just awakened from her nightmare.

"AAAHHH! What?" Angelica screams, as her daddy comes into the bedroom to check on her.

"What is it sweetie?" Drew asks.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! What day is it? Is it Christmas?" Angelica asks in a loud panic.

"No honey, not yet." Drew replies in between yawns.

"Okay, it must have been something I ate then." Angelica replies, hearing a gurgle come from her stomach.

"You all right princess?" Drew asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a dream, there's still time." Angelica says to herself, before turning her attention back to her father.

"Daddy! I've gotta find Phil and Lil." Angelica cries.

"You'll see them later on today when we head up to the mountains. Right now why don't you get some more sleep while it's still dark." Drew says, tucking his daughter back into bed, as he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

Angelica then picks up her doll Cynthia to talk to her.

"I don't care if that nightscare was because of something I ate that didn't quite agree with me." Angelica said, feeling another gurgle.

The pain from the gurgle makes her moan, before continuing to speak to her doll.

"I'd better find Phil and Lil before it's too late, or before I throw up, whichever one happens firstest." Angelica says to her doll, sounding pretty sick at this point, as her face turns a pail shade of green, and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

We now cut to later in that same episode, to when the babies are put to bed on Christmas Eve at the cabin. However, instead of Chuckie trying to stay awake, with Phil and Lil passed out, like what happens in the original episode, Phil and Lil are the ones lying awake.

"Must stay awake." Phil says sleepily.

"No Phillip, I must stay awake." Lil argues, also in that sleepy tone of voice.

"No Lillian, I must stay awake." Phil argues.

"No I must stay awake." Lil argues back.

"No me." Phil argues.

"No me!" Lil argues.

Just then, Tommy cuts in.

"You guys, we are awake, but I don't think Chuckie is." Tommy comments, pointing over to Chuckie, who had passed out.

Realizing this, Tommy shakes Chuckie awake.

"What? What? What is it? Is Santa here?" Chuckie asks in a panic.

"No Chuckie, you fell asleep, and Phil and Lil won't stop quarreling!" Tommy replies.

"No Tommy, I'm awake." Chuckie says, about ready to drift back off to sleep again, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Bloopers for this particular episode.

Episode: Babies in Toyland

We cut to the scene where Stu is demonstrating his snow machine to the other adults.

"We can go from flurry to blizzard, in a matter of seconds!" Stu explains, turning a knob on his snow machine, making it snow harder.

Just then, Howard falls into a snow drift. He then stands up, poking his head out of the snow, trying to climb his way out.

"Are you all right Howie?" Betty asks.

"Avalanche! Avalanche!" Howard cries in panic, as Betty grabs his hand, helping him out of the snow drift.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Sour Pickles

We cut to the very end of the episode, where Drew decides to go buy a new toy for Angelica.

"Can I have a trampalleen daddy, can I?" Angelica asks.

"Sure muffin we'll head to the toy store later." Drew replies.

"Oh that's silly Drew I can make you one." Stu says.

"Thanks but I'd rather buy one." Drew replies.

At that moment, Stu starts laughing, with Drew joining in with him. After they laugh for a few minutes, and they're able to calm down and regain their composure, Drew asks his younger brother a question.

"What's so funny?" Drew asks.

"Well little bro, you have to admit, not all of my inventions are perfect." Stu says.

"When you're right, you're right." Drew says, the two brothers smiling at one another and giving one another a hug, as Lou stares at his boys, smiling, pleased to see that they're getting along, and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Bonus Bloopers, thought up by Celrock!

Episode: Angelica Orders Out

We cut to the scene where Angelica has just called Zippy's Snappy Home Delivery Deli, and has been turned down by Larry on the other end of the phone.

"How old are you little girl?" Larry asks.

"I'm uh, practically six, I mean, nine!" Angelica replies.

"Sorry kid, we only take orders from grown ups." Larry replies.

"Uh, uh, hold the phone please." Angelica says, putting the phone down on the chair where she was standing to reach the phone on the wall, and then, scooting off to the living room, returning a minute later and picking up the phone, now with Stu's voice changer in her hands.

"Hello, this is Charlotte Pickles speaking, I'm a grown up lady. You have a problem sending my sweet little Angelica her cookies?" Angelica says into the voice changer, only instead of sounding like Charlotte like she does in the original episode, she somehow activated the higher speed function, making her sound like a chipmunk.

"Uh, Mrs. Pickles, are you sure you're okay? You sound like a chipmunk!" Larry says.

"Of course I'm fine, I'm not a chipmunk. Now send me my cookies!" Angelica, still sounding like a chipmunk, screams into the voice changer.

"Sorry, we don't take orders from chipmunks either." Larry says into the phone.

Angry, Angelica throws the phone and the voice changer across the kitchen floor, jumping really hard on the chair out of anger, causing it to break beneath her, as she falls to the kitchen floor and screams in pain.

End of Blooper

Episode: Let it Snow

We cut to the very beginning of the episode, where we see Lou putting out some jackelanterns and a skeleton. Didi comes in the living room to see what he's doing, looking a bit confused.

"Uh, Pop, do you know what month it is?" Didi asks.

"Course I do, it's August! And you know what that means?" Lou asks.

"Um, only seventy-five days until Halloween?" Didi asks.

"Time to take the picture for the annual Pickles holiday card!" Lou replies.

Didi still looks around at the Halloween decorations, very confused.

"Uh, Pop, shouldn't we be putting up Christmas decorations for this photo, not Halloween ones?" Didi asked.

Lou gasps, throwing a caldron he's carrying at the time down on to the floor and realizes his mistake, looking embarrassed.

"Woops? Guess I got my holidays a bit mixed up. Better start over." Lou said, taking down the Halloween decorations, Didi coming in and helping him out, as they see to taking the Halloween decorations back out into the garage, and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper slash Outtake

And this, ends chapter 17. Hope you all enjoyed it, and, be looking for more bloopers in this fine story, come the 2017 year!

Author's Note: Yeah, the first twelve bloopers were thought up by Boris Yeltsin, while I thought of the last two bloopers presented in this chapter, after seeing the episodes, Angelica Orders Out and Let it Snow, several times within the last week on The Splat. I do need to rant here for a minute before returning you all to your regular lives, but I feel like only showing Let it Snow during the holidays sort of ruins that episode. I understand that yes, they're taking a holiday photo and the babies think it's Christmas, but the whole point in terms of all of this misunderstanding, is because it's not actually Christmas time when this episode takes place, it's the middle of the summer. So for The Splat to show this episode only around the holidays, actually ruins it. Even when it premiered, it was mid to late November, before Thanksgiving, as it premiered on November 22, 1997, so yeah, I surely hope come 2017, we see these episodes, Angelica Orders Out and Let it Snow, more often and not just at the holidays, like we did this year. Also, I saw on TV Tropes that people claim the Rugrats celebrated three Christmases. I know what people are referring to there. They're counting Let it Snow, as a third Christmas. News slash, they only celebrated two Christmases together on the series, their first Christmas together in, The Santa Experience, and their first Christmas with Dil and Kimi in, Babies in Toyland. This equals two Christmas at Christmas itself. That third Christmas, it wasn't really Christmas at all. Now, if you're talking from the babies perspective, then yes, there were three Christmases, because they thought it was Christmas during the events of, Let it Snow, but if you look at it logically, there were only two Christmases, and the Chanukah celebrated in, Chanukah, happened between the events of, The Turkey who Came to Dinner, which was Thanksgiving, and, The Santa Experience, which was Christmas following Chanukah. I know, it gets very confusing, because we don't see any of the holiday specials in chronological order, because of what season each holiday special is released in, but before I go, if we were to follow the Rugrats as real people in real time, going by the holidays they celebrate on the show and who's in each episode, here's the order according to the calendar.

Passover (Passover)

Mother's Day (Mother's Day)

Barbecue Story (Fourth of July)

NOTE: The events of, Let it Snow, take place the August following Barbecue Story and prior to the events of, Candy Bar Creep Show and The Santa Experience, and, another holiday that just came to mind…

Grandpa's Teeth (either Memorial Day, Labor Day, or even Veterin's Day)

NOTE: For one thing, The Splat hasn't aired this episode in a while, which makes me curiously wonder if they associate it with a holiday, as they only show Barbecue Story around the Fourth of July because it takes place at such time. Well, there are a few factors in Grandpa's Teeth that could make it take place at one of the lesser known holidays. For one thing, at the end of the episode, the Wombat band opens up their performance with the National Anthem. Two, they're having a picnic at the park with the type of food one might serve at one of those, start of summer or end of summer holidays, that everybody associates with the start and end of the summer season, those being, Memorial Day and Labor Day. And finally, at a point in the episode, while they're at the park, there's kids going on pony rides, which we don't see in any other episodes that take place at the park in the entire series, assuming they had them there for a special occasion. So, what are your thoughts? Does Grandpa's Teeth indeed, take place at one of the lesser known holidays during the year at the start or end of the summer season?

Candy Bar Creep Show (Halloween)

NOTE: The events of, Autumn Leaves, and When Wishes Come True, as Stu needs to rake the leaves up at a point during the episode, both take place post Halloween and before Thanksgiving. In fact, I do believe it's in that order as well, since Stu gave up raking at the end of Autumn Leaves, but obviously, come When Wishes Come True, he changes his mind, it's time for the leaves, to go.

The Turkey who Came to Dinner (Thanksgiving)

Chanukah (Chanukah)

The Santa Experience (Christmas)

NOTE: They obviously have a snow storm post Christmas, as The Blizard, takes place post The Santa Experience. Another big clue? Chuckie states that Santa brought him his fire engine, proving it's one of the toys he got for Christmas, we just, didn't see him open up this particular present in The Santa Experience episode.

Party Animals (New Years)

NOTE: The adults are having a costume party very late at night, very typical of a New Years celebration, don't you think?

Be my Valentine, Parts 1 and 2 (Valentine's Day)

NOTE: Dil is obviously born sometime between New Years and Valentine's Day, since he's seen in that episode, but not in any of the holiday episodes prior to this. This means, The Rugrats Movie takes place sometime in January for this to work. You may be thinking, there's no snow. Well of course not, they live in California. It does rain at a point while they're lost in the forest though, and a couple of other times during the movie, and it's not uncommon for California to get rain at that time of year, so there you go, in other words, further proving my point. Anyway, let's continue on with the list.

Discover America (Fourth of July)

Curse of the Weirwuff (Halloween)

NOTE: Obviously, Rugrats in Paris takes place in late September, early October, since Kimi is in the second Halloween special, and right before going to Paris, they have the fall parade as seen in, Acorn Nuts and Diapied Butts.

Babies in Toyland (Christmas)

Kwanzaa (Kwanzaa)

NOTE: They obviously have another small snow fall sometime post Kwanzaa, equaling the events of, Steve, when they make their snow baby.

Bow Wow Wedding Vows (Easter)

And well, that's the last holiday we see with the entire gang the following spring, two years after that first Passover, which, it was also the Passover celebrated before Chanukah, judging by how Stu acts in both episodes. He was very unhappy and not much up to celebrating Passover, but I do believe he had a change of heart come the end of that episode, as he seemed a bit more enthusiastic about celebrating Chanukah come the next Chanukah, and I don't think it's just because he got to invent something for the play, while he was somewhat forced to lead that seder after Boris went ay wall on them, technically, getting locked in the attic, but I have a feeling that it also had to do with how things turned out at the end of Passover, getting to hear Boris tell the story, or the tail end of the story to the kids in the attic. I bet ya had this been reversed, showing Chanukah before that particular Passover, I think we would have had a regular scruge of a Stu instead most likely. And yes, I know Scruge is typically associated with Christmas, not Chanukah, but I don't care. It's all I could come up with. And it's obvious that had this all been happening in real time, Rugrats was canceled after the Easter celebrated in, Bow Wow Wedding Vows, as had it not, here's what I'm pretty sure what have come out as specials following this.

Chuckie's first Mother's Day with Kira

Kimi's first Father's Day with Chas, learning about her biological father from Japan, Hiro

And Kira and Kimi's first ever, Fourth of July possibly. Why we didn't see their first Thanksgiving ever, I'll never understand, but whatever. Maybe somebody reading this can come up with a possible idea for what might have happened at that first Thanksgiving post moving to America from Paris. Anyway, I've said enough here, so I'm gonna go. Meanwhile, hope everybody has a good final week of 2016, and be looking for more stories, and updates in ongoing stories, coming soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story since the end of last year. Between suffering from a bad case of writer's block, on top of trying to come up with new bloopers, amongst other things, including cruddy neighbors who are a constant distraction it seems, often leaving me in a bad mood, well my presence as a Fan Fiction writer on here have been lacking as of late, and for that, I sincerely apologize. However, I have here, a total of twenty-eight bloopers to present to you guys, some of which, were thought up by my usual partner for this story, Boris Yeltsin, while others, were thought up by yours truly, and at the end of the chapter, maybe The Splat has sadly, overlooked the most romantic day out of the entire year where the Rugrats are concerned, but not one of the world's biggest and oldest fans of the show. She hasn't forgotten about their one half hour special to celebrate Valentine's Day that originally premiered during season 6, and to prove this point, well, you'll have to wait until the end of the chapter to see what we mean. For now though, let's get started, and, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 18

Episode: Hair!

We cut to the scene where Angelica has just told Tommy that if you don't grow any hair, you stay a baby forever. She has skipped away from the playpen at this point, and Chuckie approaches Tommy.

"Don't worry Tommy, even if you stay a baby and we turn into growed ups, we'll still be your friends." Chuckie says reassuringly.

Lil walks up to Tommy with a big grin on her face, like she were admiring the cutest little baby she has ever seen.

"Cootsy cootsy cootsy coo! You're the cutest little baby ever." Lil says playfully, tickeling Tommy beneath his chin, which makes him laugh.

At this moment, Phil walks up to him and sniffs the air.

"Does little baby Tommy need a new diapie?" Phil asks playfully, as he pulls out a clean diaper from his diapers, and sees to changing Tommy's diapers.

"Now lie down and hold still." Phil says, as Tommy does what he instructs, and Phil sees to removing Tommy's diaper, and putting a fresh diaper on to his bottom.

Lil helps him with this part, as they fascin the sides shut, and Chuckie walks up behind them carrying a pacifier.

"Here you go baby Tommy." Chuckie says, placing the pacifier into Tommy's mouth.

Tommy continues to lie there on the floor, smelling of baby powder and sucking on a pacifier, as Chuckie, Phil and Lil stare down at him and smile.

"Awwe!" Chuckie, Phil and Lil all say in unison, as Tommy slowly drifts off to sleep.

End of Blooper

Episode: Hiccups

We cut to the scene where Chuckie is about to teach Tommy how to get scared. However, before he actually starts giving him his lesson, he has another idea, as he returns to the living room carrying an old plastic grocery sack.

"Uh, let's see if we can't try this one other thing before I teach you to be ascared." Chuckie suggests.

"What?" Tommy asks in between his never ending hiccups.

""Take this bag, put it over your face, and hold your breath." Chuckie instructs.

"Why?" Tommy asks.

""One time when my daddy had the hippups, he did this, and it made them go away." Chuckie said.

"Uh, okay." Tommy replies, as he holds his breath and places the bag over his mouth and nose.

Unfortunately, he continues to have hiccups, as his air he's trying to hold in, slowly leaks out, and not even a minute later, he's blowing air into Chuckie's face, despite having this bag over his mouth. Turns out there's a whole in the bottom of the bag.

"Uh, Tommy, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean, you can't expect to hold your breath in a bag that's gots a whole in it." Chuckie says, taking the bag away from Tommy.

"Maybe you're right Chuckie. [hiccup] Come on, [hiccup] let's get on with teaching me how to be [hiccup] ascared." Tommy says, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Together at Last

We cut to the scene where Lil has started crying, because deep down, she misses Phil terribly. While she's crying, Tommy and Chuckie turn to one another.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Tommy asks.

"What do you mean what are we gonna do? We're Lil's friends, she's counting on us." Chuckie replies.

"Chuckie, you're right. We're gonna help her stop crying. Come with me." Tommy says, grabbing Chuckie's hand and leading him away to leave Lil on the floor, still crying.

A few minutes later, they return, Tommy carrying a bottle of milk while Chuckie carries a purple blanket draped over his shoulders. The redhead approaches Lil and helps her to lie down. By this time, she's only wimpering.

"Now you rest here under this nice warm blankie, you'll be okay." Chuckie says.

"And here's some nummy warm milk to help." Tommy says, sticking the bottle into her mouth.

Lil, lying beneath the blanket on the floor, starts drinking the milk, and shortly after finishing the bottle, she falls asleep. After she yawns, closes her eyes, and drifts off to sleep, Tommy turns to Chuckie.

"Come on." Tommy whispers into Chuckie's ear, grabbing his hand once again and dragging him towards the entrance of the kitchen towards the back door.

Chuckie then stops, not going any further, looking confused.

"Wait a minute Tommy, where are we going?" Chuckie asks.

"We're gonna go find Phil ourselves, and bring him back to surprise Lil when she wakes up from her nappy." Tommy declares.

"But Tommy, we don't even know where Phil lives." Chuckie says.

"Sure we do. Mommy says they live nextest to us, so all we gotta do, is crawl all the way to Lil's house and get him." Tommy says.

Chuckie lets out a reluctant sigh, as he follows Tommy out into the backyard, and they begin their mission, just as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the end of the episode, where Phil and Lil are fighting, post being reunited.

"So next time, don't start a fight!" Phil scolds.

"Don't start a fight? But Phillip, you started the fight." Lil argues.

"No you started it Lillian." Phil argues.

"No you!" Lil argues.

"No you!" Phil argues.

"You!" Lil argues.

"You!" Phil argues.

"You!" Lil argues.

At this point, Tommy turns to Chuckie.

"Uh, here we go again." Tommy says.

Chuckie nods his head in agreement, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie's First Haircut

We cut to the scene where Susie is attempting to hitmotise Chuckie.

"You're getting sleepy Chuckie, very sleepy." Susie cries, as she dangles a yo-yo in front of Chuckie's face.

"This will never work." Angelica gripes, interrupting Susie's attempt to hitmotise Chuckie.

"Sure it will I saw it on TV." Susie says, starting to swing the yo-yo again, continuing the process.

However, because Angelica distracted her, as she continues to dangle the yo-yo in front of her own face, she starts to grow sleepy, putting her into a trance. At this point, Angelica is really starting to get annoyed.

"What's she gonna do next? Have Chuckie stick his tongue out every time I ask for cookies?" Angelica asks.

"I don't know." Chuckie says dreamily, as he falls over backwards, crashing into a block tower.

The loud crash makes Susie awaken from her sleepy trance state, tossing the yo-yo on to the floor. Just then, Angelica's stomach starts growling.

"Mmmm! I could go for a big bag of double chocolate-chip cookies right about now." Angelica says, just as Susie sticks out her tongue.

"Cookies!" Angelica cries, noticing Susie stick out her tongue again.

"Cookies!" Angelica cries, again, Susie sticks out her tongue.

Angelica repeats this several more times, until finally, it gets so annoying, that she can't take it anymore.

"Stop it Susie, you're grosser than Phil and Lil!" Angelica screams, running out of the playpen towards the kitchen, a look of disgust on her face, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Box

We cut to the scene where the box shows up in the backyard, and the babies are all excited to see it.

"Hey! That's my racecar!" Tommy cries, running towards the box.

"That's my cave!" Lil cries, running up to the box.

"You mean my house." Phil corrects her, also running up towards the box.

"That's my rocket ship." Chuckie says, being the last one to approach the box.

"Hey guys, you know what? I think it's a racecar, and a cave, and a house, and a rocket ship." Tommy says.

At that moment, while Angelica is suppose to get mad, she instead, smiles and gets an idea.

"It's none of those things." Angelica says.

Chuckie turns to her looking confused.

"It's, not?" Chuckie asks.

"Nope. Don't you dumb babies know anything? It's a castle, and I'm the queen, and all of you babies are my servants." Angelica explains, just as she imagines the box is a huge stone castle, with a bunch of towers, and a drawbridge in front over a moat.

Inside the castle, Angelica, sitting on a throne, wearing a crown on her head and a sparkly pink dress, is surrounded by Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, who are doing everything at her command.

"Tommy? Start fanning me, I'm hot." Angelica demands, as Tommy starts fanning her with a feather he pulls out from his diaper.

"Phil, Lil, get me some cookies right away." Angelica demands, as Phil and Lil leave for a minute, and return with arm loads of cookies.

"And Chuckie, start cleaning the floor, it's dirty." Angelica demands, as a reluctant Chuckie grabs a broom out of the corner of the throne room, and starts sweeping the floor.

Angelica continues to order the babies to do several things in her castle, until at a point, Chuckie sneezes all over Cynthia's face while brushing her hair.

"Eeewww! I told you to brush Cynthia's hair Finster not sneeze all over her." Angelica says, looking at him with disgust.

"Uh, sorry Angelica." Chuckie apologizes.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it." Angelica says, as she rings a bell, summoning some guards, one of which, looks like her old crush, Dean.

"You rang Queen Angelica?" Dean the guard asks.

"Yes I did. I order you to banish these babies from my castle." Angelica demands.

"Right away Queen Angelica." Dean the guard says, as he puts all of the babies into handcuffs, and escorts them out of her castle.

However, the drawbridge is in an upward position when they reach the moat, and Dean has no idea how to get it down.

"Well, this is as far as I can bring you. Looks like you'll have to swim across the moat, and you'd better do it quickly before the queen catches you. Well, see ya." Dean says, disappearing into the castle, just as Tommy sticks a foot into the water.

"Come on you guys, we gotta get out of here!" Tommy cries, as he falls into the moat, Chuckie, Phil and Lil following him into the moat after him.

The picture pans away, as the four struggling babies, bob up and down in the water, trying despearately to stay a float, as the screen slowly fades to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Word of the Day

We cut to the scene where Miss Carrol is in her office with her assistant Stephanie, preparing for her next show.

"Well, the writers have come up with the new fun phrase." Stephanie says.

"What is it?" Miss Carrol asks.

"Now, when you asks, what does Miss Carrol say to her kids? Their response, she thinks they're all swearomattic." Stephanie says.

Just then, Miss Carrol pulls out a card from her vest pocket and reads it.

"Well apparently, that's not what my cue card says." Miss Carrol says, holding the cue card in her hand.

"What does the cue card say?" Stephanie asks.

Miss Carrol skims the card several times, a look of disapproval spreading over her face.

"What is it? What does it say?" Stephanie asks.

"She thinks we're all little…" Miss Carrol reads aloud from the card, just as a horn is heard beeping outside from a giant truck, covering up the last word of the fun phrase.

"Oh my!" Stephanie cries.

"I know. I mean, what did the writers think? Were they trying to plant a joke on me?" Miss Carrol asks.

"I don't know." Stephanie replies.

"Well, I don't think it's very funny at all." Miss Carrol says, tossing the cue card into a waste paper basket near by.

"Me neither." Stephanie replies, nodding her head in agreement, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Psycho Angelica

We cut to the scene where Angelica is predicting the pizza.

"Ah!" Angelica says, spying the pizza delivery truck out the window.

"What is it Angelica?" Tommy asks.

"I see, I see, I see…" Angelica says.

All of the babies gasp upon hearing Angelica's prediction.

"A pizza!" Angelica says.

"Yes!" Tommy cries.

"I see a pizza! It is under the sofa." Angelica says, just as the babies all run over to the sofa and start looking underneath it.

As they're looking beneath the sofa for the pizza, the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Brothers are Monsters

We cut to the scene where Chuckie, Phil and Lil are sitting alone in the grass, worried about Tommy.

"We can't leave Tommy by himself you guys. He never left me, not when I was sitting on the potty and just sitting there and sitting there a really really long time!" Chuckie says.

"And he didn't run away that time I threw up after eating the hair off of mom's brush." Phil said.

"Or that time I had diapie rash and had to walk like this." Lil says, just as she's demonstrating her walk, she starts having a flashback, where she's still walking like that, but she's now inside the playpen in Tommy's living room.

Tommy, who is playing with a toy car, looks up and notices Lil walking funny.

"Something wrong Lil?" Tommy asks, noticing a look of pain on her face.

"It hurts!" Lil cries, collapsing to the floor on her back.

"What hurts?" Tommy asks.

"My bottom. I've gots a bad case of diapie rash. That's why I'm walking so funny. It hurts to walk in the normen way." Lil says, still sounding about ready to cry.

"Don't worry Lil, you rest here, you're gonna be okay." Tommy says, as he exits the playpen with his screwdriver, leaving Lil there to rest.

He sneaks out the open back door in the kitchen, over to a patch of flowers in his mommy's garden, where he picks a bunch of them and carries them back inside, and runs back over to the playpen, where Lil sniffs the air, and can smell the sweet aroma of the flowers.

"For me?" Lil asks, turning her head in the direction of where the smell was coming from, noticing Tommy carrying a huge bouquet of flowers from his mommy's garden.

"I brought these to make you feel better." Tommy says, handing the flowers to Lil.

"Thanks Tommy." Lil says with a smile.

"You're welcome!" Tommy says with a smile, giving her a hug, just as her flashback ended.

"He even gave me some beautiful flowers to make me feel better." Lil concludes, back in the backyard at the present time of the episode.

"Cut cut cut." A director calls from off stage.

"What's wrong?" The rest of the crew asks.

"We're gonna have to cut this scene, it's too long." The director says.

The rest of the crew looked disappointed, but understood why it had to be done.

End of Blooper

Episode: At the Movies

We cut to the scene where the babies are in the consession stand. Phil and Lil attempt to work the drink machines and the Kepchup and Mustard bottles, but nothing comes out. Meanwhile, Tommy climbs into this huge bin, not knowing it's where the popcorn lands after it's popped, because unlike in the original episode, when it's full of popcorn, during this take of the scene, it's empty. While in the large empty bin, Tommy starts crawling around, looking for Reptar, when all of the sudden, he hears a noise.

"What's that?" Tommy asks, but it is too late.

All of the sudden, popcorn starts falling down on top of him.

"Hey you guys, it's snowing!" Tommy cries, just as he's completely covered in popcorn, completely invisible from sight.

End of Blooper

Episode: Stu-Makers Elves

We cut to the scene at the beginning of the episode, where Tommy is showing off his glider plane to Chuckie, and Chuckie catches it.

"I've got it now Tommy, here it goes." Chuckie says, raising his arm holding the glider plane into the air and throwing it.

As expected, the glider plane starts circling around in the air, but rather than flying all over the house, and then down the basement stairs like it does in the original episode, it comes back, hitting Chuckie hard on the head.

"Ouch!" Chuckie cries, upon the plane's impact.

"Are you okay Chuckie?" Tommy asks.

Chuckie, rubbing his aching head with one hand, picks up the plane off of the floor with his other hand.

"I don't know Tommy, maybe playing with this, plane, isn't such a good idea." Chuckie says, just as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Stu, Drew, and grandpa Lou are down in the basement, and Stu is presenting them with his Patty Pants Doll making machine.

"Prepare to be amazed." Stu says, as he starts up the machine, and it goes through the process of making one of the dolls.

However, unlike in the original episode, when the doll it produces comes out all jumpled up and put together incorrectly, this first doll comes out perfectly. Stu is beaming excitedly as he removes the doll from the machine and shows it to his father and brother.

"Wow son that's one dandy invention you've got there." Lou says, upon seeing the doll in Stu's hand.

"I've gotta hand it to you little bro, not bad!" Drew cries.

"I told you I was a genius." Stu says with a smile, showing off his handy work, just as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Tommy and Chuckie are trying to repel down the basement stairs on a rope, but Chuckie hesitates, and is reminded of that horrible nightmare he has that caused him to develop a fear of heights.

"I need a bottle." Chuckie cries.

However, rather than dismissing Chuckie's comment, Tommy turns and crawls back up the stairs.

"Don't go away Chuckie, I'll be right back." Tommy says, disappearing at the top of the stairs.

Meanwhile, Chuckie sits on the step he's on at the moment, sighing, trying to not look down the flight of stairs, afraid of what he might see. After what feels like a lifetime, Tommy returns, carrying a bottle in his hands.

"Here Chuckie." Tommy says, handing the baby bottle over to Chuckie.

"Thanks Tommy." Chuckie says with a smile, as he places the bottle into his mouth and starts drinking the warm milk.

"Now, after you're done, maybe we can go down there and find my plane?" Tommy asks, but gets no answer from Chuckie, because he's too busy sucking on his bottle, which makes him sleepy in the process.

"Chuckie?" Tommy asks again, but again, he gets no answer.

He turns in Chuckie's direction, to notice the empty bottle he has finished is now bumping down the stairs, until it lands at the bottom, and his redheaded best friend, has fallen asleep on the stairs.

"Well, I guess we can go, look for it later." Tommy says, curling up next to Chuckie on the stairs, and falling asleep himself, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Susie vs. Angelica

We cut to three deleted scenes to feature three competitions that Susie and Angelica have, but sadly, had to be cut from the original episode due to time constraints. They were suppose to take place between the pudding eating contest, and the jumping on the bed first contest, to wash down the pudding, was a water drinking contest. The winner would be determined by which person could drink their water the fastest, and be the first person to finish it.

As usual, wanting to be first, Angelica starts gulping down her glass of water, while Susie takes small sips, but taking her sips quickly. However, while Susie finishes her glass of water by drinking it normally, but quickly, Angelica grows light headed, as she starts coughing and spitting up water, dropping her glass on the kitchen floor, while water dribbles down her chin.

"Way to go Susie!" All of the babies cry, as Angelica stands there, water still dripping down her chin.

"Thanks guys." Susie says, just as everybody turns to Angelica.

"Well, what now Angelica?" Tommy asks.

"Two out of sixty." Angelica says, as she lets out a burp, and the scene changes to the next deleted activity.

They're now in Susie's living room, and this time, it's a headstand contest. The person who stands on their head the longest, is the winner.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Tommy cries, as Angelica and Susie, who are lying on the floor at this point, stand on their heads.

Naturally, being the more graceful one of the two, with good balance, Susie stands on her head the longest, while Angelica, being the more clumsy of the two, more or less, falls down immediately, accidentally kicking Chuckie in the head.

"Outch!" Chuckie cries.

"Oh, sorry Finster." Angelica says sarcastically, as she lies there on the living room carpet, feeling defeated, not to mention, upset once again for losing yet again, another competition to Susie.

"I did it you guys, I did it!" Susie cried, coming out of her headstand, and standing up, a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations." Angelica says in a deadpan voice, not moving an inch from her spot on the floor.

"Now what?" Phil asks, just as the scene shifts to the backyard, for the last and final deleted competition.

Now, outside in the backyard, Angelica and Susie are now holding bottles of bubbles, with bubble wands inside each of them, while Phil and Lil, are placing some twigs in the grass, a few feet away from the girls.

"Okay, whoever blows their bubbles the furthest past the sticks wins!" Tommy says, as Angelica and Susie take their wands out of the bottles, and start blowing bubbles.

At that very moment, a gust of wind comes along, blowing Susie's bubbles back in her face, while Angelica's bubbles blow past the twigs, landing in the grass.

"Yay! I won! I won! I won! Now all I gotta do is keep blowing bubbles a gazillion more times, and…" Angelica says, as she peers into her bottle, to see it's empty.

Susie peers into her's, only to find it's also empty as well.

"Uh, Angelica, we're all out of bubbles." Susie says.

Angelica stares disappointingly back into her empty bubbles bottle, then back up at Susie.

"Oh…" Angelica says with disappointment, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Planting Dil

We cut to the scene where the babies are all talking about what they're going to teach their new Dil's.

"Well I'm gonna teach my new Dils how to make mud pies, with dandelions on top." Lil says.

"Well I'm gonna teach my Dils how to take a bath, without going down the drain." Phil says.

"And I'm gonna teach my Dils all about exploring." Tommy says.

They all then notice that Chuckie never said anything. Tommy then turns towards Chuckie.

"Chuckie, what about you?" Tommy asks.

But Chuckie is stammering, trying to find the right words to say.

"Uh… Uh…" Chuckie says, not quite sure of what to say at that moment.

"What Chuckie?" Phil asks.

But Chuckie is still at a loss of what to say.

"Uh… I forgot." Chuckie finally says, after thinking about it for a few more minutes.

"You forgot?" Phil and Lil cry in unison.

"Yeah, all I know is I was gonna show my Dils something, but, I can't member what." Chuckie says.

"Hey! Maybe we can go look around and try to help you find something to show your Dils." Tommy suggests.

But just then, Chuckie peers Didi coming towards the kitchen door to come outside to check on her garden.

"Uh, maybe some other time you guys, I see Tommy's mom coming out here." Chuckie says disappointingly.

Tommy, Phil and Lil all let out sighs of disappointment.

"Sorry you guys, if only, I could member what I was gonna show them." Chuckie says, looking sad, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Thumbs Up

We cut to the scene where Angelica is explaining to the babies what will happen to them if they keep sucking their thumbs.

"Don't you babies know anything? If you keep sucking your thumbs, you'll turn back into little babies again, just like Dil." Angelica says.

All of the babies gasp, removing their thumbs from their mouths for a brief second.

"But I don't wanna be a little baby again, but, I don't wanna stop sucking my thumb neither." Chuckie says, sticking his thumb back into his mouth.

Just then, all of the babies, as they're sucking on their thumbs, imagine themselves getting smaller and smaller, and in Chuckie's case, his long red hair starts falling out, as he starts to grow bald. While he's sucking on his thumb, he looks around to see his friends are smaller in size, and all of his red hair is all around him in the grass. Growing scared, he stops sucking his thumb and starts crying. At that moment, Tommy, Phil and Lil, who are also smaller in size, with no teeth, stop sucking their thumbs as well, crying right along with Chuckie. Their crying continues, as they come out of their imagined spot, returning to the present day, now lying in the grass at their normal ages, still crying, as the picture cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Incident in Isle Seven

We cut to the end of the episode, where Tommy has reunited with Lou, and they're heading towards the register to pay for their groceries. Unknown to them, the store manager is watching some footage taken of Tommy knocking the items off of the shelves on a servalance camera, looking less than impressed. Upon seeing this, he dashes out of his office into the main part of the supermarket, where he spots Tommy in the cart with Lou pushing it.

"Just look at this place, in my day we kept these markets clean." Lou commented.

"You're darn right we kept these markets clean." An angry man's voice said from behind Lou.

He turned around, startled.

"Uh…" Lou stammered, the angry store manager cutting him off.

"It was your child who made a mess of this store, now, I want you huligans, out of here." The man said, grabbing up Tommy, tossing him into Lou's arms, as a security guard escorts them out of the store, and their cart full of food, mostly Lou's Fudgy Dingaling Bars and Tommy's box of Reptar Cereal, is wheeled away.

"Grandchild actually." Lou states angrily.

"Whatever." The manager replies angrily after them, just as he and Tommy are escorted out of the store by Security.

Tommy is now seen crying in Lou's arms, as he starts crying too, as they're escorted towards their car in the parking lot. Later, back at the Pickles residents, Stu is yelling at his father.

"What do you mean you didn't get the groceries Pop?" Stu yells.

"Well, uh… I guess, Tommy must have escaped while I was trying to figure out your dag nabbit adding contraption, and the next thing I know, we're being kicked out." Lou said.

"Well pop, looks like we'll be shopping in the next town over for a while, and guess I'll have to go with you." Stu said.

"Now you listen here sonny boy. I've been shopping in supermarkets since before you were born, I think I know what I'm doing." Lou argued.

"If you knew what you were doing, you wouldn't attempt to rade the store's collection of those Fudgy Dingaling Bars, and let Tommy sneak off!" Stu argued.

We now cut to later on, when Tommy is watching TV once again, and that exciting musical Reptar Cereal commercial comes on TV again. Only this time, instead of jumping up excitedly, giggling and dancing to the music, he just stares at the TV, looking pretty dejected, not making a single sound. That is, until he hears the front door open, and footsteps approach him. Still looking down, he slowly gazes towards the sound of the footsteps, to see his daddy and grandpa approach him, carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey! What's the matter Champ?" Stu asks, patting his son on the head, but not being able to talk to adults, Tommy just stares up at his father, still looking pretty dejected.

"Stu, maybe you ought to get out the special surprise." Lou says.

Stu turns to his father.

"Oh all right. Here you go champ." Stu says, pulling out a box of Reptar Cereal and handing it to Tommy.

His frown immediately turns upside down, as he cries, "Reptar!"

Of course, Lou and Stu hear it as jibberish, but they're just happy to see Tommy happy again.

Just then, the crew back stage exchange looks with one another, noticing that they've gone way past the threshold for the allotted time available for the episode.

"Looks like we'll have to reshoot this." The director said.

"Awwe." The other crew members said.

"Who says we have to scrap the idea entirely, we should put this idea aside. Maybe it could be used in the future." One of the script writers said.

"You think so?" The director asked.

"Sure! Why not?" The writer said, as he put the original script for the episode in a folder labeled, Ideas for Future Programs.

We cut to twenty-five years later, when the crew working on The Loud House, comes across that same folder. Glancing at the original script for Incident in Isle Seven, and viewing the finished product, one of the writers got an idea.

"Why don't we use the ending they didn't use for our upcoming episode to focus on cereal." The writer suggested.

The director nodded his head in approval, and they got to work.

End of Blooper

Episode: Mama Trauma

We cut to the scene where they've started the appointment, and Didi is explaining to the doctor about Tommy.

"He keeps drawing on walls Doctor Lepetomaine, just like you described in your book, Jung for the Young?" Didi explained.

Doctor Lepetomaine scribbles on a sketch pad, and then looks up at Didi.

"Well Mrs. Pickles it appears that your son is just fine." Dr. Lepetomaine said.

"What do you mean he's, just fine? There's no, place of mistransfer, or an underdeveloped psycho kinetic gland?" Didi asked.

"No, there's not. Your son is at the age where most children are often seen, drawing on walls." Dr. Lepetomaine said.

"Hmmm, I see." Didi said, putting a finger up to her lips.

Just then, Dr. Lepetomaine gasps.

"Wait a minute Mrs. Pickles, that's my line." Dr. Lepetomaine says, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Reptar's Revenge

We cut to the scene where Angelica has just finished that carnival ride that has made her all dizzy. She runs back to Didi, looking pretty dizzy.

"Angelica honey? Are you okay?" Didi asks.

"Uh… I think so Aunt Didi." Angelica replies, still sounding very dizzy, just as the scene cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Ruthless Tommy

We cut to the scene where Bob and Mike are trying to get the cash out of the vacuum.

"Forget the kid how do we get the money?" Mike asks.

"I know, turn it on, in reverse!" Bob says, but rather than turning the vacuum on in reverse like he does in the original episode, he turns it on in its normal position, and it continues to suck up stuff.

Just then, Bob tries to reach his hand into the machine, only to feel the air sucking at his skin.

"Hey wait a minute! You're suppose to be blowing everything out, not sucking it all up." Bob cries.

"I guess the reverse function is broken, either that or the bad baby went and broke our appliance. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Mike screams in anger, just as Bob switches the vacuum off.

End of Blooper

Episode: Tooth or Dare

We cut to the scene where Angelica has sat up and notices she now has a tooth in her hand. However, noticing the gap in Angelica's teeth in her mouth, Tommy and Chuckie start laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Angelica asks.

"That's your tooth." Tommy replies.

"What?" Angelica asks, then starts feeling around her mouth with her tongue, till it lands on the gap where her tooth once was, thus, realizing that her cousin was right.

Angelica growls at first, but then thinks about it for a minute, as her frown turns into a smile.

"Yeah? I still get all of the money." Angelica says, holding up her baby tooth in the air, as she smiles deviously, showing the gap in her teeth, her eyes wide, eager to receive her money from the tooth fairy, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Rinoseritis

We cut to the scene where Drew notices what Stu has been keeping around.

"You've kept old shopping lists, candy wrappers, and what appears to be, a bag of moldy French fries." Drew comments.

"I always keep a record of everything I buy." Stu replies.

Drew clears his throat.

"That's good that you keep a record of everything little bro, but might I suggest a simpler approach?" Drew asks.

"Sure big bro, what is it?" Stu asks.

"Why not keep the sales receipts. You can put them all in a folder, and then, your record of everything will not only be much cleaner, but it will stay organized too." Drew politely suggests.

"G, thanks Drew, I hadn't thought of that." Stu says, tossing the candy wrappers, grocery lists, and French fries into the ttrash.

"You're welcome Stu." Drew replies, as Stu sits back down at the kitchen table to finish his taxes, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Be My Valentine, Part 1

We cut to the scene where Angelica shows up in her Cupid costume, only this time, beneath her red dress, she's also wearing a diaper. The babies all look up from eating their Valentine's Day cookies, to see her approaching.

"I think Angelica's a baby again." Lil comments to the others.

Tommy, Phil and Chuckie all glance in Angelica's direction, noticing the diaper, and then turn their attention to Lil.

"I think you're right Lil." Tommy says.

"Is Valentime's Day Angelica's birpday too? Since she's dressed up as a baby?" Chuckie asks.

"I don't know Chuckie, but it sure looks that way." Phil comments, just as the scene cuts to black.

We then cut to Angelica presenting her Cupid costume to the adults.

"Roses are red and the carpet is blue, you smell like baby poop and live in a shoe!" Angelica cries excitedly, growing disgusted no sooner when she finishes reciting her line, realizing she got it wrong.

And now, we cut to the scene where Angelica has gone off into the kitchen looking for cookies, and the babies are playing with her bow and arrows from her Cupid costume. However, instead of hitting Spike with one of the arrows like they do in the original episode, they hit Chuckie in the chest, ripping his shirt in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" Chuckie cries, just as Angelica comes back in the room, and sees the arrow sticking out of the front of Chuckie's shirt.

"Uh oh babies, you hit Finster with one of Cupid's arrows! And you know what that means?" Angelica asks.

"Gotta get a sticky for Chuckie to cover up where he gotted a booboo?" Tommy asks.

"No! It means, you gotta find Chuckie a Valentine fast or else, he'll end up with, a broked heart." Angelica explains.

Tommy, Phil and Lil gasp, just as Chuckie pulls out the arrow from his ripped shirt, noticing a red mark on his chest.

"Well I don't know if I gotted a broked heart, but it does hurt and I did get a broked shirt." Chuckie says, holding the arrow in his hand while pointing to the rip in his shirt with his free hand, and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Be My Valentine, Part 2

We cut to the scene where Susie and Angelica give Timmy McNulty the valentines they've made for him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Timmy." Susie says, handing him the valentine she made.

"Yeah! What she said, Happy Valentine's Day Timmy." Angelica says, also handing Timmy a home made card.

Timmy studies the cards for a few minutes, then looks up at the girls and smiles.

"Thank you ladies." Timmy says, putting the cards aside and going back to making his picture.

"You're welcome." Susie and Angelica say in unison, just as they walk off.

As they're walking off though, realizing that he liked both of the cards, Angelica has this to say to Susie.

"I knew it, Timmy likes me." Angelica says.

"What? That's not true. He likes me." Susie argues.

"No Carmichael, I believe, he likes, me!" Angelica argues.

"He likes me Angelica and you know it." Susie argues very loudly, getting Timmy's attention.

He gets up from his spot at the table and comes up behind Susie and Angelica, who look about ready to get into a physical brawl with one another.

"Ladies! Ladies! There's enough Timmy McNulty for everyone." Timmy says, as Angelica and Susie turn around, blusing smiles in his direction.

End of Blooper

And this, ends chapter 18.

Author's Note: Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The bit at the end for the blooper from Be My Valentine, Part 2, where I have Susie and Angelica arguing over Timmy, and his line claiming that there's enough Timmy McNulty for everyone, was inspired by the scene in The Loud House episode, Attention Deficite, where Lana and Lola are fighting over Pop-Pop, and Pop-Pop states that there's enough Pop-Pop for everyone. Hopefully The Splat will air the Valentine's Day episode next week, so everybody reading this chapter can see what really happens in the episode, but in the meantime, whether it airs or not, I do hope everybody has a Happy Valentine's Day, and here's hoping, that there'll be more stories, and updates to existing stories, coming very soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Well everyone, it is the date of March 5, 2017, and I'm only doing this to document that I am indeed, posting something each and everyday during the season of Lent, since on some days, if I'm updating a multi-chapter story, the date on the story might not necessarily reflect this, because Fan Fiction only shows publically, the date a story was originally published, along with the date it was last updated. I haven't found a way for people to publically go see when each individual chapter of a story was posted, but that would be pretty nifty if such a feature was implemented. Now, I know I was hinting at updating Nell's Adventures in Babysitting earlier, but once again, it's gotten to be super late at night, as it's nearly 10 PM at night here, and seeing I thought of a couple of bloopers while watching Rugrats while I ate dinner earlier, as I watched a handful of season 4 episodes on DVD that The Splat hasn't aired recently, thought I'd post the next chapter of Rugrat Bloopers instead, starting out with the bloopers I came up with, followed by 22 bloopers that were thought up by Boris Yeltsin. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 19

Episode: Potty Training Spike

We cut to the scene where they're attempting to diaper Spike.

"Okay, here's the diaper and some powder. Phil and Lil, you hold down Spike while me and Chuckie apply the powder and put the diaper on him." Tommy instructed, as everybody went and attended to their duties.

"Come here Spiky!" Lil cried.

Spike politely obeyed and lay down on the floor in front of Phil and Lil, unlike what he does in the original episode, which is run all over the room.

"Good boy." Phil says, as Chuckie puts some powder on to Spike's bottom, and Tommy sees to applying the diaper.

Once the diaper is applied, Spike stands up, and wanders around the house, wearing the diaper, that is, until he has to poop, at which time, at which point, the piece of poop comes out, making the diaper too heavy, causing it to sag and eventually, fall off of Spike on to the carpet. Spike sniffs the diaper and runs off in a panic.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Art Fair

We cut to the scene right after the babies and Angelica have splattered her entire room with paint.

"Oh Cynthia look at this mess! I know my mommy's gonna blow her snap!" Angelica cried to her doll, as her mother enters the room.

"What is this mess young lady?" Charlotte screams.

Angelica looks at her mother and tries to innocently shake it off.

"Mess? What mess?" Angelica asks.

"Now Angelica you know what mess I'm talking about. There's paint all over the walls, and all over you!" Charlotte screams.

"But… But… The babies did it!" Angelica screamed.

"I don't care. You're going to clean up this mess, and no dessert until this room is sparkling clean! Also, no more paints." Charlotte said, removing the easle and paints from her room, as Angelica headed into the bathroom to take a bath.

End of Blooper

Episode: Meet the Carmichaels

We cut to the scene where Tommy and Susie are in the living room and are trying to figure out ways to find her room.

"I've got an idea, why don't you just fall asleep!" Tommy suggests.

"What?" Susie asks, confused.

"Sometimes, when I fall asleep some place else, I wake up and I'm back in my room!" Tommy replies.

"It sounds crazy, but it just might work!" Susie said, and the two of them close their eyes, lie down on the living room carpet, and attempt to fall asleep.

Unlike in the original episode when they wake up a few seconds later, they actually fall asleep, and the movers walk into the living room.

"Maybe we'd better take these kids up to their room." One of the movers whispers to the other.

The other mover nods his head in agreement, as they see to picking up Tommy and Susie, and carrying them up to Susie's room. No sooner are they placed down on Susie's bed, when the movers walk out of the room, and Susie wakes up. Looking around, she notices she's somewhere different.

"Tommy! Tommy! We did it!" Susie cries, shaking Tommy awake.

"What?" Tommy asks, rubbing his eyes and stretching as he sits up on Susie's bed.

"We found my room!" Susie cries.

Tommy looks around and notices they're some place different.

"I knew we'd find it!" Tommy cries, giggling and jumping out of bed, with Susie tagging after him.

End of Blooper

Episode: Chuckie Collects

We cut to the scene where Chuckie has traded some of his rocks to Phil and Lil. No sooner does Phil take the rock from Chuckie, when he puts it into his mouth and starts trying to chew it up.

"What are you doing Phillip?" Lil asks alarmingly.

Just then, Phil spits out the rock on to the ground.

"I thought I'd see what rocks taste like." Phil says.

"Well what do they taste like Phillip?" Lil asks.

"Terrible!" Phil replies, kicking the rock he recently spit out of his mouth across the backyard, where it hits Spike on the head and sends him running towards Phil and Lil.

"Uh oh Phillip, we'd better run!" Lil cries, as they run in the opposite direction, with Spike chasing after them.

End of Blooper

Episode: The 'Lympics

We cut to the scene where Tommy and Teddy have finished the first event. The two babies return with their rocks.

"It's a rock all right." Phil says, tapping the rock with his hand, only for it to break in half.

"But it's broked." Lil says, seeing the rock split in half.

Chuckie then turns to Angelica.

"Uh, do broked rocks count?" Chuckie asks.

"No!" Angelica and Timmy shout simultaneously.

End of Blooper

We now do another take of that same scene in The 'Lympics, only this time, while Tommy and Teddy are running, Tommy starts to grow dizzy. All of the sudden, he sees stars and birds, as he passes out on the ground. Phil and Lil run up to him, just as Tommy slowly regains consciousness.

"Are you okay Tommy?" Lil asks.

Tommy looks over at Lil.

"I think so mommy." Tommy replies, before slamming his eyes shut again, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The 'Lympics

Yes, another blooper from that episode, only now, we cut to earlier in the episode, when Angelica is trying to get the babies to exercise.

"Okay babies, drop and give me six." Angelica instructs.

Just then, Tommy pulls six dollar bills out of his diaper and hands them to Angelica.

"Here you go Angelica." Tommy says, handing her the money.

Angelica cracks up laughing, right along with the entire crew back stage.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica's in Love

We cut to the scene where Angelica has informed the babies that she loves Dean, but she's having trouble getting his attention.

"I know, we could pretend you lost your favorite bottle!" Phil suggests.

"Or maybe your mommy's going to wash your hair!" Lil adds.

"Not that, it's way too scary!" Chuckie replies.

Angelica glares angrily at the babies.

"What do you think I am, a baby!" Angelica screams at the top of her lungs.

"Ooh! Great idea!" Lil comments, as the screen cuts to black.

We now do another take of that same scene, only this time, Angelica is dressed in a purple shirt and diaper, while Phil and Lil each have a bottle of milk and a bottle of shampoo in their hands respectively.

"Mil mil! Mil mil!" Angelica cries, cooing like a baby in the process.

"Here you go baby Angelica." Phil says, bringing over her bottle and putting it in her mouth, where she begins to suck.

A few minutes later, Lil comes over carrying the bottle of shampoo.

"Come on baby Angelica, time for your bath." Lil says in a cute baby type voice.

This only upsets Angelica, as she spits out the bottle and starts crying at the top of her lungs, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Zoo Story

We cut to the scene where the babies are inside the petting zoo, and Phil and Lil have eaten some of the animal feed.

"No, don't eat that, it could probably make you guys turn into aminals faster!" Chuckie warns, but it is too late, Phil and Lil have already eaten some of the animal feed.

Just then, they start crawling all over the ground, pretending to be animals.

"Oink, oink." Phil says, snorting every so often.

"Meow, meow." Lil says, coming up to Chuckie and nudging his leg.

Chuckie glances at Phil and Lil and becomes very worried.

"Oh no! It's happening! AAAHHH!" Chuckie screams in panic, as he runs towards Tommy to seek help, just as Phil and Lil stand up.

The twins glance at one another and start laughing. Chuckie turns back around and glares at them.

"Got ya!" Phil and Lil cry in unison.

Chuckie rolls his eyes, looking disgusted.

"That was not funny." Chuckie snaps, his hands planted firmly on his hips as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Ice Cream Mountain

We cut to the scene right after Chuckie knocks Angelica down and she has just finished lecturing him about treating older girls with respect.

"Well I was thinking…" Chuckie stammers.

"What? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Angelica asks impatiently.

"I was thinking maybe there isn't any Ice Cream Mountain." Chuckie replies quickly.

"You take that back." Angelica says, sticking her fist into his face.

"Well, okay then, maybe, there is an ice cream mountain, I just, don't know where it is that's all." Chuckie says.

Angelica then relaxes, sighing.

"That's why we're on this mission, to find Ice Cream Mountain! Now come on!" She screams, taking the lead at this point, as the gang follows her throughout the rest of the miniature golf course.

End of Blooper

Episode: Baby Power

We cut to a deleted scene, where Chuckie has grabbed a box of tissues, while Lil has grabbed a package of diapers, and brought them over to Dil.

"Let's see if these work." Chuckie says, covering Dil in tissues.

Just then, Dil sneezes, sending the tissues flying everywhere.

"My turn." Lil says, covering Dil in diapers.

However, as soon as she puts one over his face, he starts having trouble breathing. Noticing this, Tommy becomes very worried and turns to the others.

"Uh, you guys, I don't think this is going to work. Dil can't breethe." Tommy says, removing the diaper from his face.

"Oops, sorry Tommy and Dil." Lil apologizes, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: At the Movies

We cut to a deleted scene that takes place while the babies are in the consession stand. Chuckie wanders off towards the soda fountain, thinking it's a water fountain.

"Ooh, I'm feeling thirsty." Chuckie comments, as he approaches the water fountain.

However, no sooner does he press the button to get a drink, when the soda fountain sprays him in the face.

"Hey!" Chuckie cries, with soda dripping down his face on to the front of his shirt, getting it all wet and sticky.

Chuckie touches the front of his shirt and notices what happened.

"Eeewww! This is all sticky, and there's no Reptar here." Chuckie gripes to himself, as he wanders back towards the main area of the consession stand, looking for Tommy, Phil and Lil.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: Sister Act

We cut to the scene where Angelica is teaching Kimi how to push her on the swing. However, unlike in the original episode, when Angelica goes flying off of the swing, she starts to grow dizzy.

"Isn't this fun Angelica?" Kimi asks.

"Yeah! You're a cute baby!" Angelica says, wobbling a little bit, as she then falls out of the swing.

Kimi just stares at her in confusion, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to two deleted scenes, where Angelica enlists Phil and Lil to be her brother and sister.

"I wanna go first Phillip!" Lil argues.

"No me Lillian!" Phil argues.

"No me!" Lil argues back.

"No me!" Phil argues back.

"Quiet!" Angelica screams, ending their argument.

She then grabs at the strap of Phil's jumper and drags him away. Phil then leads her over to a mud puddle.

"Wanna play mud pie factory Angelica? It's lots of fun." Phil says, picking up some mud and putting it into Angelica's hands.

"Eeewww!" Angelica cries, throwing the mud into Phil's face.

While Phil starts laughing, finding this funny, Angelica is only disgusted, leaving Phil to play in the mud and going back for his sister.

"Okay Lil, let's go." Angelica says, as Lil pulls out a worm from her diaper and starts slerping it.

Noticing this, Angelica turns to look and see what she's doing.

"What are you doing?" Angelica asks.

Lil swallows her worm and then replies.

"Eating wormies, want one?" Lil asks, handing Angelica a worm, dangling it in front of her face.

"Eeewww! No thanks!" Angelica screams, grabbing at the worm and throwing it across the playground.

Just then, Angelica turns towards the crew back stage.

"Memo to you guys, edit these out, I don't wish to have anybody see me make the two most disgusting babies on the planet, my brother or sister." Angelica demands, as members of the crew exchange glances, and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper slash Deleted Scene

Episode: America's Whackiest Home Movies

We cut to the scene where Tommy and Chuckie are out on the back patio with Stu trying to film Tommy to get some footage to send into that television show's contest.

"Spray the cheese on Chuckie, in his hair!" Stu suggests, tossing a small thing of cheese down on the ground that rolls in Tommy's direction.

He opens the container, and does as his daddy instructs, splattering Chuckie with cheese. In turn, Chuckie grabs at the glob of stringy cheese that has hit him in the face, and throws it back at Tommy.

"Cheese fight!" Stu cries, as Tommy and Chuckie continue to throw the cheese into one another's faces.

End of Blooper

Episode: Let There be Light

We cut to the scene where Phil and Lil have showed up, and notice Chuckie beneath his blanket.

"Why are you under your blanket?" Phil asks.

"Cuz it's dark out there." Chuckie cries in a panic.

"But it's dark under there too." Lil comments.

"Huh?" Chuckie asks, confused, removing the blanket from up top his head.

He then looks around in the darkened room, then beneath the blanket, noticing what Lil is referring to, and then, glances at Lil with a look of embarrassment.

"Oops." Chuckie mutters, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica Breaks a Leg

We cut to the scene where Angelica has just been discharged from the hospital.

"Here's your chocolate milk doctor." A nurse says, handing him his chocolate milk.

"Thank you." The doctor says, taking a sip.

He then puts the cup down, glancing at the nurse, looking displeased.

"What's wrong doctor?" The nurse asks.

"This isn't chocolate milk, it's tea." The doctor replies.

The nurse takes his cup away and leaves to get him the correct drink this time, just as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to later on in the episode, when the phone rings.

"I'll get that." Stu calmly says, but before he can get to the phone, Didi picks it up.

Later, after she has hung up the phone, which was the hospital, right after Didi has told Stu the news that Angelica's leg is fine, and that they can bring her down to the hospital immediately to remove the cast, we get the following reaction from Stu.

He bursts out laughing and jumping up and down, like he were a little child on Christmas morning.

"Woo hoo! This is wonderful!" Stu cries in between fits of laughter.

Didi glares at her husband, a finger to her lips.

"Wow! I had no idea this would get you that excited." Didi comments, barely audible over Stu's fits of laughter.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Big Flush

We cut to the scene that takes place during the kids' first swimming lesson.

"Now let the babies, commune with the water." The swimming instructor says, as the parents let the babies do just that.

However, Tommy accidentally swallows some water, gagging and coughing.

"Well maybe that was, a little too friendly." The instructor comments, once Tommy spits all of the water out and let's out a huge burp.

We then do a retake of that scene, only this time, while Chuckie is the one to swallow some water, rather than coughing and spitting it up like he does in the original episode, when coming up to get some air, he starts gargling. As soon as he's done, he turns to Tommy, Phil and Lil.

"That was awful! I'm not never gargling ever again." Chuckie comments, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Angelica the Magnificent

We cut to the scene where Angelica is performing her magic trick with her magic wand on the box to make Lil disappear. While she's inside the darkened box, while Angelica is chanting the magic spell, Lil notices how dark it is.

"It's awfully dark in here, and I'm getting, sleepy!" Lil comments, letting out a huge yawn, as she closes her eyes, lies down on the ground, and falls asleep.

"Ka blooey! Lil has suddenly disappeared!" Angelica comments, as she opens the box to reveal her magic trick.

However, upon opening the box, the other babies notice that Lil hasn't disappeared, but rather, fallen asleep.

"You didn't make Lil disappear Angelica." Chuckie comments.

"Shows how much you know Finster, I…" Angelica says as she's turning to stare into the box, then stops when she realizes that Lil is still there.

"Uh, something went wrong Angelica, looks like you putted my sister to sleep instead." Phil says.

"Yeah, like in Sleeping Beauty." Tommy adds.

Angelica then turns back towards her audience.

"Oh… Oops." Angelica mutters, feeling embarrassed, as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: The Baby Vanishes

We cut to the scene where Drew has entered Stu and Didi's kitchen and handed Didi the desserts.

"Brought some dessert for later. Humble pie for Stu, coconut cream pie for the rest of us." Drew announces, then stares in shock.

"What's wrong Drew?" Didi asks.

"Uh, something I said right then didn't sound right." Drew says, scratching his head.

"It's a chocolate pie not a coconut cream pie." The director yells from off stage.

"Oh, thanks for the correction. Can we reshoot it again please?" Drew yells in the direction of the crew, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to later on in the same episode, when Angelica, now covered in vanishing cream, is laughing and dancing around the table, singing how she's invisible in a nasty sing song voice. She then comes up to her daddy at the back of his chair and makes her confession.

"You know what daddy? You didn't lose your office papers, a gust of wind came along while we were on the freeway and blew your papers away! Isn't that funny?" Angelica says, cackling in fits of evil laughter post making her comment, as she skipped off back to the living room.

Drew then turns to the other adults.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Angelica open the window, but it was hot and our air conditioner in the car was broken!" Drew gripes, just as a director calls to cut the scene.

"Cut!" The director calls from off stage.

Drew rolls his eyes and turns towards back stage.

"What now?" Drew asks, irritated.

"You and Angelica both! Say your lines as written!" The director impatiently screams into a bull horn.

Drew let's out a sigh and places his face in his hands as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

Episode: Hello Dilly

We cut to a deleted scene where the babies are trying to figure out how to turn the doll back into Dil.

"Hey! Maybe Dil will be Dil again if he looks like Dil." Phil suggests.

"That's a great idea Phil, let's try it." Tommy suggests, as they pull open the dresser drawers, and pull out another pair of Dil's pajamas.

Finding the purple ones he wore in The Rugrats Movie, they attempt to undress the doll and dress it into Dil's clothes. However, Chuckie keeps trying to put the doll's feet into the arm wholes, and the pajamas are so big, that the doll's head disappears inside.

"Uh, you guys, I think we only made the doll disappear." Chuckie cries, as the babies all gasp and notice nothing but Dil's pajamas on the floor, but no doll, because it's completely covered up by the clothes.

"What else can we try Tommy?" Kimi asks, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

And this, ends chapter 19.

Author's Note: Well everybody, that ends this chapter, and I hope you'll stay tuned, as coming up on March 14, 2017, I'll be releasing a very special chapter, to commemorate the twentieth anniversary of the day I received my first ever Rugrats orange video cassette. And what will that chapter consist of, bloopers from each of the episodes featured on that particular tape! And what video was it? Well, you'll have to wait until I release chapter 20, to find out! I plan to feature three bloopers from each episode on the tape. Until then, be looking for more new stories and updates to other ongoing stories, coming soon!


	20. The First Orange Video

Author's Note: Well well well, look what time it is? It is officially, March 14, 2017, the 20th. Anniversary of the day I received my first ever orange Rugrats video cassette. The bad news? I've had another terrible day, and as a result, I'm suffering from a great deal of writer's block. So originally, while I was going to come up with three bloopers for each episode featured on the tape, you're getting a very short chapter, with only one blooper from each episode instead. Regardless of such a huge change, I hope you still enjoy the chapter, and trust me, when I release the chapter dealing with episodes seldom ever aired on The Splat, I promise you all, that chapter will be much longer. Without further a due, let's get this chapter over with.

Chapter 20, The First Orange Video

"And now we present the host for this fine chapter, the boy who swung over the bar and became, Inside Out Boy!" An invisible male narrator introduced in the background.

Standing on stage was a funny looking little boy. However, what was so funny about him, was that he was inside out. He looked like a skeleton with muscles surrounding them, the darker pinker inside of his mouth made up his cheeks, and you could see his heart on his chest. Yep, this meant only one thing.

"Hi, I'm Inside Out Boy, and I'll be hosting this chapter of Rugrat Bloopers, as a way to pay thanks for allowing them to feature two of my shorts on their video twenty years ago." Inside Out Boy said, pointing over to the projector behind him on stage, where the bloopers would be displayed.

"Okay, let's get started with the first one, which takes place in the garage, or at least, that's what the episode title implies." Inside Out Boy said, pointing a remote to the projector where he started it up.

Episode: Monster in the Garage

We cut to the scene where the babies have discovered the mouse in the garage, which they still think is a monster at this point.

"The monster?" Tommy asks.

"Kind of small for a monster." Phil comments.

"Maybe it's a baby monster!" Lil suggests.

However, instead of reaching out his finger to make peace with the monster, Tommy turns to Lil and smiles.

"Yeah! A baby monster! It needs our help! Come on you guys." Tommy says, picking up the tiny monster off of the floor of the garage and carrying it back into the house.

We then cut to a deleted scene, where they are attempting to put a diaper on their newly found baby monster, only Chuckie knocks over the baby powder, making a mess, while the diaper gets stuck to the mouse monster's tail, and it runs off through the living room, stepping in the spilled baby powder and tracking it everywhere.

"Oh no! He's getting away!" Chuckie screams.

The four babies follow their baby mouse monster friend through the house, until they have him cornered in the hall closet, where Tommy presents it with a bottle. Unfortunately, no sooner does he get the nipple of the baby bottle into its mouth, when the monster bites the nipple off, splattering milk everywhere.

"Ug!" Tommy cries.

"Yuck!" Chuckie adds.

Phil glares with disgust.

"I don't think I like baby monsters very much." Phil comments.

Just then, Stu and Didi hear all of the commotion coming from the closet. They peak their heads in to find the mouse in the corner.

"What? How did a mouse get in here!" Didi cries in panic.

"Uh… Um… I don't know…" Stu stutters, before passing out on the floor, and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

"Well, there you go folks, a deleted scene from the first episode on the tape. Good thing that didn't happen for real, right? Anyway, let's move on to the next episode." Inside Out Boy said, pressing another button on the remote to advance to the next blooper on the special DVD's provided to Fan Fiction for this story, that under normal circumstances, only the people who saw Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing ten years before everybody else did, have access to such material.

Episode: Touchdown Tommy

We cut to the very beginning of the episode, when Tommy is playing with a balloon. However, while in the original episode, the balloon softly lands on the floor beneath the coffee table and Tommy bumps his head trying to grab it, this time around, something else happens instead. As Tommy is going to grab the balloon, before he can even bump his head, the balloon pops, startling him. Just as it pops, a bunch of yellow feathers fly out of the balloon and cover Tommy from head to toe. Tickling Tommy, he starts laughing, which gets Stu's attention, who is over on the couch reading the newspaper like he was in the original episode. Only instead of being concerned, he glances over at Tommy covered in feathers, and freaks out.

"Deed! Come quick! Our son has turned into a chicken!" Stu cries in panic, as Tommy continues laughing, and the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

"Well, that was a shorter one, but I can't stop laughing!" Inside Out Boy cries in between fits of laughter.

In fact, he was laughing so hard, that with him having his insides on the outside, we can see brown and yellow stuff traveling through his torso. All of the sudden, he turns around, where we can see his kidneys in the back getting really big, as they fill up with pee, and then, we see him pee on the floor, as he laughed so hard he would have under normal circumstances, wet his pants, but because he's Inside Out Boy and doesn't wear any clothes, he ended up making a mess on the stage instead.

"Um, uh oh… Better get help. Luckily we're halfway through our show. It wouldn't hurt for us to have an intermission anyway." Inside Out Boy said, just as he farted.

And just to be expected, brown poop came out all over the stage as well. One of the drawbacks of having your insides, on the outside.

A red curtin closed, with the words, Intermission superimposed in white letters across the middle of the curtin, while we heard several vacuum cleaners, mops, and other such material behind the curtin, getting the stage cleaned up. Ten minutes later, the curtins reopened, and Inside Out Boy reappeared, now clean, and standing on a clean stage.

"Sorry about that folks, but sometimes, when you gotta go, you've gotta go, and, well, you don't quite make it. Okay, let's move on to our next episode." Inside Out Boy said, picking up his remote and pointing it at the projector, where he started up the second to last blooper to be presented.

Episode: Let There Be Light

We cut to the scene where Didi is making sure she has emergency supplies ready to go, when Spike wants to go for a walk. However, Spike never shows up, causing Didi to go quite overboard with her emergency list.

"Candles, flashlight, First Aid, water bottles, baby wipes, diapers, baby bottles for Tommy, Stu's pork rynes, a spachula, the latest manual from Doctor Lipchitz, my slippers…" Didi was saying, as she made a huge pile of these items on the kitchen table, much to Betty's dismay.

She continues to rummage through the darkened house with her flashlight providing her with light to see, as the list of supplies only gets bigger.

"A radio, my favorite lamp, an extra pair of slippers in case the first pair gets ruined." Didi says, placing all of these items to the ever growing pile.

"Woe! Deed! Don't you think you're taking this emergency supply list a bit too far?" Betty asks, rolling her eyes.

"Now Betty, it's important to be prepared." Didi comments.

"Yeah but you've been going on for fifteen minutes!" A stage crew director said from off the set.

"I'm just trying to make sure we're prepared for anything, now, give me a break!" Didi shreaked.

"Where is Spike anyway?" Another stage crew manager asked.

We now cut to the backyard at night, where Spike is busy chasing lightning bugs. While the crew back stage has fun watching him play outside, they all turn their heads to one another, realizing that this scene has gone on for way too long.

"We'd better reshoot the scene and make sure Spike doesn't get distracted this time." One of the crew members says to the others.

However, Didi overhears them off stage, and remembers one more item for her emergency kit.

"Oh, that's right! I just remembered, we'll need dog food for Spike." Didi says, picking up several cans of dog food off of the pantry shelves and tossing them on top of the overgrowing pile on the kitchen table.

Unfortunately, the pile has gotten so big and uneven, that when she sits the cans of dog food on top, the pile comes crashing down, hitting the kitchen floor with a huge crash, startling Betty and Didi to run the opposite direction out of the kitchen, just as the screen cuts to black.

End of Blooper

"Oh wow! Now that, was good! Yeah, you can never be too prepared, but sometimes, being too prepared, is a bit, too much. I don't think Didi will ever do that again. Now, let's move on, to our final episode, before we must end our show." Inside Out Boy said, pointing the remote back at the projector to fire up the final blooper.

Before the blooper played though, the familiar screen from the tape that said, Bonus Tune in yellow letters on a green and black background appeared, before moving on to the final episode.

Episode: The Inside Story

We cut to the scene where the babies and Angelica are now in the lazy beam about to shrink down in size and go into Chuckie. However, something goes terribly wrong when Angelica hits a button on the machine. She, along with Tommy, Phil and Lil all of the sudden, can't see Chuckie anymore.

"You guys, where did Chuckie go?" Tommy asked.

All of the sudden, he can feel his head bumping the top of the machine and his voice echoing off of the walls.

"And why does this machine feel so small?" Phil asks.

"I don't know Phillip." Lil replies.

"Oops." Angelica mutters.

"What happened Angelica?" Tommy asks.

"I think I pressed the wrong button. We can't see Chuckie no more because we grew bigger, not smaller, and now, look." Angelica says, picking up the tiny speck of Chuckie and tossing him in one hand like she was a circus juggler.

"Hey! Just because Chuckie's the size of a crumb don't mean you can treat him like a toy." Tommy protests.

"Ha! Shows how much you know. Now that seed will really grow inside of him, or he'll throw up, and I don't care if he didn't wanna throw up. I'll do whatever it takes to make his tummy go kaboom, even if I'm twice his size." Angelica cackled.

However, Tommy, Phil and Lil just glared at her, unamused.

"You get us back to regular size right now Angelica, before we get in trouble." Tommy protested.

"All right fine." Angelica said, as she hit another button on the remote, only it not only made them smaller, it also made everybody younger, turning them back into baby-babies.

"AAAHHH!" All of them cried, unable to move because they could no longer walk.

They started crying, which caused Chuckie to wake up.

"What's wrong you guys?" Chuckie asked sleepily, but when he turned to look, he was pretty panicked by what he saw.

"Oh no! I'm surrounded by baby-babies! Help!" Chuckie screamed, running away in fear, just as the screen cut to black.

End of Blooper

"And well ladies and gentlemen, that's going to do it for this chapter of Rugrat Bloopers. I'm Inside Out Boy everyone, goodnight." Inside Out Boy said, waving goodbye, as he walked off stage, and an audience in the background started applauding.

"Inside Out Boy, he has what it takes to host a chapter of a Fan Fiction story. You have him too if you just look inside." The invisible male announcer voice commented in the background, just as the Nickelodeon logo in the shape of a heart appeared on the screen.

And this, ends chapter 20.

Author's Note: I don't own Inside Out Boy, those shorts belong to Nickelodeon. Also it's been years since I've watched them, so sorry if he was somewhat out of character. And, did you figure out what cassette was my first one? If not, I'll reveal the answer. Yep, it was, A Baby's Gotta Do, What a Baby's Gotta Do. Thanks for reading, and I hope to be back with more soon. And hopefully, next time, I won't have as bad of a case of writer's block.


	21. Mother's Day Bloopers, Outtakes, and Del

Author's Note: Well, I can't believe it, but it was twenty years ago today exactly, when we learned the truth behind what happened to Chuckie's mother, on the Mother's Day special of what I call in my opinion, the most beloved show of all-times. And as promised, we have a chapter dedicated to this milestone, just as I did with Chanukah back in December, and I will be doing with Vacation come July 8, 2017. Sadly though, for my Nick Splat viewers, because of how Mother's Day landed on the calendar this year, you'll have to wait another week to watch the original episode, as Mother's Day isn't happening until May 14, 2017, but you'll get the bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes a week early, thanks to reaching this milestone, and I'd like to thank Boris Yeltsin for helping me come up with this list. With that said, let's get started!

Chapter 21, Mother's Day Bloopers, Outtakes, and Deleted Scenes

We cut to the beginning of the episode, where Angelica is trying to glue macaroni together to make her statue of herself to give to her mom for Mother's Day. However, while in the episode, she more or less, did this flawlessly, in this take of the scene, she's dropping macaroni all over the floor, as a look of frustration crosses her face.

"Grrr! I'll never get this right!" Angelica screamed at the camera.

"Keep trying, you'll get it." A director says from off stage.

No matter how much she tried though, she kept either dropping macaroni pieces on the floor, or the pieces would slip through her fingers.

"Grrr!" Angelica growled, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where the babies are curious about Mother's Day, and Angelica explains it to them.

"Mother's Day is the day when everyone gives their mom presents!" Angelica explains.

"Why do we gots to give presents to our moms?" Lil asked.

While in the original episode, Angelica said something kind of snarky, here, she simply smiles over at Lil and says the following.

"Because our mommies are special." Angelica explained.

"Oh that's why." Tommy confirmed, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Stu is presenting his robot to Didi for Mother's Day.

"Here it is Deed, get ready for the ultimate Mother's Day breakfast in bed." Stu announced.

"Stu, it's practically lunch time." Betty remarks.

Stu simply turns to Betty and rolls his eyes.

"I had a few technical difficulties." Stu mutters.

"That's okay Stu, it's the thought that counts." Didi cheerfully comments, as she climbs into bed and curls up beneath the blankets.

Just then, the robot rolls into the room.

"It's a vacuum cleaner." Betty comments.

"Oh, it's much more than that, watch." Stu says, clapping his hands to get the robots attention.

"Deed, remember that fruity shake you love so much?" Stu asks her, as he continues to give directions to his invention.

However, unlike in the original episode, when it makes a mess, it rolls over to Didi in bed, where a smoothie is presented to her. Didi takes the glass off of the stand on the robot and takes a sip.

"Mmmm! It's lovely!" Didi compliments with a smile, as the screen cuts to black.

Back stage, we see two stage crew members exchange glances.

"You were suppose to provide Stu with the malfunctioning robot, not your finished product." One of the men hissed in the other one's ear.

"Dang it!" The other man hissed back in anger, just as the screen flipped to another scene.

We now cut to the scene where Chas is presenting Didi with the box of Melinda's things.

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor and hold on to something for me." Chas asks, showing the box to Didi.

"Well what is it?" Didi asks.

"Well it's a box of things that belonged to Chuckie's mom, I really don't want to define this." Chas mumbles.

"I understand it's been hard for you since Melinda died." Didi comments with sadness in her voice.

"No no, it's Chuckie. He's getting into everything now and I just…" Chas says, before Didi cuts him off, taking the box from him and placing it into the hall closet.

"Oh Charles, I understand. I'll take care of it." Didi says, walking away from the closet door.

"Thank you." Chas says to Didi, before turning back to the closet to take once final glance at the box.

"Well uh, goodbye." Chas says, waving as he closes the closet door, and the screen cuts to black.

"Freeze!" A director calls into a microphone.

"What is it?" Didi asks the director.

"Chas was suppose to cut you off before you finished your line. Saying the word, dead, could get you fired from the show. It's bad enough that Chuckie doesn't have a mom, you want Tommy to be without a mom too?" The director angrily asks.

"Uh, no!" Didi cries in panic.

"Then say your lines correctly. No break for you yet, let's reshoot that scene again." The director says, as everybody gets into place to reshoot the scene again, and the screen cuts to the next bloopered scene.

We now cut to the scene where Phil and Lil have come out of their flashback of the scene showing off the first present they ever gave their mom.

"Our first laugh." Phil comments with a smile, lying in the grass with a smile on his face.

However, while Lil had a line after him, she starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Lil, what's the matter with you? You've gots a line!" Phil shouts impatiently.

Lil however is too busy laughing, not paying attention.

"Stop it Lil." Phil says again, but at that moment, her laughter becomes contagious.

Right then, Phil starts laughing, as does everybody else on stage, and the entire crew back stage. Tommy laughs so hard, that his diapers start leaking.

"Uh, you guys, I think I laughed so hard, I'm gonna need a new diaper." Tommy comments.

At that moment, the screen cuts to black, as a stage manager comes into view with baby wipes, powder, and fresh diapers.

We now cut to the scene where Spike is being Chuckie's mom.

"Come on, kiss him Spike, go on boy." Tommy encourages, as they're standing in the kitchen.

Spike runs over to Chuckie, where he does kiss him on the mouth. Tommy, Phil and Lil all observe this, giving dirty looks at Spike.

"Gross!" All of the babies exclaim in unison, including Chuckie, just as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Lil is being Chuckie's mom.

"Drink your baba baby Chuckie. I licked all the ants off." Lil said, sticking the bottle of milk into Chuckie's mouth.

However, rather than spitting it out like he does in the original episode, he finishes the contents of the bottle, yawns, and falls asleep. Lil takes the now empty bottle away from sleeping Chuckie.

"Aw, he's so cute." Lil quietly whispers, as she quietly walks away, turning back to glance one more time at the sleeping redhead.

"Sleep tight little baby Chuckie." Lil quietly says, blowing him a kiss, before disappearing into the kitchen, and the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Lil's struggling to keep Chuckie, who's slightly bigger than her, on her shoulder to burp him.

"Come on Chuckie, time to burp the naughty baby." Lil says in a baby voice.

Just then, Chuckie let's out a big one.

"That's my boy!" Lil excitedly cries, giving Chuckie a hug, as the screen cuts to the next scene.

We now cut to a deleted scene, where Chuckie is lying on the living room floor, and Lil has proceeded to take off Chuckie's green shorts and blue underpants under neath, attempting to put a diaper on to him.

"Now hold still baby Chuckie." Lil says, struggling to put the diaper on to his bottom correctly.

However, Chuckie is not going to have any of this, as he stands up, knocking the diaper to the floor.

"Stop it Lil, you know I'm potty trained." Chuckie snaps, just as he pees all over the carpet.

Realizing what happened, he looks down to see the wet spot he's made on the living room carpet, his cheeks blushing red with embarrassment.

"Oops." Chuckie mutters to himself.

"Now now baby Chuckie, if you had let me put the diaper on you, this wouldn't have happened." Lil scolds.

"Just, stop it!" Chuckie screams, running off towards the bathroom with nothing but his shirt, socks and shoes on his feet, showing off his naked bottom to the world, as the screen cuts to black, ending the deleted scene.

We now cut to the scene where Lil is attempting to put Chuckie down for a nap.

"I think he's cranky cuz he needs a nap." Lil comments, dragging Chuckie up the stairs to Tommy's room, where she proceeds to put Chuckie down in his crib.

Chuckie moans in defeat, as he lies in the crib, closing his eyes, pretending to take a nap, not being tired for real.

"Have a nice nap baby Chuckie." Lil whispers, leaving the room.

No sooner has she left the room, when Chuckie opens his eyes and peers towards the open door into the hallway.

"Glad that's over." Chuckie mutters to himself, as he sits up in the crib and stretches, just as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Angelica is Chuckie's mom. We specifically cut to right after Tommy asks Chuckie if he can come help them look for presents and Angelica catches them talking.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Angelica asks.

"We're just talking." Tommy replies.

"Well in case you didn't notice, Chuckie is busy right now." Angelica remarks.

"Oh." Tommy says disappointingly, as he walks off and the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Chuckie is trying on different hats on the macaroni statue. First, he puts a red baseball cap on the statue.

"Ooh red! I like that." Angelica comments.

Then, he puts on the blue hat.

"Blue looks nice too!" Angelica comments excitedly.

"How about this one?" Chuckie asks, putting on a hat that's a bunch of different colors.

While originally, Angelica thought it was too yucky, in the blooper…

"Love the colors!" Angelica compliments.

He then puts on a green striped hat making the statue look like an elf.

"Hmmm, I look cute as an elf." Angelica comments.

However, Chuckie is confused.

"Okay Angelica mom, which hat do you like the bestest then?" Chuckie asks.

"I can't decide." Angelica replies, just as a director cuts her off.

"Cut cut cut." The director from off stage says.

"What is it now?" Angelica asks impatiently.

"You, personally, may like all of the hats that Chuckie picked out for your statue, but in the script, you're suppose to hate them." The director says, correcting her.

Angelica sighs dejectedly.

"Oh all right fine, we'll reshoot the scene again." Angelica grumbles irritably, as the screen cuts to black, and everybody gets into position to reshoot that scene again, in hopes that Angelica gets her lines correct this time.

We now cut to the scene where Chuckie is picking a flower for Angelica's statue.

"I want that one." Angelica states, pointing to the dandelion she wants in the grass.

"Okay." Chuckie says, walking up to the flower where a bumble bee has landed on it.

Not noticing the bee, Chuckie reaches out with no hesitation and picks the flower.

"Cut! Let's try that again." A director calls from off stage, just as the screen cuts to black.

The scene is reshot, at the point where Chuckie goes to grab the flower, and grabs it successfully, because the bumble bee doesn't appear.

"I got it, I got it, I got it!" Chuckie cries excitedly, holding the flower up high in the air.

"Cut!" The director calls from off stage, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Chuckie has come inside, after Stu's robot invention has messed it up. Only this time, Chuckie has a perfectly good flower, that's not ruined.

"Uh, Angelica mom, I got you your flower." Chuckie says, handing the unruined flower to Angelica.

"Oh blane it's beautiful! You're the bestest little boy a mommy could ask for. You're gonna make peoples at Heartford very proud one day." Angelica says, giving Chuckie kisses and mimicking her own mother at that moment.

The stage crew back stage simply laughs, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Chuckie knocks over Angelica's macaroni head.

"But Angelica mom…" Chuckie starts to say as the head falls over.

However, rather than yelling at Chuckie like she does in the original episode, Angelica simply looks at the mess on the floor and bursts into tears.

"I'm sorry Angelica." Chuckie says apologetically, running up to give the crying Angelica a hug.

Tommy, Phil and Lil come up and give her a hug to comfort her as well, just as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Angelica is putting the babies into time out.

"If you think grandpa's old, wait and see how old you are when your time out's over. And as for you Chuckie, you can forget about having a mom, ever!" Angelica screams, as she leads the babies into the playpen and closes the gate of the fence behind her upon leaving.

Before she can get across the room to pick up her ruined macaroni head off of the floor, the unpleasant director's voice at this point, cuts in once again.

"Cut!" The director's voice booms from off stage.

"What now?" Angelica asks impatiently.

"You were suppose to time the babies out in the closet, not the playpen." The director replies.

Angelica growls and stomps over to the playpen to let the babies out.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Lil asks.

"We gotta do the scene over again. Apparently, babies aren't spose to be able to play while in time out." Angelica replied in a nasty tone of voice, as she opens the playpen and lets the babies out, and the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where the babies have found the box in the closet, and they're looking through it.

"I don't know but I sure could eat a lot of dirt with this thing." Phil comments, holding up the trowel.

"Where did you find that?" Tommy asks.

"From this box." Lil replies.

Curious, Chuckie takes the trowel from Phil's hand and feels it.

"What else is in there?" Chuckie asks.

Tommy pulls out a book.

"There's a book." Tommy comments, holding up the book.

Chuckie reaches his hands out to touch it.

"Neat! Does it gots pictures?" Lil asks.

Tommy opens up the book where there's a flower pressed to one of the pages and it falls out on to the floor.

"Just pictures of flowers, but they sure didn't bloom in very good." Tommy comments.

Chuckie then takes out the last item in the box, a photograph of a lady.

"Look you guys, it's the lady I told you about, from my dream!" Chuckie states, showing everybody the picture.

Back stage, the directors are jotting down notes on a clipboard. One of them looks up at the rest of the crew.

"In the original scene, Chuckie doesn't touch each item in the box, but how he touched each item just now was adorable!" The director commented.

The rest of the stage crew nodded their heads in agreement, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Didi and Minca are returning from the mud bath spa.

"A bath alone I like, a bath with strangers? Not so much." Minca comments.

"Oh mom…" Didi starts to say, before her mother cuts her off.

"I'm just saying, fifty dollars for water and dirt!" Minca adds, just as Didi opens the front door.

"Cut!" A director calls from off stage.

"What is it?" Didi asks.

"Minca, the line's eighty dollars, not fifty dollars." The director corrects her through a bullhorn.

"Shows what you know mister director, it should be fifty dollars for what you get at that place." Minca argues.

"Please! Say your lines as written!" The director impatiently says off stage.

"Fine mister director, have it your way." Minca angrily snaps at him, pointing a finger in his direction, as the screen cuts to black.

And this, ends chapter 21, and our tribute to the twentieth anniversary of the world premier, of the Rugrats Mother's Day special.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. I hope this chapter turned out okay, despite the fact that I didn't rewatch this episode before putting out the chapter, or at any point in time while Boris Yeltsin and I were brainstorming blooper ideas for this chapter, and, on the day I'm releasing this chapter, I haven't exactly been on the best of terms with my own family, and while I recently apologized to my mother and brother via text messages for our argument and everything I did to make them so God damn fuckin' angry in the first place, my mom still refuses to talk to me on the phone, giving me the silent treatment. If my own mother hates the fuckin' fact that I'm such a God damn bloody blabbermouth, then fine! See if I ever speak to you again, or even celebrate Mother's Day with you next weekend for that matter. Just, fuck my shitty family, fuck them all! Anyway, thanks for reading, and, don't know when I'll be back with more new material or updates to ongoing material, but I hope it's sometime very soon, and that I'm in a much better mood the next time I come out here to post something. And oh yeah, to everybody who's family loves them the way they are and could care less if they're blabbermouths or not, I hope all of you out there, manage to have a Happy Mother's Day.


	22. Episodes Nick Splat Seldom Airs

Author's Note: So, for starters, you maybe wondering, where's chapter 21? It was released back on May 6, 2017, when Fan Fiction was having issues with the email alerts system, and it does feature bloopers, outtakes, and deleted scenes from the Mother's Day special, in honor of its twentieth anniversary since its U.S. premier. So, if you didn't catch that chapter the first time around, please, by all means, feel free to go check it out now. As for this chapter, I'll be covering episodes that Teen Nick's late night block, Nick Splat hardly ever airs, either because they consider them holiday specials, or for reasons unknown to me, but aired pretty frequently back in Rugrats hay day on the regular Nickelodeon channel. However, there's one episode that will not be featured in this chapter, which Nick Splat can't air due to legal issues, but that's not the reason behind why it's not showing up in this chapter. Trust me, my reasons for excluding it are much more exciting, and I'll reveal them, at the very end of this chapter. Also, I'll be presenting the episodes in this chapter in reverse production order, so going backwards, from the last episode produced down to the first, in other words, if you were to watch the season releases on the DVD's from Amazon, in reverse. And I'm doing this, simply because Nick Splat chooses to air season 8 and 9 episodes much more frequently than season 1 episodes, for some unknown reason. Personally, if I were going to air a weaker season's episodes more often, I'd pick season 1 over seasons 8 and 9, but I guess that's just me. I'd also like to thank Boris Yeltsin for his contributions on this chapter, as always, he's a huge help, without him, I doubt if this story would still be going. For now though, let's get started!

Chapter 22, Episodes Nick Splat Seldom Airs

Episode: Kimi Takes the Cake

We cut to the scene where Stu is trying to meet up with Didi.

"Let's meet up at the drawbridge okay?" Stu shouts into the phone.

"I am at the drawbridge." Didi replies, though Stu can't help but notice she's very loud.

Before he can make another move, he feels a tap on his shoulder. Startled, he drops the phone on the ground and spins around to find himself, staring straight into his wife's eyes.

"Deed, what a pleasant surprise!" Stu cried.

"Uh, this isn't the drawbridge Stu." Didi said, rolling her eyes.

Stu simply looked confused, as crew members started shuffling through the pages of script back stage, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Wait! Didi! You're not suppose to be where Stu is. You're suppose to be at Happy Castle! And Stu, you have a line about the kids being with Taffy that you forgot." The director says from off stage.

Stu simply looks down at the floor, red with embarrassment.

"Oops." Stu mutters, as everybody gets into position to reshoot the scene, and the screen cuts to black.

Episode: Fountain of Youth

We cut to a deleted scene that occurs after Angelica tells the babies what's going to happen.

"If we all go into the lake, we're all going to turn into babies!" Angelica says, to suddenly realize something, as she gasps in shock.

"Wait! We're all gonna turn into babies? Noooo!" Angelica screams, as she starts having a daydream, where she's shrinking in size, becoming a baby-baby herself.

She now looks similarly to how she appeared post being born in her flashback in, No More Cookies, as she lies on the ground, helpless and crying.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Kimi asks, walking up to her, noticing she's now a baby-baby.

"Oh my! You're a baby! No worries, I'll take care of you." Kimi said, carefully picking up the infant Angelica in her arms, rocking her back and force, as she attempts to get her calmed down.

While Angelica quiets down and smiles, Kimi can't help but notice Angelica's diaper feels wet.

"Hold on, I'll be right back with a clean diapy." Kimi says, running off to Dil's diaper, to fetch one of his clean diapers, since Angelica and Dil were now the same size.

Kimi then runs back over to Angelica, carrying some powder, wipes, and a clean diaper.

"Now Angelica, hold still." Kimi says, but Angelica doesn't listen.

Rather, she proceeds to kick and scream, making the task of changing her diapers nearly impossible for the nearly two-year-old Japanese girl.

"Hold! Still!" Kimi screams impatiently, causing Angelica to finally quiet down.

Once the infant blond is calm, Kimi changes her into a fresh diaper, and Angelica giggles.

"There, better?" Kimi asks, picking up the small infant and rocking her in her arms again.

Angelica giggles, as Kimi slowly rocks her, suddenly coming out of her daydream, returning to reality. The now three-year-old Angelica stares down at herself, relieved she's not wearing a diaper.

"I never wanna be a baby again." Angelica mutters to herself, as she wanders off towards the cabin, and the screen cuts to black.

Episode: Gimme an A

We cut to the very end of the episode, when the babies have returned from their adventure, and Didi has started the music playing in the next room, beginning her experiment in front of the class. Meanwhile, the babies are in the experimental room, having trouble getting to sleep.

"I can't sleep." Chuckie complains.

"Me neither." Phil adds.

"I know, why don't we help each other get to sleep." Lil suggests.

"Good idea Lil." Chuckie says, as he motions for Tommy to lie down.

At this point, Lil attempted to pick up her twin brother, who's two minutes younger than her, and tries rocking him to sleep, when she drops him on the floor, and he passes out immediately. Overseeing him yawn, Lil lies down and passes out next to her twin. Chuckie fetches a bottle out of Tommy's diaper bag and starts feeding it to him. The warm milk feels soothing to Tommy, as it trickles down his throat, and he starts to grow sleepy. Upon finishing the contents of the bottle, he yawns and closes his eyes, passing out.

"Night Tommy." Chuckie says as he's yawning, as he, too, lies down next to his best friend on the floor, and passes out.

This leaves poor Kimi, awake and running around, having difficulty getting her energy out to fall asleep. She's skipping around the room, when she stops all of the sudden, and quietly glances around the room to see her friends and older brother, passed out on the floor, overhearing the soothing music still playing in the next room over. She then decides to lie down on the floor, where she proceeds to stay still, and in less than two minutes, the usually over active toddler, was out like a light, just as the screen cuts to black, and we cut to a shot of several crew members back stage, who also fell asleep while watching the scene play out on their monitors.

Episode: The Braveliest Baby

We cut to the scene where the babies are running out of the tunnel, after Angelica scares them. However, unlike how it plays out in the original episode, when the oldest member of the Finster family makes it out first, we see Kimi running out of the tunnel first instead.

"And the braveliest baby is, Kimi!" Angelica announces.

"I knew I was brave." Kimi replies.

However, the stage crew is looking through the script, confused, as neither those lines nor was that scene originally suppose to be executed in that manner.

"Cut! Let's reshoot that!" The director calls from a distance, as the screen cuts to black.

Episode: Early Retirement

We cut to the scene where the babies are getting ready to do the litter bug as they call it.

"Phillip, we need music first." Lil says, stopping him in his tracks.

"I was dancing to my own music." Phil loudly comments, as Chuckie picks up an audio tape off of the floor.

"The only music we have, is this farm aminals tape." Chuckie says, holding up the tape and showing it to everybody.

"Uh, that's okay. We'll just, dance like my grandpa and grandma would, uh, if they were cows and piggies." Tommy decides, as Chuckie loads up the tape and presses the play button.

Meanwhile, across the room, Angelica continues to watch her Cynthia P.I. show on TV.

"It appears the diamond thief left this note. It says..." Cynthia started to say, just as the Happy Happy Happy song from The Dummi Bears, comes blaring into Angelica's ears at full volume.

"The Dummi Bears? Hey! Who changed the channel?" Angelica snapped, as she stood up from the couch, only to realize that it wasn't coming from the TV, but rather, it was coming from across the room in the playpen.

Loving the song, she starts dancing her way over to the playpen, but doesn't have the heart to turn it off, as she's put into a trance.

"Sing the happy happy happy happy song." Angelica mutters to herself, as she dances to the song, which continues to play in the background, and the screen cuts to black.

Episode: Quiet Please

We cut to the scene where Chas is getting library cards for Chuckie and Kimi.

"I'd like a library card for my son Chuckie and my daughter Kimi." Chas says, approaching the librarian.

"No problem. Just fill out this stack of forms and everything will be peachy!" The librarian says in a friendly tone of voice, handing the forms to Chas.

We now cut to later on in the episode, when Chas is returning his library book. The librarian inspects the book, then looks up at Chas upon noticing the tiny crack in the spine.

"This book is damaged, Mr. Finster." The librarian says.

"Oh, that must have happened when Kimi accidentally knocked it off of the table." Chas replies.

"No problem, may I please see your library card?" The librarian asked.

"My library card? But I've had it for thirty years!" Chas exclaims, pulling his library card out of his wallet.

"I'm sorry, but we do have rules. This will only take a minute, if you'd please follow me." The librarian says, just as the director stops her.

"Cut!" The director calls, hulting everything at that instant.

"What's wrong?" Chas asked.

"You're fine, it's the librarian who needs work. You mam, you're being way too nice to Chas. Be more strict, and say your lines as written." The director calls into a bullhorn from off stage.

The librarian simply rolls her eyes and sighs, as everybody gets back into position to reshoot those two scenes she messed up, and the screen cuts to black.

Episode: All Growed Up, Part 2

We cut to the tail end of the episode, when everything returns to reality post Angelica and Tommy fighting over the microphone during the concert. Just then, Tommy pulls it out from the karaoke machine, breaking it.

"Uh oh." Tommy mutters, realizing what he did.

Angelica simply takes the broken microphone from his hand.

"That's okay, I don't play with this tapeoki machine anymore." Angelica says, dragging her broken machine off, as the toddlers breethe a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, the all exchanged glances with one another, realizing they'd have to reshoot that scene again, just as the screen cut to black.

episode: All Growed Up, Part 1

We cut to the scene where they're about to travel into the future.

"Hang on everybody, we're going to the foocher!" Tommy says, as he turns a knob on the boombox in the closet, and the screen turns fuzzy like a whirlpool.

However, as it returns, rather than growing older into preteens, it appears the babies have all shrunk down. Dil has disappeared entirely, and Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi all appear inside the darkened closet as baby-babies. The door opens revealing a two-year-old Angelica, standing on a chair, and all of the babies, crying at the top of their lungs.

"Drats!" The two-year-old blond screams, covering her ears.

"You dumb babies! Knock it off!" Angelica screams at the top of her lungs, but the baby-babies continue to cry nonstop.

Two-year-old Angelica climbs down from the chair, as several stage crew members are flipping through pages of script back stage, confused.

"Something went terribly wrong." One crew member whispered to another one.

"I see that. Apparently, they were suppose to go forward in time, not backwards." The other crew member whispered into the first crew member's ear.

"Cut! Everyone, take five, looks like the time machine is having some technical difficulties." The director called into a microphone, just as the room filled with a horrible smelling odor, and the babies continued crying.

"Oh no, I'm not changing a bunch of dumb baby-babies diapies." Angelica said, waving her hand in front of her face, trying to blow the smell odor away.

"Quick! Get these toddlers back to normal." The director said into a bullhorn, as a stage crew member ran up, pushed Angelica into the closet, and hit a red emergency button on a remote he was carrying, just as the screen cut to black.

Episode: Runaway Reptar, Part 2

We cut to right after the episode starts, when Tommy and Chuckie are in the dinosaur treats. Reptar inches closer to them, sniffing the dinosaur treats, as he starts eating them off of the ground until Tommy and Chuckie are freed from their trap.

"We did it Chuckie we did it!" Tommy cried.

"Yeah but, we never figured out what was wrong with Reptar." Chuckie said, looking confused.

Meanwhile, we cut to Mount FuGelica, where another Reptar lookalike is held hostage inside a giant snowglobe, trying to break free. The loud mechanical arms are pounding at the glass, as it starts to break it, sending splinters of glass everywhere. Angelica arrives inside the secret hideout, only to slip on the glass and fall on the floor, cutting her head open, where blood starts oozing out.

"Oh no! Looks like we mixed up the two Reptars!" The director calls.

"And our antagonist is injured." A stage crew member mentions, as a crew member carrying a First Aid kit runs up on stage to tend to Angelica's wounds, and the screen cuts to black.

Episode: Runaway Reptar, Part 1

We cut to the very beginning of the episode, where we see that Lou has parked his station wagon backwards in the parking spot, putting the back window facing his movie, and his seat facing towards the screen that's about to air the Runaway Reptar film.

"Now sprouts make yourselves comfortable, now this is the way to see a movie." Lou comments, being taken by surprise when his movie doesn't start on the screen in front of him.

Meanwhile, in the back of the car, the Deep Sea Divers of the Wreck-it North starts on the screen viewable to the Rugrats, taking them by complete surprise.

"Where's Reptar?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, this looks like a bunch of fishies!" Lil adds.

"I don't know." Tommy replies, just as they hear noises coming from the front of the car.

"Wait a minute, this isn't my movie!" Lou says, seeing Runaway Reptar on the screen before him.

"You're right, it's not." Another female voice says from outside his vehicle.

Lou turns to see an all-too familiar face, and not one he's too particularly happy to see. Not only is it one of the drive in theater's security guards, but looking at the lady's name tag, he recognizes her from the Museum of Natural History from a while back.

"Wait a minute, you're that man with the kids who broke the dinosaur at the museum! Thanks to you I lost my job there! Now, turn your vehicle around before I have to call CPS on you for taking your kids to an R rated picture! And you look a bit too old to be watching Reptar." Sally said.

Angered by this lady's attitude, Lou decides to obey her before he gets into anymore trouble. Unfortunately, he forgot to take the speakers out of the windows of his vehicle when starting to drive the car, causing the wires to come loose, breaking the speakers in the process. He gets the car turned around to notice what he's done. Stepping out of the car to find a mess of broken wires on the ground with security guard Sally angrily staring at him, he glares at the ground in embarrassment.

"Con flab it!" Lou screams, getting back into his vehicle.

"Oh well, looks like we won't be watching my movie or good old Reptar tonight." Lou says.

"Darn tootin you won't, because you've been banned from returning to this drive in forever! Now get out of here before I call the cops!" Sally screamed, as Lou slammed his foot on the accellerator and drives off quickly, making a lot of noise in the process, becoming a distraction to other movie goers.

Three cars over from where Lou was parked, we stare into a car to see the same couple that walked out of the Octiplex at the end of At the Movies, complaining about the poor service.

"What nerve! And I thought the Octiplex was bad. And now, we show up to a drive in where an elderly man and security guard make a scene?" The man complains.

"Will we ever be able to go to a movie again without something going wrong?" The female asks her partner.

"Doesn't look like it. Let's enjoy what's left of this fish movie before I lose my mind." The man states, putting a finger up to his lips, as he and his partner quiet down and continue to watch their movie with no further comments.

We now cut to Lou speeding down the highway, and from outside the car, you can hear the toddlers crying and screaming at the top of their lungs, as the screen cuts to black.

Episode: Let it Snow

We cut to the scene when Tommy decides to seek help from the weather man on TV.

"I know, follow me." Tommy says, leading Chuckie, Phil and Lil over to the TV.

However, while originally, it was showing The Weather Channel, this time, it was showing a baseball game.

"Huh?" Tommy asks, confused and disappointed.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Chuckie asks.

"That's not the weather man." Tommy says, finding the remote on a nearby end table.

"Who's the weather man?" Phil asks.

"He's the guy who makes it hot or cold outside. Come on you guys, help me find him!" Tommy says, pressing random buttons on the remote, causing the channels to change.

While he sees commercials for products, The Dummi Bears, and Miss Carrol's Happy House wiz by on the screen, he can't seem to find the weather man.

"What does he look like Tommy?" Chuckie asks.

"He dresses nice, and he's usually looking at some funny map with pictures on it and points to it with his magic wand or something. He makes it hot or cold outside. I know, cuz my daddy gets mad at him whenever he doesn't do it right." Tommy says, continuing to press buttons on the remote, trying to find The Weather Channel without much success.

"I wanna try!" Lil says, snatching the remote out of Tommy's hand.

"No me!" Phil says, grabbing on to the other end of the remote.

"No me!" Lil argues, pressing a button on the remote, where it changes the channel to a showing of Reptar 2010 on the TV.

"Reptar!" Phil cries, excited by what appears on the TV screen.

"Not now Phillip, we need the weather man!" Lil says.

"Aw can't we watch Reptar Lillian?" Phil says, pressing another button where it now shows Space Trek Babies.

"Ooh! Space Trek Babies, my favorite show!" Chuckie cries, making himself comfortable on the carpet.

"You guys, we've gots to find the weather man so we can tell him to make it snow to remind Santa that it's Christmas!" Tommy says, trying to get his group back on track, but everybody else is so absorbed in watching the current Space Trek Babies episode on TV, that Tommy has lost them, much to his disappointment.

About ready to do the unthinkable of throwing the remote at the TV and breaking it, he restrains himself, as he hits the power button, turning it off, and stuffing the remote into his diaper.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Chuckie asks angrily.

"We're never gonna make it snow if we sit around watching TV all day. I guess, if we can't find the weather man, guess we'll have to make it snow ourselves." Tommy says.

"But how?" Phil asks.

"We gotta think!" Tommy cries, just as the director cuts in.

"Cut! To the stage manager who put the TV on the wrong channel, get Tommy into fresh diapers, put the TV on the correct channel this time, and let's reshoot that scene again." The director ordered back stage through a bullhorn, as the screen cut to black.

Episode: Angelica Orders Out

We cut to the very beginning of the episode, when Angelica is interested in trying out Stu's new voice changing invention.

"Can I try it uncle Stu?" Angelica asks.

Stu hands her the device, and she starts speaking into it.

"So, how does it work? Wow! Listen to me!" Angelica's voice comes out, sounding like Didi's.

"Well I'll be, she sounds just like Didi!" Lou comments.

"Now now, Doctor Lipchitz says, you have to do everything I say." Angelica says into the device, still sounding like Didi, just as the screen cuts to black, and the scene is reshot again.

"Trying out the invention, take two." The director said into a microphone, as the camera turns back on for another take.

"Can I try it uncle Stu?" Angelica asks.

Stu hands her the device, and she starts speaking into it.

"So, how does it work? Wow! Listen to me!" Angelica's voice comes out, sounding like Lil's.

"Well I'll be, she sounds just like a baby!" Lou comments, being unable to recognize Lil's voice, since he usually hears baby babble coming from her, not her actual speech, like how she can be understood by Angelica and the other babies.

"I got a better idea. Forget the toys. Let's go on a secret mission!" Angelica says into the device, sounding like Lil.

"A secret mission?" Tommy asks, who was sitting right by his daddy as he demonstrated the device.

"Yeah, a top secret mission, to my daddy's office." Angelica hisses at the end into Stu's invention, still sounding like Lil.

At that moment, Tommy's eyes go wide, as he has a flashback to an earlier episode, where he recalls Lil saying those exact same lines, when she was attempting to pull off Angelica.

 _"_ Hmmm, something sounds familiar about that line." Tommy said to himself, as the director called to cut the scene.

"Cut! This is not Twins' Pique, we already shot that episode several yesterdays ago." The director said into his bullhorn off stage.

"A bunch of yesterdays ago? You've been hanging around these Rugrats way too long!" A crew member comments.

"Stop it Earny and go take a lunch. Places everyone, places." The director snaps into his bullhorn, as everybody gets into position to reshoot the scene again, and the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to later on in the episode, after Angelica has placed her first order.

"That's it Angelica, I'm gonna wake up grandpa so he can call up that place and stop those cookies." Tommy protests.

Angelica grabs him by the shirt and drags him in close.

"Uh uh uh!" Angelica replies evilly, much to her bald cousin's dismay.

However, rather than placing him in an upside down laundry basket with a box of detergent on top, she drags him over to the playpen, where she picks up a yo-yo off of the floor, and starts hypnotising Tommy with it, hoping she'll get him to fall asleep.

"You're getting sleepy Tommy, sleepy. And you will remain asleep until I have eated every last cookie and snack from that place. Because no dumb baby deserves snacks." Angelica says, dangling the yo-yo in front of Tommy's face, swinging it back and force.

While Tommy's eyes are attempting to slam close, he's trying desperately to stay awake, as he strains to keep his eyes open, trying to overcome the hypnosis, as Angelica starts to grow impatient, and twenty minutes have passed by on stage, when this scene should have been shot within a minute, and the episode should be long over by now. She finally gets him to sleep, just as a knock is heard at the door.

She runs to the door to answer it, forgetting to grab the voice changer on the way there.

"Just leave the batch by the door." Angelica says in her normal voice.

"Uh, excuse me, little girl, but your mommy will need to answer the door." Larry from the other side of the door says.

Angelica glares down at the floor, realizing she messed her scene up.

"Oops." Angelica mutters, as the screen cuts to black.

Episode: The Blizard

We cut to a deleted scene, when the babies are pulling Angelica through the snow, as they're making their way towards what they think will be the North Pole, when Phil and Lil's stomachs start grumbling.

"I'm hungry!" Phil comments.

"Here, try this." Lil says, picking up some snow and placing it into her mouth.

She immediately starts to shiver and her face turns blue.

"Hey! Let me try some!" Phil says, immitating his sister, as he, too, picks up some snow off of the ground and puts it in his mouth.

And just like his sister, he, too, starts to shiver and his face turns blue, just as the screen cuts to black, ending the deleted scene.

Episode: Cuffed

We cut to the scene where Chuckie has called Angelica back to the living room when she's gone off to sneak the handcuff set out of the closet.

"I saw something." Chuckie cries in panic.

"Was it my mom?" Angelica asks.

"No." Chuckie replies.

"Was it my dad?" Angelica asks.

"No." Chuckie replies.

"Well what was it?" Angelica screams at the top of her lungs.

"A mouse!" Chuckie cries.

"A mouse? Where?" Angelica asks, looking confused.

Chuckie points beneath the couch, where he sees a mouse.

Angelica walks over to the couch, where she's expecting to pick up a dirty sock, but she picks up an actual mouse, who attempts to bite her face upon picking it up.

"Eeewww! Finster's right! It is a mouse! Get it off me!" Angelica screams, running through the house in terror, as the mouse scurries off in fear, and Chuckie chases after her.

We hear Chuckie and Angelica screaming, as the screen cuts to black.

Episode: Monster in the Garage

We cut to the tail end of the episode, when Tommy and the babies have snuck out into the garage, and found the monster, who turns out to be a mouse. However, when Tommy reaches in to shake the monster's hand, something unexpected happens.

"We come, in peace." Tommy says, reaching out his finger, when he accidentally knocks the mouse monster over.

"Huh?" Tommy asks, bending down to further examine the monster.

He then reaches out and touches it, only to find out it's nothing more than a stuffed animal.

"Wait a minute you guys, this monster is just a toy!" Tommy says, passing the stuffed white mouse toy around to his friends.

"Yeah! It is a toy." Phil comments.

Lil nods her head in agreement, as it's passed on to Chuckie.

"But Tommy, if this mouse monster isn't real, then who made all of those noises?" Chuckie asked.

"Hey! Props manager, you were suppose to dispose of the toy mouse and get the real mouse out of its cage when we were ready to do the final take of the scene!" The director snapped, growing impatient and annoyed.

"Great, looks like we'll have to do another take of this scene." The director muttered under his breath, as the screen cut to black and everybody got into position to reshoot the scene, while the props manager went and got the real mouse for the final take.

Episode: Candy Bar Creep Show

We cut to the final scene, when the babies are trying the Reptar bars. However, when Tommy takes a bite of his bar, his face immediately turns red.

"Ouch!" Tommy screams, sticking out his tongue, which appears to have caught on fire.

Phil, Lil and Chuckie all take bites out of their Reptar bars, when the same thing happens, their faces turn red and upon sticking out their tongues, it appears their tongues were also set on fire.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A supervising stage crew member asks.

The props manager comes and inspects the bag of Reptar bars, and the bars the babies have taken bites out of in their hands, to discover that the inside of the bars aren't what's suppose to be there.

"Wait a minute, these aren't officially Reptar bars, these are hallipenia poppers, designed to look like Reptar bars. No wonder the babies mouths feel like they're on fire and their faces turned red from the spicy taste." The props manager said, taking the fake Reptar bars away from the toddlers, and going to find the real ones to reshoot the scene with, while another crew member brought out baby bottles full of milk to help them wash the spicy taste out of their mouths.

Episode: Mama Trauma

We cut to the very opening scene of the episode, where we see a close up of the walls, where Tommy is drawing a masterpiece. However, unlike in the original episode, when we hear him simply humming, "Red River Valley," in the background, we hear instead, him singing the following lyrics of the actual song in full.

 _From this valley they say you are going,_

 _We will miss your bright eyes and sweet smile,_

 _For they say you are taking the sunshine_

 _Which has brightened our pathways a while._

 _Come and sit by my side if you love me;_

 _Do not hasten to bid me adieu,_

 _But remember the Red River Valley,_

 _And the girl that has loved you so true._

 _I've been thinking a long time, my darling,_

 _Of the sweet words you never would say,_

 _Now, alas, must my fond hopes all vanish?_

 _For they say you are going away._

 _Won't you think of the valley you're leaving,_

 _Oh, how lonely and sad it will be,_

 _Just think of the fond heart you're breaking,_

 _And the grief you are causing to me._

 _From this valley they say you are going,_

 _When you go, may your darling go too?_

 _Would you leave her behind unprotected,_

 _When she loves no one other than you._

 _As you go to your home by the ocean,_

 _May you never forget those sweet hours,_

 _That we spent in the Red River Valley,_

 _And the love we exchanged 'mid the flowers._

 _I have promised you, darling, that never_

 _Will a word from my lips cause you pain,_

 _And my life, it will be yours forever,_

 _If you only will love me again._

 _They will bury me where you have wandered,_

 _Near the hills where the daffodils grow,_

 _When you're gone from the Red River valley,_

 _For I can't live without you I know._

"Beautiful!" Tommy cries, admiring the picture he recently drew on his bedroom wall.

Just then, Didi walks into the room, looking over the top of the book she was reading. However, rather than the scream we get from her originally, upon seeing Tommy's drawing on the wall, she puts on a friendly warm smile, and turns towards the exit of the room for a brief moment.

"Stu! Come quick! Our son could be the next Pacasso!" Didi cries with excitement.

"What's going on here?" Stu says, running up the stairs and into Tommy's bedroom, where he admires the drawing on the wall.

"Oh my gosh! Didi, you're right! Tommy's a genius!" Stu cries, just as the director comes in over his bullhorn!

"Cut!" The director calls.

"What now?" Stu and Didi say simultaneously.

"First of all Tommy, you're only suppose to hum the song, not sing the full lyrics. And Didi, while you might personally think Tommy's drawing is a masterpiece, you're suppose to be angry. And Stu! Get out! You're not till scene two!" The director screams into his bullhorn off stage.

And so, reluctantly, everybody gets back into their places to reshoot the scene again, as the screen cuts to black.

Episode: Grandpa's Teeth

We cut to the scene where the band has started playing, and Lou still doesn't have his teeth back to play his trumpet properly. He takes his trumpet out of his mouth, looking very sad.

"I lost my teeth." Lou says out loud.

Overhearing Lou's comment, the band member next to him pulls a set of those fake fangs used for Halloween costumes out of his pocket and hands them to Lou.

"Here, try these." The band member immediately to his left says, as Lou puts the fake fangs into his mouth, and starts playing his trumpet flawlessly.

Just then, Spike carrying Tommy and Chuckie shows up, and sees the scary fangs sticking out of Lou's mouth. Frightened, he turns around and runs in the opposite direction, causing Tommy and Chuckie to go flying off of his back.

"AAAHHH!" Tommy and Chuckie scream simultaneously, just as the National Anthem is wrapping up.

As soon as the song ends, the conductor approaches Lou to comment on his performance.

"Uh, unique..." The conductor starts to say, when he gets a glimpse of the vampire fangs sticking out of Lou's mouth.

"Everybody run! My trumpet player's a vampire!" The conductor screams, as he, the rest of the band, and the entire audience, start running through the park in fear, leaving Lou all to his lonesome.

"Oh con flabit! I haven't seen a vampire in over fifteen years! Those teeth are fake!" Lou screams, but nobody hears him, because they've all fleed the area, leaving the bandstand completely deserted.

Sighing, Lou leaves the bandstand, in search for his family, along with his real teeth, just as the screen cuts to black, and we get a glimpse of the stage crew back stage, shaking in fear.

Episode: Waiter, there's a Baby in my Soup

We cut to the opening scene, where Tommy is about to put his daddy's neck tie into the toilet.

"Wow! Daddy's toy looks like fun!" Tommy says, dangling Stu's tie over the toilet bowl, and dipping it into the water.

Back stage, we see the director starting to become slightly annoyed.

We now cut to the scene in the restaurant, where Tommy spots the food cart after tying his dad and Mr. Mucklehoney's shoelaces around the table leg.

"Wow! I wonder where that cart goes? I'm gonna go for a ride!" Tommy says, climbing on to the bottom shelf of the cart, once again, irritating the director back stage.

Finally, we cut to the scene where Tommy is in the restaurant kitchen.

"Bull's eye!" Tommy cries, giggling, as he throws a handful of silverware into a pie.

"That does it! Cut!" The director screams, completely out of patience.

"What's the problem?" A stage crew member asks.

"Not you, our star of the show! Tommy! You're suppose to be quiet! You have no lines what so ever in this episode!" The director screams.

"But it's hard to be quiet." Tommy protests.

"Well do it anyway. As I say to everybody, about a thousand times a day, say your lines as written! Or in your case, don't say your lines as written, cuz, you don't have any." The director commands, as Tommy gulps, and the footage of what was shot so far is scrapped entirely, as they return to the Pickles bathroom, to start shooting the episode from the beginning again.

Unfortunately, upon scrapping the footage where Tommy talked all the way through, the editor forgot to move the title card from the beginning of the bloopered footage over to the finished product post shooting, as they didn't finish shooting until ten-thirty at night, and it was nearly half past two in the morning when the editor had everything in place.

For this reason, the finished episode was sent off to Nickelodeon without a title card on the front of it, not even going noticed until it went to air and people started to notice it was missing. As more episodes were produced however, the footage of blooper reels got buried, including this footage, until the studio did a major cleanup of the place in mid 1997, when working on shooting season 4, when this trashed footage was discovered, title card in tact at the start of the unuseable material. Shocked and in a bit of disbelief, not to mention, embarrassment, the post production editor reedited the footage, putting the title card with the finished product, and along with sending out the master tapes of season 4 to Nickelodeon, was sent another copy of season 1, with the title card for Waiter, there's a Baby in my soup along with its episode, allowing it to play before the episode started in future airings, post receiving the updated copy of the season.

The editor and producers asked Nickelodeon to scrap the old tape with the missing title card, and thankfully, the editor sent off the updated footage, and not the original footage, causing everybody to watch a bloopered episode for all eternity.

Episode: Barbecue Story

We cut to the scene where the giant dog is attacking Tommy and Chuckie, and Phil and Lil run back to Tommy's yard, screaming in fear. Upon returning, post catching their breaths, while in the original episode, it's their parents who find them, here, Angelica comes up to them instead.

"What are you two doing here?" Angelica asks.

Phil and Lil exchange glances, then glare back at Angelica with displeased looks on their faces.

"Tommy's about to get eated, cuz of you!" Phil snaps.

"Yeah, he is." Lil adds.

"Oh yeah, and what am I spose to do about it?" Angelica asks in an evil tone of voice.

"Angelica, you gotted Tommy and Chuckie into this mess." Phil says.

"Yeah, you did." Lil adds, sounding displeased.

Angelica let's out a loud sigh.

"Fine! You want me to go get baldy nback, then I will. Come on Spike." Angelica says, grabbing his tail, just as Spike overhears Tommy screaming in the distance, and goes to rescue him just like he did in the original episode, only now, he has Angelica on his tail, screaming every step of the way, as she's clutching on for dear life when Spike jumps over the fence into the neighbor's yard.

Once on the ground, Angelica let's go of Spike's tail, growling angrily at the dog.

"Nobody messes with my dumb babies except me, not even some stupid dog like yourself!" Angelica screams, picking up some twigs off of the ground and throwing them at the monster dog.

"Spike!" Tommy cries, climbing on to his back along side Chuckie, as they start to head back towards Tommy's yard.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Angelica screams, grabbing on to Spike's tail in the nick of time as he leaves the yard.

Once again, she's heard screaming as they return to Tommy's yard. Upon landing, Tommy and Chuckie approach Angelica, dropping the ball to the ground.

"Angelica! What are you doing here?" Chuckie asks.

"What does it look like, Finster? I wasn't about to let my onliest cousin get hurt by some stupid dog. And, I'm sorry for throwing your ball into that yard. I only did it because you wouldn't do what I said, nor would you let me play with your ball." Angelica apologized.

"It's okay Angelica." Tommy said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks for saving us." Tommy said.

"Yeah Angelica, you're our hero!" Chuckie cried, also giving her a hug.

"Eeewww! Baby germs! Get away!" Angelica cried, going backwards into the grass.

We then cut to the fireworks going off overhead, and the babies and Angelica playing a friendly game of ball in the grass, as they watch the fireworks go off overhead, as they laugh and have fun, ending the episode, as well as the deleted scene.

"Hey! What was that?" The director said.

"Uh, I think I was apologizing for throwing Tommy's ball over the fence, and rescuing him, sir." Angelica said.

"Angelica? You have no lines in the episode after throwing the ball into the next yard, so get off stage and be quiet!" The director yelled, making the poor blond cry.

She went and sat in a chair out in the audience, or where the audience would be if there was one, feeling miserable that she couldn't do the episode the way she wanted to do it, as deep down, she felt bad for throwing Tommy's ball into the next yard, and didn't like doing it in the first place.

" _I'll be contacting my agent, and seeing that this episode is never showed on TV._ " Angelica thought to herself, as she slumped down in her chair in misery and despair.

And, twenty-five years later, Angelica has gotten her wish, but not entirely, as Nick Splat does still play this episode at the Fourth of July.

And this, ends chapter 22, of Rugrat Bloopers.

Author's Note: So, we had an announcement about an episode that Nick Splat never plays, that would be big, good news for all loyal readers of this story. Well, what happens when you combine casinos, tigers, a giant circus, and Angelica singing, "America the Beautiful," flawlessly, while her performance of, "Vacation," on the Hymlic and Bob show is a disaster? Yep that's right, you're about to witness, what all can go wrong, when America's favorite babies, shoot their first, direct to video double length special from Los Vegas! Yep, an entire chapter dedicated to the twentieth anniversary of what many of today's viewers would claim to be a lost episode, but long time viewers of myself will remember this episode being featured as one of the best ten episodes of all-times, at Rugrats ten year anniversary. Boris Yeltsin and I are working hard to give you all, the best bloopers, deleted scenes, and outtakes that Viva Los Vegas, uh, I mean, Vacation, has to offer, as we bring you another thrilling chapter in this exciting story of Rugrat bloopers, devoted exclusively to the Vacation special, in honor of its twentieth anniversary, as well as possibly some bloopers from the two bonus episodes featured on the initial video cassette release. You'll just have to wait and see what we've cooked up for you all. And you won't have to gamble all of your quarters away to read this chapter. Just be checking Fan Fiction on July 8, 2017, when this very special chapter of Rugrat Bloopers, will be released! Oh, and before then, if any Nick Splat viewers who made it this far feel I forgot any episodes that seldom air on a regular basis, that aren't double length holiday specials reserved for their specific holidays during the year, please let me know in the reviews, and maybe I'll do a part 2 with bloopers from any editional episodes that Nick Splat seldom plays, that use to air more frequently back when Rugrats played on regular Nickelodeon in the 1990's and early 2000's between now and early July. For now, thanks for reading, and be looking for more stories and updates to ongoing stories, coming soon!


	23. Vacation Bloopers, Outtakes, and Deleted

Author's Note: Well, it's finally hear, another milestone in Rugrats history, as we celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the release of not only the first direct to video episode to be released, back on July 8, 1997, exactly twenty years ago from today, and one of my all-time favorite double length episodes from season 4, but for legal reasons, one that will never air on Nick Splat. Despite this though, it was voted as one of the top ten Rugrats episodes of all-times back in 2001 for the series ten year anniversary, and is featured on the Decade in Diapers DVD, as well as Amazon's DVD release of season 4. What episode am I talking about? Well, let's move on to the chapter, and find out! And once again, thanks goes out to Boris Yeltsin for all of his help.

Chapter 23, Vacation Bloopers, Outtakes, and Deleted Scenes

We start off with a deleted scene that was cut from the episode, where everybody is packing up the RV to take off for Los Vegas, while Angelica stands in the middle of the driveway with the same karaoke machine she's seen playing with three seasons later in All Growed Up, singing very loudly and off key.

 _My days we're such a chore to get through, oh yeah_

 _Back there at home with nothing to do, P.U._

 _Now that I'm away, gonna play all day, woo!_

 _I'm gonna stay out 'til they come and get me_

 _I want to dance and jump and run!_

 _Wanna go out and have some fun, yeah!_

 _You can come along, we can sing this song_

 _You know we can't go wrong if we're together_

 _One week around here_

 _Just not enough_

 _Two weeks around here_

 _Yeah! Now we're starting to do the really great stuff_

 _Vacation all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation had to get away_

 _Vacation wish it would never end, oh yeah_

 _Vacation all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation had to get away_

 _Vacation wish it would never end_

 _One week around here_

 _Just not enough_

 _Two weeks around here_

 _Now we're starting to do the really great stuff_

 _Vacation all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation had to get away_

 _Vacation wish it would never end_

 _Vacation all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation had to get away_

 _Vacation wish it could never end_

 _Vacation all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation had to get away_

 _Vacation my my my wish it would never end, oh yeah!_

"Cut!" The director called from off stage.

The stage crew all looks at the director, and cringes at Angelica, still standing in the driveway, looking a bit mist.

"Well, let's scrap this and play the original version of the song in the background. Pop in that Go-goes tape why don't you, and let's reshoot that opening scene again. And, action!" The director calls into a bullhorn, as everybody gets back into position to reshoot the scene again, and the screen cuts to black.

Flash forward twenty years later, as various crew members who previously worked on Rugrats are looking back at old footage of this episode's bloopers and deleted scenes on a DVD while another former crew member looks through some documents as he's organizing a folder, and finds the notice given to them by the Go-Goes filing the legal dispute of using their original song. The former crew member looking through the papers looks up and glances over at the former crew members reviewing the deleted scenes and bloopers against the final product on the computer.

"Thinking back on it, I wish we had left in there Angelica's karaoke version, even if it did sound awful." The crew member with the documents said.

The rest of the former crew members in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

We now cut to another take of the opening scene of that episode, this time, the original recording of Vacation by the Go-Goes is playing in the background, only when Tommy's stuffed tiger falls out of the bag while they're bording the RV, Didi happens to see it on the ground and picks it up. Once inside the RV, she carries the stuffed tiger over to Tommy and hands it to him.

"Here you go sweetie." Didi says with a smile, handing the stuffed tiger to Tommy.

Tommy takes the stuffed animal from his mom, looks up at her with wide eyes, smiles, and giggles happily, as he snuggles up close with the toy, just as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where the gang is still in the RV, as they've just arrived in Los Vegas late at night, illuminated with all of the lights, as they make their way towards the hotel.

"Haven't been here since the fifties! Took the town by storm too! I won fifteen jackpots in a row! They flew me home First Class just to get rid of me." Grandpa Lou explained with a smile, ribbeting on with one of his stories.

Drew simply looks at his father and bursts out laughing, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where the babies are at the Viking Hotel, playing in the pool.

"I'm gonna go look for them in the pool!" Tommy cries, sliding down the water slide into the wading pool.

Lil soon follows after him, just as the director stops the scene.

"Cut cut cut." The director calls into a bullhorn.

Everybody stops splashing around in the water to see what he wants.

"Chuckie was suppose to slide down into the pool, not Lil." The director says into the bullhorn, signaling the cast to get back into position to reshoot the scene again.

Meanwhile, Chuckie's cheeks turn red with embarrassment, as he stares down at the floor.

"Oops." Chuckie mutters to himself, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene at the buffet, when the babies eye all of the food.

"Ooh, looks like I just got really hungry!" Tommy cries, eyeing all of the lines of food that lay before him.

However, rather than making a mess of the food like they did in the original episode, the toddlers all start pointing to various items, while periodically pulling on Stu's ankles to get his attention.

"Is that what you want Lil?" Stu asks, spotting her pointing at some pineapple.

Lil nods and Stu gets some for her.

"And what do you want Champ?" Stu asks, picking up Tommy, who giggles and points to some pasta salad.

Stu gets some for him on a small plate, and does the same with the other food items the babies messed up in the original episode, as they all sit down at a table and peacefully dine on their meal. However, back stage, the director and various crew members are looking less than impressed, while a few crew members fall asleep.

"Cut! Oh I'm so bored! You're suppose to be making a mess! And Tommy, that pasta salad is suppose to be going in your diaper for the kitties, not your mouth." The director calls into his bullhorn from off stage.

Everybody gets into position to reshoot the scene, only to find they're too full from eating to move, so they take an hour break and get back into position to reshoot the scene again, just as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to later on at the buffet, when Angelica starts singing, using her chocolate popcickle as a microphone. Unlike in the original episode though, rather than singing off key, she sings in perfect pitch, and the following lyrics.

O beautiful for spacious skies,

For amber waves of grain,

For purple mountain majesties

Above the fruited plain!

America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

And crown thy good with brotherhood

From sea to shining sea!

O beautiful for pilgrim feet

Whose stern impassioned stress

A thoroughfare of freedom beat

Across the wilderness!

America! America!

God mend thine every flaw,

Confirm thy soul in self-control,

Thy liberty in law!

O beautiful for heroes proved

In liberating strife.

Who more than self their country loved

And mercy more than life!

America! America!

May God thy gold refine

Till all success be nobleness

And every gain divine!

O beautiful for patriot dream

That sees beyond the years

Thine alabaster cities gleam

Undimmed by human tears!

America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

And crown thy good with brotherhood

From sea to shining sea!

O beautiful for halcyon skies,

For amber waves of grain,

For purple mountain majesties

Above the enameled plain!

America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

Till souls wax fair as earth and air

And music-hearted sea!

O beautiful for pilgrims feet,

Whose stem impassioned stress

A thoroughfare for freedom beat

Across the wilderness!

America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

Till paths be wrought through

wilds of thought

By pilgrim foot and knee!

O beautiful for glory-tale

Of liberating strife

When once and twice,

for man's avail

Men lavished precious life!

America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

Till selfish gain no longer stain

The banner of the free!

O beautiful for patriot dream

That sees beyond the years

Thine alabaster cities gleam

Undimmed by human tears!

America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

Till nobler men keep once again

Thy whiter jubilee!

"Cut!" The director screams into his bullhorn as soon as Angelica stops singing.

Angelica glares up at the director.

"What?" She asks.

"You didn't do it correctly! Sing it again, and do it as how it's written in your script please." The director commands.

"You want me to do what?" Angelica asks.

"Sing it off key, and with the wrong lyrics." The director said.

Angelica scowls, unimpressed.

"Aw, c'mon!" Angelica cries, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene when Stu spots the babies on the Viking ship, grabs up Angelica, and goes after them. They jump into the water and start swimming after it.

"Uncle Stu!" Angelica cries.

"What now Angelica?" Stu asks, agknowledging her rather than ignoring her like he does in the original episode.

Angelica points at the Viking ship.

"Ahoy! Ship ahead!" Angelica cries, as she and Stu swim towards the ship, and the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where the babies are on the Viking ship, and Phil and Lil are jumping on the drum, causing the ship to move. As they jump, they start to grow dizzy.

"The boat! It's going the wrong way!" Chuckie cries, noticing they're about to miss their stop to get off and find the kitties.

"Phil, Lil, stop jumping, we gotta get off!" Tommy says, as Phil and Lil collapse to the floor of the ship, still spinning as a result of dizziness.

Lil looks up weerily at Tommy, somewhat confused, her eyes spinning like crazy.

"Okay, daddy." She replies, as the ship stops and they disembark, and the screen cuts to black.

We cut to the scene at Circus Gigantica, when Didi, Charlotte, and Betty are on the rollercoaster and screaming. Just as we see them go past, Didi covers her mouth with her hand, as she looks away and throws up, her vomit spilling out the side of the car and trickling down the side of the track and on to attendees down below, much to their disgust.

"Sorry you had to see that everyone." Didi apologizes, as the rollercoaster comes to a stop, and she stares at the camera, her face still looking a pail shade of green, like she could get sick again at any moment.

"Aw it's okay Deed, everybody gets sick every once in a while." Betty says with a smile, exiting the rollercoaster, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene where Angelica is driving the clown car through the circus, acting as a tour guide to the babies who are riding along with her, as she's seeing to leading them to the Hymlick and Bob show where the kitties are.

"To my left, we see some circus performers!" Angelica cries, as all of the babies peer out to their left, where some clowns are juggling various objects.

"AAAHHH!" Chuckie screams in fright, upon seeing the clowns.

"And up ahead, we see, my daddy?" Angelica cries, as she nearly runs over her father who's standing in front of the car, and everybody screams.

"Cut!" The director calls.

Angelica screaches the car to a stop, slamming her foot on the brake.

"You were suppose to look to your right, not your left." The director reminds her.

Angelica's face turns red with embarrassment, as she glares down at her feet.

"Oops." She mutters to herself, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene at the start of the Hymlick and Bob show, as the babies are being put into the boxes with the various animals.

"Eeewww!" Lil screams, spitting out a feather that got caught in her mouth.

In Chuckie's box, as he was placed next to a skunk, the skunk sprays him, much to his dismay. Upon being sprayed by the skunk, after coughing as a result of the powerful odor hitting his nostrels at a rapid pace, he screams.

"Oh, no. Not again." Chuckie says, holding his nose, remembering back to the first time he got skunked two seasons earlier, as the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to the scene during the Hymlick and Bob show when Angelica pops out of the box post the magicians doing their magic act, and starts singing.

"The fabulous Angelica!" She cries when popping out of her box, and the opening accompaniment to Vacation, starts playing in the background.

However, while it plays in the original key of e-major, Angelica starts singing in the key of C-minor. Realizing this, the director quickly stops her.

"Cut!" The director calls from off stage in his bullhorn.

"What now?" Angelica asks irritably, rolling her eyes.

"You sang it in the wrong key. Sing in the same key as the music." The director corrected her.

Angelica let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright alright." She replies, as she gets back into the box to reshoot the scene with her musical number in it again, and the screen cuts to black.

We now cut to one of the final scenes of the episode, while Angelica is singing her rendition of Vacation, and milk spills everywhere. However, rather than spilling on the stage like it did in the original episode, it covers the entire audience. As a result of this, several people scream, while others grab towels and start drying themselves off, and a couple of people in the audience, manage to fill some water balloons as milk is dripping down with the milk.

"Milk fight!" One of them calls, tossing his milk filled water balloon to his partner, splattering her with milk as the balloon breaks.

"AAAHHH!" His partner screams upon being covered in milk, while several other audience members burst out laughing, and the screen cuts to black.

And this ends chapter 23, of Rugrat Bloopers.

Author's Note: I do hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, and the first posting to Fan Fiction, from my new computer. Yes, in case anybody reading this story wasn't aware, my computer I've had since November of 2012 that was running Windows 8, bit the dust roughly two weeks ago, and I recently got me a new computer, running Windows 10. It's taken me some time to get set up, and even tonight after spending a long, tiring, but fun day with my nephew, the computer gave me issues when trying to boot it, not letting me boot it up quickly, causing me to get frustrated, jamming my finger against the bottom of my computer table, so I've been typing with a slightly injured right pointer finger tonight, that still feels slightly numb at the time of typing up this note at the end of the chapter, upon other distractions, including a bunch of knocking, that took forever to go away. Also, due to all of the headaches and frustrations I've been going through lately, I was never able to think up anymore bloopers than what Boris Yeltsin and I came up with about a month ago, and for that, I apologize. Even after rewatching the Vacation episode this morning while eating breakfast on my copy of season 4 on DVD in honor of celebrating its twentieth anniversary since it's release, since sadly, Nick Splat couldn't play it during the three hour Rugrats marathon that did air early this morning from midnight to 3:00 AM due to legal issues, yeah, even watching it then didn't help me think up anymore bloopers on the spot to increase the length of this chapter, as I've been heavily distracted and frustrated by this new computer as of late, amongst other things. It also didn't help that upon finally getting my computer booted, my wireless keyboard wasn't working, needing new batteries. Despite getting started on writing the chapter half an hour later than I wanted to, I ended it more or less on time, so that's good at least. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed what you saw here, and now that I have a new computer, assuming my life stops being hectic and frustrating, and writer's block amongst other distractions quit plaguing me, be looking for more updates in ongoing stories and new stories, coming soon. And oh yeah, as far as chapters dedicated to special episodes in this story, this is the last one for a while, but there'll be more to come much later on this year, as the twenty-fifth anniversary of The Santa Experience, falls this coming December, so be looking for that down the road. For now though, you all take care, and hopefully, I'll be back soon.


End file.
